Stormy Sky
by prynciz GTJ
Summary: Sky was always the Catwoman to his Batman and the Harley Quinn to his Joker. But recently, she's become the gold kryptonite to his Superman and creates hurricanes like Storm. Now that they're both in the WWE, Punk finds himself once again in the eye. Her wind is harsh, but her rain soothes his skin. Punk/OC
1. Walking Disaster

**Stormy Sky**

**I**** don't claim to own WWE or any of the wrestlers! **

**So, I was watching a few DVD's and I found myself staring at the screen whenever Punk walked out. I've always thought he was just drop dead gorgeous, but idk. Something sparked in my head. All kinds of ideas started swirling around. Punk muse has made his presence and he's brought a friend/enemy of his along with him. I'm thinking of a multiple POV for this one. I've tried it before and I enjoyed it. **

**Ch. 1: Walking Disaster**

**Punk's POV**

Oh no, not this chick again. Oh hell no. I just got rid of her in OVW. I thought I was through with her drama for good. Damn, I can't get a break.

There she was, laughing and giggling with a few of the Divas backstage. That green-eyed little monster. Her name's Skylar. Sounds harmless, right? Don't let that cutesy innocent name fool you. This girl's bad news.

OVW was hell with her. I swear her head spent around a few times.

I'm in the big leagues, now.

WWE, baby.

I don't need that thing to mess it up. Yes, she is a thing. Until I cleverly create a name for her species, she will remain a thing. "You know her?" Elijah Burke asked me, catching me completely off guard in mid-glare.

"Her, yeah." I know her, all too well.

"Man, she's hot." He mused, smiling to himself. I, on the other hand, could throw up. "Seriously?" I scoffed. I shouldn't have let that slip out. I mean, I can't have the guys thinking I'm some sort of woman-hater. And she's not un-attractive, at all. She's one sexy little monster. Her attitude's just fucked up. And it's a major turnoff.

"Yeah, man. You don't think so?" He looked at me expectantly for an answer. I turned and focused my attention back to the chatting girls. "She's alright, but…" I trailed off as she looked our way. She noticed my glance and smirked. She started to walk toward us.

Oh boy, I'm officially her prey now. Those eyes are determined. "Punk, you're up." The stagehand said from behind me. I let out a sigh of relief as I hurriedly walked away from Elijah and her. This promo taping is gonna air on ECW. My debut.

**Skylar's POV**

"Yeah, and we like totally agreed that I would pick the restaurant next time." Kelly Kelly blabbed as Ariel and I faked laughs. Kelly was trying to make jokes. "Hey, aren't they like staring at you?" Ariel, who's real name is Shelly, asked me as she pointed away from us.

I turned my head only to see Burke and Punk. The look in Punk's eyes let me know that he's still intimidated by me. The thought of that put a smirk on my face. I wanted to go over and bother him, but as soon as I headed toward him, a stagehand came behind him and led him off.

Damn, I needed something to get me away from Kelly's annoying ass stories. Ugh, man, here she goes again. "And you've got to hear about the time Shelly and I got locked in the bathroom at the most scariest hotel." This is torture. Just give me the guillotine already. I smiled and blandly laughed at Kelly's story until I couldn't take it anymore. I started to fidget and scratch at my hands. I only do that when something's bothering me. "Uh, Doll, were gonna have to finish the story later. I just remembered I have to show Sky around."

I guess Shelly noticed my annoyance and came in for the save. "Sure, talk to you later guys." Kelly cheerily smiled as we walked away from him.

We randomly walked around backstage, trying to make sure Kelly wouldn't find us anytime soon. We stumbled upon the ECW interview space, which just so happens to be where Punk is.

Perfect.

Shelly noticed my smirk and shook her head. "What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"This is gonna be OVW part two, huh?" She asked, a knowing tone in her voice. "It depends on how I feel." I stood patiently and waited for him to start his promo. Straight-edge, yada, yada, yada.

**Punk's POV**

Not bad. That was pretty fun.

Yeah, I thought that until I looked over by some of the lights and saw the smirking face of Skylar. She was with Shelly, who's really a sweet girl. I have no clue why she chooses to hang with that _thing_, though. I didn't want to be mean to Shelly, but Skylar annoys me to no end so I chose to shun them both.

I turned away and headed back to catering, where I had left Elijah and the rest of my friends. I faintly heard footsteps behind me. I know it's her. It'd look pretty dumb of me to run from her, but I really want to.

"Punky Punk, wait up." She called from behind me. I stopped and sharply turned around. "What?" I half yelled at the short little brunette. She chuckled at my apparent annoyed-ness.

"Still the same old Punky. I see you've made it to the big leagues." She smirked.

"What do you want?" This girl irks me like no other. I just want to get away from her. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to compliment you on your little 'straight-edge' promo." She teased, that smirk of hers still very intact.

"I don't have time for this, Skylar. Can't you find someone else to torture?" She turned her head to the side and giggled.

"Nah. I only torture the clean." She put her arms up and crossed them like a X, mocking my straight-edge lifestyle.

I frowned at her. "You're such a drunk." I scoffed, making her laugh out loud.

"That the best you got? You're so soft." Her hand slowly reached for my face. I caught it with my own.

"You play too much."

"And you're a stuck-up asshole. Let my hand go." She scowled and yanked her hand from my grip.

One of the stagehands tapped her on the back and wisped her away.

**Skylar's POV**

"Wimpy ass, dumb ass, stuck up ass, punk ass Punk." Ranting to myself, it's a talent.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you're talking about CM Punk." That voice came from behind me as I vented outside. I had to take a smoke break. Punkarella pissed me off. "Yeah, I am." I was leaning on the side of the building, left arm wrapped around my waist and right hand holding the cigarette up to my mouth.

"What happened, he seems like a nice guy." I really don't feel like talking to this guy, but I want to make a good impression. "He's an ass. Straight up."

"Well, if you say he is, then he probably is." I gave him a sideways look and chuckled. "Is that your idea of a pickup line? Cause it's pretty lame. Step your game up, buddy." I laughed at his shocked expression.

"You got me. And I have no game, so just hear me out. I think you're cute so I would like it if come to the bar with a few of us later on tonight." He smiled. The funny thing about it is, I actually think that was kinda cute.

"So, you think I'm cute, huh? I'll think about it." I smirked and took one final puff from the cigarette before I tossed it and headed back inside.

**Punk's POV**

"Yeah, man. I'm in. I guess I'm the new designated driver." I smiled at Matt Hardy as I headed toward my rental car. I noticed Skylar getting inside Dave Batista's rental with a few of the other guys.

Typical Skylar. And nine times out of ten, she's gonna be there to annoy the hell out of me when we get there. Whoop-de-fucking-do for me!

When we all arrived at the bar, I thought I'd get acquainted with the rest of the roster. Well, the few that came. The Hardys and Shannon are pretty cool.

I talked to RVD for a bit. He's a comics fan like me.

After he grew bored of the scene, he left the bar. He probably had some homegrown waiting for him back at his hotel. But hey, I'm not judging. To each his own.

Rey walked in shortly after Rob left. After he spoke to some of the other guys, he headed to the booth I was at. Eddie stayed with me a while back in the indies. I met Rey back then. I'm glad to see him.

"What's up, vato?" He smiled ads he took a seat across from me. "Nothing much, man. Glad to be here."

"Glad to see you here, man. How was the ride?" He asked. "Man, I need to ride with someone. It's freaking torture spending so many hours alone." He chuckled at me. "Hey, ese. Every wrestler has to do it at some point."

We talked for a while until she walked in.

She went straight to the bar and started downing tequilas. This should be interesting, to say the least. I've seen her after a few drinks, plenty of times, and trust me, it's pretty funny. If' I'm not the one she decides to go off on.

**Skylar's POV**

"Now that I'm fully drunk, the reeeeeaaaal party can start." I said to Batista as I got off of the bar stool I was sitting on. "Wanna dance?" Dave asked with a smile as he lead me over to the dance floor.

**Punk's POV**

"That's her right there, man." I pointed over to the dance floor where Skylar and Dave were dancing.

"She doesn't look like the devil's reincarnate to me. A little rough around the edges, but not evil." Rey laughed. "Man, that's because you don't know her." I sighed before I took a sip of my Pepsi. Rey had Coke. Ugh, Pepsi so owns Coke.

"Maybe she likes you." I gave him a strange look and continued sipping my drink. I'm not commenting on that one. "Hit a soft spot, did I?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Rey, that's a story that I don't want to get into. But that's not it." I closed my eyes and tried to get some very agonizing memories out of my head. "Okay, I understand. But if that's not it, what is it?"

"I have no idea. Chick's just psycho."

"Nah, I'm sticking to my initial thought. And it must be true for you not to want to elaborate on it." He chuckled. I shook my head and laughed at the short man in front of me.

We talked for a little while longer until I noticed the thing and Dave headed toward the exit of the bar. I shouldn't care, but I know her. "Hey man, what's Dave like?" I questioned Rey as I eyed the two slowly making their way to the door.

"Oh, Dave. He's a nice guy. One of my homies," He answered. "Does he always take drunk chicks back to his hotel room with him?"

"Whoa, you jealous?" Rey laughed. "No. Just asking."

"Sometimes. He's a bit of a womanizer." Rey whispered. "Well, this one's not just some chick.

She's his co-worker. And she has a lot of baggage that comes with that drunken fuck he's planning on getting." I growled.

"What, she's got aids or some shit like that?" Rey gasped and stared intently at me for an answer. "Hell no, man. Nothing like that." I laughed, not taking my eyes off of the two.

"Good to know. And I agree, she's an employee. And I'm sure Dave's not planning on any serious type of commitment. I know you despise her and all, but you might want to save her from making a big mistake." Rey warned.

He's right. I know that thing's a psycho, but I'm partly the reason for it. I'll explain later.

I left Rey at the booth and headed to the parking lot where Dave and Skylar were. "Hey, wait." I yelled to them as I jogged my way to his car. "What's up, man? Punk, right?" Dave smiled. Skylar rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah. Hey, Sky. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I tried to grab her wrist, but she clumsily moved it away.

"You two friends?" Dave asked, a frown slowly forming on his face. "Something like that. I need to talk to her." I said, once again grabbing for her wrist. This time, I got it. "Let me go, Punkarella. I don't wanna talk to you." She slurred. I ignored her and attempted to drag her over to my rental so I could take her back to her hotel room, but Dave stopped me.

"She asked you to let her go, man. You can't make her go with you if she doesn't want to." The tone in his voice was a bit intimidating, but he doesn't scare me not one bit.

"Listen, Dave. I know you want to take her to your hotel room, but you can't. She's not just some drunk ring rat you can just have your fun with for one night and then dump her to the side."

"Shut up, Punk. Why do you care?" She yelled at me, freeing herself from my grip. "Because it's obvious that you don't! That's why." I yelled back.

"You said that you didn't care what I did anymore, Punk." She glared hard at me. "I lied." I hung my head and stared at the ground. "Look, are you coming, or not?" Dave impatiently asked her.

"Fuck, man. Why do you always do that? You hate me, remember? I'm a thing, remember? All that bullshit you said to me." She slurred as she angrily yelled at me. I looked up at her and sighed.

"You're right. I did say that. And I meant it, to a certain extent. How I feel is not the issue. You leaving with this guy is the problem. You're drunk. And I'm not sure you even know that he's taking you to his hotel room for sex."

"Psh, yea right. We're going to his room to talk. That's, that's it. I'm not a hoe, Punk. Even though you think I am." Yeah, she's out of it.

"I don't think you're a hoe. I know you're drunk and Dave's gonna use that to his advantage." When I said that, Dave's face grew into a complete scowl. "Excuse me? You don't even know me. You're new to this company, and I can make it a living hell for you. Don't test me." Dave growled and got into his car.

"Ahh, great. Look what you did." Skylar said. "I'm gonna take you to the hotel. Hopefully Shelly will let you in her room tonight." I took her by the arm and led her to my rental.

Once I got her in the car and in her seatbelt, we were off. Trust me, that was a challenge. "Gimme your phone, Sky. I need to call Shelly and tell her to let you in when we get there." I reached my hand over, expecting her to slam it in my hand or her to bite it or something. But I got nothing. I turned to look at her and she was out.

Great.

Instead of leaving her in the car, like I wanted to, I carried her up to my hotel room. I had gotten into the city early and got a room. Luckily she's not heavy. Once we got to my floor, I hoisted Skylar over my shoulder, took the key card out of my pocket and put it in the slot. Once it opened, I put it on the dresser and walked over to the bed, pulled the covers back and put her in the bed.

I took her heels off and pulled the covers over her. I called room service to send some blankets up. So I could sleep on the couch, of course. By the time they brought them, I was really sleepy. Listening to that thing mumble in her sleep has worn me out. Brings back too many memories that I don't want to go back to.

As soon as I got situated on the couch and was half asleep, I felt hands in my hair. "What the hell are you doing, Skylar? I thought you were out for the night." I groaned and slapped her hand away.

I opened my eyes and looked around for her, but I didn't see her. I sighed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes, ready to slumber.

About ten minutes later, the blanket I had was jerked clean off of my body. My eyes shot open. "Skylar! What the-" I stopped speaking on account of her climbing on top and straddling me. "Get off of me."

She smirked at me and leaned down so close that our faces were inches apart. I can smell the liquor on her breath. It's strong. "Punkin. My Punkinnnnn." She sang. Whoa, she hasn't called me Punkin in forever. She's so out of it.

"Sky, get off of me." I said, without moving my lips. If I did, her drunk ass would probably think I was kissing her.

She softly kissed the tip of my nose. "Okay, you need to st-" I was cut off by her soft lips. Even in her drunken state, she's still the best kisser I've ever had. I'd have to be an idiot not to kiss back.

I had to catch myself after a while. I pushed her up. "What's wrong Punkin? You don't miss that?" Her glassy-eyed stare once again made me remember why I can't stand her. But I'm not gonna lie, I do miss that. The 'that' being her lips, of course.

"You're drunk, Skylar. You don't know what you're doing." I said as I tried to ease my way up. She was still on my lap. She let out a throaty laugh and slapped my face. "You can't hate me that much. I can get big Philly up with just a kiss." She laughed again and got off of me, slowly. Making sure to softly brush against the bulge in the crotch of my pants.

"Fuck you, Sky." I growled and grabbed the blanket from the floor and threw it over my whole body, including my head. "Yeah, that ain't gonna happen. I'm not clean enough for you. I'm a drunk, remember?" She yelled.

"Yes, you are a drunk. You're also an addict, and a fucking psycho. Now take your drunk ass to bed." I growled.

"You see, that's why we never worked out. You think that just because you're straight-edge, you're better than everybody. Newsflash, you ain't shit Phil." I heard the squeaking of the bed letting me know that she wasn't standing over me with a vase or something.

"We never worked out because you're a fucking walking disaster and I don't need that in my life. I should've let Dave have his way with you. Then you wouldn't be in here annoying the hell out of me." I growled.

"You seriously feel that way?" She said, her voice softer and weaker. "Stop it. Don't even pull that sad shit. You know nothing I say phases you so get off it and go to sleep." I growled.

"Thank you for telling me how you really feel, Punk. You're a class act." With that last retort, I'm guessing she went to sleep.

Well, I thought that until I woke up at around three to soft sobs and sniffles. She's super, super wasted. I mean, she never cries. "Skylar, what's wrong with you?" I got up and cut the light on. The light from the lamp wasn't good enough for me. I was actually headed for the bathroom.

"Nothing, fuck off." She growled at me. She was sitting up, knees to her chest and her face buried in them. "Look, this is not like you. I'm just trying to make sure you're okay." I cautiously walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up and she looked at my hand like it was her number one enemy. She looked up at me and frowned.

I moved my hand and the next thing I know, a pillow connected with my face. Damn, she's fast. "What the hell? First you slap me and now this? And you seriously wonder why I say the shit I say to you? Seriously?" I yelled.

To my surprise, she didn't whack me again. She put down the pillow and stared hard at me. A few tears falling down her red cheeks. "What now?" I threw my hands in the air. She didn't budge. She just kept sobbing. "I hate being like this, Phil. When I was with you, I didn't need all that shit. You made me feel like I belonged. I actually had someone who cared about me."

Yeah, she's seriously fucked up. I wonder what else she took. Probably a few painkillers. "I don't want to get into this tonight, okay." I sighed as I sat beside her. She instantly got into my lap and buried her head in my neck. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, really." She whispered.

They say that people tell the truth when they're drunk. Well, this particular drunk, I know all too well. And she's telling the truth.

I just wonder what the hell I'm gonna do with the truth now that I have it.

**Okay, this is the first chapter of this story. It's kinda like a test run. I still have other stories that I'm obligated to, so this is gonna have to be it for a while, you know unless something pops into my head and I have to type it up. So let me know what you think about it. I'm trying not to make it too predictable.**

**Speaking of random things popping into my head, I'm writing another story with two of my favorite wrestlers. I don't know where that one's going, but I'll give you a hint of two main characters. One's the color of Ronald McDonald, and the other's self explanatory if you've read any of my other stories.**


	2. Hi, I'm Sky

**Stormy Sky**

**I don't claim to own WWE or any of the wrestlers! **

**I knew I said that I wasn't gonna update this one any time soon, but I didn't mean to take this long to post something. Lol. I was without a computer and internet access for about a month and a half. The love of my life, (my laptop), just like went to hell and I had to get a new one. But I'm back and this was the first story where ideas started rampaging my thoughts.**

**About this chapter, it's basically explaining how they first met. I'm thinking the next chapter should flashback to OVW. What do you think?**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ch. 2: Hi, I'm Sky…**

**Punk's POV**

When I fell asleep last night, I fully expected Skylar to be gone by morning. But to my surprise, she was still in my lap, peacefully breathing on my neck. Okay, maybe she isn't as demonic as I had described. But that's just because she's asleep. And that is usually demonically charged, as well.

So this is a shocker for me. She sleeps like some kind of wild animal, or something. I caught her sleepwalking one night, and she literally had a knife in her hand. Can you say mentally disturbed?

But actually, right now, she's tolerable. It's so odd to see her quietly resting, being still and not slapping or kicking the hell out of me. I kinda want to get my phone out of my pants pocket to take a picture or record a little video of this. Cause I'm pretty sure I'll never see her this calm again.

And as drunk as she was last night, I'm pretty sure she'll be wondering what she's doing in here, with me. Speaking of last night, she apologized for what she did to me. And you know what, as I lay here, quite uncomfortably, I must add, I remember the nagging reality that I haven't apologized for what I did to her.

**Skylar's POV**

I woke up this morning with the usual hangover headache, eh, I'm used to it. The shocking thing though, I woke up in Punk's lap. Despite the fact that I forgot most of what happened last night, I'm pretty sure we didn't do anything, uh, 'un-moralistic' or whatever the hell he would call it.

To put it in words that I would understand, we didn't fuck. I know that for a fact. He's too pure for me. Well, I've corrupted my share of the pure, so strike that statement. Okay. I've got one, I'm too dirty for him.

So here's where the bewilderment starts. Why in the living hell am I all cuddled up with him in this damn hotel room?

But as much as I hate admitting this, I love his warmth on my body. I've missed that. Hope I didn't hit him last night. I sleep like a rabid beast, and it can get pretty painful for anyone else around.

My initial thought for this strange, yet very nostalgic predicament would have to be… he felt sorry for me and brought me up to his room to make himself feel better. Ugh, that's so him.

Fuck, I can't believe I actually halfway believed that this prick and I could coexist. Ugh, I'm so hating myself for even missing him.

"Fuck!" Ugh, my emotions got the best of me. I was pretending to be asleep for about ten minutes. Just thinking. Until my thoughts went to hell.

I sat up and quickly removed his arm that was wrapped around my waist. I really could care less if he was asleep.

He wasn't, unfortunately. There's nothing better than interrupting someone else from their sleep. "You okay Sky?" He asked. Great, another one of his little pity concerns. "Whatever. Why am in in here, with _you_?" I asked, crawling over him to get out of the bed.

"You don't remember?" He asked as he started to move his legs around. "I know we didn't fuck, that's for sure." I scoffed as I clumsily got on my knees to look for my shoes. "No, we didn't. But at least you tried, right?" He sarcastically chuckled.

I looked up at him and noticed the little smirk on his face. "Punk, what the hell are you talking about? Even in my drunken state, I wouldn't try anything with your prude ass." His sarcastic ass smirk grew even more wicked, like he was all knowing, or some shit like that. "Oh, really. The names, Philly and Punkin ring a bell to you?"

Whoa, I haven't heard that in a while. Almost forgot those. But really, come on. Why would I need to come on to him?

"This is confusing. My head's killing me and this isn't making any sense. I don't even remember what happened last night. I mean, I remember the bar, but after a few drinks and dancing with that Batista guy, the rest is a big black hole." I sighed.

"You see where drinking gets you?" He said. Seriously? Yeah, drinking gets me in a bed all cuddled up with Saint Punky Punk the asshole. "It's all coming back to me now, Punk. I was leaving with Dave. You came out like you're fucking Superman and 'saved me'." I scoffed. "You know, I figured you wouldn't appreciate that."

"Appreciate what? You so called pitying me so badly that you had to rescue me from some kind of mistake I was so about to make. Seriously? I know what I was doing. And I'm an adult. I have the right to sleep with anyone I want." Ugh, he's so annoying.

"I know that. But the guy you were about to leave with is a dick. And sor-ry for actually caring for your reckless ass enough to get you away from him." He yelled at me. Ugh, as mad as I am with him, his yelling at me always turns me on. But it doesn't distract me from the matter at hand.

"Punk, I'm not a walking charity. You think you're fooling me with that 'I care about you' shit? Please. My pervert of an uncle cares about me more than you do." I growled.

"I can't believe you just went there." He softly spoke, a little taken aback by my words. Actually, I cant believe I went there either. Talk about a low blow. "You really feel that way?" His voice struck a nerve in my head and I instantly remembered the events of last night.

Shit! I'm such a bitch. "Phil, no. I, I'm sorry. I just, ugh. You know I say shit that I don't mean. when you said that, all of last night came back to me. I'm sorry for that." I started chewing my bottom lip, another habit of mine, besides fidgeting like a maniac.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he got up. He ran his hand through his hair and headed toward the bathroom. "You should call Shelly. I'm sure she's wondering where you are. You don't want her to be worried." He gave me one last look and shut the door.

I can't believe what just happened. First off, what was I thinking, getting drunk my first night out being in the big leagues? Second off, what the hell was I thinking when I was with Dave? He's actually a nice guy, and I don't want him involved with the mess that is me.

Throwing myself on top of Punk and almost raping him is beyond me. I mean, what the hell? I promised myself long ago that I would never cross that line again. The line being anything sexual with Punk.

See, he and I have a long history. We go way back. But that's in the past. And we're in the present. And I need to analyze my bizarre ass actions. The most bizarre of them all being me actually crying. In front of him. That's just not me.

My phone rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was Shelly. "Don't worry. I didn't go and get myself killed, Shell. Seems like I had a guardian angel on my side last night. Making sure I was safe." I quickly said into the phone. I know she was gonna go all 'where the hell did your ass go last night' and all that. _"Ooh, I hate when you do that. Wait, guardian angel? Who?"_ She's all for the juicy details.

"Uh, well. It was, uh, Phil." I whispered. It's weird to be talking about someone when their just feet away from you. _"What the hell? Are you two-" _

"Hell no! No. No. Don't even go there. I was about to screw up, pretty bad last night. He stopped me and let me crash in his hotel room for the night. That's it." I reassured her. _"Oh. Well what floor are you on?" _

"I have no idea. I passed out in his car last night." I sighed. She laughed. _"Girl, what am I gonna do with you?" _Glad someone thinks this is amusing. "Help me figure out why I'm such a fuckup." I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I refuse to cry again. Crying is a sign of weakness, and Skylar Burton is not weak.

"_Babe, you're not a fuckup. You just had a bad night. Look, I'm on the second floor. Room 243. We can talk." _

"Fine." I said. My stomach started churning and bubbling like I had some kind of virus, but I know that feeling. I scurried up to the bathroom door and banged frantically.

He opened the door and moved aside. He knew where I was headed, too.

**Punk's POV**

As she pushed the toilet seat up, all kinds of memories came back to me. Many nights of this same scene. Before she threw her head into the bowl, I quickly gathered her hair to make sure it didn't land in there, too.

I hate that sound. One of the worst sounds ever. But I should be used to it. Once she stopped, hands still gripping the sides of the bowl and her face still in it, I heard her mutter something. "Thank you." She said.

I didn't let go of her hair because I knew that in a matter of seconds she was gonna be doing it again. Instead of responding with words, I leaned over her and started to rub small circles on her back. I used to do this when this would happen regularly.

When she did start again, besides that horrendous upchucking noise, I thought I heard her sob. When she finally finished, the sob noises were still in effect. "Sky, you okay?" I asked.

"No. My fucking head's in my ex-boyfriend's hotel room toilet bowl hurling out my goddamn lungs. No, I'm not okay." She growled. Okay, not only was that funny, but have you ever heard someone talk while their head is in a goddamn toilet bowl filled with puke? Pretty hilarious. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

She flushed the toilet and got up. She grabbed the free little mouthwash bottle, opened it, and poured the whole thing into her mouth. Oh no, go ahead and take it, I didn't want to use any. As soon as she spit it out, I was heading to the door. "Wait." She said.

I turned back to her to see that she was in fact sobbing a little. "What's wrong Sky?" I asked, still kinda amazed that she's actually crying. "Punk, I hate this." She sobbed as she plopped hard onto the tile floor of the bathroom. "Hate what?" I asked, taking a seat beside her on the cold floor.

"I'm so fucked up. I mean, I screw up everything. I don't even know how I ended up getting a contract with these guys. I already know that I'm gonna fuck it up. I fuck everything up, Punk. I always do." She sobbed.

This is what melts me. She's always this badass, punk dressing, metalhead that fights hard and parties harder on the outside. But once you get through all the exterior, she's this extremely vulnerable lost soul. That's one of the things I love, uh, loved about her.

"You don't fuck everything up, Sky. And you got a contract because you're truly talented. Remember you first week of high school?"

"Yeah, but how the hell do you remember it? Seniors didn't really hang with the freshies back then. Unless, you know, they're trying to get some hot young virgin ass." She was trying to be sarcastic, but neither one of us could hold in laughs. The way she said it was just epic.

But seriously, how could I forget? That was the first time I had seen her.

**Flashback**

I was chilling on break with a few of my buds, reading a few comics and catching up on the new gossip of 'who's screwing who' when she caught my eye.

Not too tall, but not too short either. I'd say about 5'7. Beautiful. Perfectly proportioned. And I swear she has the most delicious D cups ever. Her back length hair was brunette with blonde bangs and a few pink and red highlights. She had piercings, too. One on her right eyebrow, a small one on her nose, two on either side of her bottom lip, about six on each ear, and an awesome red skull one on her bellybutton. I noticed the bellybutton on account of her black little midriff top. God, those are hot.

"Hey, man. Who's she? She transfer here or something?" I asked one of my buds, nicknamed Jug. "Yeah, dude. She's freshmeat. Hot little number, isn't she?" He grinned as he eyed her. "You want you a piece of that, don't you bro?" Another one of my friends laughed and gave me a nudge.

"Hey man, you know Phil's not like that. He's a good guy." Jug laughed. I ignored the two as I watched her walk over to a tree where she sat down and pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil. She's artistic. I'm already falling for her.

As she sat by herself, earphones that connected to her portable cd player up to her ears, drawing her little heart out, I noticed a girl walk up to her. That girl was none other than Tessa Gould, the popular, snobbish, skanky, airhead that ran the school. The only way that dumbass made it to the twelfth grade was to bribe the teachers, or so I've heard. Her two little lackeys, Lana and Kate were elsewhere, doing the bidding for their leader.

"I'm Tessa, cheer captain, three time homecoming queen; soon to be four, and I'm also running for this year's prom queen." She smiled and extended her hand out, expecting the girl to shake it. Instead, she ignored it and continued drawing.

"I'm Skylar." She stated blandly, never looking up from her lap. Tessa frowned and placed her hand on her hip. "Well, just a little about me, I'm super excited to have you at our school. And I've taken it upon myself to help you out around here. This school can be pretty scary sometimes. Oh and in a few weeks, I'm heading out to the Big Apple for a movie audition, so you'll have to get by without me for a week. But don't worry, I'll-"

I'm so glad she cut her off. I swear Tessa is the most conceited snob in the world. "Thanks, but no thanks." Skylar said, still deeply in her artwork. Tessa's face turned red. I knew she was a little upset that Skylar wasn't excited to be in her presence.

"Um, well Skylar, I'm just gonna put it like this, okay. I run this school, and before you do anything at this school, you basically have to run it by me first. You know, stuff like guys who you can and can't date, clothing that is inappropriate. You know, stuff like that." Tessa smiled.

That got her to look up. Her green eyes were gorgeous. She smiled back at Tessa and calmly closed her sketchpad and put it and her pencil in her book sack. "Tessa, isn't it?" She said with a vicious tone in her voice as she stood up to look her in the face.

"Little girl, don't waste your energy. Touch me, and you'll be out of here faster than the two seconds it took you to plan that hideous outfit." Tessa laughed and flipped her hair. "Who said anything about touching you? Trust me, you'd have to be mildly retarded or just dumb to want to touch you. And about your little rules, I don't think so. I answer to myself. And I don't need your permission to do a damn thing. Have a nice day." She picked up her book bag, put it on her back, and left.

After about two weeks, I had gotten some info on the new girl. She had just moved here from California. Her dad was some big-time lawyer and he moved his firm here to Chi-Town. Chick's pretty smart, too. She was able to skip the ninth grade on account of her high test scores. She's in a few of my classes now.

I haven't gotten a chance to introduce myself to her, but I'm planning on changing that at break today. I've built up the nerve to approach her. But wait, I'm the Senior. She should be the one nervous to talk to me, right?

"Hey man, there's your chance." Jug nudged me when he spotted her walking to that tree that she's claimed as her own little hideout. I was taking my time approaching her. I'm nervous.

But before I could get to her, the school's star football player made his way up to her. He annoys the hell out of me. And surprisingly, he wasn't dating the head cheerleader, Tessa.

I stood behind another tree, out of sight so I could listen in. He tried his corny ass pickup lines to no avail, which I have to say is very funny. Ian never gets rejected. She let him off nicely and he sulked away. I was thinking that I had no shot at her until Tessa and her two followers walked over to her right after Ian had left.

"Rule number one, weirdo. Ian Powell is off limits." Tessa exclaimed. "Don't worry Barbie, I don't want Ken. He's so not my type." She sarcastically said as she got two books out of her backpack. "Yeah, probably because her type is the punk, pierced, and tattooed crew." Lana giggled and pointed to my friends across the campus.

"Yeah, they do look pretty cool." Skylar smiled. "Oh no. I like you right where you are. Right under this tree, alone. Where no one can see you hideousness." Tessa laughed.

"The modeling agency I used to work for would beg to differ." Skylar replied, not taking her head out of one of the books she had taken out.

She should've looked up, because Tessa's face was hilarious. "Model? Yeah right. Not only are you a fugly goth, you're also a liar." She smirked. "There's still a few billboards up in New York for Calvin Klein. Look for them when you go." Skylar said, closing her book and placing the both of them back in her backpack before getting up.

"Oh, and if you hit the stores and you go to Blue Sky, be sure to tell the woman with the glasses you know me. You'll get a discount." She said before she started walking away. "Wait. Blue Sky? As in the store where all the fashionistas shop?" Kate gasped. "Yeah. It's my mom's store." Skylar nonchalantly said.

"Wait, so that would make you Kerrigan Burton's daughter?" Tessa frowned. "Yeah. It's not the first thing I tell people when I meet them, you know. I don't want the attention." She rolled her eyes and started to walk away again. This time, leaving Tessa speechless.

By now, I had taken a seat on the grass under the tree. Jug had given me a new comic to read and I was pretty eager to read it. It's a Chucky comic. You know, the doll from the Child's Play movies. He's awesome.

I've made up my mind to not even try anything with her. I mean, yeah she seems cool but nah.

I was really into this book when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I didn't even notice anyone standing beside me. When I looked up, I swear my heart skipped a few beats. "Hi, I'm Sky." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I'm Phil." I replied, keeping my cool. "Where'd you get that?" She asked, pointing to the comic book. "Oh, this. My friend bought it for me. He said it was brand new." I feel like a nerd talking about comics in front of her.

"Wow. That must be a new one. I absolutely love Chucky, so I have just about all of the comics involving him. I'm a nerd." She chuckled. "Whoa. You're into comics?" I was pretty amazed. "No. Just the Chucky ones. But if I'm not drawing, I pick up a few and read." She said, taking a seat beside me.

"You don't mind if I read with you, do you?" She smiled sweetly. "Not at all." I smiled back and scooted closer to her.

**Punk's POV**

Yeah. That's my first memories of Sky. A long shot from what she's like now. And I can't believe I was so scared to approach her.

She and her mom don't talk anymore. Her mom still lives in New York. Her dad and her had a falling out after she left Stanford University after her second year. She modeled for a little while until she got into wrestling.

"I remember. I didn't know you heard all that." She sighed. Her tears had stopped when I was re-telling our past. "Yeah. And when she saw those billboards in NY, she had that awesome panic attack that kept her home for like two weeks." I chuckled, making her do so too.

"That was fun. We were so badass that year." She said as she started fidgeting with her hands. "Yeah. Sometimes, I wish we could go back to that year." I sighed. Me and her were inseparable that year. We were just best friends, despite what everyone said.

When I brought her to prom, that sent everyone into overdrive with their rumors.

Only Tessa, her lackeys, and I knew of her 'fame', so she was pretty much an outcast like me and my crew. And we liked it like that.

They called us The Metallipunks. On account of our punk rock looks and music tastes, besides Sky. She was all punk on the outside, but was all metal on the inside. The metal being Metallica. We were the comic geeks, too. Sky wasn't an avid reader like the rest of us, but she read occasionally. But if there was anything Chucky related, she was all eyes and ears.

Skylar is the only person I know who is obsessed with that little killer doll. I mean she has like four Chucky dolls, almost all of the comics that people have made with him in it. All of the movies. When we used to date, she used to sleep with one every night. I bet she still carries one in her travel bag. That's one of the strange things that attracted me to her. It's kinda cute.

"You're not the only one. You know, after you graduated, everything went to hell. That's when it started, Punk." She spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. "When all what started?" I asked.

"I started drinking when I was in eleventh grade. Being the smartest, youngest, and weirdest in a higher grade will do that to you." She closed her eyes as if she was trying to hold back tears.

See, after school was out that year, she left and went to New York. I didn't hear from her that whole summer.

When she came back to Chicago, I was kinda pissed. We got into some petty argument about not keeping in touch. And she said something along the lines of 'she wasn't my girlfriend and she didn't need to check up with me'.

That kinda struck a nerve with me, on account of me having a crush on this chick for a whole year and a half. I said something back to her like 'I could are less where you go and what you do. And since it's such a hassle to call someone and let them know you're alive, don't bother calling me anymore'. Like I said, it was petty and stupid. We were young, what can I say?

After that argument, I didn't see her in person again until 2004. Add it up, when we had that argument, it was sometime in August of 1997.

"Then college was way worse. Although the frat parties were kickass." She softly chuckled. "Kickass because of the booze and pills, right?" I scoffed. Dammit. I couldn't help myself. I have a habit of saying things like that to her.

"See. See, that's why I treat you the way I do. Because of that superiority complex that you have. Just because you don't drink or do any kinds of drugs. Because you fucking drink Pepsi. Pepsi tastes like shit anyway." She growled and angrily got up, using my head to steady herself.

"I'm not like that, Skylar." I said to her before she left the bathroom. "The hell you're not. You constantly belittle me. Say things about me being an addict." She was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I say the things I say to you because I care. If the shit I say to you bothers you that much, it's probably because you believe it too." She gave me one of her signature scowls and grabbed her shoes.

"Thanks, Dr. Phil. You really are a piece of work." She growled and left the room, shoes in hand. I guess she wanted to get away from me that bad. But seriously, if she got that upset over that, then I hit a soft spot.

Maybe she's not a lost cause.


	3. Feels Good to Be Missed, Huh?

**Stormy Sky**

**I don't claim to own WWE or any of the wrestlers! **

**This chapter is for Luna. Rest in peace. **

**On a lighter note, Woohoo for double updates! I just finished writing this chapter and also a chapter for my other story Emalf. I'm proud of myself, lol.**

**So, I'm pretty much enjoying this flashback thing. So, there's another one in this chapter. Expect a few more. Cause for the story to progress, you have to know the back story, right?**

**I hope you enjoy it. Review, please. I love feedback. **

**Ch. 3: Feels Good To Be Missed, huh?**

**Punk's POV**

_Aug. 1. Hammerstein Ballroom, Manhattan, New York_

"You ready for this, man?" That's Justin Credible, my opponent for tonight. It's my tv wrestling debut. I've done a few dark matches here, but this is the big one. I haven't seen Sky since that morning in my hotel room, and that was a month ago. She debuted on ECW a few weeks ago, I watched from home.

She's got some major skills. I don't know why she's so damn self-doubting. Even though she'll never admit it. "Yeah dude. Let's do it." I smiled as we made our way to the Gorilla position.

**Skylar's POV**

"Mami's got major fire." Shelly laughed as we talked to a few of the guys backstage. "Yeah, I can see that. I'd love to see what else she can do." Shannon Moore flirted. I rolled my eyes at him. I really don't pay him any mind. He's funny. "In your dreams, buddy." I laughed at him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Punk walking toward the Gorilla position. My heart still skips a few beats when he's around.

"You want me. I just know it." Shannon chuckled. "So we'll see you at the club tonight?" Shelly asked me, bringing me back to reality. "Yeah. I'm all in." I smiled at her. I walked away to chill by myself for a bit. See, I'm trying this new thing where I keep my drinking to a minimum.

Punk's words last month really had me thinking. I've been doing a good job so far with not getting totally tanked, too. I mean, he did have a point with what he was saying. I was thinking about telling him about it. But that would only add air to that big ass head of his.

I went into the locker room and watched the rest of the show. I had a dark match earlier tonight with Trinity. Watching Punk's match made me flashback to watching him in ROH. He was amazing. Maybe I should just tell him about my way of thinking.

I decided that I would and got up to meet him at his rental car.

"You okay? You've been acting weird lately." Shelly asked, eying me as I power walked my way to the parking lot. "On no, I'm good. I think I'm having some kind of epiphany. And it's all because of, well I'll tell you later." I quickly said, trying to beat him there. He's still inside now. "You do know that this is Punk's car, right?" She questioned. "Yeah. I need to talk to him about something." She gave me a look, shrugged her shoulders, and was off to her own rental to put her bags up.

**Punk's POV**

After I showered and got my stuff packed, I was ready to go to the hotel and chill. Everyone's going to a bar tonight and they all know that that's just not my scene. When I got to my rental, I really wasn't expecting what I was looking at. There was Skylar, leaning against the door. "Hey." She said, smoke slowly floating out of her mouth.

"Hey, Sky. Um, what are you doing?" I gave her a questionable look. "I needed to talk to you about something. You going anywhere tonight?" She asked with a nervous smile. "Skylar, you know I'm headed back to the hotel. I thought you'd be heading out to the bar with the rest of the guys."

"This is more important than that." She said. "Okay, well you wanna come back with me. I think we're at the same hotel." I started to rub the back of my neck, nervous habit. "Sure. I'll go. Just let me go get my stuff." She put out her cigarette and started to walk away.

This should be an interesting night.

**Skylar's POV**

After that awkward little scene, I went inside to talk to Shelly. She was talking to Kevin Thorn. He's so cool. "What's happening babe?" He smiled at me. "Nothing much, vamp. That match was awesome." I smiled at him. "Thanks. You still gonna buy me that drink you promised?" He asked. A few weeks ago, I dared him to randomly kiss Kelly for a drink on me. The things we do when we're bored as hell.

"Uh, not tonight. Got plans." I said as I started to fidget with my hands. "Oh, okay. Rain check, then." He smiled at us and walked off. "So, do these plans have anything to do with Punk?" Shelly asked, giving me that 'what the hell are you up to' look. "Yeah." I said as I started to walk toward the locker room.

"Not so fast, missy. What are you up to?" She asked, right behind me. "Shell, it's not what you think. I just need to talk to him." I stopped walking, anticipating her next move. "Pinky missing her Punky?" She giggled. "Aww shut up. It's not like that. I'm trying this new thing where I cut him some slack. Ya know, go easy on him." I said as we entered the locker room.

She gave me a look that said 'yeah right'. "Whatever. Just please don't make it OVW part two. It's bad enough I had to live through part one." She scoffed. "Trust me, it's not gonna be like that." I reassured her as I grabbed my bags. "I'll call you later. He's waiting for me outside." I said to her as I headed out.

"See you later, Pinky." She teased before I was fully out of the door.

Once I got outside, I half expected him to be gone, but he wasn't. "You ready to go?" I asked. He half smiled and nodded. He took my bags from me and put them in the trunk. Always the gentleman, that Punk.

The drive to the hotel was pretty silent. With the exception of me singing along to _Smells Like Team Spirit. _Whenever I hear Cobain's voice, I have to sing along. Punk knows.

Once we got inside his room, he took a seat on the bed. This hotel is not one of the best we've been in, but whatever. You get what you can. It's the business. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, getting straight to it.

God, why am I getting nervous? It's just Punk. Wait, that's it. It's Punk. Hypocritical, judgmental, I'm-better-than-you-cause-I'm-straight edge, Punk. "Look, I wanted to talk about something, but never mind." I said, quickly grabbing my bags so I could get out of there. Suddenly, I'm feeling a little claustrophobic.

He stood up and walked to me. "Skylar, what's going on?" He asked with that concerned voice he always uses on me. "Ugh, forget it. I wanted to tell you that I've been controlling my drinking and, I'm off all of that other stuff." I said with my eyes closed. I was facing the door, still ready to bolt out of here, but I waited for his response.

"Huh?" He said from behind me. I dropped my stuff and turned around to face him. "I said, that I'm controlling my drinking and I completely stopped with the pills and shit." I yelled. He gave me a skeptical look and chuckled. "What brought this on?" He asked, I'm guessing he's not believing me.

"You're right, okay. To a certain extent, I do kinda believe that I'm a little too wild. What you said to me the last time we talked, it helped me." I sighed, kinda glad that I got that off of my chest. He just stared at me for a few seconds.

"You serious, this time?" He asked, staring into my eyes. I nodded. "Punk, I'm tired of always being the bitch, ya know. I'm tired of waking up with that damn ringing in my head. I'm almost twenty-five. I need to grow up. And I need to fix all my problems." He crossed his arms and stared at me intently. I hate when he does that. It's like his eyes are scanning for some form of a lie so he can call me out on it.

"Sky, I'm happy for you. I really am." He smiled after a few long seconds of staring.

**Punk's POV**

"Phil, I'm gonna need your help." She said. My eyes got big after that. I mean, whoa. "Uh, Sky? We've been down this road before and I really care for you, but it didn't end well last time." The look on her face after I said that instantly made me feel like a jackass.

"I know I put you through hell the last time, but I'm serious now. I'm not asking for you to babysit me, Phil. I just want us to be friends again. Believe it or not, I've been really missing you." She said with a nervous chuckle as she began to fidget with her hands. I always thought that was a cute little habit.

"I missed you too, Sky. I guess Pinky and Inky's back together?" My smile got bigger when she smiled at my words. Back in Chi-town, that was our little nicknames for each other. She was Pinky, on account of her having pink highlights in her brunette hair, and I was Inky cause I was tatted up. Yeah, I was Inky way before I was Punky. "Damn right, and we have no mercy on the poor souls who dare to step to us." She giggled. That was another one of our cheesy little high school sayings.

After we stopped laughing, she gave me a hug. For a few seconds, I thought I was tripping. When I realized that she really was hugging me, I quickly returned the embrace. Her hair smelled like a mix between cherries and cigarettes. Over the years, I've come to love that smell.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. During that time, I just thought. Cause lots of thoughts are running through my head right now.

She pulled away abruptly, stopping my thought process. "Okay, I have to show you something." She grinned at me with her beautiful smile. I watched as she turned around and opened one of her bags.

I started laughing as soon as I saw what she got out of the bag. "I told you I was gonna get him!" She giggled as she held the little Glen doll in her hands. That is one ugly little doll. But I wouldn't dare tell Sky that. She'll have a fit. "Sky, you're obsessed." I chuckled as she handed it to me. "Okay, Mr. Comic Con." She teased.

"Okay, you got me on that one." I said in a squeaky voice with the little doll in front of my face. "He so does not sound like that." She laughed and snatched him away from me. She held him in her arms like he was a baby and began to rock him. That cracked me up. "You're loony." I said to her.

"Maybe. Wanna watch?" She grinned at me as she held up a Child's Play DVD. "Sure. But I'm pretty tired. So if I fall asleep, don't touch my hair!" I said with a chuckle even though I'm serious. In 2004, I fell asleep on her and I woke up with pink streaks in my hair and my nails were also pink. I don't mind the nails much, but the hair is another story.

She put the DVD in and we sat on the bed, ready to relax. This is very nostalgic. This time, in a good way.

**Flashback Punk's POV**

_January 2004_

After my match with Raven, a few of my boys and I were in the back talking. I noticed Rae go over to some brunette. I didn't pay her any mind until I heard her laugh. My heart skipped a few beats when I turned around to get a good look at her.

"Skylar?" I said, not even caring that she was talking to Raven. She looked at me and a huge smile crept on her face. "Phil!" She squealed and threw her arms around my sweaty body. Apparently she didn't mind, so I hugged back. "Skylar, what in the hell are you doing here?" I asked once we broke away from each other.

"I've been hearing about this badass wrestler that goes by the name of CM Punk. So I wanted to check him out. Rae told me that he's been having some kickass matches with him, so I came. I didn't expect you to be the badass Punk." She smiled. "Yeah, that's me." I couldn't help but stare at her amazing body. She looks like she's been hitting the gym.

"Okay I had plans, but I'm so canceling. Phil, or should I say Punk, we're so hanging tonight." She said, not even asking. That's Sky. "Sure, we can do that." I said to her grinning face. "Okay. When you're all clean and ready, meet me outside. Man, I've missed you so much." She said, giving me another hug. I hope Raven can't tell that I'm blushing.

"Feels good to be missed, huh Punk?" He chuckled at me. "Yeah, man. It kinda does." I smiled.

After I showered and dressed, I met her outside. "I still can't believe it's you. I thought I'd never see you again." She cheerily spoke as we got into my car. We're going to some little diner. "I thought the next time I'd see you would be on tv. The pierced physicist." I chuckled.

"Nah. I quit college. It wasn't for me." She sighed as I drove. "Whoa, how'd Mr. B take it?" I asked, remembering Skylar's dad. She scoffed. "He and I aren't speaking. Haven't since 2000. But whatever." Man, I know she and her dad used to argue about school, but they'd always make up.

"Whoa. Well, how's your mom? She still in the Big Apple?" I asked. " Yeah. She's pissed with me, too. But we still talk. She wants me to become some big famous model. Psh, hell no. Tried it and I hated it. I like to eat." We laughed. "My sisters showed me a picture of you in a magazine for Blue Sky a few years ago." Man, she looked amazing. "Ugh, don't remind me. But how's the family? I miss them."

"The girls are cool, but Mike and I aren't on good terms. Long story." I sighed. "Seems like we all got family issues." She chuckled. "I guess so." I sighed. "So what the hell does CM stand for, Punk?" She asked. "Originally, it meant Chick Magnet. But now, it just depends on whatever the hell I feel like it stands for." I chuckled. "Rawr, baby." She chuckled.

"So, what you been doing?" I asked. "Well, I was gonna save this for my Hall of Fame speech, but I guess now's good too. I'm wrestling." My eyes lit up when she said that.

"Really? Wow." I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. "It's all because of you. I remember you and I watching Luna Vachon and Madusa tear shit up on WCW. After seeing her and Chyna kick ass, I decided that I wanted to do that too." I glanced at her and she was gleaming with passion.

"Man, Luna and Chyna dominated." I chuckled. Those two were definitely awesome. "Yeah, man. I'm not nearly as big as those two, but I work with what I got. That's how I met Rae. Indies man, indies."

We pulled into the parking lot of a diner called Mama's. We got out and found a booth to sit in. "I love these things." Skylar giggled as she took a seat beside me. "So Sky, what happened to the blonde bangs?" I asked. "Got tired of it. What's with your blonde hair?" She asked as she ran a hand through my hair.

"I guess you were my inspiration." I grinned at her. "You're super Inky now, aren't ya?" She said as she grabbed my arm. "Man, you're awesome." She mused as she stared at my arm.

We ordered burgers and fries and thanks to Sky, milkshakes. We caught up with each other a little more. Reminisced over my senior and her freshman/sophomore year until the diner was about to close.

Neither of us wanted to call it a night, so we went to my hotel.

"So, Inky. Who's the lucky lady?" She asked as she took a seat on the bed. "Wrestling is my lady." I said, taking a seat beside her. She gave me a look. "Don't tell me you've went to the other side, Phil." She chuckled.

"Hell no. I've just been occupied. So, do you have a special someone?" I asked, targeting her so I could pry. "Aha, slick move there, Punky Punk." She chuckled. "But no, seriously, I've been flying solo, myself." She sighed.

"Well, now I feel like we're back in high school." I chuckled. I think we were the only two in school who wasn't getting any. And that was purely by choice. There was plenty of people lining up for us both, but we liked life without commitments.

"Oh yeah, I've got to show you something." She said as she pulled down the front of her tank top. I had no clue what she was doing, but just by her hand being on her breast, I got hot. I think this is a sign, no not the boob thing. Her showing up here and meeting up with me. I know I didn't try anything with her in high school, but we're older now. And we're both single. I might actually try it this time.

"Phil, did you hear me? What do you think?" She said, snapping me out of my boobie stare. She was showing me a tattoo of a red heart with a knife going through. "It's cute." I said. "Cute? Come on, Phil. You've got to know where it comes from." She said, giving me a nudge. "No, not really." I was still heavily staring at her half exposed left breast, but it seems like she didn't notice.

"Hello, Boob Magnet. My face is up here, perv." She said, snapping her fingers in my face. "Huh, what? Am I supposed to know, or something?" I asked, a little embarrassed that she noticed. "Aww, babe. You're blushing. Don't worry, I'm used to you staring at them. Whenever I felt a little less than pretty, I'd always count on you to admire my body and make me feel conceited again." She chuckled.

"Sky, you narcissist." I laughed at her. "Yes I am, and I love it, baby. Now tell me that you did go and see Bride of Chucky." She was serious now. "Uh, nah. I didn't." I spoke softly. Her eyes got huge when I did. She punched me in the arm, hard. "Ouch, what the hell, Sky?" I yelped. "You punk. You said that you were gonna see it." She grouched. Yeah, we had made plans to go see the movie when it came out the next year back in 97.

"Yeah, well. I figured what's the use of seeing it. You weren't there to see it with me, so I don't think I would've enjoyed it. I guess I missed you too much." I said, not quite realizing that I had said that last part.

"Aww, Punkin." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. Man, she smells like cherries. "So, what's the tattoo got to do with Bride of Chucky?" I asked once we let go of each other. "Chucky's wife has this tattoo. Except she has his name over it." She explained. Huh, this chick is too obsessed. "So, why's his name not over it?" I asked, still staring at her chest.

"I'm saving it for my special someone…Whenever he decides to look at my face." She said. Luckily, I caught that. I instantly looked at her face. She had a sly smirk. "What?" I questioned.

"Punky, we're older. We're single. And we're in a friggin hotel room. I know you had feelings for me in high school. And by the way you're acting right now, I'd say that you still feel the same." She knowingly spoke. The hell, did this girl read my mind?

I was speechless. My mouth hung a little. "I'm right. I bet you didn't notice that I stared at you, too. You have the hottest ass in all the land, Phil. For real." Now I'm really bugging out. I pray that my ears aren't deceiving me. "Phil, hello? I'm freaking admitting my feelings for you and you're over here silently convulsing, or something. You may speak now, man." She chuckled.

I know I should say something, but I'm speechless. What do you say to that? "Sky, if you were feeling me too, then why didn't you say anything?" I finally asked. "Cause, Punk. Guys make the first move." She replied.

"Sky, the few times you did get with guys, you'd always make the first move." I chuckled as I remembered her asking the guys she wanted on dates. "They were different. They weren't special." She softly said. "Excuse me, Ms. Burton. Are you saying that I, Phillip Jack Brooks, is special in your eyes?" I grinned. She smirked.

"Yeah, special ed. But really, yeah. You were, are special. And plus, we were best friends. Sometimes relationships fuck shit up, ya know?" She sighed. "Yeah. I know. But like you said, we're older now." I said, staring deeply into her green eyes. "What are you getting at, dude? You thinking that we should try this dating thing out?" She asked with a sweet smile.

I didn't answer. I gently grabbed her chin and brought her face to mine. "Phil, what are you doing?" She asked with a chuckle. "Making the first move." I said before I brought her lips to mine. Man, that was it for me. I was hooked. She has the softest lips ever. Our lip rings hit together as we kissed. And she has a tongue ring, too. Man, I love this chick.

After a few minutes of making out sitting up, I gently laid her down and climbed on top of her. I've dreamed of this moment, plenty of times in high school. But I never imagined that it would feel this damn good. She gently ran her hands through my hair and arched into my stomach.

After some major groping from the both of us, we stopped. No sex on the first night, that's how I roll. "Damn." She sighed as I rolled off of her. "Damn, is right." I chuckled. "Okay, now that you've gotten me all horny, I think I need to educate you on your killer doll knowledge." She said, getting off of the bed and going to her purse.

I sat up and watched as she pulled out a DVD. "Oh, lord. Skylar, why in the hell do you carry that in your purse?" I asked with a chuckle. She's nuts. "I got a little paranoid and brought it with me. Can't trust those hotel maids." She cheesily smiled. "Whatever you say, crazy." I smiled and watched as she went to the tv and put in the DVD. Luckily this ratty ass hotel has a DVD player.

When she finished, she sat back on the bed. She scooted close to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. "Oh, and Phil. If you go to sleep on this movie like you did for Child's Play 3, I'm gonna do what I threatened to do. Trust me, I have the stuff." She warned with a chuckle.

Years ago, when VHS was still cool, she made a Child's Play night at her house while her dad was in California. Yeah, most kids like to bring their significant other over and fool around or throw a party when their parent's away. But not Sky. She and I stayed at her house the whole weekend eating pizza and watching movies. But anyway, we had had so much fun playing with water balloons and swimming in the pool, I was tired. And of course, that ball of energy wasn't.

She was saving the best for last, in her eyes. Which was the Child's Play movies. When it was time to watch the third one, she noticed that I was getting a little sleepy. "PJ, I swear if you go to sleep on me, I'll give you pink highlights and polish your nails to match." She laughed. But I knew she was serious. You better believe that I stayed woke and enjoyed that damn movie with her crazy ass. Well, right until the part where Chucky shoots Andy's girlfriend.

**Punk's POV**

Well, in 2004, I fell asleep and I woke up with a new nickname from her. Pink Punkin. Ugh.

That was a different Sky, and a different me though. That was before I knew about the drugs and alcohol. Before all of the drama and pain. But man was that a happy day in my life. And I'm pretty sure hers too. I pray that she does get clean. Cause I really miss that Skylar.


	4. Make Me Miss You

**Stormy Sky**

**I don't claim to own WWE or any of the wrestlers! **

**Well, I was burned out with this story. I apologize for being gone so long. But I'm back. There's another flashback in here. This is my second of all three of my updates today, so it's been a pretty good day, doncha think? Lol. It feels good to be back.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this random chapter. Review if you want : ) **

**Ch. 4: Make Me Miss You**

**Punk's POV**

Woke up this morning with a note from Sky on my pillow. "_Punky, whenever u decide to wake up, come to room 241. Sky.' _It read.

I got up, showered, and got dressed. I wasn't in a big hurry to go to Sky's room. Never know what you're getting into with her. So I took my precious time getting ready. Maybe a little too much time, because I took one look in the mirror and instantly felt uncomfortably too dressy.

It's just Skylar. No need to bug out.

I went to her room and knocked on the door. Being sure to be cautious as to the other Superstars staying here with us.

"Sup, Inky." That familiar voice rang from behind me. I turned around and a big grin ended up on my face when I saw her. The blonde bangs were back. And the pink and red streaks were back, too. "Mornin' Pinky." I said as I twirled a piece of her pink hair around my finger. That instantly made her giggle that once irresistible giggle she always used to do.

Just as she did, my ex, Kimberley Jimenez, walked past us with a gym bag and a bottle of water. Her room was across the hall, just a few doors down from Sky and Shelly's. She sweetly smiled at us and nervously waved before she opened her room door and walked in. I think Skylar intimidates her a little. I smiled back, Sky waved. She had a weird look on her face, though.

Sky quickly put her key card into the slot and grabbed my arm, practically dragging me into her room. "What's with her?" She asked me. Genuine confusion spreading across her face. "What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a seat on the bed that I knew was Sky's. She had that ugly ass doll all tucked in like it was real or something.

"She seems like she doesn't like me, or something." She took a seat beside me and sighed. Normally, Skylar didn't give a shit about what anybody thought about her. But this is different for her. Here, she wants everyone to like her. She doesn't want a bad reputation in the WWE. Despite a few of them, the rest of OVW was pretty oblivious to the tumultuous hell that we went through when we were dating. So her rep and mine has been pretty clean.

"I think you scare her a little." I chuckled at her face. "What the hell did I do to her? Wait. That's the one, huh?" She asked, her confused face turning into a smirk. "Yeah. I dated her. But I don't think that has anything to do with you intimidating her." I rolled my eyes at her smirking face. "Well explain it to me then, Punkin." She sat beside me and I instantly smelled the nostalgic cherries and cigarette smell that I used to love.

"She's a triplet." I began. "Good for her. What in the fuck does that have to do with me?" She asked. "Let me finish, mouth." I chuckled. I used to call her that whenever she'd cut me off mid story or something. "Now her two sisters are more your kind." Her eyes lit up when I said that. "Ooh, like the one Shelly hangs with. The one that punched Dave in the face, right?" She grinned. "Yeah, her. How'd you know that?"

"Rumor mill. But apparently, that one is true." She chuckled. "Yeah. She's crazy. I think you two would hit it off. She's a wild one."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with your girl? I mean her sister seems like a badass, you're saying that she's a prude or something?" She asked. "No. But she's more conservative. She's not wild." She narrowed her eyes at me. "So she thinks that I'm wild?" She asked. I knew that tone in her voice. Oh great. "No Sky. You know what, I think you're right. She did seem a bit nervous that I was touching your hair. Maybe she's a little jealous of you." I said, playing on her conceitedness. Sky's always fallen for flattery.

"Ha. She doesn't have to worry about me and you. That ship sank like the Titanic." She chuckled then sighed. "Alright, so what did you want? I know it wasn't to question me about my ex."

"We're going to the gym, baby." She grinned. "I'm not dressed for the gym. Hell, I haven't even eaten." I grumbled. "Oh shut up whiny boy. You go change. Glen and I will chill." She reached for the doll and began cradling it again. "You're so weird." I muttered. "And what possessed you to wear that anyway? Where'd ya think we were going?" She chuckled when I was at the door.

"Shut up, Sky." I scoffed.

**Skylar's POV**

"Shelly, you're friends with Phil's triplet ex, right?" I'm on the phone with Shelly, obviously. "_Yeah, Kim. Why?" _

"I was wondering if she might have said anything to you about me?" Ugh, I'm not good with easing my way into things. I don't even know why I tried to sugarcoat it. _"Oh no, we're not doing this Maria thing again. Kim's a nice girl. Instead of staking her out, you should try and get to know her._" Great, she's getting upset.

"It's not gonna be a Maria thing, Shells. I was just wondering. I saw her this morning. She looked like she wasn't happy to see me." I reassured her. _"Well, that doesn't seem like her. She's normally very sweet."_ Shelly mused. "Well… maybe she gave me the weird look because Phil was at our door waiting for me." I sighed.

"_Okay, maybe that _would _explain it. What did punk want, anyway? Didn't he get enough of you last night?"_ Shell asked. That little hint of mischief in her voice. "I asked him to come. And you know that he and I aren't like that anymore." I explained, garnering chuckles from her.

"_Whatever you say, Sky. So what'd you want him to come over for_?" Yeah, she's nosy. "I wanted him to see the finished product of our early morning dye job." I laughed. "_Well, did he at least enjoy it? Come on, I need details._" She laughed.

"He liked it, I guess. I didn't do it for him, ya know." I reminded her. "_Yeah, riiiight. And you were questioning me about Kim because you want to be her friend, too, right?_" She chuckled. "Whatever, Shell. We're about to go to the gym in a little bit, so I'll call ya later."

"_Later, Sky. Tell Punk I said hi_." She chuckled before she hung up.

**Punk's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. I promised myself that I wouldn't get caught up in Sky's tangled web of craziness, but here I am. We're at a local gym. Sky's in her own zone right now. And instead of doing what I'm here to do, I'm staring at her. Dammit, she always finds a way to pull me back in.

"Enjoying the show, boob magnet?" She chuckled once she put down her dumbbells. "You got jokes, huh?" I smirked. "I know you, loser. Don't worry, I still don't mind." She said as she sauntered past me to get a water bottle.

"Good morning, guys." That startled me. I turned my head to the door only to see another one of my exes. Maria. "Uh, hi." I said as I quickly turned my attention back to Skylar. She had a scowl, but she quickly turned it into a fake smile. "Hey, Ria. I'm loving the shoes." Sky complimented. I raised an eyebrow at her and she winked at me. "Thanks, Sky. Loving your hair. Back to your Calvin Klein days, I see." Maria smiled.

"Yeah, well. I was feeling a little nostalgic. You know how it is." Sky responded. Strangely, with no hint of venom in her voice. "Well, I've gotta get this workout started. They're trying to squeeze in a photoshoot before the show." Maria said, finally ending this awkward conversation.

"You ready to go Inky?" Sky asked, snapping me out of my daze. "Huh, yeah. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone." I grumbled, making her laugh as we headed to my rental. "So what in the hell was that?" I asked her once we were outside. "What was what?" She asked back, feigning innocence. "You know what, Skylar. 'Ria' as you called her. Since when have you two gotten all chummy?" I asked, giving her a once over. For what reason, I don't know.

"I've decided to let the past be the past. I'm sober, I've got my best friend back, and I've got a killer job. Maria and I are adults, there's no need for the bullshit." She explained as we got in the car.

As much as I want to believe those words coming out of Sky's mouth, that scowl she gave Maria lets me know that it's all a show.

**Flashback Punk's POV**

"So, this is the rebound, right?" Skylar slurred as she made her way to Maria and I. "Sky, you're drunk." I said in a low voice. "Babe, what's with her?" Maria whispered in my ear as Sky got closer. "How can you go from me, to _that? _That's seriously an insult to me." She drunkenly smiled.

"Excuse me?" Maria exclaimed. "Skylar, chill out. We're through. Deal with it. Now go before you make a scene." I lowly said. She scoffed, and then started laughing. "We're through. Yeah right. You know your heart is mine. It always has been, always will be." She grinned. Those glassy green eyes still showing her pain. "Look, now is not the time for this Skylar. Lets go outside and talk." I suggested, to both of the girls disapproval.

"Um, babe. Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Maria whispered to me. "It's a great idea. Lets go Phil. You stay here, Mary. We'll be back soon. And don't worry, I won't steal your man. Been there, had that." Sky grinned as she grabbed my hand. I jerked my hand away and walked to the door of the little club.

Once we got outside, Sky had the biggest smirk on her face. "What the hell was that? You know we're through. You're so fucking, ugh!" I yelled at her. "Please. I could've said and done worse. You're lucky I didn't. I could've really embarrassed you in front of your new bitch." She said. Her voice less slurred and filled with venom.

"Skylar, what in the hell did she do to you?" I asked her. "Not a damn thing. But you're hurting her. So technically, I'm helping her." She nodded, as if she was making sense. "What in the fuck are you talking about Skylar?" Confusion and anger spreading all over my facial expression.

"You'll never be able to love anyone else fully, Punk. Not as long as I have your heart." Her smirk turned into a sweet smile. "Skylar, we're over. You know that." I pleaded with her. She scoffed. "Yeah, we're over. But you can't stand here and tell me that you have absolutely no feelings for me anymore. They just don't fly away, Phil." As she spoke, her voice began to crack.

I dropped my head and stared at my feet. "Phil, I'm sorry for being a bitch. I'm trying to change, really I am." She began to sob. "Skylar, you said that before. I'm not going through that again." Just as I said that, Maria came out of the club. "You were gone for a while, I was just checking on you." She said to me as she grabbed my hand and looked at Skylar.

I pretty much knew that that little gesture meant war for Skylar. I just sighed. "Is this bitch serious?" Skylar exclaimed. All traces of her sobbing vanished now. "Hey, now. She just came out here to check on me, you heard her." I explained, trying to keep the drama down. Skylar rolled her eyes dramatically. "Check on you for what? Last I checked, you're a grown man. You can fend for yourself. What do you think I'm gonna do to him, Mary? I'm not a killer." She stiffly chuckled.

"Well, you never can be too careful these days." Maria answered, to mine and most definitely Skylar's drunken surprise. "Oh, really? You wanna be his protector, is that it? Say something else slick to me and you're gonna be the one needing a protector and a stretcher." Skylar growled as she took a few steps toward Maria and I.

"Skylar, chill out, dammit." I hissed at her. "No Punk. Let me talk to her. Woman to woman." Maria said calmly as she let go of my hand and walked up to Skylar. This is so gonna end badly.

"Woman to woman, huh? More like woman to bitch." Skylar growled, taking few steps to close the gap between her and Maria. Right about now, my heart is racing and I'm beginning to silently panic. I know what Skylar was capable of before she started wrestling. Now that she does, who knows what the hell she can do?

"Excuse me? I'm the bitch?" Maria asked in her sweet bubbly voice. The drunken Skylar was taken aback. "No shit, dumbass." She growled. "I'm sorry that you feel that way. I did nothing to you, Skylar. And just because you're upset with Punk for moving on, it doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Maria calmly spoke.

"You're the rebound, Mary. I'm trying to help you. He's always gonna be mine. No matter who else he bangs." Sky was confident in her answer and was about to back away. "My name's Maria. And you can't speak for him." Maria shot back, stunning me and Skylar both.

Skylar quickly turned to face her again. "Whatever the hell your name is, I _can_ speak for him. I know him like the back of my hand." Skylar's slur was completely gone now. She was all rage. "Since you know him so well, I guess you know that he thinks you're a fucking alcoholic drunk." Maria blurted, and instantly covered her mouth.

Sky's aggressive face quickly went back to the soft, sad, and helpless little face she had earlier. "So you talk about me to _her_?" She looked at me with pure hurt in her eyes.

"I…I, Sky. I'm sorry." I stuttered. She scoffed. "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought." She turned and started to walk away. "I'm really sorry I said that. I was mad and it just slipped." Maria explained. She was really upset that she let that out. "It's all right. She'll live." I smiled at her.

"She won't be if she gets into that car." Maria exclaimed, letting me know that Skylar was headed to her silver Honda. I rolled my eyes and ran over to her. "Skylar, you're not driving. Let me take you home." I said to her. She ignored me and clumsily tried to put the key in the hole.

"Don't come over here and act all concerned. I see where your heart is now. Just let me go in peace." She said as she kept trying and failing to get the key in. "Skylar, I'm not acting. And I'm not letting you drive home tonight." I calmly spoke. "I'm not fucking going anywhere with you and _her_!" She yelled. Her hands started to shake as she kept trying to get the key in.

I grabbed her wrist, startling her. She dropped the key instantly and jerked her wrist away from me. As she clumsily bent down to get her keys, I quickly picked them up and put them in my pocket. She got back up and frowned at me. "That's not funny Phil. Give me my keys." She demanded. "No. Please, just let me take you home." I practically begged her.

"Give me my keys." She calmly spoke. "Please let me drive you to your apartment, Sky." I was fully begging this time. "You're pathetic." She scoffed. "Fine then. Walk home. Cause I'm not giving you these keys." I grinned at her.

Well that set her off. "Gimme my fucking keys Phillip! Stop being a dork and give them here." She yelled at me as she frantically started to beat me in the chest. Huh, drunk Skylar's a lot less stronger than sober Skylar. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to me. "Sky, I'm not gonna let you kill yourself." I said lowly.

"Hey, why don't you let one of the guys take her home?" Maria suggested from behind me. She must've walked up while Skylar was beating me.

"Yeah, Phil. Your girlfriend's right. Let one of the guys drive me. I'll be cool." Sky said with a fake smile, trying to get out of my grips. I'm not letting her go. "I'm not leaving you here while you're like this." I said to her. "Oh please, Phil. don't you have better things to do? Like discuss how much of an alcoholic drunk I am with Mary over there?" Sky growled as she glared at me.

"It's Maria. And you're absolutely right. He does have better things to do. Punk, I have a plane to catch in the morning. Tonight was supposed to be ours." Maria huffed. I turned my head to look at her. "Maria, I'm sorry. I have to take her home myself." She scowled at me.

"You don't have do anything. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home, thank you very much." Sky said. I let her wrists go and she clumsily tripped over her own feet. She started to fall forward. Luckily, I caught her. "You were saying?" I smirked at her. "Fine. You win." She surrendered.

"How cute." Maria said from behind me. Skylar was in my arms, and I quickly let her go. "Maria, I'll call you when I get in my apartment, okay. You take my car and head back to your hotel." The OVW world is very small. Skylar and I live in the same apartment complex. She lives directly above me.

"So you're really gonna end our night? I thought I was your girlfriend." Maria was beyond angry. "You are. But I have to make sure that she's safe. She's my best friend." I explained. Skylar started to laugh. Maria was furious.

"You know what, fine. Whatever." She growled as I handed her my car key. "I don't think you'll be getting any tonight, Punky." Skylar laughed as Maria snatched the keys out of my hand and stomped off.

"Shut up, Skylar." I said to her as I dragged her over to the passengers door of her car. "You're in the doghouse. That's fucking hilarious." Skylar giggled at me. Once I was in her car, she was half sleep. Good.

When we got to the apartment complex, she had fallen asleep fully. There was no use in trying to wake her up, so I got her key out of her skirt pocket and carried her to her apartment. Once we were in, I laid her down in her bed. Heels and all.

I watched her sleep for a few minutes. She had already kicked the cover off of her. She tossed and turned for a while.

I was about to cut the light out and leave, when she sat up. "Sky? You okay?" I asked her. She gave me a frantic look as she quickly got out of the bed. "Move." She yelled as she clumsily started to run. I moved out of the way just before she tackled me. "Bathroom?" I asked, knowingly. "Mmmm-hmmm." She mumbled as she burst through the bathroom door. I sighed and went in after her to hold her hair.

After she was finished and brushed her teeth, I helped her to the couch in the living room. "What the hell has gotten into you, Sky? Well, besides the booze." She groaned at me. "Oh shut up with that." I chuckled at her. "You think that was funny? Well you can go call your girlfriend to continue your conversations about me. You two can laugh at my expense all you want." She said with major attitude as she got up.

She woozily went and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a bottle of Tylenol from off of the counter. "Skylar, I don't talk about you to her." She glared at me when she sat down. "Yeah, well what in the hell was ditzy little Mary talking about then?" She growled as she angrily poured about eight Tylenol out of the bottle into the palm of her hand.

"I told her that one day when you and I got into an argument. I was mad at you." I explained. "Well for your info, Phil. I'm not an alcoholic." She said as she was about to pop all eight pills into her mouth. "I know you're not about to take all of those pills." I said to her. "No, Phil. Of course not." She said through her teeth. She took two and put the remaining six back into the bottle.

"Whatever, Skylar. I'm out." I said as I got up to leave. "What's with you?" She asked. I turned to her with a frown.

"What's with me? Seriously Skylar? You're a fucking addict. And I'm not gonna sit here and watch you kill yourself." I yelled at her. "Chill out, Phil. I didn't take all the pills." She said with a smile. "Yeah, because I said something about it. You were about to freaking down them all right in front of me, Skylar." I yelled. Her smile went away.

"You just don't get it. You don't know why I do this shit. You just assume." She yelled back at me.

"Well fucking tell me then. Enlighten me, baby." I yelled, louder than she had before. "When I do it, I get numb. I don't feel. I don't miss you. I'm not myself anymore." She explained. Dammit. Why'd she have to go all soft on me. That's my weakness. I just cannot stand to see Skylar weak or hurting. My angry face quickly faded.

"Skylar, I miss you too. You make me miss you every time I hear your voice." I walked back to the couch and sat beside her. "Please, Phil. You miss me so much that you're dating Mary, the ditz." She grinned. "Her name's Maria." I corrected her. She frowned and plucked my arm. "I'm so sorry for fucking up your girlfriend's name. What do you see in her anyway?" She asked. "She's sweet, Sky."

"Yeah. She's really delightful." Skylar scoffed. "And what was with you tonight. It wasn't just the booze. You went straight 'crazy ex' on me. I thought you were over my prude ass." I said with a smirk. "Phil, you _are_ a prude. I could be butt naked on top of you and you'd ignore me and read a comic." She rolled her eyes.

"_Never_ have I ignored your naked body, Skylar. And what does your crazy ex syndrome have to do with sex?" I questioned her. "Well, when you finally get the guy that you've fantasized about for years, and he turns out to be the best you ever had, it's a little hard to get used to the fact that he's giving it to someone else." She rolled her eyes at me and looked down. That made me smile and blush.

"I'm the best you ever had?" I asked. "Well, yeah. And the thought of you boning that airhead, who isn't even hot, makes me mad." She started to blush, too. "So, you're jealous?" I said with a smirk. She looked up at me and smacked me upside my head. "Duh, ya idiot. I swear, she's rubbing her ditziness off on you." She shook her head at me.

"So, how do you know that I'm doing anything with her anyway?" I questioned. "She seems like the goody goody type. So for her to step to me and risk getting her scrawny ass beat, that means you really blew her mind." She explained. I raised an eyebrow. "I don't get your logic." She shook her head at me again. "When a guy hits it real good, the girl tends to do some crazy shit to keep him around. And in Mary's case, stepping to me was the craziest thing a girl could ever do to keep a winky." She grinned.

"So all of this is about my dick?" I asked, she seemed amused at that. "You wish. It's way more than that, but I'm not gonna embarrass myself and spill my heart out to you when you have a girlfriend waiting for you to call." She sighed. "Ugh, you're making me feel like a douche." I groaned. "You should. You smell delicious and you're making me want you. It's torture so go home." She said, once again looking down.

"Sky, you're torturing me, too." I softly spoke. She looked up at me, those cheeks all pink and cute. "Oh yeah, how?" A smirk crept onto her face. "No fair." I said to her. "It is fair. Now tell me." She demanded. I sighed.

"Skylar, you know I've been attracted to you since the first time I saw you. That's never gonna change. And for the record, you're the best I ever had, too." I said that last part in a whisper.

"Okay, you're really making me hot. You should go before I try to seduce you. I know you're not a cheater." She weakly smiled at me. "You really don't know how hard it is to get off of this couch, Sky." I said to her. "From what I can see, it's real hard." She slyly smirked. Well, she's right about that, too.

"You gonna be alright tonight?" I asked as I got up. "Yeah, I'm good." She walked me to her door. "Well, goodnight Sky." I smiled. "Goodnight Punkin. And I'm sorry for ruining your night." She looked down then back at me. I chuckled. "No you're not. See you Monday, Sky." I shook my head as I headed for the stairs.

**Punk's POV**

I broke up with Maria soon after and got back with Skylar briefly. That was the beginning of her madness in OVW.


	5. Dating

**Stormy Sky**

**I don't claim to own WWE or any of the wrestlers! **

**Before I start with the chapter, I would like to say rest in peace to Randy Savage. He was one of my favorite wrestlers and I'm very deeply saddened by his death. I may be a youngin' when it comes to greats like him, but trust me, the Madness will live on forever in me, and many others. Oooooh Yeahhh!**

**This chapter's one of my favorites ever. It's the beginning of the drama. And if you're familiar with the rest of my stories, you know that I live for the drama. Jeff Hardy's being added to the story as a somewhat main character. The story's still just gonna be told in Punk and Sky's POV but Jeff might get some POV's depending on how the story goes.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review my peeps : ) **

**Ch. 5: Dating**

**Punk's POV**

"It's been a month, Punky." Skylar grinned at me. A month ago, we reconciled our issues so that I could help her get clean. This time, she actually kept up her part of the deal. "I know. I now owe you an apology."

"Don't worry about it. You had every right to doubt me. Blah blah blah." She giggled as she rested her head on my lap. We were in our hotel room. We travel together, now. Eh, what can I say? It's never a dull ride, I guess. "Whatever, Sky. I did, though."

"Ooh, remember when we used to skip class to go to Chelsea's?" She asked. "Yeah, I remember." Chelsea's was a little restaurant in Chi-town that we'd go to instead of going to class. It was the teen hotspot back in the nineties. "I remember when that chick Anna used to stalk us there. She totally had a crush on the both of us." Sky giggled, grabbing my hand to play with my fingers.

Anna Wen was a weird kid that we went to school with. She was a nerd. And not a cool nerd, like me, Sky, and the rest of the Metallipunks. Anna was just plain nerd. She would stalk and follow me and Sky, everywhere. She was convinced that we were a couple. And she was obsessed with us.

"Gross, Sky. That summer, that psycho girl asked me if she could film us doing it." I shuddered at the thought of Anna watching us like that. Eww. Just eww. Sky laughed. "You should've called and told me that. I would've agreed to it." I looked down and raised my eyebrow at her. "Skylar, we're talking about a sex tape. Do you know how bad that'd be for the both of us?" I asked her grinning face.

"It wouldn't be bad. We'd make money, get more publicity, and everyone would get to see how good you are in the sack." She laughed. I rolled my eyes. There's no reasoning with Skylar's crazy ass.

"Skylar, you're not all there. I swear you're not." I chuckled as she made my middle finger do the worm on her cheek. "No wonder why we click so well, you're definitely not all there, either." She giggled.

"Says the person that's making my finger dance on her cheek." She poked her tongue at me and sat up. My hand, still being used as a dancing worm. "Well, I guess you're right. But who's to say that I don't have a tape of us somewhere." She smirked at my scowl.

"Skylar, that's not even funny." She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah it is. But seriously, Inky. If I had a tape of us in action, do you think I'd be sitting here playing with your fingers?" She narrowed her eyes, as if she was trying to read my thoughts. "I guess not. Your perverted ass would probably be locked up in here trying to relive the moment." I chuckled.

"Nah. Can't relive the moment without the actual thing. But I digress." She sighed and got up. "I'm guessing this has something to do with me being a prude again, huh?" I asked her as I watched her pseudo-angrily look through clothes in her suitcase on the bed. "Yes. I have needs Phil. Needs that you can _full-_fill. Pun intended." She winked at me.

"Sky, we're not getting into that again. And you know I don't believe in all of that hooking up shit." She groaned. "Well, too bad. You're gonna be pissed at me. Cause I got a little date tonight." She grinned as she lifted her t-shirt over her head.

"A date, with who?" I casually asked. Although the curiosity is getting the best of me. "The younger Hardy asked me out. He just broke up with his girl, and he wanted to have a little fun. And I am the epitome of fun." She cockily said as she put on a black halter top.

"Yeah, be careful around that guy. He's known for his 'issues' Sky." I warned her. I don't know the guy personally, but anyone with a rep for that kind of shit doesn't need to be around Skylar. She relapses fast.

"Don't worry, Punkin. I'm not gonna let the bad Hardy give me anything I shouldn't take." She laughed while she put on her shoes. "Whatever, Skylar. Just remember that you have to drive tomorrow." She poked her tongue out as she walked back over to me on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. And since I'm driving, I get to pick the tunes." She grinned as she bent over to put her hand in the right pocket of my camo shorts.

"Hey, ya little creep. You could've asked for the keys." She was fishing around for the rental keys, but her hand was roaming everywhere but where the keys were. "Oh, I know. I'm a tease." She winked at me as she easily pulled the keys from my pocket.

"Yeah, you really are. Go away, now." I said nonchalantly, as I turned and stretched my legs over the rest of the couch. "You're gonna be okay here while I'm gone?" I gave her a blank stare. "I'm sure I can manage, Sky." I plan on getting some much needed rest.

"Good. Now hug me so I can go." She had her arms outstretched with a big grin on her face. "Really, Sky?" I raised a brow at her. "Yes. Now hug me Phillip, or I'll never leave." She started to tap her foot, impatiently. "Is this one of your tricks?" I asked as I hesitantly sat up.

"Nah, I just wanna feel your warmth." That's what I mean when I say that she's evil. No matter what I'm feeling, she always does or says something that makes me melt. "Fine." I sighed and turned my upper body toward her and opened my arms.

"Aww, Inky. You can pretend like you don't wanna feel my warmth, but I know the truth." She smirked as she gently wrapped her arms around my neck. I returned her embrace with my arms around her waist. The right side of her face was up against mine. Man, her skin is soft. Her brunette and blonde hair smelled like cherries and cigarettes, as usual. But this time, it smelled more like cherries.

I closed my eyes and breathed into her hair. This brings back memories. Good memories. Memories that involve her and I that I shouldn't be thinking about right now. Once I snapped out of the 'Punk & Sky Late Night Special' show I was watching in my mind, I decided that I needed to stop the physical contact.

"Okay, you got your hug." I mumbled as I moved my arms off of her. She let me go and frowned at me.

"You always gotta ruin the moment. Later, Punky Punk. Don't wait up." She winked before she turned around to walk to the door. "Wait! You're not planning on sleeping with him, are you?" I blurted. I don't know where that came from, but I had to ask that.

"Why? You wanna watch? Or do you wanna join? That'd be fucking hot." She turned her head and winked at me. "Hell no, Sky. Just go away." I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever, Punkin. I know you miss this." She laughed.

I let out a sigh of relief when she left. Sure Skylar's crazy, and we're more than through with each other romantically, but she still finds ways to make me all tingly.

**Sky's POV**

"So you not gonna let loose tonight?" That was Jeff Hardy's handsome self. We're on our way to a club. "Nah, man. I'm gonna be a good girl tonight. My best friend's straight-edge. He'll sniff me out as soon as I take a sip or a hit." I sighed. He gave me the side eye as he maneuvered around an eighteen wheeler. We're using mine and Phil's rental, but I decided to let him drive.

"Yea right. I'on believe that. I heard that you's a wild one. I'm wild, so you gotta get wild to hang with me." He smirked. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I am wild. But I'm gonna have to get used to being wild and sober." Ugh, I wonder if that sounded as stupid to him as it did to me.

Apparently, it did cause he chuckled. "The hell's so funny?" I questioned. "Sober wild ain't fun. What's the deal with you and Pepsi dude, anyway?" He questioned me, this time. I sighed.

"Long story. Short version. High school friends. He graduated, but I still had two years left." I took a pause to crack my knuckles. It's one of my ticks. Since I haven't been smoking as much, I've gotten a lot of weird ticks that I do now. Most of the time, I don't even notice that I'm doing it.

"Oh, so Pepsi's been hittin' that since high school? Damn." Jeff mused with an amused look on his face as we pulled up to a red light. I chuckled. "No. He wasn't hitting too much of anything back then. Especially not me." I playfully poked him in the arm. "After he graduated, we stopped talking for six years. Met back up in ROH and _then_ we started dating." I caught a glimpse of Jeff to see what his reaction was.

"Ha! So it took him seven years to get in them jeans? Damn, Pepsi." Jeff laughed. I scoffed. "You say that as if you're about to get in them tonight or something." I shook my head.

"Uh, I am. My game is tight, mama." He looked over at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He continued his cockiness with a hand on my thigh. "Boy, please. I'm not a hoe." I removed his hand, which was conveniently easing up. "I ain't say you was. You can be my baby for tonight." He smirked. "I'll be your baby. But I'm not easy. You gotta work for it."

"Alright. I'mma let it slide for now. I'mma be in them tight ass jeans one day, though." He grinned before focused he on the road again. I groaned.

"Back to the story. We broke up, and then got back together just so we could fuck. That didn't work out, so we decided that we were better off as friends. Without benefits." I don't know why I'm halfway being honest with Jeff, but he's giving me this vibe. I feel like I click with him.

"Well, I wanna be more than a friend _with major_ benefits, baby." Jeff cockily grinned as he pulled into the parking lot of the club. "We'll see, Hardy. We'll see."

* * *

"Shit. I smell like fucking reefer. I'm gonna get read the riot act." We're back from the club. The VIP area was filled with potheads. And no, I did not partake in the festivities. Neither did Jeff. But we were around it, so we smell like it.

"Girl, chill out. We ain't take no hits of that shit. He'll be straight." Jeff rolled his eyes before he took my hand. "Yeah, but you don't know Punky Punk. I know him." I reminded him as we made our way to the elevator at our hotel.

"Well you can come to my room with me." He looked at me with a sly smirk once we were in the elevator. "You won't quit, will you Hardy?" I playfully pushed him out of the way so I could pick my floor.

"Hell no. You too fine for me to quit. I dig ya." He grinned. "I dig you too, Jeff. But we gotta take things slow." He sighed. "Fine. Whatever." He grumbled as the elevator grew to a halt. "Ugh, Jeff. You're such a horn dog. You didn't have to walk me back to my room, you know." He sighed and grabbed my hand again, leading me out of the elevator.

"You my girl, Cherrypop. And I'mma gentleman. So I gotta escort your fine ass back to your room." That made me smile, even though he's just trying to butter me up. "Cute, Jeff. But you're still not getting into these." I smirked as I pulled at the belt loop on my jeans.

"You such a tease. Look, since I'm on Raw, we not gonna see much of each other for a few weeks. I'mma call ya tomorrow." He started off with a little puppy dog sad face when he said that we weren't gonna see each other, but turned it into a smile when he said that he'd call. "Awww. You're so cute." I smiled at him. We were outside me and Phil's room now. "I know."

"Alright. I gotta be quiet. He gets cranky when I wake him up. And since I'm being nice to him now, I don't wanna wake him up." I laughed. "Fuck that. Be as loud as you wanna be." He grinned as he placed his arms around my neck. "What are you doing, dude?" I asked him, cause I was a bit taken aback by it. I mean, he talked a whole bunch of craziness, but he never really made any advances on me.

"I'm finna give ya something to remember me by." He huskily said as he leaned into my face. I braced myself for his impending lips and I was very pleasantly surprised.

His lips are soft. Softer than I imagined. He didn't give me a simple peck on the lips. He gave me a wet, tongue filled kiss. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him into me. Before it was over with, he ended up with his hands on my ass. He thinks that I didn't notice that, but I did.

Once we broke apart, I realized that I had gotten a little excited. "Okay. I need a cold shower." I said to him. "I made you hot, huh? You know you can fix that in my room with me." His smirk came back as he put his arms around my neck again. I sighed.

"After that kiss, it's very tempting. But we need to take it slow." I laughed at his puppy dog frown. I have to give it to him. He has game. I'll give him that. "Ugh. Fine then. You go to bed. I know you gotta get up in a few hours." I couldn't help but smile. "You do, too. You got a plane to catch."

"Later, Cherrypop." He gave me a soft peck on the lips before he moved his arms off of my neck. "Later Jeff." I sighed as he slowly began to walk away from me and back to the elevator.

Once he was gone, I put the keycard in the slot and waited until I heard the click. I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me. I was a little shocked to see that Punky was woke.

He was looking gorgeous, as usual. Sitting in his bed, chilling. With his cute little glasses on and his hair in a loose and messy ponytail. Dressed in of his many comic book themed graphic tees. This one being one of my favorites, Batman. With his oh so lovely camo shorts. And he was reading one of his comics. He's such a nerd.

"Had fun, Cherrypop?" He said to me, snapping me out of my stare party. I was so distracted, I didn't even let it register that he must've been listening to me and Jeff a few seconds ago.

"Huh? Yeah. Surprisingly I had a great time." I put my purse down on the table. "So he calls you Cherrypop. What the hell kind of nickname?" He mumbled, not taking his eyes away from the comic he was reading.

"Jealous?" I said with a smirk. He quickly looked at me with a big frown on his face. "No." He snarkily replied back to me and focused on his comic again.

"Well, for your info. He calls me Cherrypop because I smell like cherries. And well, I can't tell you about the pop part. But you can figure it out." I chuckled at his frown. "That cherry has been popped a long time ago." He said with major attitude.

"Fuck you Phil. Why are you acting so bitchy?" I didn't expect a response, so I went over to my bed, with my back to him; and started to get ready for bed.

I had to untie that halter from around my neck. I didn't take it off, but I had to let the girls breathe. For some reason, I love to sleep topless. And no, Punk doesn't mind. He's seen me naked plenty of times. But that's flashback for another time.

"You know Phil, you're tripping. You claim that you're over me and now you got your lip poked out because Jeff gave me a nickname? Ridiculous." I rolled my eyes as I stretched my arms.

I did not expect what happened next. I couldn't even react to it. After my little rant, I ended up being turned around and pinned down on my bed by Phil. I didn't even notice him walk up behind me.

"Truth is. You don't know how fucking irritated I was tonight after you left on that date. Hell, it's three in the morning and I couldn't even go to sleep because I was wondering about you." Okay, the seriousness and frustration in his voice made me even more shocked. I didn't say a word. His dark hazel eyes staring into my green ones. Forcing me to stare into them.

"Phil, what are you trying to say?" I asked him. If it's what I'm thinking he's trying to say, I don't have words for it. "Sky, as much as I've tried to deny this, you always find a way to put it back into my mind." He sighed and I started to shake.

"Put what back into your mind? You're confusing the hell out of me right now." I was starting to feel like I was in jr. high again. That's when I actually chased after guys instead of the other way around.

"Skylar, I lo… wait. Did you and that Hardy boy get high tonight?" He asked suddenly with a highly disgusted look on his face. "No we didn't, Phil." I groaned, knowing that his little confessing moment was officially over.

He looked down at me and disapprovingly shook his head at me. "Skylar, you don't have to lie. You're grown. You can do as you please. But I can't deal with this shit anymore." He calmly said as he got off of me. He put his sandals on and headed to the door.

I instantly got up to follow him. "Phil wait. I-" He didn't wait to hear what I had to say. He took his keycard off of the table and put it in his pocket before he reached the door. He completely ignored me. I called his name like four times and I was right behind him.

"Phil, please let me explain this." I begged him. I don't know why, but my eyes decided to betray me at that moment. I started to tear up. This scene is nothing new to me. A quite similar situation happened in OVW. That second time we broke up.

**Flashback Sky's POV**

"Skylar I fucking tried to help you and you go and get trashed?" Punk yelled into my red face. He was fuming and he has every right to be. See, I went out with a few of my friends and we partied. Hard.

I kinda got a little out of hand. I drunk a little and I smoked a little. Nothing serious, but since I'm dating a straight-edge guy, it is to him. "Punkin chill. It's just a little pot. It's not the end of the world." I rolled my eyes at him as I laid back on my bed.

"Well excuse me Sky, for thinking that when you said you wanted to stay sober, you were serious. My bad." He growled. "I do want to be sober. Just not all the time. But I only drank a little and I only took a few hits. I'm not even fully gone. And besides, it's only pot. I'm not on that heavy shit anymore."

He started to laugh. "Oh, well how dumb of me. It's just pot. Why in the hell am I overreacting? It's not illegal, or anything." He mocked me.

"Fuck you, Phil. There's that superiority complex I was telling you about. You always have to be the one telling me what I'm doing wrong. What about what you do wrong?" I sat up to see his frowning face.

"Skylar, this isn't about me. I'm not perfect. And I never said that I was. This is about you. You fucking told me that you wanted my help to stay clean. And as your boyfriend, I said I would. But how can I fucking help you when every night you're out there getting wasted?" He yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "So what am I supposed to do Phil? Sit in my apartment and read fucking comics all day like you? I'm not that kind of girl, Phil. You know that." His frown went away and he silently stared at me for a while.

"You know what, Sky? You're right. You're not that kind of girl. And I'm not the kind of guy that sits and watches someone he loves smoke and drink their life away. You do what you want, Sky. I can't deal with this anymore. I'm through." He sighed before he turned to walk out of my room.

"Wait, Phil. What are you saying?" I questioned him as I got up to follow him. He ignored me and continued walking toward my front door.

"Phil, are you breaking up with me?" I asked once we were at the door. He stopped walking and took a deep breath. "Yes." He stated simply before he turned the knob of the door and walked out.

"But…" I started to speak, but I really don't have any words. Instead, my eyes started to well up with tears. They stung my burning face as they fell down my cheeks. My mouth had gotten dry and my vision was blurry. I watched him disappear down the stairs. I stayed at the opened door until I heard his door open and close below me.

**Sky's POV**

Yeah, that was a very painful moment. And now it's like I'm reliving it. I didn't even care that my halter top was down. All I cared about was Phil. I followed him to the elevator and got in with him. Luckily, no one was around.

"Skylar, fix your top." He rolled his eyes. "Fuck the top. Just listen to me." I stood in front of him, forcing him to look at me. "Skylar, you don't have to explain yourself to me." He sighed. "Yes I do. First off, I didn't get high. We were in the VIP. Some of the guys were smoking it. We didn't."

Once I said that, his tense face smoothed a little. "And Phil, you know how I am when I'm stoned. Do I seem stoned to you?" I asked him with a suspicious look on my face. He sighed and gave me a once over. "Uh Sky, you're following me around the hotel with your tits out."

I groaned and started to fix my top. "I was in a panic and I needed to stop you from leaving." I rolled my eyes at him. "Riiiiight." He replied with a frown.

"You know I'm not high, Phil. I know the real reason why you're acting like this." I said with a smirk. "Oh really? Why?" He cockily smirked at me as he folded his arms on his chest.

"You needed an out. You were about to spill your little heart out to me and it scared you. So you used that feint scent of pot that you smelled on my top to get you out of the situation." I grinned at him.

"Skylar, you have a history of being a pothead. How did you expect me to react when I smelled it on you?" He shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Ugh, you're right about that. I'll give you that one. But I'm so serious this time, Punkin. I wanna stay clean. I might even become straight-edge." I grinned at him as I crossed my arms into an X.

He gave me an 'oh really?' look before he began to speak. "Yeah Sky. That'll be the day." He replied before he moved me from in front of him to push another button on the keypad. We were going back up to our room floor.

"Okay, I deserve that. I really do, but you gotta trust me Phil. I'm trying to get my life back on track. Just trust me, okay." He turned his head to me and his skeptical look faded. I'm hoping that he can tell that I'm telling the truth with this.

He sighed. "Fine, Sky. I trust you." He held out his pinky for me to grab with my pinky. It's a thing we used to do in high school. We were too cool for handshakes. And we were too damn fly to say 'pinky swear', so we just silently did a pinky shake. See, it's cooler.

After our pinky shake, I decided to get back to the question at hand. "So Punky Punk. You were about to tell me something before all of this drama. You gonna finish?" I asked with a cheesy grin.

"I'll tell you when we get back in our room." He replied as the elevator grew to a halt and slowly opened. I nodded and got out of the elevator. He followed behind me.

When we turned the corner to get to our room, a smile spread across my face. "What are you doing back?" I asked Jeff after I sprinted over to our room door where he was waiting. His adorable smile warmed me. "That one kiss wasn't enough." He said right before he pulled me into his body and planted a soft but intense kiss on my lips.

For a few seconds, I forgot that Punk was in the hallway, too. Once I did, I pulled away from Jeff. "What?" Jeff questioned.

"You're making this 'taking it slow' thing reeeeal hard for me, you know." I grinned at him. "My bad. I just needed one more. That's all." He smiled at me. "Night Cherrypop." Jeff sweetly said as he playfully tapped the tip of my nose with his index finger. "Night Jeff."

Once he was gone, I opened the room door and walked in. I made sure I didn't look behind me, cause I'm sure the look on Punk's face was pure disgust. I silently went to my bed and sat down.

"That was cute. You two are just adorable." He sarcastically said after he closed the door behind him. "Whatever, Phil." I groaned as I untied my halter top again. He sighed and plopped onto his bed.

"So, you gonna finish what you were saying earlier?" I asked him. I know after the scene that he saw outside, he's probably gonna shut down and not say anything. But it's worth a shot, right? His reply to my statement was a scoff. "Get some sleep, Sky. You're driving today, remember?" He nonchalantly said as he cut the lamp off on the nightstand and turned over to go to sleep.

"Driving. Right." I rolled my eyes in the dark and rested my head on my pillow.


	6. You're Kidding, Right?

**Thank you soooo much Menaji. You're my girl, for real. Glad to know that someone is enjoying this story : ) Check out her stories, peeps. She has plenty & they're awesome.**

**A little warning for this chapter. It touches on the very serious subject of rape. I just want you all to know that although this is just a story, I don't take rape lightly, at all. **

**On a lighter note, the rest of the chapter should be really good. I kinda liked how it turned out. **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Special thanks to the awesome peeps who put this story on alert and favorited it. Don't be shy to drop a line or two to tell me what you think of the story. Love ya : ) **

**Ch. 6: You're Kidding, Right?**

**Punk's POV**

Okay, let me explain myself. I know, I know. I completely hit the ball in left field two nights ago.

I'll admit it. Yes. I was gonna tell Sky that I'm still in love with her. And yes, it's true. I can't help it. But she wasn't right about the pot thing. I mean, I have plenty stories about Sky and her high antics. So when I smelled that on her, I couldn't help my reaction.

And despite what she thinks, I'm not jealous of that Hardy boy. Why would I be? I had her first. And I'm the best she ever had. He can try to top me, but he can't.

"What the hell did I do that's so bad to make you ignore me?" That's her now. Well duh, who else would it be? We're on the road. Got a show in a few hours. We would've been at the arena hours ago. But this one decided that it would be great if we stayed at a motel last night so she could watch Raw. I'm surprised that that place actually had basic cable so that we could catch it.

I know the only reason why she was interested is because of Hardy. Ugh. I'm really questioning my sanity because I have no clue why I agreed to travel with her.

"I'm not ignoring you, Skylar. I just don't have anything to talk about." I sighed as I looked out of the window. I really shouldn't have let her drive. She's a manic driver. "Well that's new." She scoffed.

The whole two hours I've been in this tiny ass car with her have been awkward as hell. Good thing we're almost at the arena.

"I talked to my mom this morning." She said after twenty minutes of silence. I had to look at her to see her face. She hasn't talked to her mom in the longest.

"Oh. Is everything alright?" I asked her. The tone in her voice and her facial expression gave me the impression that things weren't alright at all. "She's good. She saw me on the show last week." She softly smiled. I could tell that it was fake. I don't know why she tries to keep things from me. She's terrible at it.

"What's going on, Sky?" I asked her, placing my hand on her thigh to comfort her. She sighed.

"Uncle Terry's been at it again. This time with his new girlfriend's daughter. She's sixteen, like I was. The girlfriend caught him on top of her in the girl's room. She hit him across the head with a lamp." She explained. "Whoa." Was my reply.

"Yeah. Momma says that the cops had to handcuff the girlfriend to restrain her from beating his ass." Sky chuckled. "So mom wants me to say some shit at the hearing. But I don't know if I should." She sighed and blinked quickly. Trying to push back tears.

"Skylar, if you don't want to, you don't have to." I gave her thigh a squeeze. "But that's the thing. I _don't_ want to. It's too damn embarrassing. But that little girl, Phil. I need to do it for her, but I don't know if I can." She had started to shake, that's one of her nervous ticks, as she pulled into the back of the arena.

"Skylar, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It wasn't your fault." I assured her. "Yeah, the first time it wasn't. The second time, it was. If I had just listened to you- whatever." She quickly shook her head a few times as she pulled into a parking spot.

"Don't say that. If I hadn't have left you that night, you wouldn't have been there. That whole situation was my fault, not yours." I sighed. "Come on, Phil. This is my pity party. I was a drunken fool. It wasn't your fault." I scoffed at her.

"Okay, I'm the therapist. Tell Dr. Burton how the hell any of that situation was your fault?" She got out of her seatbelt and turned her body to look at me.

"If I wouldn't have started that argument with you in your drunken state, you wouldn't have cussed me out. And I wouldn't have left." She started to laugh. "Phil, chill out. You're reaching with this theory." She cut me one of her signature smiles. They always warm me. But today, it didn't.

I decided right then and there that I would apologize for what I did. Because no matter what she says, I know that it's my fault that she had to go through that again. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Skylar, I called the house. I told your dad where you were. I told him to send someone to get you. But you have to understand, Sky. I couldn't just leave you there with those people. I was pissed at you, but I cared for you too damn much for me to just leave you there a drunken mess. I'm so sorry Sky." Her smile faded into a look of confusion as I spoke.

The flashback's a little too much for me to fully go over. But here's the basics.

It was in the summer of '05. Sky and I had recently broken up that second time. We were back in the Chi. She called me to come get her from some party her friend threw. She was half sober when I got there, but when we got to talking, it grew into arguing. As we argued, she continued drinking, which made me argue more.

Eventually, she pissed me off to the point where I didn't want to see her pink face anymore, so I left the party. Once I calmed down and came to my senses, I realized that I didn't trust those guys at that party. So I called Mr. B, her dad. He said that he'd send someone to get her. Little did I know that he was gonna send her perverted hick of an uncle.

I'll never forget that next morning when she knocked on my bedroom window. I was back at my parent's house, chilling. That day, my life totally changed.

**Flashback Punk's POV**

"Skylar, what the hell are you doing here at six in the morning?" I whisper-yelled as I opened my window to let her in. I didn't have a good look at her, but I could tell that she had on the same dress she wore last night.

After I let her in, I took a look at her. She looked as if she had been in a fight. Her gold mini-dress was torn and a little ragged. Her hair was all over her head, and her mascara ran like she had been crying.

All the hatred I had for her last night flew out of the window that she came in. I instantly wrapped my arms around her. She let her body go limp and she started to sob and shake in my arms. This shocked me, because Skylar Burton never cries, so I knew it was something serious. I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms and carried her to my bed.

I sat her down and sat beside her. She stopped sobbing and held her head down. "Sky, what happened?" I softly asked her. "He did it again. He fucking did it again, Phil." She had so much anger in her voice that I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Dad told him to come get me and he brought me to his house. He didn't go all the way, though. I regained consciousness before he could do anything. Once I realized who he was, I fought him off of me. He punched me in the face." Her anger faded and once again, she started to sob. She rested her head on my shoulder. This time, it was me who was angry.

I hate cowards. And a coward is exactly what her uncle is. "I'll kill him." That was my first and only thought after that. "He's not worth it. Just stay here with me. Hold me." She softly spoke as she took my arms and wrapped them around her. She did the same around me and we stayed like that for hours in silence.

I got to thinking once I calmed down, that this was all my fault. I shouldn't have left Sky there. I should've dragged her ass out of there kicking and screaming. I shouldn't have called her careless father. Skylar almost got raped because of me.

Fuck.

**Punk's POV**

That look of confusion went away within a few seconds and it grew into a smile. She started to laugh at me. "Phil, you mean to tell me that you've been blaming yourself for my uncle's actions?" She tried to stop laughing, but she couldn't. I couldn't look her in the face. Instead, I looked straight ahead at the concrete wall.

"Phillip Jack Brooks, chill the fuck out, dude. I knew that you called dad. And since I decided against telling my parents about the first time Terry tried that shit with me, he trusted that Terry would bring me home safe." She scoffed at that.

"Wait, you knew that I called Mr. B?" I asked, clearly shocked. "Duh. How in the hell else would dad have known where I was?" She smiled. "Yeah, I basically gave you to Terry." I rolled my eyes. She did the same.

"Shut up with that bullshit. You might want to feel guilty for everything, but I know the truth. So I'm not gonna feed your guilt ego. It's not your fault. If I wasn't drunk, I wouldn't have even gotten into his car." She sighed.

"Okay, it's not your fault. And I guess I can accept that it's not all my fault. We really shouldn't blame anyone for this except for the guy who did it." I gave her a soft smile.

She nodded. "I guess I could agree with that. It's still embarrassing. And what if they don't believe me because I didn't report it?" Her green eyes grew big as she stared at me in horror.

"Skylar, they'll understand. If you decide to speak, I'll be there with you. If you want me there, of course." Without any warning at all, she leaned over the armrest and softly kissed me on the lips.

I kissed back, but as soon as I did, she pulled away. "Sorry. I know your lips are only for your 'girlfriends'. I just needed to do that." She gave me a sheepish grin. "I didn't mind, this time."

This time, I leaned over the armrest to kiss her. She wasn't shocked, though. Her tongue ring tickled my tongue for maybe ten heavenly seconds before her phone began to vibrate. Thus killing the moment.

I moved back over to my seat while she answered the phone. "Hello… Hey Jeff!" You're kidding me, right? I didn't want to hear anything else after that. I got her attention and signaled for her to open the trunk. After she did, I quickly got out of the car and grabbed my bags. I did not want to hear that conversation, at all. I had to hear it enough yesterday. She was on the phone with his ass for what seemed like hours and it was nauseating.

Jeff Hardy. Jeff Fucking Hardy.

**Sky's POV**

"_Ya miss me?_" Jeff cheerily drawled into the phone as I watched Punky quickly get away from the car. "Miss you? I barely even know you." I giggled, even though I'm telling the truth. "_Don't worry. You gonna get to know me._" Well, if there's one thing I do know about Jeff, it's that he's very confident.

"Oh really?" I noticed Shelly walking toward the car with a suspicious look on her face. Great. "_Yea. You already familiar with my lips._" Jeff cockily reminded me. Ugh, if only I hadn't have gotten re-familiarized with Phil's just a few seconds ago.

"Yeah. I like lips." I replied, kinda out of it. He didn't notice, he just laughed at me. "_So. Did ya watch my match last night?_" Jeff asked. I'm glad he decided to change the subject, because I'm not good with the guilt thing. But then again, Jeff and I aren't exclusive, so I have no reason to be guilty.

"As a matter of fact, I did. You and Eddie put on great matches. Tell him I said hey, by the way." Eddie, or Umaga, is one of the few people on Raw who I'm cool with. He's so down to earth. "_I'll tell him later. All these fools sleep. Snorin' and shit._" He chuckled. They're on the road now. Headed to Pittsburgh.

"Awww. Poor baby." I teased as I unlocked the door for Shelly to get in the passengers seat. "_Oh, don't worry. Better believe I got a trick or two up my sleeve for they asses._" Jeff said with a devious tone in his voice.

"Hola mamacita." Shelly grinned at me. I frowned at her and pointed to my phone. "_Who dat?_" Jeff asked. "My bff Shelly. You know, the vampire girl, Ariel." I giggled as she mouthed 'who's that' to me. "_Oh. Tell her I said hey_."

"Jeff Hardy said hey, Shell." I playfully narrowed my eyes at her. She grinned and her eyes got huge. "Oh, so that explains his sour puss." She giggled before she leaned over to my seat to yell into the phone. "Hey Jeff. Your match last night was awesome, dude." She laughed as I pushed her away from me.

"_Chick's loud as hell._" Jeff laughed. "Oh that's because she decided to yell that in my fucking ear." I grouched. "Aww, Pinky. You know I love you." Shelly gave me a peck on the cheek.

"_So speakin' of your friends… where's Pepsi?_" He asked in a cocky voice. "Well, last I saw him he was headed into the arena. Why?"

"_Just wondering if he's still pissed at you._" He chuckled. I told him part of that little argument we had the other night. I conveniently left out Punky's confessing moment he almost had and the part about me being all topless, though.

"From the looks of it, he's still pissed. But he'll come around. He knows I didn't get high, though." I sighed. I wish that he was pissed about something that trivial. But unfortunately, he's probably pissed because Jeff ruined that little moment we just had.

"_Pepsi's so fuckin' uptight_." Jeff chuckled. "_Who's that?" _I heard some Latina chick in the background ask. "_Sky. The fine ass chick on SmackDown! Remember, I went out with her Sunday_?" Jeff explained. "_Oh, yeah. Shelly's friend. Tell her I said hi_." The girl loudly spoke. Kinda like Shelly did to me.

Jeff chuckled. "_Cherrypop, that was my bff, Lori. July's WWE magazine covergirl._" It figures that he would chill with the cool triplet, ha. "Tell her I said hey." I chuckled. "_She said hey. Now cut that shit down. Thought yo ass was sleep anyway_." Jeff grouched, to mine and Lori's amusement. We both chuckled at him.

"_This is classic shit, Jeffro_." Lori said to him. I'm guessing that she did the opposite of cutting the shit down, cause the next thing I heard was Metallica's _No Remorse _blasting through the phone. "_Yea, too bad they classic asses sold out. Ouch_!" Jeff squawked.

"What in the hell is going on?" I asked him. "_She punched me. She just mad cause Pearl Jam is better than Metallica_." Jeff teased Lori. I heard her in the background saying, "_The hell they are!_" She really is my kind of chick. Cause I love me some Metallica. "I beg to differ, Hardy." I chimed in.

"_Aww, not my baby. You a metalhead, too_?" He asked with mock dread. "I love just about everything. But I prefer 'Tallica over Pearl Jam." I chuckled at his groan. "_War without end._" That voice was more feint, but I could tell who it was. John Cena. He travels with Jeff and Lori? Who would've thunk it?

Within the next two seconds, I heard another feint voice singing. I knew who he was, cause Jeff travels with him often. It was my buddy Eddie. Then Lori chimed in and all three of them were jamming. Kinda makes me want to sing, too. Hell, I know all the words. "Damn, can I join the party?" I chuckled.

"_They asses was supposed to be sleep. Ugh. I'mma call ya later, Cherrypop. These fools got this shit so loud I can barely hear ya._" Jeff yelled over the music. I laughed. "Okay. Later."

After I was off of the phone, I turned my attention to Shelly, who was waiting patiently in the passenger's seat beside me. "So you and Jeff? Cute." She grinned at me. "Long story. I'll explain it later. Now, to the serious issue. I'm guessing you saw Punky on your way out here, right?" I asked her grinning face.

"Yeah. That's how I knew where you were. He looked pissed, and he was red as hell. What'd you do to him this time?" She rolled her eyes at me. I frowned. "Ugh, why is it always something that I did?" I grouched. Shelly gave me a 'bitch please' look.

"Okay, fine. So I didn't get to tell you that Punky said that he's still in love with me." Her mouth dropped when I said that. "Wait a minute. He told you that? When? And why in the hell didn't you tell me this when it happened?" She playfully popped me in my arm.

"Calm down, Shell. See, he didn't actually say it. He was about to, but then he smelled pot on my boobs and then we got into an argument." I chuckled at Shelly's still gaping mouth.

"And why did your boobs smell like reefer?" She scratched her head. "Ugh. This whole thing started because I went on a date with Jeff. You know how the VIP gets at clubs. Some dudes got high while we were there. Anyway, when I came back, Punky basically told me that he was jealous, and he was about to tell me that he loved me when he smelled me." I sighed.

She nodded this time. "Oh. So he wants you now that you got another dude. Funny shit." Shelly laughed. "No, not funny. See, we got into a very serious and emotional convo a few minutes ago. And I kinda got caught up in the moment, and I kissed him." Once again, her mouth fell and her eyes got huge. "You WHAT?" She squealed.

"Shut up, Shelly. It was a little peck. And I apologized for it. But then he kissed me back." I know I started to blush. "Don't tell me you two got busy in here." She frowned. "Hell no. While we were kissing, Jeff called. As soon as I said his name, it ruined that whole moment." I groaned.

"So I'm confused. Are you dating Jeff?" Shelly asked. "Good question. We're not necessarily dating each other. But we're not dating anyone else either. So I don't know." I have no clue what you'd call that.

"Alrighty. So does Punk want to get back together with you?" Shelly asked. "The hell if I know. He stormed off as soon as I answered the phone. That's what I was gonna ask him, if Jeff hadn't have called."

"Or the better question is, do _you_ want to get back with Punk?" Shelly smirked. I thought about my answer for a while. "Honestly, a part of me does. But another part of me doesn't. I mean, his fucking superiority complex is annoying as hell. OVW anyone?" I poked her in the arm.

"Right. But if you remember, in OVW, his superiority complex, aka his confidence, was really attractive to you." Shelly reminded me with a poke of her own to my arm. "Okay, you're so not helping." I groaned.

"Okay. So lets talk about Jeff. What do you see in him? I mean, no offense, he's cool and all, just not my cup of tea in the dating department." She chuckled.

"He's gorgeous, first of all. He's artistic, like me. He likes to sing. He's charming. He's fucking tattooed. Ugh, he's just cool alright." I sheepishly grinned at her.

"Okay. You also think that Punk's gorgeous. Punk's artistic. You like it when Punk sings to you, even though he sounds terrible. I've seen Punk work his charm on you, he's good. Punk is even more fucking tattooed. And he's cool as hell. He's borderline badass." She laughed at my dramatic eye roll.

"I don't get it, Shelly. Who's side are you on? Mine or Punk's?"

"Yours, of course. You're mi hermana. My sister. You know I got your back chica. I'm just giving you all the facts. You gotta think on that shit yourself, though. Now come on. Lets go inside. Barbie's got this 'hilarious' road story to tell us. You don't wanna miss this, do ya." She sarcastically said the last part much to my amusement.

"Actually, no. It'll take my mind off of my issues." I said as I got out of the car.

Once Shelly and I were backstage, I spoke to everyone. I love the fact that the ECW crew travels with us SD! guys and girls. I wasn't looking forward to hearing Kelly's story, so when I noticed Punky talking to someone in the catering area, I bolted over there.

Once over there, I realized that he was talking to Lita. Kinda strange since she's a Raw Diva. She noticed me and smiled. "Hey. Skylar, right?" She held her hand out for me to shake. "Yeah. Call me Sky." I smiled back. Punky's expression cracked me up.

"So, what brings you to SmackDown?" I asked sweetly, trying not to sound too nosy. "Oh, I came to see Punk here in action." She gave him a sly smirk. I frowned. Punk noticed my look and grinned at me. "Sky, I'll catch up with you later, okay. I don't want to be rude to Amy here." He smirked at her.

It's like he's flirting with her in my face or something. I can't believe he's fucking doing that. That conniving tattooed nerd. "Oh, my bad. I understand. Nice meeting you, Amy. Later, Phillip." I shot him a glare that I'm sure he remembers. He wants to play, but I can play better.


	7. The Trunks

**Okay, I finally got this contraption of a desktop to work. **

**Hopefully you all have read my profile recently. If you haven't, you should. It'll explain my absence. I've said it before and I'll say it again, real life sucks. **

**Anyway, thank you all for your continued love and support, I truly love you guys. Special shout out to my girl Menaji. You're an angel. **

**& about this story being my first update in a while, yeah. Skylar and Punk have been holding my mind hostage for months now. Even before Punk's 'big push'. So you know what the push did to my mind right? Yeah, it sent it into freaking OVERDRIVE. So, before all of my drama, I had three chapters written and saved on my usb. Phew. So naturally, I decided to upload it.**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Special thanks to the awesome peeps who put this story on alert and favorited it. Don't be shy to drop a line or two to tell me what you think of the story. Love ya : ) **

**Ch. 7: The Trunks**

**Sky's POV**

"So anyway, like I was saying…" Kelly continued her mindless jibber jabber as her, Shelly and I sat around the mini tv backstage to watch Punky's match with Elijah Burke.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Lita's watching, too. I'm choosing to keep my distance from her. The jealousy in me is making me want to maul her. I mean, who does she think she is? Just coming over to SmackDown to lust after someone. And that someone just had to be Inky?

And then that punk, Punk. He's gonna go along with it just to piss me off. I have to give it to him, though. It's working. I tuned Kelly out as soon as Punk's music hit.

He came out like a ball of energy, as usual. Ready to clobber bitches. I softly smiled as the camera panned to the cheering fans in the audience. The way the fans react to him always infatuated me.

As soon as the camera panned to him again, I found myself staring at his white, red, and black trunks. I've seen them plenty of times. Nothing special. But I couldn't help but stare at his crotch area.

This reminds me of the lust filled days in '04 when we first started dating. I did a lot of lusting over him, because we waited a few weeks before we got intimate. Phil and his morals, ugh. I used to do the exact same thing I'm doing now back when he was in ROH.

Two differences now. One difference being that he didn't have his goodies all out and proud back then. He wrestled in shorts. Another difference is that I just can't sneak into the locker room with him and get in a quickie before his shower. For some reason, I loved him all sweaty. Not quite the smell, though.

Ugh, why am I even thinking about this?

Oh yeah. That kiss. Damn him and his soft halfway nonexistent lips. And damn the camera guys for continually putting the camera in close proximity of those trunks. Once he was finally in the ring and got started with the match, it got worse. Move after move, the camera somehow conveniently ended up in his crotch. What the hell?

I couldn't even focus on the match. All I saw was his trunks. Of course, I couldn't help but to reminisce about what's inside those trunks.

I was just about to close my eyes and get into the fantasy when Kelly snapped me back to reality. "Sky, you must be really into the match, huh?" Kelly asked with a cheery tone in her voice. I faked a smile and nodded.

"I don't blame her, he's great." Lita responded to Kelly. At first, I couldn't take my eyes off of the screen but when I heard her speak, my eyes shot to her. She had that same lust filled look in her eyes as I'm sure I did. But she was practically drooling. Ugh.

At least I can hide my lust for the guy, damn. Well, on the outside I can. She's over here freaking foaming at the mouth. Ugh, this so shouldn't be pissing me off.

"Hey Pinky, lets go get a bottle of water." Shelly suddenly spoke, snapping me back to reality. I rolled my eyes at Amy and got up. She wasn't paying attention, anyway. She was too busy being mesmerized by his goddamn trunks.

Once we were away from the monitor, Shelly burst into laughter. "What?" I questioned. "If only you could see the way you were looking at her. That was epic." She continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed a water bottle from the cooler for Shelly, and grabbed two pieces of ice for myself.

"Whatever, Shell. She didn't even notice that I was there. She was too caught up in Punky's trunks." I scoffed as I handed her water to her. "You know you were lusting, too. Don't be trying to act all appalled cause someone else noticed his goods." She gave me a nudge on the shoulder.

"I'm not appalled. And I wasn't lusting." I scoffed again. "Yeah right. Punky's got you whipped by that thing. High-larious." Shelly laughed at my frown. "I'm not whipped. I just… fuck you." I grumbled as we headed back to the little crowd of Superstars watching the monitor. Amy was no longer lusting at the tv. She was lustfully waiting for Burke and Punky to come around the corner.

"Ugh, thanks Shell. We missed the end of the match." I gave her a slap on the arm and she rolled her eyes at me. "Whip cream, you're acting as if that was your first Punk match or something." She scoffed. I gave her a deathly glare. "Hey, Sky. You missed a great ending. Your boy's awesome." Amy interrupted my glare with a grin.

Huh, I'm surprised she got her mind out of Punk's trunks long enough to acknowledge the fact that I was back. Or that I had left at all. "Yeah, he is. That's _my_ PJ. Awesome to the fullest." I gave her the fakest smile I could muster. The ice in my hand had started to drip. I forgot I even had that.

"You two seem close." She mused. I frowned. She doesn't know me, and she doesn't know Phil. So how in the hell does she make that assumption? Especially after his ass just brushed me off when she was talking to him earlier.

"Punk told me that you two went to high school together. And that you travel together now." Amy explained herself, noticing my expression.

"Oh he did, did he? Yeah, we're close. Real close. So close to the point where we just want to strangle each other at times." I mumbled that last sentence, but she heard it and chuckled.

"That's how I used to feel when I used to hang with the Hardys. He says that you're one of his best friends." Great, I can tell that this is leading up to something I'm not gonna like. And I couldn't hide my annoyed-ness. My facial expression says it all.

"If you want me to ask him does he think you're cute or some shit like that, forget it." I glared at her. She chuckled. "No, silly. I was gonna ask for your blessings to ask him out." She gave me a hopeful smile. My annoyed face quickly grew into confused nausea.

Shelly, who was not-so-covertly listening to our conversation, cut me a pleading look. '_Be nice._' She mouthed to me. Good thing she was on the other side of Amy, cause I would've hit her. "Why do you need my blessing? I don't own him or anything." I looked down at my dripping hand to avoid eye contact with her. She's really pissing me off.

"I know. But as his best friend, you're his number one girl. So of course I have to check with you, first." I looked up at her and she had a sincere smile on her face.

"Like I said. I don't own him. And I try not to get involved in his love life anymore. But since you insist, you have my blessing." I quickly gave her a fake smile and went back to my scowl.

"Thank you!" She grinned and wrapped her arms around my shoulders to hug me. I was in shock and I went stiff. "Oh, sorry." She cheerily giggled and let me go, once she noticed my stiffness. I glared at her.

"Remember this, Amy. You hurt him, and I'm gonna end up losing my job." My glare went away and I gave her a sincere smile.

This time she gave me a scowl. I know she probably thinks that I can't take her. She had better ask Phil how I roll when they go on their little date. I know she's badass, but so am I.

"Calm down, tiger. I haven't even asked him yet." Her scowl turned into a grin. "Well, you're the one who wanted the best friend procedure. I've been threatening his girlfriends and potential girlfriends since '96." Shelly chuckled at me.

"You remind me of my friend, Lori. She's on Raw. Have you met her?" Amy asked. "Nah. I briefly talked to her this morning via Jeff." Her eyes lit up when I said Jeff's name. "You're friends with Jeff?" She cheerily asked. "Yeah. He's cool as hell." My smile instantly got wider at the thought of Jeff's crazy ass.

"That was some good shit, man." RVD said from behind us. We all instantly turned to see who he was talking to, even though we knew who it was. "Thanks bro." Punky replied as he walked over to get a bottle of water.

I couldn't help it. My eyes were glued to the trunks, yet again. They followed him as he leaned down to grab the bottle of water from the cooler. They followed as he opened the bottle and poured some over his head. When he splashed some on his chest, I was gone.

I remembered that I had two pieces of ice in my hand and quickly made use of it. I started to rub a piece on my chest in small circles. Ugh, then he decides to slowly walk over to where we were sitting, all glistening and shit. Punk ass Punk.

"Wish me luck, Sky." Amy cheerily whispered as she got up to meet him halfway. "Sure." I mumbled to her, not really paying her any mind. As I'm sure she wasn't paying me any either.

"Can you stop sucking him off with your eyes? You already look like you're in a porno the way you're rubbing that ice." Shelly teased.

"Porno's not really my thing, Shell. But if I decide to get into the biz, I know you'll hook me up." I darkly chuckled. "You little bitch. I'm gonna get you for that remark." She chuckled. "I'll be waiting. In the meantime, lets watch new love bloom." I scoffed and Shelly laughed.

**Punk's POV**

As I made my way toward the girls, Amy met up with me before I could fully get over there. "That was amazing. Pretty badass." Amy smiled. "Thanks." I smiled. I couldn't help but stare at her chest. It's kinda a habit of mine. What can I say? I like tits.

"I got to talk to Sky for a little bit. She's cool as hell." Okay, that took me away from Lita cleavage. "Really?" I tried not to sound shocked, but I couldn't help it. "Yeah. She's something." I looked over to where Sky was with a frown. I was really expecting her to grin at me or something, but no.

She was looking at me with a glassy-eyed stare. She had a small piece of ice in her hand. And she was slowly and very erotically rubbing it in small circles on her upper chest. The water was quickly dripping down, causing her chest to glisten. Dammit. As if I didn't regret that kiss before. I really regret it now.

"Yeah. I asked her how would she feel if I stole you away from her tonight." I quickly looked away from Skylar's lust-filled stare and back at Amy.

"And what'd she say?" I asked her, a little more than confused. "She doesn't mind. So what do ya say? You wanna hang out tonight?" Amy smiled. I smiled back . I've always thought that she was a cool chick. And I highly doubt that I'm gonna fully be ready for the storm that comes with Sky, so why not?

"Lets do it." I answered her. "Sweet." Amy grinned. Her cheeks had turned an adorable shade of pink. "Let me go get clean. I'll be back." I smiled. She smiled back.

As I walked back to the locker room, I realized that I had a lot of thinking to do. I know that I should be happy that I got a date with one of the hottest chicks that ever stepped foot in a WWE ring. I mean, she freaking came halfway across the US just to ask me out.

I'm looking forward to hanging out with her, but I can't help but to go back to thinking about fucking Skylar. I meant the word fuck as an adjective, not a verb. Just to set the record straight. Even though the way she was rubbing that ice put a few thoughts in my head…

Ugh, no. Back to my serious thoughts.

Since she's been back in my life on good terms, I've been having mixed feelings about her. I fucking feel like I'm back in high school again. Wondering if she'd catch me staring at her a little longer than I should. Or hugging her just a little bit tighter than 'just friends' should. Of course, she noticed all of my antics back then.

I almost made the mistake of telling her that I was still in love with her the other day. Thank god I didn't. I'll always love her. But sometimes I just don't feel like I'm _in love _with her. So what happened in the car today totally fucked me up. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it until Hardy interrupted. Dammit! How could I let Sky, once again, capture me in her trap?

And speaking of Hardy, he's getting all cozy with her anyway. So why bother?

Ugh, but she managed to get into my head. Just wedge her little self right on in there like, '_watcha gonna do now, Punky? I'm back' _

"You saw Aimes?" I faintly heard the voice of what sounded like Shannon Moore as I showered. "Yeah, man. I wonder what she's here for. I know her and Matt are cool and all, but it's gotta be pretty damn awkward bein' around her." That feint voice belonged to Shane Helms.

"I know, right. But what's worse is who she's here to see." Shannon continued. I shook my head in disbelief at their gossipy antics, but kept my presence unknown. Well, as unknown as I could with a shower running in an otherwise empty locker room.

"Who did she come to see? Shelly? Or is it that new hot chick with the heart tattoo on her titty? I saw them two talking earlier." Shane suggested. I unintentionally got a little heated at the way he described Sky. She's so much more than that, but I wouldn't expect him to take the time to find that out. Guys like that only see the outside. I mean, hell fucking yes, I look at Sky's fine ass body. But I'd rather sit and have a conversation with her, you know. Get into her head instead of getting my head into her.

"Nah, man. She's here to see Punk. Heard she wants to ask him out, or some shit like that." Shannon said my name with so much disdain, I wanted to laugh. "Whoa. She's tryin' to get with him? I thought she was still with Adam." Shane continued.

"No, man. She was dating that guy in her band, remember? I guess they're through." Shannon chuckled. "Oh, man. Speaking of that lil' fine thing that Amy was talking to. Jeff's been tryin' to get her." Shane enthused. "Word? That fucker doesn't waste no time."

"I know. But guess what he told me about her and Amy's precious Punk?" I could feel the grin on Shane's face as he waited for Shannon to respond. "Naw, man. Don't tell me that Punk's had her, too." He chuckled. "Yeah, man. Had her since high school. And now they're just 'friends' and they travel together." The way Helms said the word 'friends' let me know that Sky and I were gonna be the talk of the locker room for a while.

"Damn, and Jeff doesn't mind?" Shannon gasped. "Nah. He say they're not serious. They're just chilling."

"Bet Amy doesn't know that they used to date." Shannon said. "Pretty sure she don't. But can we get back to how fine his little friend is? I mean, damn."

"Yeah, she's fine. But my fiancée's finer. Nobody's got shit on Crys." I could hear the genuine passion he had for his fiancée when he said that. Maybe Shannon's not that bad a guy. "Yeah, speaking of Crystal. Can you tell me how the hell Punk landed her little sister?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot they dated." Shannon chuckled. "Punk seems to be living up to his moniker. Cause all the fine ass chicks seem to flock to him like magnets. I mean, that fine ass Sky, Maria, Kim, and now Amy. I even heard some of the other girls backstage gushing over how cute he was." Shane scoffed.

Shannon was about to say something when I cut the shower off and walked my wet ass into the front of the locker room. I'm not naturally a mean guy, despite what Skylar says, so I'm not planning any hostile confrontation.

"Sup, guys." I smiled at their guilty and shocked faces. "Sup, Punk. Good match tonight." Shannon managed to say. "You seem a little bitter, Shane. How about I go get you some candy or something. You know, sweeten you up." I grinned at him as I dried my wet hair with a white towel.

"I hope you didn't take that shit to the heart, man. That's just some locker room talk." Shane said, once he was out of his shock. "Comes with the territory, right? New guy. No one knows what he's about. So the rumor mill starts." I chuckled, not bothering to look at either of their confused and guilty faces.

"We just needed somethin' to talk about, man. You just so happened to be that somethin' today. No hard feelings, man." Shannon slightly chuckled.

"Hey, I'm cool. But I don't know whether to be flattered or pissed about my new reputation. On the one hand, being a chick magnet would get me plenty of chicks. But on the other hand, I'd have to worry about all the boys discussing my personal life behind my back. Hmmm."

"Hey, man. People are gonna talk, regardless of what you do. What we were sayin' was nothin' compared to what some will say." Shane chuckled. As if that's supposed to justify their little gossip girl routine. Bullshit. But they're somewhat right. I bet there's plenty here that just thinks of me as the little tattooed indie guy with Pepsi on his arm.

"You do have a point. And I expected all the talk to be about me. But I expected the talk to be about my straight-edge lifestyle. Not my love life. But I guess I'm doing something right, since I'm on people's minds." I chuckled at their dumbfounded expressions.

"I guess so, man. All you gotta do is keep doing you. I seen some of your ROH matches, man. You're good." Shannon smiled. I can tell he's not one for all the petty drama. "Thanks Shannon. Well boys, I'm gonna have to end this little chat. I really got to get dressed. I got a date tonight." I gave them a wink as I continued to dry off.

"Well, have fun. I guess." Shane mumbled as he and Shannon, gym bags in hand, made their way to the locker room door. I love them all ready.


	8. Sweet Temptation

**SOOOOOOOOOO GUESS WHAT?**

**I'M BACKK!**

**I got my laptop back & I'm beyond happy. I have plenty of stuff to do, so I thought I'd get this chapter uploaded first. **

**Since Punk and Sky have taken over my brain and my computer and that old contraption of a desktop were DOA, I had to go back to the ancient times and use good old pencil and paper. And now I'm typing them up whenever I have the free time. **

**I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving holiday. Mine was bittersweet. The bitter is that one of my best friends got killed a week before Thanksgiving, over something as trivial as weed. To each their own, but I'm proud to be sXe. Kinda weird, being as though Skylar is nowhere near that, lol. But anyway, the sweet is that one of my bff's who's also my cousin, had her daughter right after Thanksgiving, so that made me happy. She's so cute :)**

**Menaji, girl. I have a shitload of chapters to read and review from you. And when I finally sit my ass down, I'm gonna get to it. I can't wait, cause I know they're gonna be sooooooo goooood! & You said vote for the posters. If you're talking about the two for Breakeven, I like them both. But if I had to choose, it'd be the one with Randy & Trips all in each other's faces, lol. BTW, Erin is BEAUTIFUL! I see why Trips & Randy were in each other's faces like that, lmfao. See, that goes perfect with it. But the first one was good, too. A bearded Randy and Trips looking like he's either staring at her ass, or deep in thought about her ass, LMFAO! Maybe I'm the only one that got that interpretation out of that one. So I'm loony, whatever, ha ha.**

**And 2 special thank you's: One to Esha for always supporting me, love ya. & another to angelshavetheirwickedschemes, for your review and your support :) Ugh, I have Rihanna on the brain, too, because every time I read your name, I hear her singing it from that Love the Way You Lie song, lol.**

**Ch. 8: Sweet Temptation**

**Sky's POV**

"Yeah, chica. I told you. I got the real hookup in Cali. I was born there, remember?" I'm on the phone with Shelly. Outside our not-too-shabby hotel. Since we were running late to get into the city, and let Phil tell it, it was all my fault, (it wasn't), and Phil had his precious little date, I checked us in.

It's normally his job, but whatever. I'm over it. Back to me and Shelly's conversation. We're headed to Cali next week and one of our favorite bands, P.O.D, are gonna be playing at a banging club called _Elixir_. It's big and it's fun as hell. And I can't wait.

"_I was born there, too. But I forgot that you're known as miss big time fashionista over there._" Shelly laughed. I think that's why we click so well. It's the California bond. I met her one day in the summer of 2001 at a club in LA. We've been inseparable ever since.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'd rather be that than what I'm known as in Chi-town. The awkward model-looking, trust fund wild child." I let out a humorless laugh.

"_Okay. I was about to ask about your rep in New York, but I think I'm gonna pass._" She chuckled.

"Oh, my New York rep is quite possibly the best. To the regular folks, I'm known as the problem child of fashion icon, Kerrigan Burton. To the fashion world, I'm known as Kerrigan Burton's weird, but beautiful problem child who could've had a prosperous career as a fashion model. And in the party scene, I'm known as Kerrigan Burton's little alcoholic and drug addicted party animal."

"_Well, damn. You're just a regular Paris Hilton, aren't you?_" Shelly chuckled. I gave her a dead laugh at her comparison. Huh, that's not the first time I've been compared to that train wreck. Take a second or two to try and guess who made the comparison.

Come on, guess. You'll never get it right.

Yeah, right. Sarcasm isn't even funny to me right now. Ugh. "I don't live the lavish life, Shell. I don't live off of my parent's money. And I'm damn sure not trying to ride the coattails of my mom's fame to get fame for myself. You know that's not me." I sighed as I watched two of the valets chat a few yards away from me. One of them was giving me the goo-goo eyes. Ugh.

"_I know that. Consider that my comeback to that porno remark you made earlier. Now are you still outside waiting for him?" _

I groaned. "I'm not waiting for him. I just needed a cigarette, or five. I could care less about him or when he comes ba-"

Great. Just as soon as I was about to give my convincing Oscar-worthy speech, a little ugly red rental pulled up. Of course, none other than Phillip Motherfucking Brooks got out of the passengers seat.

"_Uh huh. Tell him I said goodnight. And don't rape him, Pinky. I'm sure he'll gladly give it to you if you tease him a little. Or maybe you should just ask nicely._" Shelly laughed, knowing the reason for my sudden silence. "Shelly, I don't want him. You're tripping." I chuckled, nervously.

Who am I kidding though, my stupid heart still yearns for that idiot. I'm not telling her that though. Although the teasing thing does give me some ideas…

"_Yeah, whatever. I wanna know how his date went. So be nice when you question him, kay._" She chuckled_._ "Well… I wasn't gonna ask him anything. But since you want to know so bad, I guess I'll ask." I lied. She knew it, too. "_Yeah, miss fashionista. You do that. I'm going to bed._"

"Goodnight, sweetie. And tell Barbie I want my shirt back first thing in the morning." Just as I pressed the end button on my phone, I saw the smiling face of Punky just inches from mine.

"Had fun?" I asked him with no emotion.

"You were waiting for me?" His sweet, crookedly goofy smile instantly turned into a condescending one. I didn't say anything. I glowered at him and held up my pack of cigarettes.

"Oh, that's right. You have to paint your lungs with tar every couple of hours." He frowned at me. "So much for your supportive shtick, huh?" I scoffed as I put my cigarettes into my back pocket. "It was a joke, Sky. Chill out." His smile went back to normal.

I was about to say something snarky to him when the two valets came over to us. They were grinning from ear to ear. "Can I help you?" I said with a raised brow. The shorter, paler one spoke up first. "You're a wrestler, huh?" He giggled. I sighed. "Yeah. You two wrestling fans?" I asked.

"Nah. We were on Google looking up a band called Sky Girl, and a few of your pictures came up. So we looked you up on Wikipedia and found out you're a wrestler." The tall one explained. "Yeah, and he nearly shit his pants when he saw you checking in earlier." The short one laughed, making the tall one blush.

I smiled at them. Punky wasn't amused, at all. He was glaring at the both of them. "Awww. You two are cute. If you got a camera we can take some pics." They lit up when I said that.

"I do!" The short one smiled, quickly running over to the podium to get his little camera.

"Wait, is he your boyfriend?" The tall one asked, finally realizing that Punky was in front of me giving him the glare of death.

"Nah. This is my best friend, CM Punk. One of the best wrestlers of our time." I playfully poked him in the arm. He eased up on the death glare he was giving that poor valet. "So you're famous, too?" The short one asked Punk when he came back over to us.

"You could say that, I guess." He gave them a fake smile. "Can we take pictures with you, too?" The tall one sheepishly grinned. "Sure." He answered, seemingly bored out of his mind.

* * *

After we took pictures with the valets, we headed to our room. "You're so mean, Punky." I shook my head as I pressed the fourth floor button on the elevator keypad. "What are you talking about?" He asked, still annoyed.

"You should be nice to fans." I grinned. "They weren't fans. They've been jerking off to your pictures on the internet and they ended up meeting you. God. Why are people so shallow?" He growled.

"So what if they were horny little eighteen year olds? We were that age once." I chose to disregard that _shallow _comment of his because I don't know whether he was referring to me, or whether he was talking about those boys.

And I would rather not get into an argument. Well, not until we're in the safe haven that is our hotel room. And besides, he tends to get pissed whenever someone looks at girls as if they're only tits and ass.

He scoffed at me. "We _were_ that age once. But we weren't horn dogs. I mean, you are _now_, but I guess you're just a late bloomer." He chuckled. "I'm not a horn dog. I just like sex." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, what'd you do while I was gone?" He asked me as the elevator grew to a halt.

"I relaxed. I had to think about some things." I sighed. His little smirk went away and he turned his head away from me. "I did a lot of thinking, too." He murmured. I rolled my eyes at him again, although he couldn't see it.

"Yeah. Thinking about how long you're gonna make her wait before you give it up?" I darkly chuckled as I led the way to our room. "You'd think that _she_ would be on my mind since I was out with _her_." He mumbled to himself, putting emphasis on 'she' and 'her'.

"So, if you weren't thinking about her…" I trailed off as I slid the keycard in the slot.

"I don't know, Sky. Lots of stuff. And yeah, _you_ were part of the stuff. And no, I'm not gonna elaborate on it. I just wanna get some sleep." He sighed as walked into the room.

"One bed, sorry." I gave him an apologetic look after I cut the light on. He didn't seem upset, though. "That's cool. I'll take the couch." He gave me a soft smile as he threw his bag on the couch across the room. "You know we can share the bed. I don't bite." I gave him a wink.

"Uh, if I remember correctly, you _do_ bite." He smirked before he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"And if _I_ remember correctly, _you_ enjoyed that." I playfully bit the air and he chuckled. "Okay, biting aside. You sleep like a madwoman. I'd like to wake up without a black eye." He grinned.

"Bullshit. I've been sleeping like an angel for the past two months. Next excuse." I rolled my eyes as I plopped down on the edge of the king size bed. "Okay. I sleep topless." I scoffed at him. "So what?" I rolled my eyes again.

"You do, too. Don't you think that'd be a little too tempting." He grinned. "Don't flatter yourself, baby. I'm around your topless ass all the time. Me being topless isn't gonna make me feel any different." I sighed as I untied my sneakers. He softly chuckled as he stared at me.

"It's not you that I'm worried about." I stopped with my shoes and stared up at him. He had that look in his eyes. That look that I hadn't seen in a while. It was a lust filled, passionate look. Every time he used to give me that look, I knew what the deal was.

I'm gonna admit, that look he gave me got me a little hot. But I'm not done playing with him yet.

"Do I bring out the eighteen year old in you, Inky?" I smirked at him. He didn't say anything, he just continued to stare. "Whatever, then. But you _are_ sleeping in this bed tonight." The lust that clouded his expression slowly started to fade away.

"And just how do you think you're gonna get me in there?" He asked in a challenging tone. I smirked at him.

"Do you _really_ wanna know? Do you _really_ wanna take that chance? I'm sure Amy wouldn't agree with my way of persuasion." I gave him a wink. That look of lust flashed in his eyes then quickly turned into that smug condescending look he had earlier.

"Jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

"Very." I spoke seductively slow as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. That look was back in his eyes. I stifled a laugh.

"So, you didn't answer my question earlier. Did you have fun?" I asked right before I stood up to unbutton my jeans. That lust look was still there.

"I was a little… distracted most of the time. But the rest of it was fun." He spoke slowly as he watched me wiggle out of my jeans. "She seems… nice." I almost choked on that last word. I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't so lust-filled, he'd have laughed at me.

"She said you threatened her." I could tell that he meant to sound angry when he said that, but he failed miserably. A smirk played on my lips as I walked up to him.

"I've threatened all of your 'lady friends' Phil. You get on my last nerve, but you'll always be my Inky. And no is bitch gonna hurt you and get away with it." I was in front of him now. His lust-filled eyes instantly turned into confused, pain-filled ones.

"See? Why do you always have to do this? Just when I convince myself that I'm over… Fuck it. I'm sleeping on the couch." He turned around quickly and headed over to the couch.

Now I'm the one with the confused look.

"What just happened here? What in the hell is up with you?" I questioned him as he sat on the couch. "Nothing. It's been a long day. I need to at least try to get some sleep." He sounded upset with me.

"You want me to send for a blanket?" I asked nicely as I watched him take his sneakers off. "No." He quickly replied without looking away from his shoes. "Well, okay." I scoffed.

Feeling defeated, I decided to just go to bed. I was having fun until he went all split personality on me. I mean, what's his problem anyway? It's not like he hasn't heard me say that before. I mean, I've always threatened girls that he was involved with. With the exception of Kim, but I think Maria filled her in, because she kept her distance from me and made sure she kept him away from me, too.

It took me all of two minutes of silent pouting to get up and walk over to the couch. He looked up at me, confused. "Need something?" He asked.

"You're normally outspoken about everything, so what the hell is up with you now?" I questioned. He looked irritated at first, but his facial expression softened and he sighed.

"I just don't want to go there tonight. You know I don't get any sleep as it is." He turned his back to me and rested his head on the hard arm of the couch. I shook my head. "Now you know you're gonna fuck up your neck like that. Will you at least let me get you a pillow?" I asked him.

"No thank you. Now can you please leave me alone and go to sleep?" He growled. That took me aback. Normally when he gets pissed at me, I know exactly what I'd done. But now I'm lost.

I stood and stared as his body tensed. Damn, I'm even irritating him by just looking at him. He can't even see me. Uptight fucker. "Phil, what did I do, now?" I asked him, the irritation clear in my voice. He didn't say anything to me, he just loudly sighed.

"Fine then." I angrily mumbled as I punched his shoulder. He instantly turned on his back and I straddled him as soon as he did.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me.

"I would like to at least _know_ what I did to piss you off, Phil." I frowned at him.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Let me guess. It's about me threatening your precious Amy, right?" The corners of his mouth twitched as if he was about to smile.

"I'm not pissed, Sky. I just wanna get some sleep." He closed his eyes and gave me a soft smile. I don't believe that bullshit at all, but whatever. "The only way I'm letting you go to sleep is if you're in that damn bed." I folded my arms over my chest and pressed my knees into his sides.

"Dammit, can you stop moving?" He mumbled, those eyes squeezed tight.

"I'm really not helping your tempting situation, am I?" I chuckled, realizing exactly where I was sitting and exactly what my body movements was doing to him.

Then it hit me. That kiss earlier. His distractedness on his little date. The other night, I know that he was gonna tell me that he was still in love with me. But from what he almost said tonight, I realize that he's trying to fight that love. Idiot.

"Not at all. You're really, really making me want to give in to your sweet temptation. What color is that bra? Orange?" He opened his eyes and that look was back. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what? I don't think Amy would be too happy to see us like this." He chuckled at me.

"As of right now, I really don't give a damn." He seductively bit his bottom lip. Damn him and his goddamn lip ring.

"Okay, then. I don't think Jeff would be enthused if he saw us like this." I'm just doing this to see how far he would let his lust take him. He's not used to me turning big Philly down and I find it really intriguing the way he's seemingly going against his morals. I know he won't go all the way, though.

"Again, I _don't_ give a damn. And you're the one that hopped on me. Not the other way around." He smirked.

"But you wanna hop on me, don't you?" I teased. He chuckled.

"I'm not gonna lie. I do. Can't you tell?" He slyly looked down at my thighs straddled to him and back up to my face.

"Yeah, I've awakened the dragon." After a few long seconds of heavy breathing and silent staring, he suddenly grabbed my arms and unfolded them.

I was about to protest when he pulled me down onto him. I wasn't expecting this. "What has gotten into you? What have you been sipping?" I questioned him with a chuckle. Although I know that the probability of him sipping anything alcoholic is about 1 to 99 trillion. He grinned.

"I'm not drunk. I'm just real sleep deprived." His lips were just inches from mine. I could smell the Pepsi on his hot breath. Ugh, Coke owns Pepsi.

"And horny." I added. His grin got bigger. "Okay. Sleep deprived and horny." He agreed. "I think I like you like this, Punky." I smirked at him, taking a deep breath before I went too far with my little game. Sleep deprived and horny Punky makes for a very, very hot and bothered Sky.

I have to shake it off, cause his barely there lips are just begging for me to kiss them. I could just feel the cold of his lip ring on my tongue and the slight tug of pain of him tugging at my own lip rings.

Ugh. Great, now I'm the one fighting my heart. Well, maybe not my heart, but you get it.

"Remember that name game we used to play?" He asked after a few silent seconds of our lust-filled stares.

"Yeah. I remember. I really do bring out the eighteen year old in you, don't I?" I chuckled. He was referring to a name game we used to play in high school. We would take turns naming slang words for sex, and boobs and all kinds of other perverted things like that. Too bad all that sexual tension didn't turn into something more back then. Maybe we wouldn't be such a hot mess now.

"You started it up with the dragon shit." He chuckled.

"Whatever. Would you rather if I said I'd awakened the shlong?" He burst out laughing at me. "Well, that's better than your favorite, winky." He rolled his eyes at me.

"That word doesn't do big Philly any justice. So I'm gonna stick with the dragon." And oh boy did I wake him.

"That's so sexy." Okay, that confused me a little. "What's sexy?" I asked his smirking face.

"What you're doing. You're straddling me, in your bright orange bra and panties, discussing nicknames for my penis. Can you get any sexier?" He was completely red in the face now. Only _he_ could use anatomically correct terms and still be sexy as ever. Sometimes, our foreplay would consist of anatomically correct dirty talk. There's something about the way he says vagina…

Nevermind.

Okay, I was just playing with him at first. But now he's really turning me on. I need to stop this.

"I could, but then that'd make you go over the edge. Fuck all the tempting shit." I smirked at his challenging facial expression.

"You think you got it like that, Sky?" He grinned at me. That annoyingly sweet smell of his Pepsi breath hitting my nose and making my mouth water.

"I _know_ I do. But I also know that I'm fucking with your uh, beliefs. So I'm gonna let you off of the hook." I gave him a wink. "But what about your method of persuasion to get me in that bed?" He smirked, not letting my arms go when I tried to lean up.

"That'd just confuse you more. And I'm not gonna force you into anything." His playful smirk went away after I spoke.

"We _are _talking about the bed, right?" He asked with a raised brow, finally letting me up. "Yeah. The bed." I rolled my eyes and got off of him to head to the bed.

"Well, I'm fine right here on the couch." He replied. I scoffed.

"Have fun on the couch. But when you do get out of your denial and stop fighting your heart, I doubt that the bed will still be here." I growled as I angrily pulled the covers back and got under them.

I don't know where my weird bed analogy came from, but he's not dumb, matter of fact, he's one of the most intelligent people I know. I'm positive he understood what I was saying. No matter how twisted and wrong it sounded.

"See, this is why I wanted to go to sleep in the first place." He grumbled.

"I don't care Phil. You're the one having mind wars with your heart. I don't always agree with my heart, like right now. But I don't fight it. My heart gets what it wants. Well, sometimes. I'm fucked up enough. I don't need any more confusion." I sighed as I rested my head on the soft pillow.

"So what does your heart want right now?" He asked me in a soft voice. "My heart wants some sleep, right now. Goodnight." I heard him humorlessly chuckle at me.

"Are you _serious_? First you make this big deal about me sleeping in a bed. Then you give me a fucking boner. Then you give me some fucked up heart and bed analogy. And now you want to go to sleep?"

I chuckled. "Pretty much. Now hit the light, will ya. I know you're gonna be up all night, but I need darkness to sleep." I didn't have to look at him to know that he had a huge frown on his red face.

"You're a schizophrenic psycho, Skylar." He growled as he walked over to the light switch to cut it off.

"Says the happy then angry then horny then angry all in a matter of seconds, guy." I scoffed.

"That was all a result of your schizophrenic antics." He replied. I felt the bed shake a little as he spoke. "I thought the couch was just fine for you?" I questioned saltily as he slid under the covers beside me.

"I wanted to feel your warmth." That put a huge smile on my face. I'm so glad I had my back to him. I couldn't say anything after that. I scooted into him and reached for his arm. I wrapped it around my waist.

My smile got bigger when he pulled me closer to him. I tried not to think about that damn dragon poking me, so I kept my eyes opened. That way, I can't fantasize.

"Night Sky." He said into my hair. I used to think it was weird that he liked to rest his head in my hair when we used to cuddle. I think he just likes the way my hair smells. But I realized just now that I've really missed it.

"Night, Punkin." I wanted to add an 'I love you', but it would've totally ruined the moment. I'm not saying anything until he says it first. But tonight's a start.

* * *

**Okay, this is random, but have any of you all played WWE '12? Because I have it for my PS3 and it should've been called WWE Glitch. Mine isn't as bad as some people's, though. I've seen Miz's body stretch around the whole ring, CM Punk laying on an invisible table, then getting off of the invisible table, I've seen Morrison's body deform and morph with a table in his deformed back. And that was all on Youtube. **

**The worst that happened to me was when I Irish whipped Cena in an Elimination Chamber match, he went through the cage, then started running through the announce table, then through barricade and into the crowd and then he ran so far back all I could see was a white dot. LMFAO! **

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Mermaid's Ember

**Here's the next chapter peeps. I hope you enjoy it. & remember, don't be shy to tell me what you think about it :)**

**Thanks for the reviews angelshavetheirwickedschemes, EshaNapoleon, & my girl Menaji. Tawny & Taker down, now Breakeven up next. I miss Erin & Lena. **

**Ch. 9: Mermaid's Ember**

**Punk's POV**

"I swear she's gonna be the death of me, man." I chuckled as I flipped through the channels on the hotel's little TV. I'm chatting with my old bud, Jug.

"_Here we go again. Damn, dude. Skylar's your kryptonite._" Jug chuckled. "Nah, man. It's not that bad. I mean, she's still a sweetie. When she wants to be." I rolled my eyes at the thought of that.

"_Okay, so she's the Catwoman to your Batman?_" He teased.

"I'd say that she's a combination of the sneakiness, seductiveness, and sexiness of Catwoman; and the perceptiveness, psychosis, and the determination to aid Joker in his schemes, of Harley Quinn."

"_Ah. That's exactly how she is. And you're her Joker. You know she's ride or die for you, man. If I find a girl that's that hardcore for me, I'm wifing her._" I sighed. "Hold up. Who said anything about marriage? I'm still trying to figure out whether I still love her or not." Jug burst into mocking laughter.

"_And here's where Catwoman Quinn's perceptiveness comes into play. She knows you're still in love with her, bro. You're in denial. And that's why she fucking teased your ass the other night. Don't worry, when I meet up with you in Cali, I'll bring you to your senses._" I groaned.

"I'm not in denial. My heart and my mind are just having a little tiff. It'll be over soon." I sighed, hoping that what I said will eventually happen. Jug chuckled. "_Whatever, Phil. So, where is your little Catwoman Quinn, anyway_?" He asked.

"She's with Shelly. I'm telling you, you're gonna love her." I chuckled. "_I'm already in love with her. All I gotta do is work my charm on her and she'll be my ride or die just like that._" I heard him snap his fingers into the phone.

"Yeah, good luck with that, bro." I sighed, settling on some random medical show on the Discovery Channel. "_But I thought that luck was for losers_?" Jug sarcastically rebutted. "Exactly my point. Later, bro. I need to get in my hour of silence before Skylar comes back." I chuckled. "_Ha. Well, when Ms. Catwoman Quinn comes back, tell her I said hey. And I'm not a loser, you punk. Later._"

And now to get lost in my thoughts again. I don't normally overthink things, but now I kinda have no choice. I sure as hell can't ask my other best friend about it. And Colt's in the UK right now, ugh.

The last few days have been pretty much a blur to me. Me and Skylar's little conversation from a few nights ago was pretty much all that's been on my mind. It's been on replay, actually. I was real close to giving in that night. Real close. And she knew it, too.

But she stopped it. I still can hardly believe that. I mean, Sky's the freak of the universe, well, when it comes to the dragon she is, so that was major.

Then there's that random ass 'I'm-fighting-my-heart-on-loving-the-bed' comparison she made. Yeah, I bet that made perfect sense in _thing _language.(Yes, Skylar is still very much, a thing.) In human comprehension, she meant that when I finally come to my senses and stop fighting my love for her, she might have moved on.

What if the guy she moves on with is that annoying ass Hardy boy? I can't even imagine her settling down with that guy. Well, I can't imagine Sky settling down, period. Yet another reason why I need to cut off these feelings I have for her.

But what if she does get tired of waiting for me? I mean, Hardy's her type. Wild, stubborn, and confusing as hell. I don't think I want to be around her if she gets into a serious relationship. I'll admit it. I'm a jealous ex. But I'm not a crazy one like Sky. But I must admit that I'd be a very unhappy Punky if that were to happen.

Aww, who am I kidding? Not to be cocky, but she's whipped. No matter who else she hooks up with, I'll always be in the back of her mind. Well, that's a totally cocky statement. But it's the truth.

Dammit. Now I sound like her. That little voice in the back of my mind is starting with the 'maybe she's right' shit.

Ugh, fuck this. I got a whole new set of graphic novels yesterday. I'm not gonna dwell on this situation when I should be relaxing.

* * *

"I'm thinking about next week. I don't trust anyone but Luis when it comes to my body." And after a little more than three hours of peace, Skylar comes back. She waved at me and took a seat on her bed. Yeah, we made sure we booked a room with two beds this time.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of the Luis she was referring to. He's Sky's Dominican friend she grew up in Cali with. Yeah, he eventually became her first. Do to a big fuck up from me, according to her. I met him once in '97, before he deflowered her and he was nice enough. But he had this arrogance about him that pissed me off. I didn't mind Sky and him remaining friends because she made it clear that they weren't into each other like that.

"No you pervert. Luis is a childhood friend of mine. Good thing he became a tattoo artist." She laughed as she held the cell phone to her ear with her shoulder. I already know who she's talking to. I'm guessing pervy Jeff was wondering about Luis's relationship with Sky. Guess some things are too private for him to know. Surprising, since she's been an open book with him.

She was starting to untie her shoes. Sky's so nerdy, she loves the knee-high socks with the individual toe holes, or whatever the hell you call them. Today, they're light blue with some purple stars on them.

"Yeah, that pierced heart isn't the only tattoo that I have. I have a few others, but they can be concealed very easily." She casually chatted. So fucking annoying. I continued to pretend to look at my novel while I really listened to her little conversation.

"I bet you do want to see them." She chuckled, completely in her own world. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she gently rested her head on her pillow and got comfortable.

Gross, I think I'm gonna puke. "Stop it you perv." She giggled all kiddy like. Ew. I'm really getting nauseous. And I know that she's doing this on purpose. "Why in the holy hell would I get a tattoo there? That's so tacky. Totally not artistic at all." She continued her jabber.

"What kind? I have a few stars and bubbles on the right side of my thigh. I have an obsession with mermaids and bubbles. Don't ask. And I also have a thing with stars." Sky explained.

Damn. Just hearing her say the word mermaid took me back to high school and also to '04, when dating her was fun.

Sky's always had this thing with ocean life. I guess that's another reason why I click with her. Anyway, she loves water. And she loves mermaids. Sky's very artistic, and she always would be writing stories if she wasn't drawing.

She told me that when she was five, she started to dream about a mermaid that she called Ember. As she got older, the dreams stopped. But when she moved to the Chi, they started back.

She used to spend break with our crew, at school. We would be goofing around, putting each other in chin locks and whatnot, while she wrote and drew of her alter ego's life underwater. I guess it was somewhat her escape.

See, this might sound a little childish, but the way she wrote it was magical. I used to get lost in the everyday life of Ember and her friends. I remember the first time we went swimming together. She was still the same Skylar, but there was something different with her. She was freer.

There's something angelic about Sky when she's in the water.

From what I know, I'm the only one who knows about Ember. But it sounds to me like Hardy's gonna get to know that side of Sky, pretty soon. And that makes me loathe him more. So much for the private stuff staying private.

"I'm thinking more of the side area." She continued.

I let out a loud groan. Apparently, it annoyed her because she threw her pillow at me. I grinned at her frowning face and politely threw it back at her. "Bastard." she growled as she harshly threw the pillow at me again.

I started to laugh at her scowl. "I was talking to Phil's dumb ass." She explained to Hardy, making me laugh even harder.

"Ugh. Will you quit being annoying?" She yelled at me as she turned her back to me. "Sure. Just as soon as you shut the hell up." I replied, still laughing. "When you're on the phone with one of your bitches, I let you talk in peace. You asshole."

She's being hilarious right now, and I'm very much enjoying irritating her while she's on her phone with her little boy toy. "Okay. First, I don't have any bitches. And second, I'm quiet as a mouse when you're reading." I grinned, holding my novel up to her back.

"Fine then. Jeffy, I'm gonna have to call you back later. Phil's having one of his bitchy moments." She growled as she angrily hung up her cell phone.

"Oh no. Don't get off of the phone on my accord." I teased, still laughing. "I swear, I hate you." She mumbled. "You do? How sweet." I replied, getting more comfortable by crossing my legs at the ankles.

"Gimme my pillow." She said after a few minutes of silence. "Oh. I thought you were trying to make sure my head was elevated." She turned her head back toward me and frowned. "Hell no. I want to kick you in the head. I could care less about it being elevated. Now gimme my freaking pillow!" She demanded.

"Ooh, so demanding. Watcha gonna do if I don't?" I peeped over my novel with a smirk to see her scowl. "You absolutely play too damn much. First you ruin my phone call. And by the way, if it were you and your precious Amy, and I rudely interrupted, I'd be the biggest bitch in the world. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not kicking your ass right now." Whoa. She's mad. Her cheeks are red and everything.

I sighed. "You really like that Hardy, don't you?" I asked, dropping my playful smirk to get serious. After I spoke, her scowl turned into a knowing smirk. Oh great.

"So… that's what this is about." She shook her head at me. "What are you talking about, Sky?" I asked, genuinely confused. "Don't play dumb. You're totally jealous of Jeff." She started to chuckle as she sat up. "No. I'm not. What reason would I have to be jealous of him?" As soon as I spoke the last word, I realized that I very easily fell into her trap.

Dammit!

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe _I'm_ the reason." She grinned. "Sky, _please_. From what I've heard, you two aren't exclusive." I said dryly. "Yeah. About that… he put the ball in my court with the exclusive deets. I kinda wanna make him my number one. Would you be okay with it?"

I was playing it cool, but when she said that, I shot up. I stared at her pretty face for a few seconds. She was no longer smirking, but she had that look in her eyes that let me know that she was testing me. I took a deep breath before I answered. "I'm cool with it." I nonchalantly replied. Now this time, she's the one staring at me. She had a look of confusion on her face.

"Really? So you're just gonna act like you didn't feel anything when we kissed the other day? That you didn't want me the other night in the hotel room? That you weren't about to tell me that you were still in love with me last week? Get fucking real, Phil." She yelled, blinking rapidly. Great. She only does that when she's holding back tears.

"Skylar, lets not do this right now, okay." I calmly spoke to her red face. "If not now, then when? When I'm married with three kids and old?" She squealed angrily. I didn't respond.

"Come on, Phil. You know you felt something when we kissed. You wouldn't have kissed back if you didn't." Her big green orbs were filled with wet tears, but she's determined not to let them fall.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. I did feel something." I admitted. Shockingly, a soft smile crept on her sad face. I was expecting an 'I-knew-it' look. "Care to elaborate?" There's the look. I'm always in her trap. Always.

"No. I just wanna read." It's obvious that I'm not getting any sleep tonight. I'm a borderline insomniac, so even the tiniest of distractions in my mind takes precedence over sleep.

"So that's it? You're just gonna let me hook up with Jeff when you're still in love with me?" Damn. She's starting to shake and her normally alluring voice has an eerie tremble to it when she speaks.

"Danny, I never stopped loving you. But… ugh. It's complicated, and I don't want to upset you. Can we just drop it?" I begged her. Her bottom lip started to quiver when I called her Danny. Her middle name's Danielle, after her dad, Daniel. I'm the only one allowed to call her that just like she's the only one I allow to call me PJ.

"That Danny shit is not gonna work. I know why it's complicated for you. I just don't understand why." She sighed and freed me from her teary eyed stare by looking down at her wiggling toes.

"You're not in my head Skylar Danielle. You don't know shit." Damn, I shouldn't have said that. She frowned up at me. Her piercing glare full of anger. "I'm not in your head. You're right. But I know you, Phillip Jack. I know your heart. I freaking own it!" She quickly wiped away a rogue tear that dared escape her eyelids.

I didn't respond to her bold, yet very true statement. "Or am I _not _the owner of your heart? Am I just holding it hostage and you want it back?" Now I'm the one with the look of confusion on my face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "You're in love with me. I know that. But I also know that you don't want to be in love with me. Why? I don't know." For once, I'm speechless. I guess I underestimated how smart Sky really is.

"Is it because I dropped out of college? Is it because my uncle's sexually attracted to me? Is it because I'm not straight-edge?" She trembled.

"Hell no, Sky. We're a match made in polar opposite, dysfunctional heaven." I sighed.

"Well, what's the problem, then? I'm nowhere near perfect, but the love I have for you is. I'm not scared of it. And I damn sure don't wish that I wasn't in love with you. Now _please_, Phil. Tell me what's so complicated." Now I feel like utter shit. Whenever I do see her cry, which is rare, it stuns me. And right now, the tears are free falling from her beautiful, angular face.

"We're too dysfunctional, Sky. I have no other choice but to deal with mine. But mine and yours is a little much for me. And half of your dysfunction is self-made. " Great. Now my eyes are getting watery.

"You're talking about my drug and alcohol habit, aren't you?" She asked as she shakily stood up. "Well, yeah." I had to look down. I couldn't take staring at the hurt expression on her wet, red face.

"Okay. I can respect that. I guess Amy is the perfect amount of dysfunction for you, huh? A little cheating never hurt anybody, right Punky?" She scoffed as she walked to the bathroom. But not before she harshly kicked my shin. "Amy and I aren't dating, Skylar." I had to clear that up. I really don't want her thinking that Amy was the real reason why I didn't want to get back with her.

"Aww. That's too bad, ain't it?" She growled as she quickly exited the bathroom with her blowdryer in hand.

"You're not gonna hit me with that, are you?" You can never be too cautious with Skylar. She dryly laughed at me. "No." She emotionlessly answered me as she placed the dryer into her suitcase.

I watched in silence as she packed the rest of her things. "You leaving?" I asked in a whisper. "Yep. Later." She calmly replied as she lugged her suitcase to the door. The only trace of her tears was her red face when I looked at her again.

"Why do you always run from our problems?" I almost yelled at her out of frustration. Her head snapped over to me.

"What problems? You got it all sorted out, Phil. I love you and I want to try 'us' again. You love me but you don't want to be in love with me because I'm an alcoholic druggie. You deserve better, Phil. I'm gonna give you your space." A shaky smile crept on her face.

"Because it worked so well the last time." I mumbled loud enough for her to her. Her smile went away and she walked over to my bed.

"Don't do that. It's hard enough trying to walk out of that door. Don't make my last memory of your face tainted from tears that I made appear." She sat beside me and cupped my face with one hand and wiped the tear from my cheek with the other.

"Where are you going? We got a show tomorrow." She chuckled at me. "Oh no. Your track record with chasing me down is impeccable. I'm a big girl. You'll see me tomorrow." She gave me a kiss on the tip of my nose before she got up to head for the door.

"You don't have to leave, Sky." I know that isn't gonna do any good. When Sky's mind is made up, it's over. "Now you know what that'll be like. You'll be Eve, the dragon will be the conniving snake, and I'll be the apple. Too much temptation." I rolled my eyes at her. "You still don't have to leave. I pleaded again.

"Yes I do. See what my love has done you? You're begging. You never beg, Phil." She smirked. "And you're being obnoxious." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe. Now before I go, let me give you some advice. Call Amy back and give her a chance. She really does seem sweet. Just be careful. Don't bring her around Jug or Colt." She winked at me before she opened the door to leave.


	10. Living Dead Girl

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Can you believe I'm uploading another chapter so fast? LOL! Told ya I had some chapters hand written, lol. This is one of them that I just finished typing up. I hope you enjoy it. & remember, don't be shy to tell me what you think about it :)**

**Thanks for the reviews angelshavetheirwickedschemes, EshaNapoleon, & Menaji!**

**Love ya : ) **

**Ch. 10: Living Dead Girl**

**Sky's POV**

"Hey sis. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"_Nah. I'm in my room, chilling. Why_?"

"I need a huge favor." I sighed. "_Anything, mami_."

"Can you open your room door, please?" About four seconds later, the door was opened. Thank goodness.

"Oh, sweetie. What happened?" Shelly asked, grabbing my suitcase with one hand and my hand in the other, dragging us both into the room she and Barbie was sharing.

"He loves me, but he doesn't want to love me." I blinked twice and the dam broke. Shelly's only seen me like this one other time. And of course, Phil Motherfucking Brooks was the cause of that breakdown. "Sit down. Talk to me, cause I'm confused." Shelly sweetly said to me as she led me to what I'm guessing is her bed.

"Alright, what's going on?" Shelly cooed once we were seated.

"Okay, I lied to you. I do still love him and I do want to get back with him." I said in-between sobs. "Pinky, you didn't have to tell me, I already knew. Now what'd Punk's big mouth say to get you like this again?" Shelly asked, bringing back memories of the last time I cried this hard. It was right after our second breakup. Even though that was more than a year ago, I remember that day as if it were yesterday.

**(Ch. 5's Flashback continued), Sky's POV**

"Okay, it's not that serious. Do not cry because of this." I begged my traitor eyes and emotions, but to no avail. The tears continued to stream down my red cheeks like they were running a marathon.

Although my eyes were blurry as hell, I managed to make out the stars in the midnight sky. I blanked out after ten minutes, only coming back to my miserable reality because of Shelly's nervous voice calling my name.

"Oh thank goodness." She sounded beyond relieved to see me on the other side of the threshold. "You don't look so good." She closed the door behind her and led me to my bright yellow couch. "I can't… I don't… I'm drunk." I babbled, staring at her blurry face. "And Phil…" I couldn't even get my words out.

"Shhh. I saw your door wide open and went to Phil for some muscle, in case something was going on in here. And ohhhh boy, did he give me a mouthful. I'm sorry hun." She consoled as she pulled me close with one hand and gently rested my head on her shoulder with the other.

"Wait. You told him that you thought something might've happened to me and he didn't come check on me?" Whatever sadness I had quickly got replaced with red hot fury.

"Give him the benefit of the doubt, Sky. You guys just broke up, what, two hours ago?" Whoa. So I blanked out for more than an hour.

"He's obviously very upset, as are you. Whatever you're planning on doing, don't." Shelly nervously and reluctantly got up to follow me to the door. I'm so vexed, I didn't even realize I was up and on my way to my front door anyway.

"Skylar, come back here! You need some serious space. And you need some Tylenol and a hot bath." Shelly scolded, sounding like my mom as she followed me down the stairs to his apartment.

"Sky, please. All you two are gonna do is argue. You're gonna wake up everyone in the apartment complex with all your yelling." She angrily whispered as I banged on his door like I'm the police.

He opened the door with a frown. "Can you two please go away? I gotta get up in three hours and I'd rather not hear anymore bullshit from this one." He was looking at Shelly, who was right behind me. "And you _would _know bullshit when you hear it, wouldn't you?" I growled at his irritated face.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" He challenged. "Oh shit." Shelly groaned. I grabbed her hand and pushed Phil aside so she and I could enter his apartment.

"Shelly, can you please take her intoxicated ass back upstairs?" He pleaded with Shelly as I paced the floor just inches away from him.

"Sky, let it go. It's not that serious." She tried to reason with me as Phil leaned into the now closed door with his eyes closed. "Not that serious? What if I was in danger? You told him that something was wrong, but he didn't move a muscle." I yelled, focusing only on Phil.

As I yelled my last word, he slowly opened his eyes. He closed the six inch gap between us and glared hard at me. "Oh shit." Shelly whispered.

"Apparently, you can't comprehend well in your drunken state. I told you I'm fucking tired of your shit. It's obvious that you don't give a damn about yourself. So explain why the fuck I should." He yelled into my red face. I must admit, that hurt me a little. But I'm determined to make him feel guilty.

"So, just because you're pissed at me for being drunk, you don't care?" I asked, sounding more hurt than angry.

"Yes." He sighed, staring deep into my eyes. "Skylar, I'm sick of hearing you throw up at three in the morning. I'm sick of helping your stumbling ass up the stairs every night when you should already be in bed asleep, with me." He stopped talking and stared at me.

"Are you done?" I growled. "And _most _of all," he continued as if I didn't say a word. "I'm sick of worrying about your ass when you've taken so many pills that you've passed out. Or when you're so drunk, you almost look unconscious. I'm sick of having to check your pulse to see if you're still alive. I'm tired of living in fear, Sky."

Great. The traitor tears are back, and he's getting the satisfaction of seeing them. "So, you're just gonna give up on me?" I asked in a soft voice. He started to chuckle.

"Give up? There's _nothing left _to give up on." He said as he nonchalantly pushed me aside to get to his couch.

"Alright. That's enough for tonight." Shelly grabbed my arm and tried to drag me to the door. I jerked away from her and stumbled my way to Phil, who was now sitting.

"So that's it? You don't care anymore?" I questioned, expecting him to soften his harsh look. Instead, his frown got menacing.

"That's enough! Phil, don't answer that. And Sky, lets go!" Shelly yelled, but neither of us budged. "Answer me!" I yelled at him.

"You really want me to do that?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side. "No she doesn't. And neither do I. Both of you need to shut up before you say something you'll regret." Shelly pleaded with both of us.

"Nah, Shelly. She wants me to answer her question. Don't ya?" He looked at me with a conniving smirk. "Go ahead." I challenged.

"Fine then. No. I don't care anymore. Do whatever the hell you want. I'm done. You're free from my straight edge speeches. You can get as wasted as you want. You should be happy." His twisted little way of comforting me just made the traitor tears fall faster.

"You don't mean that." I whispered. "Yeah I do, Skylar. I'm done. I don't care about you or what you do. Now can you please leave?" He pointed to the door as I tried to pick my jaw up from the floor. "Ah fuck. I told you two to shut up. You didn't listen, and now look what happened." Shelly mumbled angrily as she guided me away from Phil and back to the door.

"Toodles." He nonchalantly said to our backs as we left. Phil's a cold motherfucker when he wants to be.

"You know he didn't mean that." Shelly tried to console me once were in my apartment. I didn't say anything. I know she's trying to make me feel better, but I know what she's saying isn't true. I know Phil. And I know he was dead serious.

"I know I'm supposed to be tough, but I'm not. That shit hurt, Shell. I don't think I could feel any worse." After I said that, I went into hysterics. I couldn't even make it to the couch. I sat in the middle of the floor and let the tears fall.

Shelly sat beside me and tried to comfort me, but it was no use. I guess this is what it's like to be dead.

**Sky's POV**

Yeah, that was bad. I stayed on that floor for two days. And then my pain turned into anger. And thus the OVW saga began. I figured that since he made me feel dead, I was gonna make him wish he was dead. I feel bad now that I know that he was lying when he said that he didn't care about me anymore.

"He told me that he still loves me, but he doesn't want to be in love with me because I'm too dysfunctional. Aka, I'm an alcoholic druggie." My tears were falling like heavy rain. "Wait, didn't you like quit all that." Shelly asked, rubbing the small of my back gently.

"Yeah. I only smoke cigarettes now. But I guess that's still too much for him." I sniffed. "I love him like a brother, but sometimes I wanna strangle him." Shelly angrily mumbled. "I've decided to give him some space. Can I travel with you and Barb?" I asked as sweetly as I could while crying.

"Of course. But you know that this is the first place he's gonna look once he realizes how much of an idiot he is." Shelly softly chuckled. Whenever we'd get into arguments and he was in the wrong, I'd just leave. And he'd always find me, wherever I'd go.

"Nah. This one's a little too serious for that." I cracked an empty smile as I sobbed. "So what? You're just gonna ignore each other forever?" Huh. That's a good question. I didn't think all that through when I made my dramatic exit.

"That'd be kinda impossible, but I am gonna avoid his ass. I feel like he took a sword and plunged it deep into my chest. All the way through my heart." I sobbed, grabbing my chest. Not for dramatic effect. I really do feel pain there.

"And since he stabbed you, he's the only one that can heal you." Shelly sighed, understandingly. "Well, I guess I'm just gonna remain wounded."

I got out of her arms and went into the bathroom to start the shower. We've got to get up early in the morning and I need to at least try to calm down. If only this stab wound didn't hurt so much.

* * *

**Punk's POV**

I got to the arena early today. You know, no one to wait for this morning. I don't know why I miss the mini arguments we'd have when I'd wake her up. I mean, I would've ended up asking her to travel with someone else, eventually.

Either I would've said or done something to set her off or she would've said or done something idiotic and reckless to set me off, and all hell would've broken loose.

I should be glad she decided to leave on her own, but I'm not. Especially with the reason why she left.

I didn't intend for her to know my thoughts. Hell, I didn't know she was that insightful for her to figure out my thoughts.

I fucked up big, this time. Bigger than the time I told her I didn't care about her anymore. This time, because I actually meant everything that I said. Every. Single. Word.

But at least we've got everything out in the open. It did get to me when she said that she was still in love with me. She said it so passionately, I almost told that little voice in the back of my mind to fuck off.

"Hey, Punk. Why you sitting over there looking like a lost puppy?" Tommy Dreamer asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. And I'm very grateful for it. I've gotta get into the zone for the show.

* * *

After shooting the shit with Dreamer for a while, I decided to catch up on my reading. I've found a good little corner that keeps me secluded from everyone back here. It's just what I need.

After thirty minutes of my peaceful solitary confinement, I was interrupted by the big black boots of Shelly. I lowered my book from my face and slowly looked up at her frowning face.

"Good afternoon, Shelly. How are you?" The look she gave me made me wince like she had slapped me. "Don't gimme that good morning bull, Punk. I just came over here to tell you that I love you, but you're wrong this time." She smugly folded her arms across her chest.

"Wait a minute. I'm wrong for feeling? I can't help the way I feel, Shell." I calmly responded. "But _why_ do you feel that way?" She continued her angry interrogation. I sighed. "That's none of your business." I rolled my eyes at Shelly and lifted my book to continue reading, hoping that she would get the hint and drop this conversation.

"You're right. It's none of my business. But she's a fucking ghost. And it hurts me to see her like that. And look at you." She shook her head at me. I looked down at my faded jeans and my worn Chuck Taylor's. "What about me? I look good, girl." I grinned, trying to lighten the mood. It worked for a second or two, cause she gave me a soft smile and it quickly faded and went back to her frown.

"Phil, you're sitting in a corner with your nose in a book." She scoffed, as if that's a bad thing. "What's wrong with that? I'm always reading." She rolled her eyes at my answer. "Yeah, but who's normally right beside you with a book of her own?" I didn't respond.

"And for the record, the girl's been sober for almost three months. If cigarettes are too much for you, then you really are a prude." I groaned as I closed my book. Sky's got everybody thinking I'm a prude.

"Her cigarettes aren't the problem." I started to look around for a quick getaway. "Well why didn't you talk to her about it?" She started to look around, too. "Because she ran off, as usual. And besides, we both need space to clear our heads." I looked over towards the women's locker room and saw what, or who, Shelly was looking for. And she's coming our way.

"Dammit. I'm gonna make this quick. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I guarantee your 'space' won't do anything but drive you crazy, and her… never mind. She's already dead." And with that last verbal kick in the nuts, Shelly ended her scolding, just in time for Sky to make her way over to us.

"Shelly, stop harassing the boy." She smiled at Shelly, making sure she didn't look at me. "I wasn't harassing. Just having a friendly conversation. Right, Phil?" Shelly scowled at me.

"Friendly, scolding, it's all the same thing, right Shell?" I sighed, ready to make my escape across the room. "Okay, well I'm gonna go. And Phil, remember what I said." She smiled at me right before she sprinted over to Kevin Thorn.

And now comes the awkwardness. "See, I told you you'd see me today." She forced a smile as she stared down at my shoes.

"Are you okay?" I know that was a dumb question, but I just want her to look at me. "Hell no. but I gotta live, regardless." She finally looked at me, but when she did, I wished that she hadn't.

Her normally beautiful face looked tired. But looking at her eyes hurt me. The normally vibrant green was now dull. And as she looked into my eyes, she held her chest as if she's in pain. I know what Shelly means now. Skylar looks like a living, breathing, dead girl.


	11. Cali Mami

**Here's the next chapter. YAYYY! **

**The character named Luis, mentioned in chapter 9, is in this chapter. For all those gamers reading, his character popped in my head while I was playing Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. So when you read what Lu's saying in this chapter, just think of that thick, sexy, Dominican accent that Luis Lopez has in the game, lol. I hear his voice whenever I write something that Luis says, ha ha. **

**Oh yeah, Kane's back! I'm all giddy. Hopefully this will trigger my muses for Emalf, because I've been having major writers block with that one. Although I've been listening Metallica's **_**Ronnie **_**on repeat. When I'm not blasting Rihanna's new CD, that is. (**_**Talk That Talk **_**is badass, lol) So hopefully something's stirring in my head…**

**Okay, I've talked too much already. I'm done now.**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Special thanks to angelshavetheirwickedschemes, Esha, and Menaji . Love ya : ) **

**Ch. 11: Cali Mami**

**Sky's POV**

"You're gonna read all day, Pinky?" Shelly asked as she and Barbie threw clothes all over our hotel room floor and beds. "Yup. It's really fun. You should try it sometime." I moved my reading glasses down on my nose to stare at them.

"Come on, Sky. You're so fun. And we're in California. Beaches, bikinis, the sun. Come out with us." Barbie smiled as she put on her tan Louboutins. "She's right, you know. You should totally come out with us." Shelly grinned at me through the mirror. She looks cute in her black dress with my hot pink pumps.

"Nope. Me and Glen are gonna chill tonight." Shelly scoffed as I petted my doll's head. "But you're home, Sky. Look outside and tell me that Los Angeles isn't calling your name." Shelly dramaticized, taking a seat on the side of our bed.

"Home is where the hatred is. Now bye." I pushed my glasses back up and continued to read. "Hey, Doll. Go make sure the cab doesn't leave. We'll be down in a few." Shelly said to Kelly. She nodded and grabbed her purse before she was out of the door.

"Okay, you've been in the ghostly plane for a week. You can come back now." She joked as she gently took my book from my hands. "Am I _really_ that out of it? I'm a ghost?" I took off my glasses to look her in the eyes.

"You're Casper. But we can fix that. Come to the club with us." She grabbed my hands and grinned at me. "I don't know. I'm trying to stay clean, Shell." She knows I'm gonna give in. Her smile just oozes satisfaction.

"Aww chica, we're not gonna drink. We're gonna dance until your transparent ass turns solid again." She said before she got up to dig through the piles of clothes on the other bed. "Ha ha. I don't think so. Partying with Kelly squared is not my definition of a fun Friday." I just love giving her a hard time.

"Barbie's gonna do her thing and we're gonna do ours. Now get up and find those black heels." Shelly's on a mission. And I guess the mission was to find this beautiful yellow minidress. "I think this will brighten your day, Sunshine." She grinned as she handed me the dress. She knows my favorite color is yellow.

"Fine. I'll go. Gimme the damn dress." I grumbled, snatching the short stretchy and strapless dress out of her hand. "You like it. Admit it." She grinned as I lifted my oversize tee over my head. "It's cute. A little more Kelly's style, but definitely my color." I sighed as I stood up and pulled down my basketball shorts.

"Who the hell wears lace cheeky panties with basketball shorts?" Shelly laughed at me. "_Me_, obviously. Now hand me a brush, a scrunchie, and those black earrings on the table." I playfully snapped my finger at her. To which her reply was my brush hitting me dead in the chest. We both started to laugh.

"Hand me my lotion, please." I said to her, knowing that she had probably taken my cherry body moisturizer. "That was fast." Shelly handed me the lotion in amazement. I was fully dressed, shoes and all. "The ponytail took the longest." I winked as I rubbed in the last of the lotion on my arms. I had brushed my hair into a tight ponytail that was swooped to the side.

"And for the finishing touch…" I walked in to the bathroom and grabbed my cherry red lipstick. It makes my eyes pop. "Muy caliente, mami." Shelly cheered when I left the bathroom. "Alright. Lets get this over with."

* * *

**Punk's POV**

"Jug, I'm really not in the mood to go to a club." I sighed as the cab driver made a left on some street I couldn't make out. "Come on, man. We haven't seen each other in months. I'd think that you'd want your buddy to have a good time." He grinned at me. "We could've had an even better time at the comic shop." It took me the longest to find a comic shop that wasn't too far from our hotel.

"We can get comics anytime. Tonight, we're gonna party until you're over the little Catwoman Quinn." He laughed. "Well, we're gonna be partying for a long, long time." I mumbled as I turned my head to look out the window.

"I'm not gonna ruin our night, so I'll pretend you didn't say that." Jug plucked my arm. "Whatever, man." He groaned at my response. "I have so much to teach you, young Punk. But so little time." He chuckled, sounding much like one of the sifu's I trained under overseas. Damn, do I miss being over there. "Yes sir, Jug san." I scoffed, making him laugh.

"See there. That's the sarcastic asshole I remember. After the club tonight, we're working on getting Batman and Catwoman together for good. Cause lovesick Phil ain't where it's at, bro." He gave me a sincere smile.

"But what about you and Shelly?" I asked, trying to change the conversation off of me. "Ah, damn. We could've invited her out with us." He sighed. "Yeah, but Shelly and the girl I'm not mentioning,"

"_Catwoman Quinn_," he interjected. "Right, well they're attached at the hip. So that means that she would've been with her. And that'd be hell." I shuddered at the thought of that awkward situation. "Hell for you, but hilarity for me." Jug laughed.

"Yeah, I bet. Now what's the name of this club, anyway?" I shook my head at Jug's grinning face. "Thunder." Okay, I burst out laughing at that. "What?" He asked, confused.

"_Thunder_? It sounds like a gay bar, man." I said, still laughing. "Well, you know Phil, I've always thought you had a nice ass." He gave me a sly grin and looked me up and down.

"Admire from afar, man. Cause it ain't that kind of party." I laughed at his mock hurt expression. "But for real dude. This place is banging. The last time I was out here, me and the guys came here." He grinned as the taxi pulled up to this huge ass building with multicolored lights flashing everywhere. From the long line of people waiting to get in, I can say that this place is a hot spot.

"And just how in the hell are we supposed to get in?" I shook my head at Jug's grinning face. "C'mon dude. You know me better than that. We're V.I.P.'s." He handed me a little blue card after we got out of the cab. "I don't even wanna know how you got these."

As we walked past the long line of douchey guys and spoiled rich girls that were gawking and frowning at us like we're the weird ones, I started to smile. By the looks of the lovely folks out here, I just know that this is gonna be interesting.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

"So all you're gonna do is sit here by yourself with that 'I-lost-my-puppy' look on your face?" Shelly's been bothering me for the past ten minutes. "Yep. I could've gotten us into waaay better clubs than this. Remind me never to agree to go out with you all when Kelly picks the place." I rolled my eyes as I watched these stiff ass spoiled rich kids jump around instead of dance.

"I know this place is full of losers, but forget them. We came here to dance. Not sit at the bar and drink Cokes." Shelly grouched. "I would dance if they played something with a nice beat. I refuse to dance to the fucking Backstreet Boys." I was serious, but Shelly and the bartender laughed at me.

I stopped my mental critiques of the dancing idiots to look at the bartender. "I'm sorry for staring, but you look so familiar. Do I know you?" Shelly grinned at my bluntness.

"Well damn, big head. You've gone Hollywood on us, huh?" The bartender grinned at me. "Diego? No fucking way." I gasped, staring hard at the pretty brown eyes looking back at me. The last time I saw Luis's little brother, he looked completely different. "No shit." He laughed at my obvious shock.

"I haven't seen you in three years, dude. How've you been?" For the first time in a week, I'm actually excited to hear someone's response. "I'm good. Just turned twenty-one, so my days of being Lu's assistant are over." My cheeks turned beet red at the mention of Diego's big brother's name. And of course, Shelly noticed that.

"Ah, cool. And speaking of Luis, how is he?" I casually asked. Shelly's not buying it and neither is Diego, from the smirk he's giving me. "Lu's good. He's gonna flip when he see's you." Diego said as he signaled the other bartender that he was taking his break. "Wait. He's here?" I started to look around, all of a sudden feeling self-conscious.

"Yeah, he's here. Self-promoting like only he can." Diego grinned as he wrapped his big arms around me, lifting me off of this fancy blue bar stool. "Damn, you're huge." I laughed as he put me down. "Yeah, I'm 6'3. Just four inches behind Lu." He winked at Shelly as she smirked at him.

"You think you're grown now, huh?" I teased him. "I've always been grown, girl. Now it's legal. So, what's up with you, beautiful?" Diego said to a now red faced Shelly. "Don't even think about it, lil' niño." She responded, pretending like he didn't just put some naughty thoughts in her head.

"Alright. When you're tired of dealing with those bodybuilder boys, come find me." He winked at her. She couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face. "I see you've graduated from Luis's playboy etiquette school." I rolled my eyes at him and continued looking around the packed dance floor.

"I see you got jokes. So how's that lame ass gringo boyfriend of yours?" Ugh, that moment of excitement quickly disappeared. Noticing the change in my tone, Diego gave me a sympathetic look. "Long story, D. All you need to know is that we're done." I couldn't help but reach for my chest when I said that.

"Ah, damn. I thought you and karate kid would've been married by now, from what Lu said." I raised my eyebrow at him. "And exactly what did Lu say?" I questioned, staring at his now tense face. "He only repeated what you told him, Ms. Burton. I see you still got that mean streak. Come dance it off." He grinned as he grabbed my hand and Shelly's.

"No offense, D. But Club Thunder sucks terribly in the music department." I said, making him and Shelly laugh. "I know. These rich white kids love that shit, no offense." He gave me a big, goofy grin. "None taken." I shook my head at him. He and his big brother always used to tease me for being the token rich kid in our little crew.

Ah, the good old days. Living in Cali, chilling at the beach in PV, shopping at the little boutiques and shore shacks. Before Dad got that big deal that had us move to Chicago. Before I fell in love with that dumb ass, outspoken, pierced, gorgeous, tattooed, sweet….never mind. The chest pains were getting worse with every adjective.

"Luis and I are cool with the DJ. Let me see what I can do. Come on." He said as he led us away from the bar and inadvertently snapping me out of my thoughts. I'm thankful for it.

He led us straight to the middle of the dance floor, where all the no rhythm girls and guys were. He left us there and went to the DJ booth. I turned to Shelly and frowned at her sly smirk.

"_Luis Santiago Ramirez_? The tattoo artist who just so happened to be your first?" Shelly's eyes grew bigger. "Whatever, Shell. We've been friends since kindergarten." I'm trying to diffuse this convo before it even gets started. Now is not the time and this loud ass club is not the place. And besides, I'm still on lookout for Luis. He's sneaky for a 6'7, 260 pound, muscular dude.

"Ah dios mio." Shelly stopped her questioning as she damn near broke her neck looking up behind me. "Ah shit." I mumbled as I stared at Shelly's drooling face. Yeah, Lu does seem to have that effect on women.

"Hey, Lu." I yelled loud enough for his tall ass to hear me. "Oye, mami. Are you gonna turn around so I can greet you, or do I have to turn you around myself? I don't mind the physical contact." That thick Dominican/Bajan accent sent shivers down my spine. I took a deep breath before I slowly turned around to face his chest. I had to stretch my neck up high to look him in the face. And when I did, it felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of me.

Damn, he's still beautiful. Tall. Smooth brown skin. Muscular arms fully sleeved with tattoos. Long silky black hair, always in a ponytail. A badass goatee. That gorgeous smile. The way that black tank top clings tightly to his chiseled chest. And lastly, those big, beautiful brown eyes. I swear they could melt even the most cold hearted of women.

"Hello Luis." I couldn't hide my excitement anymore. I had a huge smile on my face. "That's my girl. Come here." He smiled as he pulled me into his huge arms.

Ooh, he smells good. He always does, but I haven't seen him in three years. I've talked to him on the phone recently, but that's different. "I've missed you so much, miela. How long are you here for?" He asked once he let me go.

"Four more days. Then it's off to DC." I sighed, already missing him. "Damn, when's the show?" He asked, stepping back so he could get a good look at me. That made me shiver.

"Sunday's a house show and Monday's a live show." The house show's for SmackDown! & ECW. And me, Shelly, Kelly, Layla, and Brooke are appearing on Raw Monday. "You're big time now, huh Ms. Wrestler?" Luis grinned at me.

"Whatever, Lu. But you and Diego will have front row tickets to both shows waiting for you, if you wanna go." He grinned at me as if he already knew that. "Oh, we'll definitely be there, mami. Now, who's this lovely lady that's with you?" He said, melting Shelly with his chocolate eyes.

"The speechless one is Shelly, or Ariel." I shook my head at her. "Oh, yeah. The tarot reader with the vampire. I've seen you before. Nice to meet you, Shelly." He reached his hand out to shake hers and I couldn't help but laugh at her as she shakily met her hand with his. "Hi." She smiled at him.

"You wouldn't mind if I stole Sky for a dance or two, would you?" He sweetly asked. "Not at all. I think I'm gonna find Diego and get a drink. Have fun." She winked at me, letting me know that our conversation's gonna continue when we get to the hotel.

"You think your little martial artist boyfriend's gonna get pissed if we dance?" He asked with a smirk. And again my chest started to hurt. "He's not my boyfriend, and he's not here." The more he's on my mind, the more that imaginary stab wound hurts.

"Ay mami. Isn't that him over there?" Luis turned me to the side and pointed to the V.I.P. area. I was kinda skeptical, cause Luis has only seen him in pics that I've texted him. Nevermind, he watches the show, so I'm sure he's familiar with Punky's tattooed ass.

I saw the shirt first and I already knew it was him. He always stands out in a crowd. In a club full of tight ass button down shirts and designer jeans, Phil's got on his Misfits tee and some worn blue jeans, with a pair of Chuck Taylor's. His hair's hanging, parted down the middle. And that damn lip ring, all shiny, just taunting me.

"Dammit! Out of all the clubs in Los Angeles, he chooses Club Thunder? It sounds like a fucking gay bar!" My hand, that was clutching my chest started to rapidly shake. "Hey, mami. You want me to get Shelly and we go to another club?" Luis asked sweetly.

Before I could take my eyes off of Phil to answer Luis, he met my gaze. His facial expression went from somber to shocked in two seconds. He stood up, as if he was about to leave V.I.P. to get to me. But as soon as he took his first step, Jug and Amy walked up next to him.

Wait, _Amy_? What the hell?

I guess he told him where he was going because both Amy and Jug looked my way. But with two different expressions on their faces. Amy looked sincerely glad to see me and Jug looked scared as hell. I knew Jug was coming to Cali. I was gonna chill with him before the P.O.D concert tomorrow. But Amy isn't supposed to get here until Sunday.

The pain that was in my chest got more intense when Amy and Jug waved at me. Jug waved nervously, as if he knows what's going on between us. He probably does. Besides Colt, Jug's is his closest friend. I'm positive that Amy isn't in the loop, though. Why the hell is her presence bothering me so much? Ugh.

I gave them both a stiff wave and turned my attention back to Luis, who seemed amused by that little scene. "You ready to go, now?" He asked with a smile. I know he's enjoying my red cheeks. He loves it when my 25% Latin blood gets hot. And right now, I'm beyond boiling. My maternal grandma's Puerto Rican, by the way. Boricua, mami.

"Nope. We're gonna dance. If Diego can persuade the damn DJ to play something other than that techno shit." As soon as I said that, Luis signaled for the DJ to change the song.

Despite the throbbing pain in my head, I instantly went into dance mode. One of my favorite artists right now is Rihanna. When I need to let off steam, I put in one of her CD's and let loose. And right now, I really need to let loose, and Pon de Replay is just the song for me.

"Oye, mami. Lets show these rich brats how it's done." Luis grinned at me, taking my hand and twirling me around.

Our bodies rhythmically moved to the beat of the music. Although I let the music and Luis take control, I couldn't help but notice all those eyes on us. I guess we look like something from one of those cheesy dance movies. They're not used to our vibe or our dance style out here in preppy LA. Whatever.

By the time Pon de Replay was over, Luis and I were in our own zone. The next song the DJ played really had me going. It's Let Me, also by Rihanna. "Ah, I love this song, Lu." I yelled to him as I turned my back to him and moved my hips to the beat of the song. "I know that, fool." He laughed.

Most of the eyes were off of us now. If Luis and I weren't in our own world, I'd probably be laughing at the fools trying to imitate us.

I glanced over at the V.I.P. section to see Jug and Shelly grinning at me and Amy and Phil intrigued with the way we moved. I don't know why Phil looks so astonished. Giving each other lap dances were regular parts of our foreplay. Yeah, he has no rhythm, but at least he can move.

As soon as Luis wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest, Phil's intrigued look turned into a jealously, angry scowl. I couldn't help but smile at that.

I understand why he was all amazed at first, now. He's all pissed cause I'm dancing with Luis. He's never really cared for him.

"You having fun making your little boyfriend jealous?" Luis asked in my ear. His warm breath on my skin made me shiver. Even though I'm not into Luis like that, I can't help but react the way I do when I'm around him. He just has that kind of magic over me. "He's not my damn boyfriend.. And yes, I'm enjoying making him jealous." I grinned as I watched Phil watch Luis in angry amazement as he matched every hip movement of mine with one of his own.

I love the sensuality of dancing to reggaeton and island music. Yeah, it's kinda provocative, bur the closeness is really exhilarating and sexy.

"Wanna make him even more jealous?" He asked, looking down at me. "What are you up to, Ramirez?" I asked, resting the back of my head on his chest to look up at him. "Nothing like that… Unless you wanna." He winked at me as Music of the Sun blasted through the speakers of the club.

"No, I don't. What's up, Lu?" He rolled his eyes at my persistence. "Whatever. I felt the shivers, miela. But what I meant was that we could get outta here. Catch up." He gave me a sly smirk. Now I'm the one rolling my eyes.

"Catch up. Yeah right, Ramirez." But I do want to catch up with him when it's more secluded. And Kelly's gonna be with Andrew tonight, so we'll have a good amount of time to chill.

"Yeah. Right. I'm serious, girl. You gotta tell me what happened with you and Karate Kid over there." Ugh, that pain came back. I wish everyone would just shut up about him, nicknames and all.

"Fine. But I'm driving. You still got my baby, right?" I perked up a little at the remembrance of Luis's cherry red classic '67 Cadillac low rider.

"You know it." he smiled once we stopped dancing. Phil looked relieved at first, but when I took my room, key out to hold up to Shelly to let her know that that's where we were headed, a look of panic spread over his face. Shelly gave me the okay hand signal and went back to her seemingly interesting conversation with Jug's crazy ass.

He's like in love with her. If Jug has his way, Shelly won't be coming to the room tonight either. And knowing Shelly, she'll talk him to death instead of what Jug wants to do. "Alright. Lets get out of here." I turned around, grabbed Luis's hand, and led the way through the crowd of people on the dance floor so we could get the hell out of here.


	12. That Hardy Boy

**Happy New Years, everybody! **

**Here's the next chapter. As you can see by the title, Jeff's back. Yay! LOL! Hope you enjoy it. **

**Love ya : ) **

**And a special thanks to Esha! **

**Ch. 12: That Hardy Boy**

**Punk's POV**

"What the fuck was that, man?" I sighed as I paced the floor of the 24 hour comic shop that we were at. After that awkward ass club outing, Jug, Shelly and I hightailed it out of there.

Amy, who was a surprise in the first place, a pleasant one, but a surprise none the less, went back to the hotel. I know her showing up had something to do with Luis and Sky's dryhumping session.

"You didn't know your girl could dance like that, huh?" Jug laughed, handing me a comic to examine. "_Actually_, I did." Sky's hip movements are magical. It's the kind of phenomenon that keeps you up all night just daydreaming about it. I swear her late night lap dances are partly the reason why I'm a borderline insomniac. Ugh, but I'm not thinking about that now.

"That's not the problem. But I'm not getting into that with her personal bodyguard within earshot." I pointed over to Shelly, who was over at the Ironman comics a few feet away.

"I'm not her bodyguard, you ass. And anyway, I'm rooting for you when it comes to her male counterparts." She smirked at me. "Whatever, Shelly. You know whatever I say, you're gonna go report it back to her." I handed the comic back to Jug.

"Not really. She's a living dead girl around us. It's amazing that we got her to come out at all." She sighed.

"Forget this. I'm gonna work on getting Batman back to normal, and you're gonna have to get Catwoman Quinn back to herself. Cause those two are so _boring _when they're fighting." Jug groaned, handing me another comic.

"This is more than just a fight, James." Shelly answered Jug, calling him by his real name. I haven't heard anyone call him that in like ten years. "Look, while you two are trying to fix shit, I'm trying to live my life. There's nothing to fix because she wants me, and I _don't_ want her. What's there to fix?" I handed Jug the other comic he gave me.

"But you _do_ want her. At least that's what it sounded like you were saying on our cab ride to Club Thunder." Jug reminded me. "A part of me does. But the more intelligent part of me knows that we're not good for each other." I sighed. This night has gone terribly bad.

"No, that gang member she left with isn't good for her." Jug joked. "He's not a gang member. He's a tattoo artist." I corrected him. Why, I don't know. He's part of my problem, too.

"Well, _excuuuuuse _me. Her 7 foot, dryhumping, _tattoo artist _is bad for her." He corrected himself sarcastically. "I'm not a fan of his, either, Jug. But I'd rather him than that Hardy boy." I scoffed.

"Hold up. You're stressing over Hardy, but you know she did that at the club when she saw your girl, Amy." Shelly defended Sky, like a true friend.

"How was _I_ supposed to know that she was gonna ask Barbie if she knew where I was? And how was _I_ supposed to know that little miss ditzy bubblehead was gonna go to the same gay bar… I mean club, that were at? And how was _I_ supposed to know that she was gonna surprise me there?" I rolled my eyes, suddenly ready to go back to my hotel room and end this night.

"I think you got Barbie mixed up with Maria." Shelly scoffed, making Jug laugh. He's not too fond of Maria either. "Whatever, Shelly. I'm done with this conversation. Let her do what she wants." I grabbed a few indie comics and walked up to the register.

"Fine then. With your stubborn ass. James and I are gonna continue our conversation in his room. You still coming to the concert tomorrow?" Shelly asked, right behind me. I sighed. "Not my type of music, but I've got nothing better to do."

"Good. Now lets get out of here. The freaks come out at night, dude." Jug laughed. He's right about that. There's some crazy ass folks out here.

"Oh, yeah. I don't think you have to worry about her and Luis. From what she's told me, they're not into each other like that." Shelly gave me a wink. "I'm not worried at all. I just wanna chill." And now, I'm officially through with this conversation, and this night. Ugh.

**Sky's POV**

"You _do_ know that the last time I talked to you, I wasn't expecting to hear from you again until you and the Karate Kid's wedding date." Luis chuckled as we entered me, Shelly and Barbie's hotel room. I'm so glad we have it all to ourselves tonight.

"Wedding date? Luis, get real." I scoffed, gently massaging my chest as I slung Kelly and Shelly's dresses off of my bed. "Whatever, Sky. You were the one talking about being destined to get married and have little Punky babies. Ugh." He rolled his eyes at me.

"For once, I agree. Ugh." I poked my bottom lip out at the remembrance of that, though. I used to tell Luis about all of my little family plans the first few weeks PJ and I started dating. And yeah, it did involve Punky babies.

Ugh, reminds me of my high school dreams. Only I was a mermaid named Ember and Phil was a merman named Henna. I used to tell Phil about my dreams, but I never told him that Henna was actually him. He only found out when we started dating, years later. I still don't get how I knew that he liked me, but he didn't know that I felt the same way.

Great. Thinking of this is making me feel worse.

"Okay, tell daddy what's going on. And can you tell me while that pout's still on your face? It's sexy." Luis grinned as he laid out on my little twin sized bed. He's so huge, most of his body's out of the bed.

"Stop it, Lu. I'm not in the mood for jokes." I sighed as I sat beside him Indian style on the bed. "Lets get into this shit, then. What did the little Karate Kid do?" Luis smiled that beautiful smile. "Actually, _I_ did something." I sighed, dreading this upcoming conversation.

* * *

After I told him about all of the events of OVW, post breakup, and all of the shit that happened recently, I was drained. I stared at Luis, waiting impatiently for his two cents.

"Well…" I poked him, causing him to burst into laughter. "Mami, that's some bullshit." He roared. "No, Lu. This is beyond bullshit. This is dumbass-ness." I rolled my eyes.

"So, you really thinking about getting with that Hardy boy?" He asked, that playful smile gone now. "I mean, I guess so. He's a sweetheart. And most of the time when I'm around him, he distracts me from… you know."

"You're really into that Phil, huh?" He smiled at me, sitting up and grabbing my right hand from my chest. I didn't even realize my hand was still there. "You already know that." He rolled his eyes at me.

"So what you're saying is that _my_ sexy ass isn't enough to keep your mind off of him?" I started to chuckle at him. Leave it to Luis to bring his conceitedness into my problems. "Lu, you're cute. But you're no Phillip Brooks. We've discussed that." I shook my head at his little frown.

"Yeah, but you weren't saying that a few years ago." The frown quickly went away and a smirk played on his lips. He still had my hand in his, so he easily pulled me over to him. "A few years? Lu, that was nine years ago. You're tripping." I chuckled at him. And even though he gives me the shivers whenever I'm around him, he's not even half as sexy as Phil is to me.

"Nine years, two years. Whatever. That little Hardy boy calls you Cherrypop, huh? Well tell him to call me the Cherry_popper_." I snatched my hand away from his and lightly punched him in the chest. "You're a pervert, Luis. You really are."

He laughed. "I'm just kidding, mami. But if you'd go back to that night, you might reconsider jumping into shit with that Hardy boy." He slyly grinned. "Okay. Fine then. I was pissed at Phil. I ranted to you about it. And we had sex. What are you getting at?" He's really confusing me now.

"No. You weren't pissed at Karate Kid. You were like heartbroken. Hysterical. You were borderline depressed." He sighed, remembering my erratic actions all those years ago.

It was the summer of '97. Two months after that stupid argument Phil and I got into. You know, the argument that separated us for six years. I decided to just give him some space so I didn't call him. I was gonna wait until he called. But of course, he didn't.

Which brought me to California. I needed a break, so I left Chicago for a whole two weeks. At that moment, I really could care less about what was going on in school. I mean, I was a straight A student, so I wasn't gonna miss anything.

My birthday's October 3rd. I knew he heard that I was leaving to go to Cali. I was expecting him to call me and try to make up with me before then. Well, that didn't happen and I left for California. But I just knew that he would at least call on my birthday. I knew he had deep feelings for me, so I knew that he was hurting as much as I was with this absence thing.

Well, my birthday came and I was eagerly expecting a phone call from Phil. When he didn't call, I lost it. I mean, I fucking loved him, hard. I loved him so much that it hurt. Even back then.

So I called Luis. Went over to his house. Spilled my guts to him. He was very sympathetic. I needed that. And then I smelled his cologne. And then he smiled at me. And his silky hair was all shiny and black. And one thing led to another and, yeah.

I felt like shit afterward, though. I was trying to save myself for Phil's dumb ass. If only he'd called…

"Maybe I was a little depressed. But I still don't see where you're getting at, Lu." I sighed, grabbing my chest again. The more I think about him, the more I want to cry. But I refuse to cry in front of Luis.

"And what happened when you told him about that all those years later?" He chuckled, remembering what I told him in 2004, a few weeks after Phil and I had got together. Man, was I on top of the world then.

"It made his ass go crazy." I chuckled. Phil and I were catching up one day and the topic of firsts came up. Believe it or not, PJ was actually a virgin in high school. That was one of the things that attracted me to him.

Anyway, he told me about this wrestler chick he was with and I told him about Lu. I also explained why Lu was my first. I'm thinking that that's what triggered his 'I have to come find you when we get into arguments' deal. I'm guessing that he thought that I would run into the arms of someone else again because he didn't call or check on me. "I still don't see what you're getting at with this, Lu."

"Look, you two idiots have been puppy loving each other for ten years, mami. I'm your boy, right?" He asked, batting those big pretty brown eyes of his. "Yes, Luis. You are." I sighed. "Well, listen to me, then." He smiled at me.

"Do you remember this? 'I'm so in love with this nerd, I don't know what to do'." He imitated my voice terribly. "Yeah. So what?" I grouched. "Oh, so I guess you remember this: 'And I'm so in love with this psychopath, _I _don't know what to do'." This time he imitated Phil's voice.

Of course I remember that. Phil and I were acting crazy, jumping up and down in his apartment in Kentucky, jamming to one of his favorite bands, Rancid. Luis had called and started teasing me. I didn't care cause at that moment, PJ and I were in heaven. We were beyond well content. So I yelled that into the phone, and Phil yelled back, making me blush and Luis laugh.

"That was worse than my voice, Lu. Stick to ink. Not imitations." I continued to massage my chest. "So you're not gonna acknowledge that one, huh?" He chuckled. "Yeah, Luis. I remember him saying that. What's your point? That was almost three years ago." I groaned.

"The point is, you are not ready to get with anyone right now. You're still stuck on the Karate Kid." He grinned, knowingly. "I might be stuck on him, but when I'm around Jeff, I feel good." That should be a good enough reason, right?

"Mami. I'm trying not to laugh, but you're making it so hard. Look at you. Every time I mention the Karate Kid, you turn red and you grab your chest." He gently took my hand from my chest and kissed my knuckles. "You noticed that, huh?" I frowned. I didn't know it was that obvious.

"Look, I don't really get his reasons as to why he doesn't want to get back with you, but what I do know is that you're not ready to get involved with anyone else. At least not until he's fully out of your system."

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. "Luis, I can't. I can't get him out of my system. My body is corrupted with him. I can't get him out of my head. It's ironic. I got this tattoo because I was thinking of him. And it turns out, he's done this very thing to me." I closed my eyes as I traced the tattoo of a dagger through a heart that's on my chest.

"It's gonna be alright, mami. He's gonna come to his senses. You just need to calm your head. And jumping into a relationship with that goddamn Hardy is not gonna help shit." I sighed, but he's right. But also, I don't want to listen to him. My mind's already made up.

"But he distracts me from my pain." I mumbled. Luis sighed. "Fine, Sky. Do whatever you want." He sighed, giving up on trying to change my mind. Thank goodness, cause I'm beyond tired of this conversation. "Thank you. Now can we please change the subject?" I smiled, turned on my side, and undid his ponytail. Every time I get him alone, I always play in his soft locks. It's calming.

"Yeah. Lets talk about that tattoo that you were talking about in the car." He smiled. Anything to get to see any part of my body. Only Luis. Gotta love him.

* * *

**Punk's POV**

"I'm not a big fan of these guys, but at least we get to hang out." I'm talking to Amy. I knew that Shelly and Jug had their little agenda going on, and I figured that I needed to make it up to Amy for that horrible club outing, so I invited her to go with us.

At least that way Jug and Shelly's agenda is put on hold. And I can make up for last night with Amy. Two birds, one Punk.

"Yeah. We'll have fun." She smiled at me.

After waiting for this club to fill up, which took all of five minutes, I started to look around. I know Sky's gonna be here. I want to avoid her at all costs. "Hey, isn't that Sky over there?" Amy asked. I sighed. So much for my avoiding plan.

I looked across the room where she was pointing, and sure enough, there was Skylar. She had on a black minidress with a big ass yellow belt over the waist. She still looks dead in the face, but she's still beautiful.

"Yeah, that's her." I quickly turned around, making sure we didn't make eye contact. "You don't wanna go speak to her?" Amy asked sweetly. I sighed again. "Not really. We're kinda going through something right now, and it's best if we kept the talking to each other to a minimum." Amy gave me a confused look.

"What happened? I thought she was your best friend?" She asked. "Well, she _was. _I don't know what she is to me now." I would like to end this conversation before it really got going, but if I'm gonna seriously pursue her, she's gonna have to know the truth about Sky and I.

"Does this have anything to do with me?" She asked, still looking over at Skylar. "No." I took a deep breath. "Look, Amy. Me and Sky used to date." I was expecting her to frown at me or something, but she smiled before she looked back over at Sky.

"I knew that already. I could tell. Just like I can tell that you two still care for each other. I wish that I could still be friends with my old crew." A forlorn look flashed across her face as she watched Sky run into the arms of Jeff Hardy.

Wait. Jeff Hardy? What the hell is this? Don't Raw superstars have shows to do somewhere like… _not_ in California?

"I take it you didn't know about that." She gave me a sympathetic look after turning from the love scene. "No. I knew. Just didn't expect him to be here." I quickly turned my attention back to Amy and away from the PDA fest across the room.

"Actually, mine and his little surprise visit was all because of Jeff. He was missing her and well, I wanted to continue our conversation. You seemed kind of distant, then." She playfully poked me in the arm.

"He _misses_ her? He barely even knows her." I scoffed. I know I shouldn't be showing my jealousy in front of my potential girlfriend, but whatever. I wear my heart on my sleeve. And I say what's on my mind. "I understand how you feel. Really, I do. When I saw Matt with Ashley for the first time, I wanted to grab her by her extensions and bash her head into a brick wall."

"Hold up. You were pissed because Matt had a new girlfriend and you're the one that cheated on him? Sorry, but that's funny as hell." I couldn't help the guffaw that escaped my lips.

"I didn't say that I was right for being mad. I just was. I don't know. It's like all the feelings I had for him were still lingering. It took a little while to get the Matt, and Adam for that matter, taste out of my system. But now they're gone, and I'm good." She smiled. Ugh, her smile's really starting to get to me. It's cute.

"I can understand that. But this is different. At least Matt's smart enough to know when someone wants him for one reason. Sky's not that good at judging people." I couldn't help but look back over at Sky and Jeff. They were being joined by Luis, Diego, and Sky's friend Tyanna.

"And _you_ are? Look at you. You're assuming that Jeff only wants to sleep with her when I know for a fact that he really likes her."

"Oh, you do, huh. I guess what Jeff had with Lori was real, too." I scoffed. "No. That was sex. All sex. But if she would've given him a chance, I'm sure they would've been happy together." She smiled, knowingly.

"That's not what her sister told me. And it's not what Lori told me. But whatever. Sky's gonna do what she wants to do and I'm gonna do what I want. And right now, I want to dance to this West Coast music and enjoy our night together. This time, I'm all yours. No distractions or being distant. Just Phil." I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She blushed and rested her head on my chest.

I'm gonna enjoy my night with my potential girlfriend and leave my ex and her new potential boyfriend alone. Amy's right. It's gonna take a while to get the taste of Sky out of my system, but dammit, I've gotta do it. Hopefully we'll remain friends after all of this is over, but if not, oh well. She's not good for me, relationship wise. And that's final.

**Sky's POV**

"Hey, Jughead. About time you spoke to me." I grinned at Jug as he wrapped me in his arms. "Ah, you know I had to chill with Batman for a while. You know I'm Robin, right." He laughed.

"Whatever you say, James. You can be whoever you wanna be. Right now I'm guessing that you're Mr. Martinez, huh?" I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around Shelly's shoulders. "Nah. She's gonna be Mrs. Mulligan. Right, babe?" He grinned as he pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm liking the sound of Mr. Martinez myself, Jug." She poked her tongue at him. "Ugh, your cuteness is really effing with my contact high." I playfully rolled my eyes at them. "Whatever, Sky. You should be somewhere being cute, too. After all, you and that Hardy boy are a new couple, aren't you?" Shelly deviously smirked at me. Ugh, she knows that Jug dislikes Jeff almost as much as PJ.

"Why does everyone keep calling him 'that Hardy boy'? His name's Jeff. Dammit." I scoffed, making the two of them laugh. "Fuck him and his name, girl. Batman and Catwoman are supposed to be together. Not Catwoman and Joker." Jug returned my eye roll with one of his own.

"Hey, babe. Technically, she _can_ be with Jeff if he's the Joker. You know, you _do_ call her Catwoman Quinn." Shelly grinned, coming to my defense like she always does. I love that girl. "Ah whatever. Look, that Hardy boy's on his way over here with the little Guerrero girl. You gonna introduce me to your new man?" Jug smirked at me. I frowned.

"Oh, shit." Both Shelly and I said in unison. I couldn't help but smile when Jeff made his way through the crowd over to us. He was holding a short, but beautiful and curvy Latina's hand. She's the infamous Lori. I've seen her in pictures, and I've seen some of her matches, but I've never seen her in person. She's gorgeous. And to say that she's a triplet, her sister Kim looks nothing like her. I mean she's beautiful, too, but they're just different.

"Lori-o. This is my baby, Cherrypop" Jeff introduced me to her. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hi. My name's Laurryin. Jeffro here's told me a lot about you." She said in a slight Latin accent. "He's told me a lot about you, too. Starting with your taste in music. P.O.D. is the shit, girl." We laughed. "Jeff, you're right. I'm in love with this girl. And I love you even more because you're a dead ringer for Gwen Stefani." She grinned.

She's not the first one to tell me that I looked like Gwen. I met her back in '98. She said it herself. "Enough of the love fest, ladies. Can we be introduced here?" Jug interfered in our little conversation and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, Jeff, Lauryyin. This is Jug. Shelly's new boo and my good friend. And Jughead, this is Jeff, my new boo. And this is Lauryyin, your new boo's good friend, my new boo's good friend, and my new good friend. And everyone's met Luis and Diego. And don't ask me where they are right now. They're probably out self promoting or hunting for some chicks." I looked around for them and they were both at the bar chatting it up with two cute little blondes. Ah, my boys.

My friend Tyanna was here, but my mom called her to her store to do some work. Tyanna's my mom's best friend/assistant's daughter. We grew up together. She's now interning to become a designer. My mom knew that Ty was with me. That explains why she hurriedly created some work to get her away from me. I'm the bad influence. Tyanna's like the golden child. She's doing what my mom hoped that I would do. You know, help build her fashion empire, or whatever.

"Nice to meet you, Hardy. You remind me of my buddy Phil. Or as he's known now, CM Punk." Jug grinned at Jeff and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, yeah. Pepsi. How?" Jeff smirked, taking Jug's bait and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Philly used to dye his hair and polish his nails and shit back in high school. You two'd probably make good friends." Jug gave me a devious grin. "Nah. I don't think he likes me too much." Jeff replied, looking past Jug with a grin.

"Why do you think that? Phil's a nice guy." Jug laughed. Shelly shook her head as she gave me a sympathetic look. "He's getting cozy with my brother's ex and I'm dating his ex. Nah, man. Too much tension." Jeff responded, still looking across the room.

I decided to see what he was grinning at, and once I did , I wished that I hadn't. It was Phil, all hugged up with Amy. He was laughing and gently rocking her back and forth to the soft rock music playing.

I remember when he used to do that to me. He'd hold me close, my back to his warm chest and we'd just rock. Sometimes we'd just talk. "Bitch." I mumbled. Punky's ears must've been burning, because as soon as I spoke he looked at me.

My heart started to ache again. Seeing him hold her the way he used to hold me, damn. But I can't say anything because Jeff's holding me the exact same way. And I'm pretty sure that the look of hurt on his face is mirroring the hurt on mine.

"Hola amigos. Are you ready for P.O.D?" The announcer interrupted our staring competition as he began to hype the crowd. We both turned to the stage to watch the show. That pain still lingered as the show got started, but the smell of Jeff's cologne and the mellow vibe of P.O.D is sure to calm me down.

* * *

"That concert was banging, huh?" Jeff murmured right before I claimed his lips again. We're in the elevator, on our way to his hotel room.

We've been going at it since the end of the show. The taxi driver almost kicked us out. Phil and I actually got kicked out of a few taxis in New York. Ugh, why is _he _in my head right now?

As soon as the elevator door opened, I grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him out. I wanted to get to his room fast, regardless of the fact that I didn't know where his room was. I took a left and started power walking my way down the hall. Jeff chuckled as he took my hand and turned me around. "Wrong way."

As we walked to his room, I started to flashback to the concert. It was the beginning of one of my favorite P.O.D songs, _Alive_. I would sometimes play that song during me and Punky's make-out sessions.

Jeff and I were still jamming, but I decided to glance across the crowd to see if this song triggered any memories within PJ's big ass head. After all, this song was kinda sentimental to us.

To my dismay, he was in a liplock with Amy. I swear my heart dropped to the floor. I decided that I had to block that haunting image out of my head, so I pulled Jeff's head down to my face and planted a big one on him.

It was enough of a distraction for me to enjoy the rest of the song. I was supposed to meet up with Sonny and the rest of the band afterwards, but I cancelled. I'll catch up with them another time. So here I am, hoping that Jeffrey Nero can keep my mind's attention.

When we got to his room, I let him open the door. As soon as that door closed, I had him pinned up against it, reclaiming his lips. "You a freak, ain't ya?" Jeff grinned, pushing me back a little. "You'll see." I bit my bottom lip as I started to pull his shirt up. He smirked as he held his arms up.

Phil used to love it when I stripped him down. Ugh, dammit. Forget him. Once Jeff's shirt was off, I grabbed his hand and led him to his bed. "Damn. A couple weeks ago, you was all hesitant." He said as I pushed him down onto the bed. I smiled at him.

But then flashbacks of Phil teasing me about my aggressiveness, although he was really the aggressor, started to cloud my mind. I closed my eyes and opened them again to see Jeff's gorgeous face, thus snapping me back into the moment.

"Shut up, Jeff." I chuckled at his goofy grin as I started to take off my dress. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled me onto him once the dress was on the floor. As I got reacquainted with his lips, I closed my eyes, trying to get more into it. We rolled over so that he was on top of me. I was enjoying this pleasant distraction until Phil's face popped in my head. Instead of Jeff's soft lips kissing me, it was Phil's even softer lips. Now I know I'm going crazy.

I quickly opened my eyes and stopped our make-out session. Ugh, I don't mind if he occupies my mind any other time, but right now is not when I want him all up in my head. And I damn sure don't want to be imagining that Jeff is Punky. I mean, the whole reason for this impromptu love session is to keep Phil out of my thoughts.

Good thing Jeff was too lust filled to notice my little episode. He just moved from my lips to my neck. He went straight to my hot spot. That really pulled me back into the moment.

When I felt the cold of his lip ring on my warm skin, it instantly brought Phil back into my head. The metallic cold of Phil's lip ring always did something to me. He had a tongue ring, too. But I just cannot think of what that did to me. I just can't.

Then Jeff's hair started to gently tickle my shoulder, which brought a flood of more Phil thoughts into my head. "Fine. You win." I mumbled, low enough that Jeff couldn't hear. I sighed and closed my eyes again, thus fully giving in to my Punky corrupted mind. At least the Phil in my head still wants me.


	13. Headaches

**Here's another chapter for you guys, well, gals, lol.**

**M'Kay a loooot is going on in this chapter. Jug and Shelly still want Batman & Catwoman to get together. Jeff is just being Jeff 3 The usual between Sky & Punk. Then Punk has a change of heart and Sky makes up her mind. Lots of flip flopping between them… yes, this is my terrible attempt at being cryptic. LOL**

**And no, I'm not gonna go on a rant about 'Mania this year. I'm actually excited for two matches. Punky vs Y2J & D. Bry vs. Sheamus. All the others, I could care less. Including Taker's match. It has nothing to do with him or Shawn, though. **

**And I once again apologize for being gone. My grandma's been in and out of the hospital for months and she passed away last week. We were really close, so it's been hard. But I'm handling it well. **

**Enough sadness, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to angelshavetheirwickedschemes, Menaji, and Esha! Love you gals! : ) **

**Ch. 13: Headaches**

**Punk's POV**

"So, where you headed, now?" Jug asked me. We're at the airport, now. My little not-so-fun weekend is officially over. "Home." I sighed. Jug chuckled. "Home, dude? Don't you mean Kentucky?" He teased.

Ever since I moved from the Chi, he's been teasing me. I'll move back eventually, but now isn't the time. "You know what I mean, Jughead. So, you and Shelly. What's the deal?" I asked, making his grin get wider.

"So, you and Amy. What's the deal?" He laughed. "I asked you first, idiot." I rolled my eyes at him. "I told you she'd be my ride or die, dude. We're meeting up in DC in two days. So I'll be seeing your boring ass soon. Now what's going on with you and Amy? I saw that liplock." I knew he was gonna bring the conversation back to me.

I sighed. "It was just a kiss, Jug. Nothing more, nothing less. It's kinda like the thing to do when that song's playing. Well, you'd know if you saw the music video." I was referring to the P.O.D song, Alive. "In the video, the boy makes out with his girl in a train tunnel. I was just respecting the song." Jug rolled his eyes at me.

"First off, dude. You don't like P.O.D. Second off, the only reason you know about the make-out scene in the video is because of Catwoman Quinn. And third off, she saw that shit, and she didn't seem enthused about it." He grinned. Ugh, I should've known that this conversation would turn into something about Skylar.

"How in the hell could she have seen me? She was too busy sucking Hardy's lips off." After the show was over, I spotted Sky and Hardy in a major lip war, not even worried about the dozens of people staring at them. "She only did that after she saw you and Amy. And FYI, they're officially a couple now." He frowned.

"Good for them." I lied. But I can't say I didn't see it coming. She warned me.

Whatever. I don't know why I have to keep telling myself that what I'm doing is right. Deep down I know that we're not good for each other. Or at least I think that we're not good for each other. Ugh, mind wars in 5,4,3,2...1.

**Sky's POV**

"Was Hardy good?" Shelly grinned as we got dressed this Monday morning. I spent the whole Sunday with Jeff in his hotel room. "I should be asking you the same thing, Ms. Mulligan." I winked at her. "We didn't do anything. We just talked. Now answer me. You've got that glow, girl. Can't tell me that nothing happened." She knows me too well.

I sighed. "I guess he was good, even though we didn't go all the way. I mean, it wasn't exactly _him _that I was with last night." I rolled my eyes at Shelly's confused face. "Do I even want to know what you mean by that?" She asked.

"No. You don't. But you'd have a fit if I didn't tell you." I groaned as I started to tie my yellow Chuck Taylor's. "You're right. Now spill it while Barb's not here." She looked around our hotel room as if it had secret cameras somewhere.

"I was with Jeff, but I totally imagined it was Phil. It got a little too weird for me, so I stopped." I couldn't look her in the face after my confession. I feel bad enough. I shouldn't have told her because I know it's only gonna lead to her criticism.

"Ooh, kinky. Did you end up saying the wrong name?" She laughed. She's lucky I don't have something in my hand. Because it would've definitely been hurling toward her head right now.

"Very funny. And no. I'm not that obsessed." I scoffed. "Yeah, and imagining that your boyfriend is really your ex is just something that everyone in a relationship does. You're totally not obsessed. At all." She sarcastically giggled.

"I'm not. End of. Now can we please talk about something else?" I sweetly begged her. We have a long day ahead, and I'm meeting Jeff in a few. I'd rather not have my day ruined by that damn Punk. He's done enough already.

"Okay, what did you and Luis do the other night?" She grinned at me. I groaned. "We talked about stuff that I'm not repeating because I don't want to get into this conversation again." I was already heading for the door. Jeff's probably sleep right now, but I have to get out of the line of fire. He'll be glad to see me regardless.

"Oh. I get it. He tried to make you see reason, right?" She laughed. "Shut up. I'm gone. See you in a few hours." I waved before I was out of the door.

* * *

When I got to Jeff's room, I sighed a sigh of relief. I knocked on his door with a smile.

After a few seconds of nothing, I started to hear the angry shuffling of his feet as he dragged his way to the door. "Man, what?" He snatched the door opened with a sleepy frown.

"Morning, cutie." I couldn't help but laugh as the realization of who I was registered on his face. "Damn, girl. What you doing here so early?" He yawned as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room.

"It's not early, fool. It's almost nine." I stood by the door just so I could take in his appearance. He's shirtless with green boxers and his green, blue and red hair's all over his head. Just a deliciously messy mess. Reminds me of… uh, never mind. "It's early as fuck then." He chuckled.

"You look cute." I smiled at him as I made my way to his messy bed. "I look sleepy." He groaned, taking a seat beside me. "I know how to wake you up." I grinned, leaning over to continue last night's make-out session. "Oh yeah." He mumbled, laying me down gently.

His mouth still tastes like those cherries we ate last night. Yum.

Forty-five minutes later, I convinced Jeff to get his cute ass in the bathroom so he could get dressed. Jeff and I both have an impromptu photoshoot at eleven. Good thing I know my way around LA.

* * *

"That's beautiful." Chet, our photographer exclaimed as he snapped away. I'm in this yellow, ruffled bra and panty lingerie set. I'm also gonna be wearing this little number in my match later on tonight.

Photoshoots are a breeze for me. Especially since all I have to do is stare hard into the camera and poke my ass out. It's days like this when I really miss the fashion world. It wasn't all about being half naked and making sex faces in the camera. This is not what I expected when I first got into the business.

I worked my ass off, dodged plenty life threatening injuries, and most of all, I had to prove to many people that I was for real about being in this business. And to end up in the best wrestling company in the world and to have to resort to being in Maxim type photoshoots every two months is kinda fucked up.

But why complain? At least I'm getting exposure. And at least I have TV time. Whether my ass cheeks are out or not, at least I'm wrestling.

Once our photoshoot was over, we headed to the arena. I don't know many people on Raw, but I was friendly with everyone that came up to me. Jeff did all of the introducing and whatnot.

I eased away from him and started to look for my girls. I finally found Shelly and Barbie among all of the ass cheeks and tits huddled in a circle. I snuck up behind her and tapped her on her bare shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned around, making me and the other girls laugh.

"Oh. I see you finally decided to acknowledge us peasants, huh." She teased me. "Whatever, Shelly. You look cute." She has on this little red and black teddy. Those are definitely her signature colors.

"You do, too. I know someone who'd love that outfit on you." She gave me a wink as she looked around the room suspiciously, as if she were looking for someone. "Nice try, Shell. He's on his way to DC. Now shut up." Of course she was talking about Phil. For some reason, he loves when I wear yellow.

"You sure about that?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. Luckily the other girls were lost in their own conversations to even pretend like they were interested in what we were talking about. I didn't have time to begin to panic, because I heard his voice coming from behind me right after Shelly said that.

"I'd totally take the Batmobile over the Delorean." He chuckled. My face drained of all color and my mouth started to get dry. How in the living hell do we always end up in the same place at the same time? Ugh, dammit.

"Oh, this is bullshit. If they need me, come get me from the locker room." I mumbled to Shelly. She shook her head, and watched as I turned around to leave.

Of course he was mere inches from me. And he was talking to Amy. Those two together just makes my skin crawl. I groaned and harshly shoulder bumped him as I made my way to the women's locker room. "Sky, what the hell?" He yelled at me. I ignored him.

If the other folks were wondering about us before, I bet that little scene just sent their curiosity into overdrive. I wonder if Phil told his precious Amy about us. I doubt it. Ugh, whatever. I'm with Jeff now. He makes me happy. Fuck Phil.

**Punk's POV**

"Shelly, what the hell was that all about?" I confusedly asked an equally confused looking Shelly. "You know what's wrong with her, Inky. Why are you worried about it anyway with your girl right there?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why did I even bother? I forgot you hate me too." I guess I'm gonna have to minimize my friendship with her, too. "I don't hate you. I don't like what you're doing. But I don't hate you. I'm gonna go talk to her before she lashes out on one of the agents." She sighed and gave me a soft smile before she left the circle of Divas to head to the women's locker room.

When I turned back around to Amy, I shrugged my shoulders at her concerned face. "Don't ask. She's crazy, and therefore her friends are crazy, too." I sighed. "She's hurting, apparently. Maybe you should talk to her." She suggested sweetly.

"Talk to her. _Talk _to her? Because that shoulder block wasn't enough. Would you like me to get a black eye, too?" I asked. She started to laugh, but I'm dead serious. Then the realization of my seriousness hit her. "Oh my goodness. She hits you?" Amy gasped, like I'm some kind of battered man, or something.

Now I'm the one laughing. "Calm down. She's not abusive physically. Mentally is another story, cause Sky's a huge mindfuck." Huge mindfuck is kind of an understatement. "And now that I know that she's not a man beater, I still say that you need to talk to her." She smiled. I really like her smile.

"Fine. And I'm letting you know now that I don't normally give in this easily. I'm just too damn exhausted to refuse." I shook my head at Amy's grin. "Don't worry. I'm good at persuasion. So when you're 100%, I'll be ready. Now go talk to her before she really does snap on one of the agents." She laughed.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, before walking to my death… I mean walking to the women's locker room. I softly knocked on the door. Shelly came to the door. She frowned when she saw it was me. "What?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Are you all decent in there?" I can't believe I agreed to this.

"Me and Sky are the only two in here. And she's almost finished getting dressed. Why?" She impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for me to respond. "I… I wanted to talk to her." I mumbled. She scoffed and then laughed. "Good luck with that. I'm out. I refuse to be in the middle of another one of your arguments." She gently pushed me aside as she exited the locker room.

When I walked in, my other head instantly took control of me. This girl was standing in the mirror, tying her little top around her neck. I normally get pissed at the Divas being nothing but eye candy shit, but right now I want to thank whoever decided that Sky should be in this match.

I silently watched as she bent down to pull up her yellow and white socks. Once she was finished, she decided to check her top to make sure her boobs weren't gonna pop out by her movement. She hates wearing invisible tape, for some reason.

She started to check the top by jumping up and down in the mirror. Great. As if I wasn't salivating before. "You know, I doubt if Amy would like the fact that you're foaming at the mouth right now." Sky said, still bouncing and jiggling. Did that damn outfit have to have those ruffles? And did it just have to be yellow? Damn.

"Can we talk, please?" I sighed, still not able to take my eyes off of Sky's ruffled and jiggily chest. "There's nothing to talk about. Why the hell are you here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be on your way to DC?" She sounds angry, but she kept her voice calm and cool.

"They asked me to work a dark match since I was still in LA. And there is plenty to talk about. Starting with why the hell you shoulder blocked me when I didn't do anything to you." I took a seat on one of those hard ass benches as she continued to taunt me with her beautiful body.

"Oh, really? You broke my heart, for starters. Then you stabbed it. And Saturday night, you decided to spit on it by kissing Amy during Alive." As she said all that, she was still very calm.

"You were doing the same damn thing with Jeff, Sky. And speaking of Jeff, I hear congratulations are in order. You two are official now, right?" She finally stopped bouncing when I said that. Her calm look faded away and she frowned at me in the mirror.

"Right. I decided that I wasn't gonna feel sorry for myself anymore. There's actually someone that cares about me and he doesn't regret it. But you wouldn't understand that feeling, would you?" She rolled her eyes at me and started fiddling with her top again.

"I knew this was a suicide mission. That's why I didn't want to come in here." I mumbled as I started to massage my temples. "Well why in the hell did you to come in here, then?" Her dull green eyes were huge as she glared at me. "Amy wanted me to. And before you get started, we're not dating."

"Okay. Why the fuck does she care? All she wants is your dick anyway. Tell her ass to stay in your pants and out of my business." She finally left the mirror and went to her suitcase.

"She cares because for some idiotic reason, she likes you. And she doesn't want us to end up like her and Matt. And you're the one to talk when you're dating Jeff. AKA the guy that chased Lori around for a whole year just to get into her pants. And when he couldn't get her, he moved on to you." That Hardy boy gets on my damn nerves.

In case you're wondering, I dated Lori's sister. Therefore Lori and I have become good pals. She's told me plenty about Jeff and his drunken and sober actions toward her. So no matter what Sky says, he'll always be a slime ball to me.

"We'll never end up like Matt and Amy. Yeah, she cheated on him. But what you did was much worse. At least Amy fell out of love with Matt. We're both still in love with each other. And you can't tell me that you don't get jealous whenever I mention Jeff's name." She turned and looked me in my eyes.

"That's all true, Sky. But love and jealousy isn't enough." It's my fault for going into this suicide mission. "Fine. Maybe I should go back to the way I was a few months ago. You know, since it's the whole reason why love isn't enough." When she said that, I turned my head to the side, confused as hell.

"Sky, don't do that. You can't guilt me into getting back with you." She frowned at me. "Get fucking real, Phil. If I wanted to guilt you into getting with me, I'd be telling you that I'd kill myself if you didn't take me back. But that's not me. You know that, you idiot." She growled as she stood up to leave.

"You didn't say it directly, but you are implying it." I stood up, too. "So what. You'd get over it if I did. I mean, you basically told me that you're trying to fall out of love with me. What kind of bullshit is that?" She nervously started to laugh.

"Skylar, don't say that shit! This is exactly why it pains me to love your crazy ass! You're up here contemplating death and shit and you actually wonder why I don't want to get back with you? I told you drugs would fuck up your brain cells." I can't help my sarcasm.

"Chill out, red face. I'm not getting back into that shit. And I'm not contemplating killing myself. That statement never came out of my mouth. You're losing it." She gave me a soft smile. "You do know that you've scared the hell out of me, right?" Her smile got bigger as I clenched my chest and sat back down. She's got my head whirling and my heart racing right now.

"Sorry. I'm just having a hard time dealing with this. And it's not helping that I have to see your skinny ass every day. And you know how I deal with your 'dates'." She walked over to me and sat beside me on the bench. It took a while to get her through her hard and mindfucking exterior, but now I'm in deep. And all it took was my paranoid ass to start thinking that she wanted to kill herself. Ugh.

"You act as if hearing and seeing you and Hardy gushing over the new color of his hair doesn't bother me. And just what in the hell was that with Luis at that damn gay bar the other night?" She instantly burst into laughter.

"I told Shelly that name sounded like a gay bar. And what do you mean 'what was that'? We were dancing." She smirked at my frown. "Dryhumping on the dance floor, you mean." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Aha. You're still jealous of Luis. Ha. Serves you right." She poked her tongue at me.

"I'm not jealous of Luis, per say. Just jealous at how close you two were when you were dancing." I conveniently left out the other fact that I was a little pissed because she used to dance like that on me.

"Or maybe you were jealous because I used to dance on you like that." She gave me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes. "Can I just say that you're bipolar as hell, Sky?" I smiled at her. "Why do you say that?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Five minutes ago, you were talking about using again. And now you're laughing and teasing me again." I frowned at her grinning face.

"I made a split second decision. I was trying to make you want to stay away from me for good. But then I decided that you're too damn good a friend for me to lose." She shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly. That was one of the sweetest things she's ever said to me. Yet another reason why I shouldn't have came in here.

"Skylar. You're making me feel like an even bigger douche." I groaned. "Kinda hard for you to do that. You're already the biggest douche in the world, duh." She laughed as she playfully poked me in the arm. Ugh, she smells like nothing but cherries. I guess she really did quit the cigarettes cold turkey.

Just when my other head started to take control again, someone knocked on the door. Phew. "That's Shelly. Look, all I'm gonna say is this, Phil. Your biggest issue with me is my bad habits, right?" She asked, scooting closer to me. She took my hand and entwined it with hers. "Right." I sighed.

"Just don't give up on me. When I said I was done with that shit, I was serious. I just said all that shit earlier to get a reaction out of you. I know that you're into Amy and I'm dating Jeff, but if you ever get off of your high horse, let me know, kay?" She leaned in to my face and kissed my cheek.

I sighed, closed my eyes, grabbed her cheeks with both hands and softly kissed her lips. That shocked the hell out of her. She instantly pulled away from me. I smirked. "I'll let you know." I winked at her shocked face as I stood up to leave.

"Can you explain what that was for? Why are you playing with me like that, Phil? That shit's not funny." Her voice started to crack up as I made my way to the door. "I didn't say it was. I'll see ya in DC. We'll talk then." I heard her call me a punk ass bitch right before I left the locker room.

I didn't intend to confuse her crazy ass. That was actually a weak moment of mine. I would've fully given in to her if she would've asked.

Yep. I had actually changed my mind about her. I mean, she's right. She has been clean for a few months, and she even stopped with the cigarettes.

Maybe I should give us another shot. Heaven knows it'll heal my heart and hers, too…

**Sky's POV**

And he calls me bipolar. That kiss just proved that he's never gonna get off of his high horse. Ever. That sneaky little conniving bastard.

Fuck that bullshit. I'm not even gonna begin to corrupt my mind any further with thoughts about what that kiss meant. Hell no. I've got a match to do, and regardless of the fact that I'm in yellow ruffled lingerie, and I've been subjected to whacking a Diva with a damn pink fluffy pillow, I'm looking forward to it.

And besides, Jeff's my boyfriend now. He's a sweetheart and I need to get Phil out of my system. At least for Jeff. Yeah, that's it. I have to focus on pleasing Jeff and only Jeff.

But that's gonna be hard to do with Phil being behind me every-damn-where I go.

Whatever. As of tonight, I'm tuning all things Phillip Jack Brooks out of my head.

* * *

**Punk's POV**

Tonight's Raw was pretty good. I'm glad I was invited.

Sure plenty of the guys backstage looked at me a little funny but I didn't care. It was all good. The only bad thing about tonight was that awful bump Sky took in her little battle royal pillow fight match, or whatever the hell it was called.

After almost all of the Divas got knocked over the top rope with feathers flying everywhere, it was down to Maria, Torrie, Kelly, and Sky. I have no clue why she's in the same category as those other three.

I don't know what happened exactly. All I saw was feathers, slutty yelling, jumping breasts and exposed ass cheeks. Then Kelly tried to lift Sky over the top rope. It's laughable how bad she is. But I'm not one to judge.

Anyway, she finally got Sky over the top rope and she stayed on the edge. Kelly ran into her and clumsily botched her elbow smash and ended up slamming Sky harshly in the jaw, instantly causing her to limply fall to the ground. Of course, the protective mat helped ease the trauma of the fall, but the thud was still pretty loud. She hit her head pretty hard.

The ref went and checked on Sky's squirming little head and did the emergency sign. Thus letting the crew and trainers that she was legit hurt.

They continued the match, which Torrie won, as Sky assured the ref and the few EMT's that came out to check on her, that she was okay. Once backstage, the trainers checked her out and she was cleared, but she suffered a mild concussion from the fall. They also told her to get some rest, but it wouldn't be Skylar if she didn't defy the health care professionals.

So here I am rushing to UCLA at three in the morning, fucking losing my mind.

I got a call a few minutes ago from Hardy. He said that they went to a club and she fainted. She wouldn't come to, so they called the medics.

I'm beyond confused right now. All I know is that she better be alright by the time I get there. If not, Hardy's gonna be thanking the lord that he's already at a hospital.

**A/N: No, she's not dead. Don't worry. Skylar bothers me enough as a living muse. What do you think she'd do as a muse ghost? The torture of her never ending illogical logic O_o**


	14. Sleeping Beauty

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love ya : ) **

**Ch. 14: Sleeping Beauty**

**Punk's POV**

As soon as I got into the waiting room, Hardy spotted me and ran to meet up with me. "Glad you came, man." He sighed. "What the hell happened?" I asked him. Fuck all of the small talk. I don't like him, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me.

"I don't know, man. We were dancing and she just fell. She said that she felt fine. I don't know, man. I don't know." Hardy confusedly shook his head as he tried to explain exactly what happened an hour or so before.

"Why in the hell did you go to a fucking club anyway? Didn't the trainers tell her to get some rest? She fucking has a concussion!" I'm pretty sure that going to a club wasn't Jeff's idea, but it just pisses me off that he so dumbly gave in to her like that.

"I know that. She wanted to go, though." He calmly replied. "Who fucking cares? She's supposed to be your girlfriend. Her health's more important than her partying." In my head, I know that arguing isn't helping anything, but I'm too heated to let this go.

"I know you don't think that I'm good for her, but I am. And unlike _you_, I don't try to control her. She wanted to go, and who am I to tell her no?" Jeff's voice got a little aggressive as he took a few steps closer to me. I scoffed.

"You're supposed to be her boyfriend, you fucking idiot. Maybe all that shit you've been on has fucked up your brain, so I'll let you in on a little known fact. When doctors say that you need rest, they probably mean that shit." I took a few steps to close the little gap between us. The other people in the waiting room were all into our little altercation, but I didn't give a damn.

"I get that. You act like I held a fuckin' gun to her head and made her come to the club." He yelled in that country ass accent of his. "You may as well have." I growled. "Look, fucker. You gonna stop blaming me for this. I called you because I know you care about her." I sighed. He does have a point.

"I don't just care about her, I love her. Now where is she and what did the doctors say?" Saying that aloud got me off of my jealousy rage and back to the matter at hand. Jeff seemed relieved.

"Phillip, what happened?" That familiar and sweet voice came from behind me. It's Sky's mom. I instantly turned around and plastered a fake smile on my face. "Hey, Ms. B. Your guess is as good as mine. He was just about to tell me." I pointed at over at Jeff, who looks stoned out of this world. Ugh.

"And who the hell is he? Where's the doctor? Has anyone spoken to you?" She asked me after looking Jeff up and down disgustedly. "That's Jeff. Her boyfriend. He was with her when she fell." When I said that, Ms. B loudly groaned. "I'm not even gonna respond to that. Young man, what happened to my daughter? She has a concussion, right?" She looked sternly at Jeff and waited for him to speak.

"Uh, she, uh… wanted to go to a club-" Ms. B cut him off, quickly. "I already know that. Shelly informed me of all of that. Now I'm guessing that the doctor has explained to you what's going on, right?" She questioned him. If I wasn't so worried, I'd be enjoying watching this scene. Only Ms. B could make someone squirm while answering simple questions.

"Uh, yeah. They're doing a MRI right now, but they think that her brain's swollen." He was so nervous, he couldn't even look at her. "That's all that they told you? Man, this is some bullshit." I closed my eyes and started to chew on my bottom lip.

"Phillip, bad language isn't gonna make this situation any better. I'm gonna go get a doctor to tell me what's going on with my daughter. We'll catch up soon, right?" She looked at me expectantly, a soft smile on her face. Damn, she looks like she could be Sky's older sister.

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled back, relieved that she was already leaving the waiting area. My relief instantly went away when Sky's friend Tyanna appeared in front of me. "Phillip." She snootily said to me. "Tyrannosaurus… I mean, Tyanna." I rolled my eyes at her and took a seat next to Hardy, who looked less stoned, and more scared out of his mind now.

"I didn't mean for this shit to happen, Pepsi." Jeff mumbled to me as he peeled at the blue nail polish on his thumb. I chose to ignore that statement altogether. I already know that he didn't mean for this to happen. But I damn sure am not about to stroke his ego to make him feel better about the situation.

Instead, I decided to text Shelly, who's on her way over here with Luis and Diego. That distracted me from Tyannasaurus Rex's glare until Ms. B crept up beside me. "I'm back, and I have info, Phillip." She wasn't crying, so I'm hoping that whatever she found out isn't bad.

"What is it? Is she okay?" I calmly asked her, although my mind is running rapid with bad thoughts. "Dr. Hamilton's gonna be here in a minute to explain it to you guys. She's fine, don't worry." I internally groaned. If she was fine, we wouldn't even be here.

"So, can you explain to me why you broke my daughter's heart, Phillip?" Ms. B's starting already. Just fantastic. I softly sighed. "What are you talking about?" I asked, feigning innocence. She frowned. "Tyanna explained everything to me. So don't give me that." She rolled her eyes at me.

Just then, I got a text from Shelly. '_Shit. Lu is pissed. Tell Hardy 2 run! NOW!_'

"Fuck." I mumbled, startling both Jeff and Ms. B. "Uh, Hardy. Lets go get some coffee real quick. You like yours black, right Ms. B?" I stood up and quickly looked around the room for the big bull that is Luis to come charging in.

"Phillip, who was that? What's going on?" Ms. B asked me suspiciously. Jeff was also looking at me, an even more confused look on his face. He didn't even get up. "I'm trying to avoid a scene. Hardy, come on." I gave him a pleading look, but he didn't quite get it.

"Where the hell is he?" I heard that angry Dominican accent getting closer to us. I looked at Ms. B, and a look of recognition spread over her face. "Luis." She sighed. As soon as she did, Luis came charging at a dumbfounded Jeff with Diego and Shelly right behind him, trying to stop him.

"I'm gonna break your fucking face, Hardy!" Luis yelled at Jeff. I took a few steps back and waited for them to come to blows. But as soon as Luis got to him, Jeff started to laugh, catching everyone off guard.

"I know that you two aren't gonna fight in front of me." Ms. B, ever the attention lover, exclaimed. Luis reluctantly stepped away from Jeff to greet Ms. Burton. Just as he leaned down to give her a hug, Diego and Shelly made their way over to us. "Thanks for the heads up, Shell." I sarcastically said to her.

"At least I gave you a warning." She rolled her eyes at me. "Hey, dude. Consider yourself lucky that mama Burton is between us." Luis growled as he took a seat on the other side of Ms. Burton.

"Hush it, young man. All of you sit, now. The doctor should be here in a few seconds." Well, that got them all to calm down. Shelly and Diego silently took seats beside Tyanna.

About ten minutes later, some Clooney lookalike walked over to us. "Dr. Hamilton. How is she?" Ms. Burton asked the man.

"Well, her brain is swollen. But we've sedated her and started her on something called Mannitol. It's gonna lower her blood pressure and suck some of the fluid out of her brain. We've also placed her on a ventilator. That should help lower the intracranial pressure. She's sleeping, but a few of you can see her, if you like." Clooney Jr. smiled at us.

"Thank you, Doctor." Ms. Burton smiled as she quickly stood up. She grabbed my hand and Jeff's hand and looked at us sternly. "You two are coming with me. Phillip, we need to finish our conversation. And green haired boy, I just don't want Luis to break your face." She rolled her eyes as we got up to follow her.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

"_Skylar, mom's here. Don't worry about anything._" I guess that I'm not fully asleep. Because I most definitely wouldn't be dreaming about my mother. "_Phillip's here. And the Jeff guy's here. Let her hear your voice guys, she can hear you, you know._" She demanded.

"_She's not in a coma, Ms. B. They just sedated her._" That was Phil. "_Whatever. She needs to know that we're here for her. Now talk to her._" My mom squealed. If I could laugh, I would.

"_Hey, Danny. I highly doubt if you can hear me. Your mom's totally making me do this. So when you wake up and if you actually did hear this, don't tease me._" Punky groaned. "_Well, I _do_ think that you can hear us. Pepsi here and your friend Luis both tried to beat my ass earlier._" Jeff softly chuckled.

If I wasn't so drugged up, I'd be ready to kick both Punk and Luis's asses. "_Dude, you need your ass beat for even listening to Sky's reckless ass._" Phil grouched. Although I can't see him, I could imagine that adorable scowl on his face.

"_Although I agree with you, we will not speak negatively of Skylar while she's in this condition. Understood?_" My mom's really using her stern voice tonight. This is too funny. I don't even wanna fully drift off to sleep.

"_Yes, Ms. B. I will keep my thoughts about Skylar and Jeff's idiocy to myself._" Phil groaned. "_I'm just gonna pretend that I didn't hear that._" Jeff said. He sounded pretty far away, though. I heard Punk say something else snarky and I heard my mom scold him again. But I couldn't understand anything they said.

I just started to give into the darkness…

* * *

**Punk's POV**

_Three Days Later…_

Sleeping on a hard ass hospital couch is not comfortable. At all. Good thing I don't sleep much anyway, huh.

I asked for a week off, which was a bold move for a newbie, but they didn't mind. Jeff asked to do the same thing, but he couldn't. Both Shelly and Jeff had to hit the road. Neither of them wanted to leave. Jeff obviously just didn't want my face to be the first that Sky sees when she wakes up. But whatever. He's a big draw and he has to go where they tell him. And Shelly has to accompany Kev.

Ms. Burton has been here the whole time, but this morning she left to get in a few hours at her store. She should be back later. Luis, Diego, and Tyanna are still here. Lu's actually not that bad of a guy. I can tell that he really cares about Sky. He's been trying to convince me to get back with Sky whenever the doctors take her off of that medicine. So has Sky's mom, and Shelly and Jug via phone convos.

For some reason, since four in the morning, I've been doing a lot of thinking. And talking. Yes, I've given in to the talking to Sky thing. But only because the doctor said that she could hear us. Since she's just sedated, she's actually awake half of the time. She's just too drugged up to really move, or even open her eyes. She let me know that she was conscious by squeezing my hand a few times last night. And she smiles and frowns at some stuff we say.

They've been monitoring her swelling and apparently she's recovering. They've even taken her off of the breathing machine. Dr. Clooney Jr. said that the swelling wasn't as bad as they originally thought and that the Mannitol is working wonders for her. That was great news for me because they were originally planning on putting her in a medically induced coma. Which is kinda like what she's in now, but whatever. I'm not a doctor and I damn sure don't look like George Clooney's goofy brother. Either way, I'm still a nervous wreck.

"So, I've come to a conclusion, Danny. I started thinking about life without you. That would be hell. It really would be. I'm taking a page from your boyfriend's book. When you're out of here, I'm not gonna stop until you're mine." I was standing next to her bed. My warm hand over her cold one. She looks so peacefully beautiful. Calm. For the first time in a long time.

I don't know why I was so hesitant to realize how much I truly love that girl. I've loved her since September 13, 1996. It's ridiculous for me to actually think that I could just stop now. She has been trying real hard to stay clean, and she has been for months now. I'm beyond proud of her for that.

It's terrible that it took her being put in the hospital with tubes sticking out of her for me to realize that she was right this whole time. My heart is hers. Always has been, always will be.

"I finally got it, man." That's Luis. I sent him out on a mission to get Jeff to send Sky's little Glen doll back to Cali. I have no clue why he took it with him in the first place. The only way we got it back was because Jeff's here. But as long as Luis is in the room, Jeff stays out. Mama Burton's rules. "Cool. She'll be stoked to have him with her." I smiled at him as he handed me this ugly ass doll.

"Danny, Luis finally got Glen back. I'm gonna go to the gym for a little bit. Lu's gonna keep you company while I'm gone. Or if he's tired of your snoring, Hardy's here. Ms. B's gonna be back in a few, too. And Shelly's gonna be back later on tonight. Later babe, love ya." I placed the doll beside her and kissed her forehead, which made her smile, before I left.

"Oh, so you love her now?" Luis teased me. "Since '96, dude. Later."

**Sky's POV**

After hearing that, I really wish that I could fully wake up. I want to tell him that I love him, too. But I know when I wake up, he's gonna drop the nice act and things are gonna get back to normal. I know that he's just saying all those sweet things because I'm in a freaking hospital bed.

"Y'know, miela. I think I finally got through to Karate Kid. I guess when you're outta here I'll have to go get my old tux out of the back of my closet. I just know that the wedding's gonna be all fancy and shit. Your mom's gonna dress everyone. Shelly and Tyanna are gonna do all the other shit. Me and Diego'll have the music." Luis laughed. If I could, I'd roll my eyes at him.

"Oh, you gonna frown at my wedding plans? Alright then." He chuckled. "Your little Skittle boyfriend wants to annoy you now. I'll be back when Karate Kid comes back. He's a little more tolerable than the other one." I felt him kiss my forehead and then nothing.

That's the bad thing about this. They say that I'm not in a coma, but it sure as hell feels like it. I just want this to be over.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm so glad you're doing better." That's Jeff. I'm glad to hear his voice before I drift off into unconsciousness again. "It's weird not hearing your voice. Or your laugh." I miss hearing my own voice, too.

Jeff started telling me about what he's been doing for the past three days, but I started drifting off into la la land again. The last few times, I've been drifting back to the city of Cygnus. Aka the fantasy underwater city of my Ember and Phil's Henna.

I don't know where I'm going today, and I really don't care.

* * *

"_She looks so beautiful." A faceless person said as I failed miserably to see through this cream colored veil that's in front of my face. _

"_I know, doesn't she?" That faceless person, I recognized by the voice. It was my mom. I guess I'm not in Cygnus this time. "What's going on?" I asked her, afraid to move from what I could make out is a mirror. _

"_Oh, Skylar stop it. I know you're nervous, but you're gonna have to snap out of it." My mom scolded. I rolled my eyes. "Snap out of what? I don't know what the hell is going on. And why is my face covered with this dumb ass veil?" I yelled at her, snatching at the veil on my head. My mom caught it before I could get to it._

"_I spent three months alone on that veil. You mess it up before you walk down that isle and I'm breaking your neck my damn self, little girl." I couldn't even comprehend that whole threat on account of my mind going into overload from hearing her say 'walk down that isle'. _

"_What isle? What in the _ENTIRE_ fuck?" I frantically, but gently lifted the veil over my face. _

"_Shit! Who put this on me?" I squealed as I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair's pinned up, my makeup looks like one of mom's professional friends did it, and I have this heavy ass cream and white strapless dress on. _

"_Calm down, sweetie. There's nothing to worry about. This is your day, remember?" My mom smiled, looking at me through the mirror I was staring at. "My _day_? Mama, what in the hell is going on?" I feel like my head's spinning._

"_Skylar Danielle Burton, today is your wedding day. And dammit you better act like it. That boy's been waiting for this day for a long time." She smiled at me. _

"_What boy? Who?" I whispered, still staring at myself in the mirror. My skin had that perfectly sun kissed glow. My green eyes shimmered. My nails were manicured and painted a canary yellow. And the ring on my finger was… wait. _

_There's a fucking ring on my finger! My eyes kinda blanked out at the thought of that, but I had to bring them back so I could focus. Cause apparently, my mom wasn't gonna drop the name of who my groom is. _

_It was a subtle, yet beautiful star shaped, canary yellow diamond. My heart dropped when I thought of who my guy is. _

"_I finally got that fool to put his hair in a ponytail, Ms. B. But it wasn't easy." That person's voice came from the door. My head instantly started to cool when she spoke. I quickly turned to her, desperate for answers. _

"_Shelly, what the hell is going on? I'm freaking out." I said to her, almost in tears. She looked gorgeous in her lacy yellow gown. I'm guessing she's the maid of honor. "Oh no. No cold-feet mami. You're gonna be fine." Shelly assured me with a smile. I'm so glad her and my mom's faces are visible to me now._

"_So that's it? I'm marrying Jeff?" Damn this is twisted. The last thing I remember is Luis's demented ass planning a wedding for me while I was recovering from brain swelling in a hospital._

_Ohhhhhhh, duh! This is a dream. Thank God. But even in my dreams, I don't think I want to be marrying Jeff. I mean, I like him, but this is a little too much. _


	15. Tense

**I want to start off by saying that my heart goes out to everyone who was affected by the tragedy in Colorado. **

**On a lighter note… Thank you all for reading and reviewing the last chapter! :) Especially Esha and Guest (ugh, I wish you would've typed a name :( I feel so mean for acknowledging you as just Guest, lol) **

**I hope you all enjoy the latest installment. **

**Love ya : ) **

**Ch. 15: Tense**

_**Sky's POV**_

"_Jeff? _Hardy_? Girl, quit playing. Now here, your dad's waiting for you outside the door." My mom shoved a bouquet of yellow and white tulips in my trembling hands. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot. Maybe this will calm your nerves." Shelly grinned as she picked up a little remote from the coffee table beside her. _

"_Shelly I'm spazzing out right now. And you're no help." I groaned as I searched this huge bedroom for a TV. Of course, it's on the wall. "Just shut up and watch." She giggled as she pressed play._

"Danny, hey._" My eyes grew ten times wider when that beautiful face appeared on the screen. His hazel eyes sparkled, much like mine did when I looked in the mirror. So much for keeping him out of my head._

"I don't know about you… but I'm fucking spazzing out right now." _He said, making Shelly laugh and my mom groan. She's never liked his blatant use of profanity. I don't know how she deals with me, because I'm worse._

"Can you believe we're really doing this?" _He asked with a smile. Oh, did that make my heart flutter. _"You're so gonna laugh at this fancy ass tux your mom custom made for me." _He started to laugh as he looked down at himself. Too bad the camera's only showing his head. _

"Oh, and your mom made Shelly put my hair in this dumb ass ponytail. I told them you wanted it to hang, but whatever." _He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, at least now he doesn't look like a grease monkey." That voice was familiar, too. It's my mom's apprentice/assistant, and my bff, Tyanna. I'm guessing that she's a bridesmaid. "Oh hush it, Ty. My little son-in-law's a cute grease monkey." My mom laughed. _

"Damn. Can you believe that I'm rambling? Me, of all people. You probably think it's cute, though." _He chuckled. And he's right, I do. _"I'm so nervous right now. Look at my hands."_ He held up his shaking hands to the screen. Looking at the letters tattooed on his fingers made me think of all of the times I've kissed them. Good times, man._

"Let me finish this up before I start dry heaving on camera. And that wouldn't be a good image to see right before you walk down the isle, now would it?" _He nervously chuckled. _"I just wanna say I love you. And even though I might look like shit right now, there's nowhere else I'd be but right here, nervous as hell, waiting to see you walk down the isle." _Everyone in the room 'awwwwww'ed when he said that._

"I can't wait to see you in your dress." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, to be honest, I can't wait until I take it off of you, later on. Shelly kinda blabbed about your, uh, undergarments. Hey Shell. And thanks Ms. B." _He grinned that goofily crooked smile he always does and waved into the camera. I'm so glad my mom gave up on trying to get him to take out his lip ring when we were in high school. From the looks of it, she succeeded in making me take out both of mine. At least I got to keep the tongue ring._

"Uh, your dad's glaring at me like I'm one of his defense attorneys for that comment. I'll just make this short and sweet. Tonight. You. Me. Dragon. It's on. See you at the altar, Mrs. Brooks." _He gave me a wink and then walked away from the camera. I could hear the voices of Luis, Diego, Jug, Colt, and Sam, Phil's other good friend from the Chi, all going 'awwwwww' in the background. Phil let out a loud "Fucking douchebags!" before the DVD went blank._

"_Dragon? Who's that?" My mom asked, making Shelly and I laugh. "Uh, it's a video game, Ms. B. Now help me dab her eyes. Miss-I-don't-cry has sprung a leak." Shelly came over to me with Kleenex and gently started dabbing under my eyes. _

_I didn't even notice I was crying. I don't mind. At least they were happy tears. There was a knock on the door and my mom, Tyanna, and a few more faceless girls in beautiful, flowing yellow dresses headed to the door. "That's my cue. See you in a little bit, girls." My mom smiled at me as she pulled the veil over my face again. At least I could see out of it this time._

_About five silent minutes later, Shelly spoke. "You know you're nervous for nothing, right?" She smirked as she watched me stare at myself in the mirror. "He's loved you since September 13, 1996. If I were you, I'd run down the isle, not walk." That made me chuckle. _

"_Thanks for that. I really needed it." I turned around and gave her a hug. After our embrace, there was another knock at the door. I realized that she and I were the only two left in the room. "Where's the flower girl?" I asked her, confused. _

_If my mother coordinated my dream wedding, which I'm positive she did, then there has to be a flower girl and a ring bearer. It's tradition. And no one breaks tradition. Or so my mom says._

"_Sky, you're tripping. You don't remember you and Phil arguing with your mom about having the flower girl drop black rose petals instead of white tulips? That was the highlight of this whole wedding planning business. That and the argument about Phil's lip ring." She laughed as she made her way to the door. So I guess taking out my lip rings was the compromise._

"_No, I guess not." I sighed. "Well, your mom just said fuck it. No flower girls, no ring bearers, and no flower dropping, period. Your mom's a trip." She opened the door and I instantly knew that voice. "Damn, you look cute." Jug exclaimed. _

"_I know. Now Sky, we're all gonna be waiting for you. Your dad's gonna knock when they're ready. Do not run away. Run down the isle _to _him, remember. Not down the street, away from him." She laughed as she closed the door behind her. _

_As soon as I was alone, my stomach started to churn. I know that this is a dream. I'm in the hospital sleeping off a concussion. I'm currently dating Jeff Hardy. But even though I know all of this is the truth, I feel like I'm really here in this unfamiliar bedroom waiting for a knock from my dad. _

_I promised myself that I was gonna do my best to keep him out of my mind. Working smoothly, don't you think? _

_I started the DVD up again and paused it on his smile. _

_As I stared at his handsome face, I came to a heart wrenching conclusion. Even if I do manage to keep him out of my mind consciously, he'll continue to be the main focus of my subconscious. As long as I suppress him while I'm awake, he'll haunt me in my dreams._

_As strange as it may be, I think I can live with that. _

_I gave in fully to my dream and the nerves of tying the knot hit me like a ton of bricks. I needed to sit so I could catch my breath, but I'm afraid that something would happen to my mom's masterpiece of a dress._

_Instead, I pressed play on that DVD again. As soon as I heard, "Danny, hey." I calmed. I can do this. _

_My dad knocked on the door, and I instantly opened it, now very anxious to get to Phil. "Whoa, Skylar. You're beautiful." My dad smiled down at me. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." I smiled at him. He doesn't, to be honest. His hair was slicked back, that Eddie Munster hairline prominently in the middle of his forehead. His black tux was very neat, not a wrinkle in sight. And he had a yellow tie, that matched my bouquet, and the girls' dresses._

"_You ready to do this?" He asked, holding his arm in that weird way that all wedding party people do. "Definitely." I sighed as I placed my hand on his. As soon as I did, some awesome Cali-style guitars started to play 'here comes the bride'. I guess that was a compromise between us and my mom, too._

"_I'm proud of you, Sky. Really, I am." My dad said as we slowly walked to the door leading outside. I've been waiting to hear him say that for years. Of course, it would be in my dream. _

_A chunky lady with a headset smiled at us and slowly opened the doors. My mouth dropped. We were in Chicago. At my mom's humungous mansion. Her lavish backyard was transformed into a springtime wonderland with all of the whites and yellows and reds, pinks, and sky blues. I'm speechless._

_Everything was under this huge ass tent, which meant that no one could see me yet. Two guys in white suits on either side of the white tent nodded at us and slowly opened the tent._

_I couldn't make out faces again. But everyone was standing. I heard a few people gasping, and a few people going 'wow'. But the loudest of them all was a roaring "Goddamn." that came from the altar. That made everyone chuckle. _

_I instantly looked to where the voice came from. And there he was. Grinning that smile that I love. All six feet one inch, two hundred twenty three pounds of him. Standing there in an all black tuxedo, with a matching black shirt, and a yellow bowtie that looks very handsome on him. I looked at his shoes and I wanted to laugh. Even on his wedding day, with all of the harassment from my mother, he still managed to wear some black Chuck Taylor's. _

_After seeing that, I really did want to run to him. But my mom would have a fit if I did, so I'll stick to walking._

_Ten long seconds later, I was next to him. My smile, very noticeable through the veil. Shelly gently grabbed the bouquet from my hands. I wasn't even paying attention. I didn't even notice her and my girls and Phil's guys. My eyes were glued to him and his smile. "You look fucking amazing." He whispered to me, while our audience were being seated._

"_You do, too. But…" I quickly walked around behind him so that I could take that rubber band out of his hair. Once I did, he gave his head a little shake and it messily fell into a crooked part down the middle, like it normally does. "Now, you're perfect." I smiled at him. _

"_Good evening everyone. We are here today to join Skylar Danielle Burton and Phillip Jack Brooks in matrimony." After some random guy with a stethoscope around his neck said that, (I didn't even notice anyone else at the flowery altar), I kinda blanked out. I just stared at Phil's smile. And no, random dude with the stethoscope marrying us didn't startle me. _

_The conscious me came back to the forefront when the guy said that we had written our own vows. Then I started to panic. I don't remember any vows. "I'll go first." Phil smiled, saving me like he knew I was about to have a conniption. _

"_Skylar, I love you. I love you, so please wake up." Wait, what did he say? What the hell kind of wedding vow is this?_

_I closed my eyes and opened them again. This time, I was lying down in this dark ass room with this annoying ass beeping noise coming from somewhere._

"Phil?" Ugh. When I spoke, my voice was groggy and hoarse. Then I remembered that I was in the hospital. Oh, dammit. I wish I hadn't have said his name out loud. "How do you feel?" Another random guy asked me as I frantically searched the room with only my blurry eyes to see where the voice was coming from. I tried to lift my arms, but they felt like cinderblocks.

Ugh, how in the hell did I manage to walk to the bathroom like this? I know even with the nurse's help, I shouldn't have been able to move. Probably bedpans. Eww. Whatever, I'll let that stay a mystery, cause I'm thankful that I didn't have to get a catheter.

"I feel high." I grumbled, finally snapping out of my pee thoughts. I heard Phil's familiar chuckle coming from my right side. My head instantly shot over to where his voice came from. I'm guessing that he was the blurry little blob sitting on the beige hospital couch along with two other blobs beside him. Great, just great. "Dork." I mumbled as a bright light suddenly shown in my eyes.

"Go away, man. What are you doing?" I looked forward where the light was coming from and still only could see a blurry blobbish figure. Whoever they are they're lucky that my arms feel like lead. Otherwise they'd be getting a swift fist in the face. "Hi, Skylar. I'm Dr. Hamilton. I'm just checking your vitals. Which seem to be pretty good." He perkily replied. As the light continued to be shown into my eyes, my vision started to come back.

"Only my mom would find a Clooney lookalike to be my doctor." I mumbled once the doctor's face became clear. And also making Phil, Dr. Hamilton, and one of the other blobs laugh. I could make out that laugh anywhere. It was Luis.

Speaking of Luis, he's the reason why I had that damn dream. "Oh Sky, hush up and let the man do his job." That blob, which was becoming more humanlike by the second, was my mom.

I sucked it up and let the Clooney looking doctor finish his poking and prodding bull. When he was done with that, he asked me a few questions about my memory. To which I explained that I remember everything that happened, down to me falling out in Jeff's arms.

So he proceeded to explain all of the crap they had to do to make my swelling go down. And I got to see what my brain looks like. And I also got a lecture about my carelessness when it comes to concussions and listening to doctors. After he finally shut up, he left me in the room with the blob-no-more people.

I ignored their awkward staring and slowly made my way out of the bed. My legs felt like pudding that's been left out. Hard on the outside, a little hairy, but soft and mushy in the inside. Nevertheless, I made my way to the bathroom to fix myself up, at least a little.

I was surprised that I looked well rested. My hair needs to be washed pronto, but that's the least of my problems. After I got that weird taste out of my mouth and my teeth were shiny enough, I turned on the shower, and started scrubbing away. Generic hospital brands suck ass, so I scrubbed with plain water.

After my shower, I dried off, wrapped a towel over my dripping hair, put on an ugly white robe, and wobbled my way to my bed. Still feeling unclean, mind you.

My mom instantly ran up to my bed with a cup of water. I'm thankful for that cause my throat is dry as hell. And I refused to swallow that water from the sink that I gargled with. I hate hospitals, ugh.

"Now you see why I wanted you to continue your modeling?" My mom said. "Damn. I got a clean bill of health just forty-five minutes ago. Can you scold me a little later?" I scoffed.

"Luckily for you, I've missed your snarky comments." She winked at me as she leaned down to give me a hug. I didn't hug back, cause I'm not used to this kind of affection from her. "Am I dreaming? Cause I can't deal with anymore of those." I instantly brought my left hand up to my face. No canary yellow ring. Phew.

"I bet I know what you were dreaming about." Luis said in a teasing way. "Oh I bet you do. You're part of the reason why my dreams have been corrupted." Much like the rest of my mind, but that's none of anyone's business. But hopefully because of the little truce with my conscious and subconscious, my mind might become a little less corrupted.

"Corrupted? What do you mean corrupted? Do I need to get the doctor back in here?" My mom asked, just two seconds away from pressing the help button on the little remote connected to the hospital bed.

"No, ma. My mind was corrupted waaay before this crap. Chill out." I brushed off her concerned look and turned my attention to my little baby Glen doll, who was gently tucked in beside me. "How'd he get here?" I smiled as I picked him up to cradle him in my arms.

"That Hardy boy brought it." I could hear the loathing in Luis's voice. "Oh, he did? Where is he? Is he here?" I asked, raising my head up to search the tiny room for a flash of purple or green hair. "Don't get your hopes up. They scheduled an impromptu photoshoot since he's back in Cali."

I sighed. "They should be here for your photoshoot in a little bit. But your little makeup artist is here in the waiting room." Luis rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. The big E loves to exploit our war wounds. Ooh, I'll probably get a new storyline out of this one." I smiled as I watched Luis's jaw clench. I know he hates that I'm in the WWE. And I know that it irritates the hell out of him that they're gonna capitalize on my injury. I find it hilarious that Phil and I are completely un-phased by that.

Instead of Luis going off, it was my mother who spoke up. "I don't want them in here, Skylar." She frowned. "Ma, they're coming. And they're gonna snap pictures of me in this hospital bed. And you're gonna shut up and like it." I gave her a smile.

"Here we go, Karate Kid. World War 199." Luis said with a chuckle. "Should we take cover?" Punk asked. "You might need to, since you're the one that got her into wrestling. But I'm gonna take a seat and enjoy the fireworks." Luis laughed. "Shut up you two idiots." I grouched at them as my mother silently stewed in her anger.

"This has nothing to do with Phillip. This is between me and Skylar." My mom began. "I don't think so, ma. I've been practically dead for almost a whole week. Can you wait at least an hour before you start your shit?" I sighed as I blinked harshly at her.

"Do not use that kind of language with me, Skylar. And no, we can't wait. What I need to discuss with you ties into your near death experience here." She continued. "No matter what the hell you say, I'm not quitting wrestling. I don't want to model and I damn sure don't want to design clothes with you and Tyanna." I hoarsely yelled at her.

"Okay. And I guess that getting concussions and laying unconscious for weeks at a time is just the risk you have to take to 'wrestle'." She said the word 'wrestle' like it meant that I was a hooker. "Ma, shut up." I rolled my eyes at her and looked over at Luis and Punky.

They were laughing at this. "I'm gonna ignore that. You know, you're a little disoriented right now. You need a little rest." She smiled that conniving little smile that lets me know that this conversation will continue soon. "Whatever, ma. My answer will be the same tomorrow, next week, and next year. Get over it." I smiled back at her.

"How am I supposed to get over the fact that every night you risk the chance of being badly injured or even killed?" Her voice was no longer calm and collected. Ugh, and here come the tears.

I'm not doubting that she really does care about my well being, but she's being beyond overdramatic. "Mom, stop harassing me. I could very well injure or kill myself falling off the catwalk." That made those two idiots laugh. My mom, on the other hand, is boiling.

"This isn't a laughing matter, boys. Can't you see that this is only the tip of the iceberg of injuries that awaits her in this profession?" She asked Lu and Punky, who were caught off guard by that question. Now I'm the one laughing.

"Uh… well. I didn't want her to wrestle anyway. Karate Kid's the one that you need to talk to." Luis grinned, easing himself out of the line of fire. "I've been doing this since I was fifteen, Ms. B. I'm still standing." My mom scoffed at Punky's response.

"It's different with you, Phillip." She gave him a warm smile. Phil shook his head and Luis softly chuckled. They both knew that that was the wrong thing to say in front of me. "So, how exactly is it different for him? We're doing the same thing." I calmly said to her.

"It's different because he's more seasoned, Sky. And a little more mature than you are." She explained. "Mom, that's bullshit and you know it. The only reason why you accept Phil wrestling is because you're like obsessed with him. Your precious Phillip." Ugh, that made me scoff. "I'm not obsessed, Sky. I just happen to think that he's a nice young man. A good influence on you. That's all." She's lying through her teeth.

"Ma, please. If you didn't have Mario, you'd probably be cougaring it up with little Phillip." I was serious, but that made Luis laugh. Punky groaned.

"Skylar Danielle Burton, I have no romantic interest in that little boy whatsoever." I have no qualms about my mom's feelings towards Punky, but she just irritates me with her constant doting on him.

"Ugh, I know that mom. My point is, I'm gonna do what I want. And I want to wrestle." I sighed as Luis got up to answer the room door. "Sky, I don't like this in the least bit. What kind of business likes to showcase your injuries and exploit them for profit?" My mom began as Annie, one of our regular stylists, started to set up her supplies on the little tray that holds the horrendous food that the hospital gives.

"Hi, Sky. How are you feeling? Everyone's been worried about you." Annie smiled as she leaned down to give me a hug. "I feel fine. But I'm kinda pissed that I made the worst impression that I possibly could make. How in the hell do I get hurt after only two and a half months of being here?" I groaned.

Annie smiled at me and tried to reassure me that I didn't screw up. "Wait a minute. You're in a hospital bed because of those careless people you work with and you're the one worried about making a bad impression?" My mom's chipper and calm voice is gone now. She's pissed.

"Mom, don't worry about it. How about you go check on Tyanna down at the store. I remember her mumbling something about a new idea for your upcoming spring collection while I was asleep. It sounds awesome." That made her smile a little. Anytime I bring up fashion, it brightens her day.

"So you really did hear us when you were sleep?" That's the first thing Phil's said to me since I woke up. It kinda shocked me. "Uh… yep. I wasn't really sleep for the most part." I snuck a look at his now flushed face. I had to quickly turn away before I ended up red in the face, too.

"Okay, fine. I'll go. But we're gonna have a little talk later on. Rest up, sweetie. Luis and Phillip, keep an eye on my baby." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed to the door. "Yes ma'am." The boys said in unison as she closed the door behind her. They're total kiss asses. I rolled my eyes at them and turned my attention to Annie.

"Now that she's gone, what's really going on backstage? Do they totally think I'm a little weakling? I bet I'm a total laughing stock backstage. Fuck!" Ah, it feels good to say that word again. "Oh, they're not talking about you getting injured. They're talking about him," Annie said as she pointed over to a still flushed Phil. "and why he asked for a week off to stay with you."

I heard him groan loudly when she said that. "It's obvious that he's a concerned friend. But I'm guessing since Lori's drama has died down, they have to have something to gossip about." Lori and Taker has been the talk of the regular locker room and the OVW locker room for months.

"But it isn't just gossip, is it miela?" Luis grinned at me. "Shut the hell up, Lu. And get out. I don't need you all up in my beautifying space." I raised my hand and shooed him toward the door. "Oh, but _he's_ not all up in your beautifying space?" He smirked as he made his way over to my bed.

"Actually, yeah. He is. Get out, too." I said to Phil in between laughs as Luis playfully poked me in my stomach. "Oh, no. When I'm done with your face and hair, I gotta touch up his, too. Winston's gonna take some shots of him with you." At this point, my mom's voice comes blaring into my thoughts.

"Why the hell does it need to be documented that he's here? Are they planning some type of angle around it?" I asked Annie. I really can't deal with that. And I'm pretty sure he can't either. "I don't know. All I know is that they want me to make you two look pretty." She smiled sympathetically at me.

"It's bad enough that I'm getting full on face paint." I mumbled at Luis's laugh. "I can't wait to see how this goes down." I frowned at Luis and pointed to the door. "Alright. Fine. I gotta go see how Diego's manning the shop anyway. He's good, but uh, he's not me, you know." I rolled my eyes at him after he gave me a hug and headed to the door.

Great. Now it's just me, Annie, and Phil. Tension, tension, tension. "Alright, lets get started. We're on a tight schedule." Annie smiled as she took the towel off of my dirty, unflatteringly wet hair. "Lucky for you, I've got just the thing." She grinned at me as she handed me a bottle of my favorite cherry hair shampoo. "I freaking love you, Annie. Thank you." I squealed. "No problem." She grinned at my 'I just won the lottery' reaction.

I practically snatched it from her as I got up to run into the bathroom. I cut the shower on and stared at myself in the mirror as I let the water heat up.

"I guess you're first then, Punk. So, how've you been?" I faintly heard Annie say. That's my cue to stick my ear to the door. "Oh, between wondering if Sky's really gonna wake up, and if she did that she wouldn't function properly, I've been great. Just great."

"Dumb question. Sorry." Annie quickly said. "No, I'm sorry. It's just been a tough week. And now that she's been given a clean bill of health, I've got other shit to worry about." He sighed.

Huh, I wonder what the other shit is. Could it be about all of that stuff he was saying to me while I was asleep?

"I understand." Annie sympathized. After a few minutes of silence, I thought that the little convo was over. As soon as I took off my robe, I heard his voice again.

"Hey, Annie? Now that's she's occupied, can you tell me what they're saying about us backstage?" He asked her. "Uh, word got out that you two previously dated. And now they think that your love has been rekindled. Add that to the talks of Amy's crush on you and Jeff and Sky's PDA, and you've got a juicy story."

He groaned, I sighed. I've heard little whispers about me and Phil backstage, but it was nothing serious, cause we were the new kids on the block. Now we're going full on scandal. Great. Just what I need. As if I haven't screwed up enough by getting hurt…

And since we're the new talk of the locker room, I wouldn't be surprised if Punk and Skylar end up being the newest on-screen couple of the WWE. Vinny Mac loves a hint of reality in his storylines.

"So this little photoshoot is gonna kickoff the love triangle, or square, angle between us so called lovers and our so called admirers?" Apparently Punk was thinking the same thing I was.

"I don't know for sure, but I doubt it. The photos are going on wwe . com. I'm thinking that you're being used as a little male eye candy. And if you are starting an angle, It'll probably be a big brother bff role. So I think it's safe to say that this is gonna kickoff a little feud between Kelly and Sky." Annie reassured him, and me.

"Oh great. Barbie's been blowing up mine and Sky's phones all week with her apologies and shit. I understand that she's sorry, mistakes happen. But she's a little, uh… blonde. And now she thinks that Sky's gonna want her blood or something. I doubt that she's gonna be into that." That made me laugh. Shit, I'm supposed to be in the shower, not ear hustling by the bathroom door.

"I heard that laugh, missy. Are you finished?" Annie said with a chuckle. "I knew she was eavesdropping." Punk chuckled, too. "Shut up. I'm almost finished." I yelled to them as I quietly stepped into the steamy shower.

Kelly's the least of my problems. And boy do I have a lot of those. I'm gonna have to call her and calm her little scary ass down.

My problem is the handsome tattooed guy getting dolled up right outside of this little bathroom.

When he asked me earlier about remembering what was said to me while I was knocked out on that medicine, I knew he was talking about his little promise to get me back.

Just the thought of that ebbs the pain in my stabbed heart, but I can't dwell on the temporary calm cause I know that it's gonna be gone in a heartbeat. I'm not even gonna begin to get my hopes up with him.

I know him. And his little weak moment of saying that he's gonna do whatever it takes to make me his is gonna fade into the distance. All of his doting is gonna stop once his superiority addled mind decides that he's pitied me long enough. And then he'll be gone. Poof.

Back to wishing that he didn't love me. And I refuse to let him see me in pain again. I'm thankful that Annie and Winston are here. Less tension.


	16. Messages

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Special thanks to Esha and anon1 (I giggled the whole time I wrote for Sky's mom. She's annoying, but I love her, lol) **

**There's a lot of texting in this chapter, so I was confused about how I was gonna separate it, so I came up with this: -**_**blah blah blah-**_** Whenever you see writing with the little hyphen thingies, it's a text. I know you all would've figured that out on the first text, but I'm a strange person and I wouldn't feel right if I didn't give an example or something, lol.**

**Love ya : ) **

**Ch. 16: Messages**

**Sky's POV**

The little impromptu photo shoot went off without a hitch. Fake smiles, casket ready faces, and the smell of disinfecting spray in the air. Yup. I'd say that things went exceedingly well.

Dr. Clooney, uh, Hamilton, suggested that I stay another day for observations. So here I am, bored out of my mind, with my wonderful mom. We skipped the small talk and got right down to the usual arguing. Today's topic, That Hardy Boy. Well, I'd rather this instead of her trying to change my career choice. The funny thing about it all is that I was texting the topic of our convo as she spoke.

_-I'm woke.-_ I texted. Within ten seconds he texted back. -_so happy. Ill be back there later- _Reading that made me smile. I didn't get to see him yesterday on account of my annoying mother, Luis, and Diego.

_-cool. & thx 4 my Glen doll : )- _That little guy has been by my side all day. Yeah, I collect Chucky dolls, so fucking what?

-_no prob. Ur boy practically threatened 2 beat myAss if I didnt bring it lol-_

Well, I'm glad he thought it was funny. Phil, Luis, Diego, and my mom's blatant dislike for Jeff really irks me. I mean, here I am in a hospital bed, and what is my mom talking to me about? How weird and awkward that little green haired boy is to her. Ugh.

_-My bad. he's an idiot. so is Luis.- _I texted.

-_not idiots. just overprotective. That tyana girl seems nice though.- _That made me laugh. Tyanna just approves of Jeff because he's not Phil. For some reason, she hates his arrogant behind.

_-Lol, yeah. She'll like anyone I'm with as long as it isn't PJ.- _I pressed send on my phone with a soft chuckle. My mom didn't notice. She's too on about Jeff's weirdness. -_Here I thought she liked me 4 my cool hair.-_ That made me chuckle, and this time my mom noticed that I was ignoring her. She frowned at me. I grinned at her.

_-No, I like you for your cool hair-. _I managed to press the send button before my mom pinched me on the arm. "Can you listen to me, please?" She asked me, squinching her nose in that annoying way she always does when things don't go her way. "Alright. Can you wait two minutes first. Then I'm all yours." I smiled at her as I looked down to read Jeff's latest text.

_-& my lips, right?- _That kinda made me smile. But it also reminded me of Phil and that kiss in the car and that kiss last week. "Ahem?" My mom snapped me out of my wandering mind.

-_right. grr. My mom wants to continue discussing you with me. Txt ya later 3-_ And with a sigh, I pressed send. Within maybe ten seconds, he texted back. -_later beautiful 3-_

"Mom, he's nice. And you scare him. That's why he's so quiet with you." I scoffed, finally giving her my undivided attention. "Whatever you say, Sky. He seems a little slow. Regardless of who he's scared of." She scoffed back.

"If you say so, ma. He'll never get your approval because he's not Phil." Sad but true. No one is good enough for me but Phil. In her twisted mind, he's the greatest guy in the whole fucking world.

"That's true. And speaking of Phil…" She began. I groaned loudly to stop this upcoming conversation. "Nice try. But anyway, I was having a conversation with Phil while we were getting coffee downstairs." She continued. "Good for you two." I replied as I tried to ignore her by flipping channels on the tv.

"Yes. And he told me some things that I think you outta hear." She grabbed the remote from my hands, forcing me to glare at her. "Mom, I'm sure if he had something he'd like to say to me, he'd say it to me directly. He doesn't need you to send me messages for him. Chill out." I need to think of a way to get out of this room, like now.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll tell you himself. But since you're stuck here, you're gonna have to hear it from me first." She smiled at me.

"Okay, ma. What'd he say that's so damn prolific that you just have to tell me now?" I stared at her intently. Her smile got bigger as she began to speak. "He says that he loves you. That's what's so prolific." I started to laugh.

"Mom. You're saying this as if its new to me." Spotting my escape room and ready to execute quickly, I got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. "You mean to tell me that this isn't new to you and you're still with that little weird boy?"

I groaned as she waited patiently for an answer. "Yes, mom. I like Jeff. Very much." I calmly said to her. My hand was on the knob of the bathroom door. If I was a total spoiled brat, I'd probably just go into the bathroom while she's in mid-sentence, but I'm not. Surprised that I'm not a total bitch, huh? I know.

"You like him so much that you mumbled Phillip's name over fifteen times when you were asleep?" That smirk of hers was back. "Mom, that has nothing to do with anything. I'm gonna go take a shower. Watch tv or something until I get back." As soon as I got into the bathroom, I turned the shower on and let the sound of the running water soothe my mind.

After about twenty minutes, my phone vibrated, letting me know that I had a text. -_Are you woke?-_ The texter was none other that Mr. Prolific himself, Phil.

I silently groaned when I read it. It's such a simple text. But that simplicity comes with a whole shitload of consequences if answered incorrectly. Of course, I could ignore him and not text back, but then I'd feel like a bitch because he went through all of the trouble of getting time off to stay with me. And then there's the actual fact that he did stay with me. Damn him and his sweetness.

But if I do answer, that opens the door for other questions and things of that nature that I'd rather not get into with him. But maybe he's just checking on me.

_-yeah.- _I texted back. There, I don't feel like a bitch, and I'm showing no emotion with that.

Within seconds, he texted back. -_How ya feeling?-_ Yeah, I was overreacting. He's just checking on me. Nothing crazy or nerve-racking. _annoyed._ I sent back. Shit. I shouldn't have did that. It leaves the window open for more questions.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, he texted back. -_Your mom's still there?- _Ironic that he knows exactly who's annoying me. -_of course she is. Next time, take your fan club with ya!- _I quickly and angrily typed and pressed send.

I sighed and sat down on the cold and disgustingly clean white tile floor. -_You know damn well I didn't ask her to be my cheerleader.-_ He sent back. I could imagine him saying that to me. That thought made me laugh.

-_duh, ya dork. But thx to u, I have to hear about how many times I mumbled ur name in my sleep.-_ Only after I sent the text did I think about what I had written.

Great. He left the door opened and I barged right on in with that reply. -_And how in the hell is it my fault?-_ I rolled my eyes at his text. _because you're…you._ Ugh. That should've been obvious.

It took him a few minutes to respond to that one. But of course, he did. -_Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to transform into Hardy for ya?- _Okay, that made me chuckle. His jealousy of Jeff is real cute.

-_no. I'd much rather the real one.-_ I sent back. And it's true. I can't wait until I see Jeff again.

_-Whatever, Sky.-_ That made me laugh.

-_Awww. Did I hurt ur feelings Punkin?-_ I know that's gonna piss him off, but I don't care. I'm sitting on the floor of the hospital bathroom, and I'm holed up in here because my goddamn mother is obsessed with my love life.

_-Not really. I'm tough skinned.-_ Always cocky, that Phillip. -_nah. You just know it's true.-_ I grinned at that. He can say all he wants that it didn't bother him, but I know it did.

-_If you really did prefer that dude, then why was my name the first out of your mouth when you woke up?- _

Okay, I wasn't prepared for that response. But like I said, he opened the door and I blindly walked inside. -_because you just so happened to be in my dream at that time. That's all.- _I replied.

-_Uh huh. Mind telling me what I was doing in your dream?- _He asked. I should've known that one was coming.

As soon as I read it, I instantly went back to my dream wedding. The soft fabric of my dress, the smile on my face, that big ass yellow diamond on my finger… ugh, never mind.

-_not really. Does that even matter?- _I asked. Of course that's just opening a window for his inquiries to enter. -_Yes! It does matter. You don't have to tell me, though. I already know : )-_ That smiley face made me cringe.

-_no it doesn't. and no you don't.- _I replied, as I continued to blatantly forget common grammar skills in my sentences. Phil's a major grammar thug.

-_Oh really, Mrs. Brooks?- _After reading that, I almost dropped my phone on the floor. I caught it, picked my jaw up from the floor, and quickly texted him back.

-_WTF?-_ No words.

_-I bet your dream me loved you in your wedding dress.-_ Ugh. I can feel the smirk that I know is on his face. -_I hate you. How do u even know what I dreamed about?-_ Now I'm wondering if those damn doctors monitored my dreams too. Yes, I know I sound like a loon, and no I don't care.

_-LOL. You still don't believe me when I say that you talk in your sleep?- _I know he has to be enjoying this. But I'm cutting it short.

-_fine. I dreamed that I was marrying you. So what? Just a dream.-_ I sent back. Really, that's all it was. He doesn't know about the truce I made with my mind. And he doesn't need to know.

_-Facepalm x 20.- _He sent back.

-_whatever.- _I replied. After about twenty minutes of no replies, I figured that we were done talking. I slowly stood up and stretched my legs. I've been sitting here for about an hour and a half, and my legs hurt like hell.

As soon as my hand touched the doorknob, my phone vibrated again. I braced myself as I opened the message.

_-I was worried that you were never gonna fully recover. That scared me. I changed my mind about us.-_

See? I knew he was gonna start this shit up. That's why I didn't even want to answer his text. I just knew our pleasant little conversation was gonna turn into some bullshit. Ugh, sometimes, his pride really irks me. And right now is one of those times.

I refuse to have him stab my heart again. I'm nipping this one in the bud. -_And while I was out, I changed my mind about us, too.-_ I sent back. It only took about a minute or two for him to respond. -_What do you mean?-_ It read.

What does he mean, what does it mean? This is a conversation that I'd rather have in person, but that'd lead to either one of two things. We argue, and my heart breaks more. Or I'll end up breaking things off with Jeff and crawling back to St. Punky Punk, thus soothing his pride and ego. I don't want either. So a long text will have to do.

_-You tell me u don't wanna love me, then u kiss me, and now that I'm in the hospital, u wanna love me again?- _Writing that out only took me about six seconds. Master texter, I am.

Within fifteen seconds, my phone vibrated. I sighed and opened the text. -_I never stopped loving you & the thought of losing you made me realize I was stupid. I love you, Sky.-_

Ugh, motherfucking dammit. Why in the world did he do that? Why?

Reading that made me slide down the wall and harshly fall to the floor of this stupid bathroom. Think Sky. Think of a plausible reply that'll get my point across and won't sound bitchy and heartless. Ummm. Here goes nothing.

-_I love you, too. But whats gonna happen when I'm outta the hosp.? are you gonna go back 2 not wanting 2 love me again?- _There. It's super text talk, but he should get the gist of it. Although he hates when I use bad grammar.

After a deep breath or two, the phone vibrated again. Ugh. I can feel the pain in my chest starting up.

-_Hell no, Sky.-_ It read. I sighed. Okay. Niceness isn't working. Time to be the bitch. -_Obviously, you don't understand the extent of the heartache you caused me with that.-_ After I sent that, I texted Shelly about this random conversation.

Instead of Shelly texting back, Punky did. -_I'm sorry for that, Sky. Really I am.-_ It said. I'm starting to get a headache.

-_I know. But I can't trust you with my heart right now. You've already stabbed it. AND… I have a bf.- _Yep. Truthful and straight to the point.

_-Now I guess I know how you feel.- _That tugged my heartstrings. But it also ticked me off.

-_Nah. You'll never feel how I feel. I'll never regret falling in love with you. Never.-_ There. Also truthful and straight to the point.

-_Well, I guess you've shut my ass down. I'll just say that I feel like shit then.-_ Great. Now I feel like shit, too.

_-Can we just change the subject? Where are you, now?-_ Yeah, Sky. Real smooth.

-_With Shelly on our way to you. We went to Starbucks.-_ So that's why she didn't respond to me. He's probably giving her an earful about my stubborn ass. And he probably has a few choice words for one Jeff Hardy, too.

_-Awww, man. You should've told me. I've been craving a frappé for weeks.- _Yeah, I know. I'm totally wrong for suggesting that he should've somehow read my mind and knew that I wanted something from there. But this is my way of cutting the tension between us. Things have been better for me since we rekindled our friendship. Hopefully after some time apart, we can get back to being just friends.

_-I gotcha, Danny. Caramel, right?-_ And there goes my dreams of being just friends. We can never be just friends. I love him too damn much. -_Thank you, PJ. You're a sweetheart.- _

_-Ha ha, not really. But I'll take it. & FYI, I'm off officially off of my high horse ;)- _Ugh, that's adorable. Why does he have to be adorable?

-_Well, take that motherfucker out back and kill him.-_ Why didn't he say all of this when we were in that locker room? And he calls me the mindfuck. Yeah, right.

_-LOL. Consider it done. We're here. See ya in a few.-_ Great. Now my heart is at my feet. Why the hell am I so nervous to see him? It's just Phil. And Shelly's gonna be here, too. Most of the time, she keeps us in check, so hopefully today's one of those days.

**Punk's POV**

"Are you sure you two need to be in the same room together?" That's Shelly. We're on our way to Skylar's room. "I just have to make sure she's fully healed. The ball's back in her court now." I sighed as we rounded the corner to her room.

"Yeah, and how long is the ball gonna stay there? Cause you change girls like Sky changes socks." She chuckled. "Just walk, Shell." I rolled my eyes as I knocked on her door. She opened it with a frown. I gave her a soft smile as I held out her caramel frappé. She snatched it from me with urgency. "Well, you look like hell." Shelly chuckled from behind me as we walked into the room.

"I'm in hell right now. So I'll take that as a compliment." She replied as she sat down on the bed. "Well, the devil herself seems to be gone at the moment, so how's things?" Shelly grinned as she took a seat beside her. "Mother's pissed because she didn't like my blowjob pointers."

The stuff Sky says to and about her mom normally doesn't phase me, but that statement made my face turn red. "Do I even wanna know why you were giving her blowjob pointers?" Shelly chuckled.

"Oh, she was going on and on about _that one _over there." She pointed over to me as she gulped her frappé. "So I told her about how I used to make him happy, you know, so she could try it with Mario. But she got all offended. Worked like a charm." She winked at Shelly.

"Hello, 'that one over here', still in the room, ya know." I said to them both. "Oh yeah. Hey. Thanks for this." She smiled at me. "Don't be all embarrassed, Phil. She's told me plenty about how she makes you happy." Shelly winked at me. "I'm sure she did." I frowned.

"So, when are you leaving this hellhole?" Shelly asked her. "Tomorrow morning. Got a call from the office earlier. Two full weeks off." She scoffed. "Hey, at least you get a storyline out of this." Shelly smiled. "Yeah, but it's with Barb. She sucks." Sky scoffed.

They talked for a while about random girly things, obviously forgetting that I was in the room. They only realized I was still there when my phone let me know that I had a text.

"Oh, Punky. Why have you been standing there this whole time? Come sit. There's plenty of room for you." Sky smiled sweetly at me as she patted a spot on the bed beside her.

I hate that shit. I hate it cause I love it. Her smile, as dull as it is right now, still lights up this whole room. I ignored the screaming in my head and took a seat beside her. "Okay, so tell me. How big of a whore am I backstage now?" Sky said to the both of us. I sighed.

From the few guys that I've talked to, Sky's become one of the most desirable Divas. Even above Kelly Kelly, who plenty of the guys are fiending for. "You're not a whore. And anyone that had anything not so pleasant about you, Barb, Amy, and I shut them up." Shelly said as she wrapped her arm around Sky's shoulder protectively.

"Who?" Sky asked calmly. Now's the time for me to bounce. Because the calm always comes before the storm. And I know that Sky's gonna go off about one thing. And it's not the fact that some folks backstage have been 'not so pleasant' when talking about her. Oh no, Sky's gonna go off because Amy's name was mentioned. And she calls me jealous, ha.

As I started to get up, Sky turned her attention away from Shelly and stared into my eyes. "Sky, she's nice. And she likes you." Shelly said, trying to get Sky's menacing glare away from me. Didn't work, so I just eased back down on the bed.

"Well, I'm not nice. And I don't like her. Tell your friend I don't need her defending me, okay." She said to me. I rolled my eyes at her. "At least she's honest about it." I mumbled. "Damn right." She grouched. "You could cut the tension with a knife." Shelly said loudly.

"That's true, but I didn't create the tension." Sky retorted. Great. Now I have to retaliate. "Are you saying that I created the tension between us?" I asked her. She shook her head dramatically.

"Of course you did. You're the one who pinned me on that bed and spilled your heart out. That started all of this shit. We were fine right before then. It was like old times." She said to me, still calm.

"No, actually the tension started a few weeks before that. With the shit that you say and the clothes that you wear, how in the hell do you expect me to pretend that you're just a friend?" I asked, also calm.

"So I'm supposed to change my personality and style to be your friend?" There it is. That little edgy tone in her voice when she's pissed has made its appearance. And I love it.

"No. You're right. I started this. I started all of it. You don't even know that half of the shit you do makes me love you even more." And that's not me talking game, either. That shit's real. Almost everything this girl does makes me fall for her a little more. And she's not even trying to make me fall for her. She's just being herself.

"Ugh, why did you have to say that?" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Because it's the fucking truth, Sky." I stared into her green eyes.

"You can't do this, Phil. You can't. You will not stab me again." Well, that confused me. She said that in one of her texts earlier. "What?" I asked, looking at both Sky and Shelly. Shelly just gave me a sympathetic look.

"That day you told me that you didn't want to be in love with me. That's the day you plunged a sword through my heart. And now it hurts to be near you, away from you, hear anything about you. It even hurts to see someone drinking Pepsi!" She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry for that, Sky." I didn't even say the words 'I don't want to be in love with you' aloud. She just kinda figured it out. So I can't even say that I wish I could take it back. But it's true. I didn't want to love her anymore. But that was downright idiotic of me. This girl's name is tattooed on my heart. And that means that she's there forever.

"I know you are. But it doesn't change anything. Maybe if you would've said some of the things then that you're saying now, things would be different. I have a boyfriend now." I scoffed when she said that. "Really Sky? I finally accept the fact that you're serious about staying clean. I finally come to my senses, and you choose him over me?" That shocked me. And it hurt.

"I gave you the opportunity to say something about me dating him. You said that you were cool with it." She glared at me.

"You're right. I did. It was a lie, Sky. I was lying. And then when I found out that you actually were dating him, it fucked me up. I thought you were bluffing with him to make me jealous." As I said that, I had to chuckle. Hearing it aloud makes it all the more ridiculous.

"I don't play games when it comes to my heart." She sighed. "So that's it then? You're with Jeff and we're done?" I can't help but feel the urge to punch the wall right now. "I'm not saying that. We'll never be done. But as of right now, we're gonna have to be just friends. If we're meant to be together, we will be." I didn't like that answer. I didn't like it at all.

"Maybe you two should just focus on being BFFs again." Shelly suggested. I rolled my eyes and Sky scoffed.

"Who the hell am I kidding? Phil, we've tried this friend thing. All it does is makes both of us want each other more. Maybe we should just take a break from each other." I can't believe she suggested that. Obviously Shelly couldn't believe it either.

"Weren't you two trying to do that just last week? And look where we are now." She squealed, looking around the hospital room for emphasis. "No, we were trying to avoid each other. Big difference. I'm not saying that we shouldn't talk to each other anymore. I'm just saying that we don't need to hang like we used to." Sky tried to explain.

"So what am I supposed to do? Make a schedule of days for which one of you I should chill with and what times I can chill with you?" Shelly exclaimed. "No. We can still hang together. Just with a little restriction. That's all."

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked, getting up from the bed. "It means that we have to learn to back off when things get weird. I need you as a friend, Phil. And I'm almost positive that you need me, too. So lets just leave it at that. You do your thing and I'll do mine." She gave me a soft smile.

"And if there's an opportunity for an 'us' again…" I began. "We'll figure it out when and if we get there." She answered. "Fine then." I reluctantly agreed. Once she makes up her mind about something, it's done. There would be no use in trying to talk her out of it.

After a few silent seconds, my frown grew into a conniving smirk. Sky narrowed her eyes at me. I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she shook her head and sighed. She knows that I don't give up that easily...


	17. He Can Only Hold Her

**Hiya PEEPS!**

**I hope you're all doing well. **

**Alright, I confused myself as I wrote this chapter, lol. But I think it's partly cause I need sleep. **

**I'm gonna try to explain the chap for ya, though. Ummm. There's a club. And Shelly, Barbie, Andrew, Punky, Amy, Skylar, and That Hardy Boy are all in the same booth thing. Cussing ensues. Oh and there's a flashback. It's not a long one, but I liked it, lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it : )**

**Special thanks to Esha, anon1 (I'm a weirdo, so that was the first thing to pop into my mind when I needed something for Sky to say to get her mom to leave, ha ha), and The Galick Gunner (Yay! I'm overjoyed that you enjoy the weirdness of Sky, lol) **

**The weirdos that run rampant in my mind love you all back : ) Enjoy!**

**PS: I got the title of this chapter from Amy Winehouse's song of the same title. I freaking LOVED Amy. I hope she's at peace now.**

**Ch. 17: He Can Only Hold Her**

**Punk's POV**

_Two Months Later…_

Remember how Sky wanted us to coexist two months ago? Yeah, that's how it's been. Sky and I are now awkward friends, trying not to cross that barrier that leads into even more awkwardness between us.

I got her out of my head enough to go ahead and date Amy. She's sweet. But things didn't work out quite right with that situation, so we just decided to be friends. It's been waaaaaaay easier being friends with Amy than it has been with Sky.

See, she's still with that Hardy boy. And no. I still don't like him, and I don't think I ever will. The thing that bothers me is that he has to go with her everywhere the gang goes. I mean sure, Amy goes with us too, but at least I don't rub her in their faces like Jeff does to me.

What Hardy doesn't get is that I'm a born fighter. I've fought all my life. And I'm not gonna stop now. I told Sky that I was gonna fight for her, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. She can have her little fun with Hardy for now. But every time we see each other backstage or when the gang gets together, she always stares into my eyes a little longer than she should. Or she'd smile at me a little longer than usual.

Her heart's still mine.

**Sky's POV**

"So, do I have to go with ya'll? I could I be at the hotel, doing something better." I grouched as Shelly dragged me out of the arena to her rental car. "Yes. You have to. Because if you don't, I'm gonna tie you up and put you in the trunk. Either way, you're going with us."

She's trying to get me to go out to a bar tonight. Now, just because I'm doing the sober thing, it doesn't mean that I don't like to party. Cause I do. My reasons for not wanting to go is simple. Three words. Can you guess them? Phillip and Amy.

"Okay, put me in the trunk. But I'll stay there while you party." I grouched as I took a seat in the back. "Come on, kid. Perk up. Isn't your boyfriend headed here?" She asked as we waited for Barbie. "Yes. But every time us four are in the vicinity of each other, shit seems to get very weird." I sighed.

"True, but I have a simple solution to that weirdness." She grinned at me. "If it involves me breaking up with Jeff and running back to the one that shall remain nameless, shut up right now." I rolled my eyes at her. "Now I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, missy." I didn't respond because Barbie was getting in the backseat.

"Andrew's here, guys. I'm gonna chill with him tonight." She chipperly said to us. "Ugh, I swear you two break up just to make up." Shelly groaned as she pulled out of the parking lot. Those two broke up last week, and this morning, Barb was talking about wedding bells. Ugh. "Well… makeup sex is great." Barbie chuckled as Shelly groaned.

"Ah, a topic that I don't mind talking about. See, Barb, Shelly's in a new relationship where things are still lollipops and gummi bears. Me, on the other hand, I can relate. Makeup sex is awesome. But angry sex is better." Yeah, angry sex beats makeup sex.

"Seeing as though you're naturally an angry person, sex with you should always be angry sex." Shelly laughed. "Angry or not, no one ever complained. In fact, I get compliments." I snapped back, making Barbie laugh. "I hear you, girl. And since when have you gotten all prudish, Shell?" Barbie asked. "I got this one. She's trying to be all innocent and pure for Jughead. I told her that if she lets out her freak side, he'll be hooked to her like glue." I grinned.

"If you ask me, he's already hooked." Barbie teased back. "He is. But she's been holding out on him, for some reason." I scoffed. "Do I need to remind you of what happened to you when you jumped into the sack too soon, Ms. 'I See Tattooed People'?" Shelly's a cold one when she wants to be. But that's part of why I love her.

"Okay, you got me with that one. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to go into screw mode just a day after we became official. But after I got over the weirdness-" I began. "And gave in to the madness." Shelly interjected.

"Whatever, Shell. Anyway. After I got over the weirdness, Jeffrey Nero and I have been good. Reeeeal good." I smirked at Shelly through the mirror. "I bet you are doing reeal good since you're imagining your ex is your current as you ride him." Shelly taunted. Barbie gasped. "Whoa, you still do that?" She asked me. I forgot that we discussed this with Barbie the second time it happened to me. I'm such a spaz.

My face is now crimson. "Uh, sometimes. Not all the time. Shelly shut up before I start spilling your shit." I snapped at her. "Ooh, Sky. One of these days you're gonna end up calling Jeff Punky and shit's really gonna hit the fan." Barbie laughed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't already. Sky's a major talker in the sack, Barb." Shelly teased. "Shut up, Shell." My cheeks were so red, they started burning. "OMG, I can only imagine with her mouth." Barbie laughed. "Fuck you both." I growled, making them both laugh more.

"Awww, sweetie. We were just playing with you." Shelly grinned through the mirror. But it was too late. I stayed quiet the rest of the ride to the bar. Because my thoughts have gone to hell.

So, the first few times Jeff and I tried to, uh, make the bed rock, I ended up cutting things short. I just couldn't get Phil out of my goddamn head. I gave in a few times, just long enough to see what Jeff was working with. A lot, by the way…

Anyway, on one of our usual after show outings, the whole crew came out. Shelly, Barbie, Phil, me, Jeff, and an uninvited Amy. Well, she really was invited, just not by me. We were having a great time. Talking, dancing, being silly. The usual. But then I saw him in a liplock with her on the dance floor.

I can't even lie, it pissed me off. And it triggered this reaction out of me. I ended up going into uber PDA mode with Jeff. Phil noticed, of course, but it didn't seem to phase him. And that pissed me off even more. I ended up yanking the car keys from Shelly and Jeff and I headed to me and Shelly's room.

This time, Jeff stayed himself. Well, he stayed himself long enough for us to get to that point of no return. Then the torturous Phil in my mind took over. Since we were already deep into it, I couldn't stop it. Was it wrong? Yes. Did I care? Not at that particular moment.

That was the first time, and it certainly wasn't the last. Ugh, I feel like I've been using Jeff to get Phil out of my head. And it makes me feel like shit. I know deep down that I care for Jeff. Or else I wouldn't have given him a chance in the first place.

But I can't help but think that part of my attraction to Jeff is because in quite a few ways, he reminds me of him. I'm such a bitch.

"So, you're not gonna get out?" That's Shelly. I didn't even notice that we were at the club. "Uh, yeah. Is Jeff here yet?" I asked as I looked around the empty parking lot. "Amy just met Phil at the door, so I'm guessing that he's here." Shelly rolled her eyes at me.

Knowing that he's here just washed away all of my guilt anxiety. I perked up and quickly got out of the car. "Now she's in a hurry?" Barbie laughed as I passed her and Shelly. "Yeah, her replacement Phil's in there." Shelly teased.

I ignored her. Let her think whatever she wants to think.

**Punk's POV**

"Hey everybody." I spoke to my crew as we got situated in a little booth. "I'm getting drinks tonight, kids. The usual for everyone, right?" Amy asked as she got up from her spot beside me. Everyone agreed, but Sky.

"I'm gonna go with a Pepsi this time." She narrowed her eyes at me as she spoke. "Gotcha. Be back in a bit." Amy replied, completely oblivious to the weird glare Sky has on me.

"So Hardy, how was Cincinnati?" Shelly said, noticing Sky's stare. "Oh, man. I don't even remember. I was just tryin' to finish up so I could make it to Charleston to be with my baby." As he said that, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively.

I stifled a laugh. If he thinks that that's supposed to scare me or something, he's more twisted than I thought. "Philly. How was your day?" Shelly asked me, changing the focus from Hardy's shit eating grin to my smug smirk.

"Nothing much. I drove, I wrestled, I was gonna read a book, but Amy made me come here." when I said that, Sky rolled her eyes. Man, I'm not even dating the girl and she still doesn't like her. Only Sky.

"All you do is read, nerd-sicle. You need a break from books." That was Amy. She was back with the drinks. "There's nothing wrong with reading books, Aimes." I chuckled before I took a sip of my diet Pepsi on ice. "I didn't say there was something wrong with it. I just think that you should get out more." She smiled at me.

"I've been tellin' Cherrypop the same damn thing. Every time I talk to her, she's readin' a book." Jeff scoffed, as if reading is a bad thing. "I agree, Jeff. Where's my wild child?" Shelly chimed in, to Sky's dismay.

"I decided that I wanna be good. At least for now. I'm still trying to shake off that hospital stay a few months ago, remember. I've gotta be on my best behavior." Sky explained. Now, that is believable, but I doubt if that's really the reason why she's been so down. I know this distance and un-awkwardness stuff has really been bothering her.

"Hey, Sky? Have you made any progress on your tattoo sketch?" Amy asked Sky. Yeah, they actually can have a civilized conversation with each other. They tend to mostly talk about music and tattoos, though. But hey, it's better than nothing, right?

"Yeah. A little. I would've brought it, but somebody threatened to put me in the trunk if I didn't get in the car." She rolled her eyes at Shelly. "The trunk? Really. Wish I would've thought of that." I mumbled, making Shelly laugh.

"With the way I act when I wake up in the mornings, I wouldn't have blamed you for it. But Shelly just wanted to get me to come here. Totally not important enough to be stuffed in a trunk." She poked Shelly in the arm.

"Ah, shut up. It got you here, didn't it?" Shelly teased. "Whatever, Mulligan." Sky teased back. "I kinda like the sound of that, Shelly Martinez-Mulligan. Cute, huh?" Shelly giggled. Both me and Sky ended up rolling our eyes.

Things remained awkwardly casual for about thirty minutes. That's when Jeff started his shit. He and Shelly were the only two with alcoholic beverages, but it seems like he chugged them down like it was water.

He began testing my patience when he started to whisper into her ear, while eying me. Instead of staring back at him, I focused my gaze on Skylar. Sky tried to lose my stare, but she couldn't. She ended up with her eyes glued to mine.

Jeff continued his whispers, but Sky was completely ignoring him. She was too busy staring into my eyes. The longer she stared, the faster she stirred the ice in her Pepsi. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she raised hers back. That made me laugh, which got Jeff's attention.

"Hey, Cherrypop. Lets go dance. I feel like movin'." He said to her as he stumbled out of the booth. She rolled her eyes and followed him out to the dance floor. Once they were out of earshot, I burst into laughter. That startled Shelly and Amy. I didn't care, I'm used to the crazy stares now.

"So, what was that all about?" Shelly asked me as she continued to eye me like I was crazy. "Don't ask me. Ask your friend and her boyfriend." I grinned at her. "Jeff's trying to make you jealous, you know." Amy informed me with a grin. "Oh, I know. Doesn't seem to have the desired effect, though, does it?" I grinned back.

"You three and this stupid ass love triangle." Shelly mumbled. "You live for this kind of drama, Shell." I teased her. "Aww, you know me so well, Inky." She rolled her eyes at me as she looked over at the dance floor where Hardy and Sky were.

I didn't have anything better to do, so I looked over, too. They were rocking to some slow song. Sky's head was rested on his shoulder, but her eyes were once again on me. The song was Nirvana's _Something in the Way_. Damn did that bring back memories.

I was never a big Nirvana fan, but Sky loves them. I had to endure all of their stuff back when we were in school. I didn't mind though. But this particular song reminds me of the second time we started dating.

I'll never forget that day. It was raining. We had just finished our show in OVW, showered and whatnot, and we were headed to her apartment.

**Flashback Punk's POV**

"You know what, Sky?" I said as I walked her up to her apartment. "What, dorkface?" She replied as she opened her door. "You're not half bad." I teased her. "I don't know what you're talking about, kid. I'm excellent." She laughed.

"Nah. You're alright. I mean, you're no CM Punk." I grinned as I took a seat on her bright yellow couch. "No, I'm not CM Punk. I'm actually cute." She replied as she stood in the middle of the room, stripping off her jeans right in front of me.

"Hello, dude in the room." I exclaimed as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. "You act as if you've never seen it before." She replied as she revealed a blue button-down under the t-shirt. "But it's different now." I sighed. She looked at me with a smirk. "Yeah, it is. But it sure isn't stopping you from staring at me, is it?" Those eyes of mine sure enough followed her as she sauntered her way in front of me.

"No, I guess not." I mumbled as I continued to watch her little striptease. As she slowly began to unbutton her shirt, the other head started to take control. I wasn't gone enough to realize that she wore a button-down shirt just for this purpose, though. That little tease.

"If you're gonna give me a striptease, at least turn on some music, Sky." I teased with a smirk. She was on the second to last button when I spoke and she stopped. "So, are you asking for one?" She mimicked my smirk with one of her own.

That was a very loaded question. And she did it on purpose. I know she did. But I don't mind. Things ended kinda weird the first time we tried the dating thing. Jumped into shit before really getting reacquainted. But even though Maria was a sweetheart, I couldn't get Sky out of my mind.

Long story short, Maria and I didn't work out. And I really want to try things out with Sky again. "If you're giving, I'm definitely taking." I answered her. She cocked her head to the side and gave me a confused look.

"So, what about Mary?" She teased me. "Skyyyyy." I moaned, making her laugh. "What? You flaunted her scrawny ass in my face for months. You deserve a little suffering." She huffed. Sometimes, her jealousy is hot. And right now is one of those times.

"Well, can you cut on some music and flaunt _your_ ass in _my _face?" I grinned at her. "Straight to the point, I like it." She winked at me right before she plugged her iPod into its speaker. "Uh huh. Press play and get over here." She likes it when I boss her around. My girl's a kinky one.

"Ooh, you're a sweet talker, aren't you?" She smirked as she slowly made her way back to me as Warrant's _She's My Cherry Pie_ blasted through the speaker. I rolled my eyes at her song selection, but it doesn't matter. Root canal time at the dental office of Orin Scrivello, DDS would sound good if Sky was dancing to it. That was a _Little Shop of Horrors _reference, by the way. Don't ask.

"You look hot in yellow." I complimented her as she resumed undoing her last two buttons on her shirt. "I do, don't I." She smiled at me as her shirt gracefully fell to the floor. Yup. The shirt fell gracefully. How? I don't know. She's standing here in front of me with bright yellow undergarments on. I have every right to make no sense.

"Assume the position, Punkin." She said as she tapped my inner thigh a few times. "Hell yeah." I grinned as I got into lap dance receiving position. Once she took her hair out of the ponytail, I was gone.

As she started to work the magic of her hips, I swear I started to drool.

The head upstairs had lost all control when she straddled me. She grabbed my cheek with both of her hands and pulled my face into hers. "I missed you, Phil." She whispered. Her warm breath tickled my lips. "Missed you, too Sky." I whispered back.

When Cherry Pie went off, Nirvana's Something in the Way started. That made her smile. "I like this song." She chuckled. "And I like you." As I spoke the last word, I put my lips to hers. And from there, it was on.

**Punk's POV**

Yeah. We got back together with a classy ass lap dance. Badass. That was an awesome day. And night.

And by the look on her face, I can tell she's reminiscing, too. "So, we're just gonna pretend that you two aren't eye humping each other from across the room?" Shelly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, and Sky from her staring.

"Really, Phil. You got me feeling like I should be covering my eyes or something." Amy chimed in, making Shelly laugh. "She was looking at me. Not the other way around." I said to them, a little embarrassed.

"Awww, don't worry about it. I won't tease you about this. Cause this time it's not your fault." Shelly chuckled. "Why doesn't she just end things with Jeff? It's beyond obvious who she really wants." Amy sighed as she watched the two on the dance floor. "Because for some reason I can't seem to figure out, she does have feelings for him." I sighed.

"Oh, I'm not doubting that in the least bit. But come on, dude." Amy shook her head as she continued to watch. "I know. I know. But I'm trying to do what she asked me to. Kinda hard to do with her manic staring, but whatever." I snuck a look over at the couple and was a little relieved that Sky was no longer eying me. Well, it could have something to do with the song being over.

**Sky's POV**

"You alright? You been quiet the whole time we been dancin'." Jeff slowly asked as we awkwardly moved to the beat of some random disco song. "I'm cool. Just a little tired." I lied. Well, kinda, cause I am dead tired.

"Well, you go back to the booth and chill. I'mma meet you over there when I come from the bathroom." He smiled. "Cool." I sighed as I turned my attention back towards my crew. Barbie and Andrew had made their way over.

They were all smiling and laughing. They looked genuinely happy to be around each other. But I know that when I walk over there, the vibe is gonna totally change. Ugh. I really wish that I wouldn't have suggested the whole 'friends with restrictions' deal.

When I got over there, sure enough, the funny moment was over. "Had fun dancing?" Barbie asked with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her as I sat down beside Andrew. "Yes." I quickly responded, feeling weirded out by all the curious eyes on me.

"The real question is who were you _really_ dancing with?" Shelly mumbled, rolling her eyes at me. "And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" I growled at her. "Chill out, Sky. Why are you getting on the defensive? Did something I say hit a nerve?" She smirked.

I knew this shit was gonna start. I mean, yeah. I had a weak moment with Phil. That song brought back memories. So what? But does she have to rub it in my face? And does she have to do it when he's right across from me?

"No. Why would you say that?" I said through clenched teeth. If it were possible, I would have steam coming out of my ears right now. "Oh I don't know. Maybe because I'm not blind. And neither is anyone else in this booth." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh no drunkie, don't put me in your bullshit." Phil shook his head at her.

"Me neither. We're just innocent bystanders." Amy chimed in. "Uh, for the record, Barb and I just got over here, so we don't know anything either." Andrew chuckled. Shelly's statement had me seeing red, so I barely heard them. But I'm working on my anger issues. And I'm still trying to be good. So I decided against the usual yelling retaliation.

"Good to know. So when I _do_ explode, I know exactly _who_ to explode on." I rolled my eyes as my legs started to shake. "Are you referring to me?" Shelly smirked at me. I don't know why she's testing me. I really don't.

"Yes. I am. But I'm trying to be good." I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. It didn't help. And all those eyes on me sure didn't make things any better. "You know, Sky. Holding stuff in is not healthy." Shelly responded.

And at that moment, I realized what her drunk ass was trying to do. That little manipulator was trying to get me to open up. Just spill my heart out on the table. She should know that I'm not that easy.

"You know, I could call you a bitch, real hard. But that wouldn't solve anything. So here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna wait for Jeff to come out of the bathroom, get your drunk ass in the car, and take you to the hotel." I forced my face to smile, but it ended up looking like a snarl, or something.

"So, Phil. We really are pretending that she wasn't staring at you the whole time she was dancing with Jeff?" She asked. Phil sighed. "Shelly, please. Do not put me into your little girl fight. I'm trying to keep the awkward meter down to a five tonight, okay." He said.

"Well, since you're trying to keep shit down, _you _take her to her hotel then." I smirked at him. That made him frown at me. "And why can't you? You rode with her." He glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I have a boyfriend that traveled a long way to see me tonight." I said as I spotted Jeff on his way back to our booth. Good, cause I'm beyond ready to go.

"And the awkward meter jumps up another six notches." He groaned as Jeff casually slid into the booth and wrapped his arm around me. "So, what'd I miss, ya'll?" He asked, as he shakily looked around at everyone's either flustered or irritated expressions.

"A lot. Hey, babe. Lets head out. I need a bed and I need you in it." I said to Jeff as I slowly eased up. Yeah, that was a low blow to Phil. Whatever, my nerves are bad.

"Have fun trying to get him out of the car when his drunk ass passes out." Phil scoffed. Great. Just great.

I knew it was only a matter of time before he would mouth off. But I guess it was my fault this time. "I'd be jealous too if I had her and then I lost her to me." Jeff slurred as he drunkenly got out of the booth. I understood what he meant, but it didn't quite come out right.

"Man, what the hell are you even talking about?" Phil laughed. "Ugh, you. Shut up. And make sure Shelly gets home safe. You, Hardy. Lets go." I commanded as I grabbed Jeff's hand. He quickly jerked it away from me. "Naw. You know what I meant, Pepsi. Jealous ass motherfucker." He growled.

Apparently, that made Phil laugh. "Sky, can you please get him out of here? He's embarrassing." He smirked at me. One of those conniving, 'I told you so' smirks. Ugh, I hate him. "You wanna know what's embarrassing? You wishin' that you was leavin' with her instead of me leavin' with her." Jeff started to laugh.

Shelly was obviously no help, and Barb and Andrew were too much into themselves to even care, so the only person I could go to was Amy. Ugh. "Hey, a little help here?" I pleaded with my eyes. But before she could say anything, Phil retaliated. "No, what's embarrassing is your girlfriend's wandering eyes every time we're in the vicinity of each other." There, things have officially turned to hell.

"Man, fuck you. Jealous bitch." Jeff scoffed. "You keep calling me jealous. But you're the one over here brooding like I stole your hairdye. Yeah. I'm the jealous one. It seems as if you're the one insecure about your relationship." Phil sarcastically chuckled. "Fuck you, Pepsi. You know you wish you was me right now." Jeff gloated. Drunk Jeff's normally amusing to me, but right now, he's annoying as fuck.

"Yeah. I wish I was inebriated to the hills and stumbling all over the place. Bull. Fucking. Shit." Phil laughed as he crossed over Amy to get out of the booth. "No, I meant that you wish that you was finna take her to ya hotel and lay pipe like I'm about to, Pepsi." Jeff smirked. "Jeff, what the fuck?" I gasped. Why would he say that? And who the hell still uses that phrase?

By now, people had started to notice that something was going down. We were all like deer in the headlights, waiting for Punky's response. "I'm not even gonna stoop to your level and disrespect her with some lame sex joke. I'd much rather kick your ass." He calmly spoke as he stepped up to Jeff.

"Okay. We're taking the friend approach. I'll talk to Jeff. You take Punker." Amy suggested, quickly getting up and looping her arm around Jeff's. It's about time bitch, damn.

"Oh, I don't have anything to say to her, Amy. I'm perfectly cool." He frowned at her. "You might wanna talk to her man. Cause you better believe she leavin' with me." Jeff yelled as Amy dragged him across the dance floor.

"You can only hold her for so long, Hardy. Enjoy it while it lasts." Phil chuckled. Damn him and his confidence. Even with all of the drama going on, he still finds a way to make me tingly.

"You might not have anything to say to me, but I have plenty to say to you. Lets go." I said to him as I got up to make my way to the club exit.

"Yes ma'am." He winked at me. "Drew, Barb, sorry about all this." I apologized. I know Barb's probably used to the foolishness that comes with chilling with Phil and I, but Andrew's new to it. "Oh, no prob. You all just made my night." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him and Looked over at an uncharacteristically quiet Shelly. Then I realized that she was resting on Barbie's shoulder, asleep. Figures.

Once we were outside and safe in the vicinity of the deserted parking lot, I lit into him. "What the fuck is your problem? I swear something is wrong with you. You always wanna make me the bad guy, Phil. But this time, it was all you. You just kept going and going." As I ranted, he just smirked at me. What really ticked me off was when his cocky ass leaned against me and Shelly's rental and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh really? You're an asshole." I growled. This reminds me of all the times I used to get into drunken arguments with him. Sometimes, I think he got a kick out of it. I know for a fact that he got some major satisfaction out of arguing with drunk ass Jeff.

He stared laughing again. "Alright. I'm not responding to your rants because I'm still trying to keep the awkwardness to a minimum between us." His face was red as hell. "What a great job you're doing." I scoffed.

"Well how in the fuck do you expect me to keep shit down when you were fucking me with your eyes all damn night?" And now his cool is gone. And my embarrassment sinks in.

"I'll admit, I was staring, hard. And I don't have a plausible explanation for it. But you going off on Jeff did not help anything." Right now, I really could use a drink. Sometimes, sobriety is a curse.

"You're gonna defend that dumb ass after he blabbered to me about laying pipe? In front of your friends? Really?" He scoffed. "No. I'm not defending his dumb ass. But you started that shit. I thought you weren't gonna say anything to him anymore?" I asked. Cause that's what he told me last month. Lies, I tell you. Lies. "I try, but he irritates me to no end." He sighed, that angry face of his now gone. He looks sad now. "I know the feeling. But I can tolerate her now." I teased him.

"Well, I can't tolerate Hardy. How about we keep our 'friend restrictions' and we add the new rule where Hardy and me shouldn't be around each other." He suggested. I sighed. "I guess I can agree with that." I gave him a soft smile.

"So, are we good Catwoman Quinn?" He grinned that crooked smile of his.

"I guess so, Batman." Either his charm's getting better, or I'm just too damn exhausted to continue to argue. Cause I don't normally give up that easily. Ugh. I just wanna go to sleep.

"Can I have a hug? You know, to seal our verbal deal?" His crooked smile turned into his sneaky smirk. I raised my eyebrow at him, but obliged anyway. "Don't try anything." I mumbled as my traitor body melted in his arms.

He. Smells. Like. Yellow. Stars. And. Bubbles. Yep, yellow stars and bubbles are my equivalents of the greatest things in the universe.

After about twenty silent seconds, my thoughts started to go back to that night when we got back together. Then Jeff flashed through my mind. I instantly tried to get out of his warm grip. But he wouldn't let me go. Instead, he locked his arms around me tighter, and leaned down to my ear.

"I know what your manic staring was about. And I also know you care for that Hardy boy. But he's a fucking idiot. I'm still fighting for you, Danny. But the ball's in your court now." After he said that, he let me go and walked back inside the club. Leaving me standing there, looking flabbergasted as hell.

Ugh, I wish Shelly's ass wasn't so tanked. Cause I really need someone to talk to right now.

**A/N: Random note, my absolute most favorite line in this whole chapter was the 'He. Smells. Like. Yellow. Stars. And. Bubbles.' line. Yes, I'm weird, too. LOL!**


	18. Friends In Limbo

**Hey, errbody, lol. Hope all is well with you all. That was a lot of 'all's' in there, huh?**

**I decided to update this while I have the chance cause TS/Hurricane Isaac is headed straight to us in La. Fingers crossed that this thing doesn't do too much damage : )**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Special thanks to anon1 (anger-psycho-rage, yeah. That really describes Sky's bad moods. Love it, lol!) xLifeFullOfLaughterx (thank you so much. Glad you enjoy my wacky writing) and Esha (love ya, girl). **

**Anyway, on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Ch. 18: Friends in Limbo**

_**December 2006**_

**Sky's POV**

"Please take it, Sky. Pleeeeeeease?" That's Shelly. She's shoving an adorable stuffed panda bear in my face. Yep. This is her apology.

"Shelly, you cannot butter me up with a panda teddy bear. No matter how adorable he is." I'm still mad at her for her betrayal a few weeks ago at the club. So, I've been giving her a very hard time.

"How many times do I have to apologize, Sky?" She whined as she sat the panda on my bed. "About eight hundred more times. Then we'll be cool." I grinned at her. "Come on. It wasn't really that bad, was it?" She questioned me for the thousandth time.

"You should be thankful that I let you in my house, Martinez. Don't push me." I grouched as I made my way out of my room and into the front. "Yeah. And speaking of that, why exactly did you call me over?" She asked as she followed me.

"We're going to the animal shelter." I replied. "Oh, cool." She tried to act nonchalantly, but I know that she wants to do a little dance. Shelly freaking loves animals. I think she loves them more than people.

"I'm getting a dog." If going to the shelter didn't make her squeal, then I know that this would. "And where is the dog gonna live?" She asked. "Did you read the lease? We can have pets. Seven pounds or less." I grinned.

"Dammit, if I would've known that, I could've brought Leiko." Leiko is her little terrier. She left him in California with her sister when we came to Louisville. She misses him like crazy.

"Get your sister to bring him over." I suggested as I started to search for my shoes. "Nah. He'd be miserable here by himself. And anyway, who's gonna take care of him while we're on the road?" Huh, I didn't even think of that.

"Angie can watch Leiko and my new dog." I was referring to our friend Angela, who also lives in the apartment complex. She's one of those animal lovers, too. So she agreed to take care of my dog when we're on the road. And I offered to pay her, so that helps.

"Nope. Leiko's content at home. He's fine where he is." She sighed. I could see the sadness in her eyes. "You're right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I know you mean well." Ugh. Did she have to say that. Now I feel bad for making her suffer for three weeks after that incident at the club. I guess I gotta suck it up.

"And I know you meant well a few weeks ago. Consider yourself forgiven." I smiled at her. "You're really a softy deep down, aren't you?" She laughed as she gave me a hug. "No, I'm not. You just have the power to thaw my ice cold heart." I winked.

"So what'd you do while you gave me the cold shoulder?" She asked me as we headed out my apartment. "I read about mobsters, for the most part. And when you were in Cali, my new friend Lori and I watched all three of The Godfather movies." Shelly never watches the third one with me. Yeah, I know it wasn't great, but it's Pacino, dammit.

"I almost forgot you were obsessed with Al Pacino." She faked a gag or two as we made our way down the stairs. "I'm simply a fan of Pacino. But I do have a weird obsession with The Godfather trilogy. It's probably worse than my Chucky obsession." I grinned. Shelly scoffed.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one." She said.

"I second that emotion." My heart started to ache as soon as he spoke. "What's up, Punker?" Shelly stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and turned around to talk to him. I should've stayed mad at her, that way I could just leave her and not bat an eye.

"Nothing much. Just enjoying my day off. Where are y'all off to?" He casually asked. "Animal shelter. Sky decided that she needs a dog." Shelly blabbed. Remind me to revoke my forgiveness.

"You mind if I tag along?" He asked, giving us that crooked smile of his. And I'm weak, so it melted me. "Sure, the more the merrier." I smiled at him. My smile got wider when he made his way over to me. His closeness disoriented me so much so that I almost tripped over the damn sidewalk.

"Hey, Danny." He sweetly said to me as a few stray pieces of hair fell out of his messy ponytail and landed adorably in his face. "Hi, Punkin." I knew I was blushing, so I turned my head and started to twirl a piece of my hair with my finger.

"Nice shirt." He said. I was so out of it, I had to look down at it myself. "Oh, yeah." I chuckled. I had on a pink muscle shirt that said 'My eyes are up there'. It's freaking wintertime, and it's warm outside. That's the south for ya.

"Okay. Lets go before I say something that gets me unforgiven." Shelly said, snapping me out of my smitten spell and back into reality. "Fine." I rolled my eyes and headed to my car.

* * *

When we got to the shelter, I started to feel giddy. For the past few months, on my off days, I'd sneak over here and play with a little brown and black Yorkshire terrier puppy. He's 11 months old now. And both his mother and brother were adopted already.

"So this explains why you were so secretive with me for the past few weeks." Shelly grumbled as we walked into the building. "Actually, I was shunning you because drunk Shelly has issues." I mumbled as I led them to the cage where they keep the little puppy. The only downfall of adopting from a shelter is seeing all of the other pets. Sitting there with their sad faces. Makes you just wanna take them all.

"That's him." I said when we made it to the cage. He was just as cute as ever. "He's so little." Phil said. "He's a cutie. Hi, little one." Shelly cooed. "Sky, you're back." That was GiGi. She works at the shelter, and she's really sweet.

"Yeah. And I'm finally ready to take him home." I smiled at her. "How sweet. He's been missing you, so this is really great news." She cheerily said as she proceeded to open his cage. She grabbed the eager little puppy and handed him to me.

"Yup." I lost my train of thought on account of the little guy licking my face. "Told you he missed you." GiGi laughed. "I can see that."

"So, what's his name?" Shelly asked me. "Rocco Lampone." I replied with a grin. Phil, understanding where the name came from, shook his head at me and goofily rolled his eyes. Shelly didn't get it. "How'd you come up with that one?" She asked as we headed back to the front.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know Al Neri and Rocco Lampone?" I asked, a little shocked with her. "Uh. No. Should I?" She replied, too much into the other dogs to see the scowl I'm giving her.

"Rocco Lampone was one of Michael Corleone's capos. He was a total badass and he was ride or die for Mike." I explained to her. "And Al Neri was Mike's bodyguard. Common knowledge to anyone who's seen the movies, Shell." Phil chuckled. "Whatever, dork." She teased.

"And speaking of Neri, Sky. Why didn't you name him that? I thought he was your favorite?" He asked me. That made me smile. I love that he remembers little things like that.

"Too soon. Richard Bright passed away in February. As a fan, that shit still hurts." I sighed as I looked down at the little puppy in my arms. "Who passed away?" Shelly asked. She can be so oblivious sometimes.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot he died. She's talking about the actor that played Al Neri. She came to my house almost in tears when that happened." He rolled his eyes at me as we continued to walk to the front.

"He was killed by a careless tour bus driver." I growled. Ugh, just thinking about that again boils my blood. "Some people are just plain stupid Sky. Tour bus drivers aren't exempt." He gave me a soft smile as we waited at the front desk.

"Alrighty. He's had all of his shots, and his leg's fully healed. I'd say little Rocco's ready to go home. Lets sign some papers, shall we?" GiGi smiled at me.

"What happened to his leg?" Shelly asked. "Oh, he's a brave little one. His original owner's house caught afire. The owners got them all to safety, except one. And he managed to sneak his way back inside the burning house to rescue his brother. It was amazing to see. His hind leg got caught in a flame as he and his brother made their way out" GiGi gushed.

"Now I understand why he's Rocco Lampone. Ride or die." Shelly grinned as she started to pet him.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day with those two and my new caporegime puppy, Rocco. I'm in love all over again when it comes to him. Smartest dog, ever. I swear.

Phil's in love with him, too. He didn't even want to leave my apartment. But he and Shelly both had to go tonight.

Jeff's at the door, and he's a little sensitive about me mentioning Phil around him. And I'm almost positive that Shelly would mention him just to piss Jeff off.

When I opened the door to let him in, the smell of alcohol slapped me in the face. After my eyes stopped tearing up, I could focus on Jeff's face. He's totally tanked.

"Jeff, you're drunk." I scoffed as I moved out of the way to let him in. "And you look hot. Come here." He grinned as he clumsily pulled me into his arms. "You smell bad." I groaned, trying to get out of his grips, but he wouldn't let me go.

"And you smell good." He slurred as he walked me to the couch. His soft lips met mine and I wasn't so worried about his liquor smell anymore. "I got a dog." I said, in between kisses. "Oh for real?" He stopped and started looking around.

"Yeah, he's in my room. Wanna see?" I grinned at him. He gave me a suggestive look and quickly got up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, where's this dog?" He asked loudly, opening my room door. He startled Rocco, and apparently he didn't appreciate it. Little Rocco calmly got out of his doggy bed, walked over to Jeff, and proceeded to attack his pant leg. That made me laugh.

"Ah, damn. I thought you was playin'." He yelped as he ran back into the front room.

'Nope. This is the puppy I was telling you about." I said as I leaned down to calm Rocco down. I got him calm enough to sleep in his little doggy bed in the den. I'm so glad that he's an independent dog.

"Oh, yea. He's cute. Now lets get back to what we was doing." He grinned, stumbling his way over to me.

Making out with a drunk guy when you're sober is not fun. I guess I know what Phil felt like all those times I came home and tried to get busy all drunk and discombobulated.

**Mini Flashback**

"Sky, you're drunk." Phil said, turning over in his bed. "But I waaaaaant you. Pleeeease?" I begged, pulling at his arm to turn him back on his back. "You should want to go to sleep." He grouched.

"Come on, Punkinnnn." I started to sing his little nickname. He turned on his back and frowned at me. I grinned and straddled him. "You're such a drunk." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Just a little. I can still make you happy." I started to move my hips on him. "Okay, fine. I'm gonna enable you this once. But only because you're doing that hip thing." He said right before he pulled me down to him.

**Sky's POV**

Yeah. Too bad I don't remember anything else that happened that night. I remember the next morning very clearly, though.

And I'm suddenly feeling the urge to relive the events of the next morning right now. "Jeff, we gotta stop. I'm starting to feel sick." I said, pushing him up. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern clear through the slurriness of his voice.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go get some water. You want anything?" I asked him as I woozily got up to go in the kitchen. "Nah. Just wanna make sure you alright." He replied.

After I took a few sips of water, I went into the bathroom. As I checked my red face, I heard a knock on the door. "Can you get that? I'll be out in a minute." I yelled to Jeff. "I got it." He replied.

Good. I can get my thoughts together for a few seconds.

Too bad my only coherent thought was this: What in the hell am I doing with Jeff?

I couldn't ponder that for more than three seconds on account yelling and barking coming from the front room.

When I got there, Jeff was yelling at whoever was at the door, and Rocco Lampone was barking at Jeff. "What is going on in here?" I asked, scooping up Rocco and calming him down.

"Your boy's at the door. Talkin' about he left some book in here earlier." Jeff scoffed, stepping away from the door. I rolled my eyes and went to the door. Of course, it was Phil. "Hey Sky. Hi buddy." He smiled as he started to pet Rocco.

"What'd you leave?" I asked. "That blue book on the coffee table. All that idiot hat to do was hand it to me." He scoffed. "Oh. Yeah. Let me get it for you." I left him at the door and shuffled over to get his book.

He smiled that adorable smile when I handed it to him. "Thank you. I thought you were alone, otherwise I would've just called you and asked you to leave it at the door." He explained. "I understand. It's no biggie. Goodnight." I smiled at him.

"Later, Danny. Keep her safe from idiots, Rocco." He winked before he turned to head down the stairs. As soon as I locked the door, Jeff started with his little interrogation.

"What's his book doin' here?" He asked first. "He and Shelly went with me when I got Rocco. And we all spent the rest of the day here." I explained. He scoffed.

"Yea right. And I guess you believe that he didn't know I was here, too." He rolled his eyes at me as he plopped on the couch. "Actually, I do. I didn't tell anybody that you were coming. With all the excitement that was going on with Rocco, I had almost forgotten that you were coming myself."

"Ooh, I feel so welcome now." He scoffed. "Your drunken sarcasm is not needed." I rolled my eyes at him. "Why are you so bent on staying friends with Pepsi, anyway?" He asked.

"Because he's the sweetest person I've ever met. Sure he has his jerk moments, but his sweetness trumps it. That and he's helped me through some of the most traumatic events in my life." I can't believe that he's asking me this. I should be asking him why he's still friends with Lori after he chased her for a year. But I just want to go to bed right now.

"He seems like an asshole to me." He grouched. "Cut him some slack, Jeff. We're basically in friendship limbo. And it's mostly for your sake." I yelled at him. I couldn't help it, it's been building up.

"For _my_ sake? What the hell do you mean?" He asked, frowning at me. "It's no secret that he and I still love each other. Even Amy knows that. But out of respect for you, he agreed to keep his distance from us. You know, let us have a chance to have a real relationship." I continued my yelling.

"So you still love him. Well why did you still get with me?" He asked, his face turning red out of anger. "Because I like you, Jeff. I really do." I tried to force a smile, but it didn't work. "So, I'm the rebound, right?" He humorlessly chuckled.

"If anything, I'm your rebound, Jeff. You broke up with her just a week before you asked me out. I know you still talk to Beth on a regular. I know you still love her." And I'm definitely right, cause his face lit up when I said her name.

"Yeah. You're right. I do love her." He shook his head, the drunkenness slowly wearing off. "Well then, what the fuck are we doing with each other?" I broke into confused laughter.

"Feeding in to each other's denial." He replied. "Okay. I'm officially out of denial." I sighed as I plopped on the couch next to him. "Ditto." He grinned at me. "We're still cool?" I asked. "Yea. Friends, but not in limbo."

* * *

_**Six months later… July 2007**_

**Sky's POV**

"Can you believe I've managed to keep this job for a whole year, Lu?" Yep. As of today, I've been a WWE Diva and on the main roster for a full year and a month. "_Congrats, kid_." Luis responded. "_So, I guess things are still tense between you and Karate Kid_." He said, knowingly.

"Luis, not today." I sighed. Things have been pretty normal between he and I. Strike that. It's me and Phil I'm talking about. Things are never normal with us. So, I'll just say that things have been manageable between us.

"_Oh. That bad, huh_?" Luis chuckled. "I'm not responding to your inquiries, Luis. Next subject."

"_Okay. How's that Hardy boy? Is that a good enough subject_?" He chuckled. I groaned. "We're cool. I told you months ago that things were gonna be fine between us." Yep. The ship that was Jeff and I sank a few months ago. He and I decided to just be friends. And as of right now, he, Shelly, Lori, and Barbie are my closest ones.

"_Eh, whatever you say. Still don't trust that guy_." Lu scoffed. "Well trust this, Ramirez. Guess who's been clean and sober for a whole effing year?" I bragged excitedly. "_Aww shit, miela. A whole year? I'm so proud of you!_" I could hear him clapping in the background. "And I'm down to two cigarettes a day. Sometimes I don't even need one." I continued my bragging.

"_Damn. I feel like a proud father or something. I'm so happy. My baby's growing up_." Luis faked a sob. I groaned. "You're such a spaz, Lu." I teased, making him laugh. "_So… how's your friend Lori_?" He asked. Luis has an new crush in Lori. I can't say I blame him. That little spitfire is hot. She's my girl crush.

"She's good Lu. And so is her boyfriend." I laughed. "_Uh huh. So when are you gonna get a boyfriend_?" He asked. "The same time you get a girlfriend." I replied. "_Well, I guess we're both screwed, huh?_"

"I guess we are. So when were you gonna tell me that you're bffs with Punky and Jug?" Yeah. I recently found out that he and those two have been hanging out whenever they're in Cali. Not really a big deal to me, just a little awkward.

"_I'm not bffs with them. We just hung out at the shop a few times. That's it_." He tried to assure me. "I bet." Ah, sarcasm.

"_Come on, mami. Don't be like that_." He continued. I started to laugh. "Luis chill. I'm not mad. I just think it's a little weird that you and him have enough in common_, besides me_, that you can chill together. What do you talk about anyway?" I'm genuinely curious about that one.

"_Don't worry. We don't talk about you. Now that would be awkward, little miss conceited. If you must know, we talk about traveling, ink, and comics. Happy_?" He chuckled when I groaned. Leave it to me to have the most nerdiest, comic loving friends, ever.

"I guess so." I sighed. "_Uh huh. What's really bothering you, miela_? _I've known you since birth. You can't hide shit from me_." Luis is always prying. But he's right. He's always right when it comes to me. It's my fault for even calling him.

Even though something's been bothering me for a few months now, I refuse to discuss it with Lu. Whether he wants to admit it to me or not, he's officially one of the boys now. And I know that his friendship with me means more to him than hanging with Punky but I love him too much to put him in a situation where he might have to choose sides. And also, I'm pretty sure he'd choose Punky's side on this one.

So instead of spilling my guts to him, I said, "I'm mad because I actually miss Chicago." That's not a lie, actually. I really do miss my second hometown. I'd normally rag on the Chi, but I've been really homesick for the second city.

"_So move back. You've got the money to get your own place. Unless you'll miss Louisville too much if you leave_." He teased. "At first, I hated Kentucky. But I'm kinda digging it now." I normally don't like silence, but the solitude here is very refreshing.

"_So you don't wanna move_?" Luis asked, a little confused. "No. I do want to. I just don't wanna move away from… never mind. don't worry about it, Lu. Look. I'll call you later. Shelly's calling so I guess she's outside waiting for me."

"_Uh huh. I caught what you didn't say, Sky. We'll talk soon. I love ya, mami_." He cheerily said. "I love you, too, Luis. Kiss Diego for me." I said right before I hung up my cell. Shelly's gonna be a little pissed because I didn't answer the phone, but whatever.


	19. King Cornball

**I'm good everybody! I made it out of Isaac unscathed. Thank you all for your concern. You're all sweethearts.**

**Alrighty, ya'll. This is probably my favorite chapter of the whole story. I think you're gonna like this one, too ;) **

**Special thanks to Esha, Menaji, and anon1 (of course it has something to do with Punk, lol. It wouldn't be Sky if it didn't, ha ha. But it's nothing big that she's hiding. But I can't explain it without spilling the chapter, so read on.)**

**My thoughts and prayers go out to Jerry Lawler and his family. Hoping for a full recovery for him.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter : )**

**Ch. 19: King Cornball**

**Sky's POV**

I grabbed my bags, which were already packed and waiting at the door, and headed out. "Need any help?" That voice came from behind me as I locked my door. Hearing it made me forget what I was supposed to be doing. I nervously and accidentally dropped my keys on the concrete.

I managed to remember to kneel down to pick my keys up. As soon as I did, he did too, causing us to bump heads. "Sorry." We both said. I looked up from my keys and into the those mesmerizing hazel eyes of his. And for the umpteenth time, I'm breathless.

As if I wasn't already disoriented, we reached for my keys at the same time. Of course my hand ended up grabbing his hand instead of my keys.

Red face. That's how I look right now. My eyes darted from his eyes and ended up focused on my hand, which was still clutching his. "I got 'em." He said to me. I blankly let him go and we both got up. Looking into his eyes again caused my mind to scatter. I managed to curl my lips into a smile as he handed me my keys.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "No prob." He replied as he grabbed my carryon bag and my suitcase. Relief washed over me when he turned away from me. Good. Now I can get most of my thoughts together. As I blankly followed him downstairs, I formed a coherent thought.

"Shouldn't you already be gone?" I asked. Strangely, for me at least, sounding normal. I asked that because he's punctual as hell. And he tends to leave around the time Shelly and I wake up. "Tommy and the guys had to make little detour. I asked Shelly if I could ride with you guys. You're cool with that, right?" He asked.

"I'm cool." I replied as I watched him load my stuff into the already stuffed trunk of the car. It's not a full lie. I mean, I enjoyed traveling with him the little while we did travel together. I even miss the little arguments we'd have when he'd wake me up at five in the morning.

Ugh. Thinking about him even in that context made my chest hurt. I turned my attention to Shelly and Barbie, who were eying me suspiciously. I scowled at them both.

I was so focused on them that I barely heard Phil when he said he had to run back in his apartment for something. As soon as he was inside, I stormed over to Shell and Barb.

I was about to light into both of them when Shelly spoke. "I tried to warn you, but you ignored my call." Ugh, I hate it when she's right. "And don't look at me. I was just as clueless as you were." Barb assured me. "You're always clueless, Barbie." I rolled my eyes as I opened the passenger's door.

"Uh uh, miss attitude. I called passengers seat. You take the back with Punk." Barbie grinned as she slid into the seat. "Bitch." I mumbled as I harshly slammed the door. Good thing she moved her foot, cause it would've been crushed horribly.

"Calm down, Sky. I thought you said things were better between you two since you're both single." Shelly walked up to me and took my shaking hand into hers. "Yeah, less jealousy. But still a lot of awkward tension." I scoffed when I saw Barbie's little mad face through the mirror.

"So what was I supposed to do? Tell him no? Let him find another way to get to the same place we're going? Cause I wasn't gonna do that. You have the issue with him. I don't. I'm sick of dividing my time between you two." Great now she's ticked.

"Fine. I'll try to behave myself. At least for your sake." I poked my tongue at her. "Atta girl." She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "It won't be so bad. I promise." She spoke softly before she let me go.

By the time Shelly and I were in the car, he was out of his apartment and headed over to us. I took that little opportunity to apologize to Barb. She was cool now. She's used to my bitch moments.

* * *

The first hour of travel was strangely pleasant. We all just talked. Mostly about little Rocco Lampone's overprotective antics. Hour two started off fun, too. Singing songs loudly and off key was always fun to me. And of course I knew every song that was being played. My iPod shuffle was plugged into the radio.

Besides Rihanna, I've fallen in love with Beyonce and The Fray. We're listening to the latter now. One of my all time favorite songs, _Look After You_. "Y'all take this one." Phil grinned at us. He didn't have to tell us twice.

As we sang, he started making crazy faces and plugging his ears. "Awww, you know we sound good." Shelly chuckled as she eyed him from the mirror. "As good as dying cats." He replied, making me burst into laughter.

"You're such a cornball." He teased me. "Really, Batman?" If I'm a cornball, than he's the king of cornballs. "Whatever, Catwoman." He poked his tongue at me. For a split second or two, I felt the urge to suck his tongue off, but it subsided and I regained my restraint. "That's Catwoman Quinn to you, Dark Knight." I winked at his grin.

I quickly looked ahead again on account of my errant thoughts. I realized that Shell and Barb weren't singing anymore.

"Weren't we supposed to be entertaining king cornball with our angelic voices?" I asked them. "Angels of death is more like it." Phil grinned. "Oh yeah. Lets go, Doll." Shelly chuckled as we got back to our angelically horrible singing.

When we started to sing the chorus, our words started to change up. Instead of Shelly and Barb singing 'Oh oh, be _my_ baby' they sang 'Oh oh, be _his_ baby'. I just thought they had forgotten the words. I stopped singing to listen to the fools.

The next thing they said let me know that the lyric change was done on purpose. "Oh oh, be _his_ baby. _He'll_ look after you." Shelly's eyes were trained on mine as she said that. I rolled my eyes at her and snuck a look at Phil. He smiled at me.

"You know, I think I like this song." Okay. Whoa. He said a lot with that statement. I know he heard the lyrics and he heard Shelly and Barb's little rewrite. Instead of responding, I turned my head to look out of the window. My face is crimson.

I was relieved when the song went off.

Then Rihanna's _P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You) _came on. As soon as the chorus came on, I face palmed. "Oh, the irony." Phil mumbled as he started to stare out of his window, too. I tried not to pay attention to the lyrics of the song, but I couldn't help it. I started to twitch, nervously.

I was about two seconds from yelling at them to change the song, but Barb intervened just in time. "This song reminds me of Andrew." She sighed. I forgot that they had broken up. Again.

The next song was no better. Rihanna's _Here I Go Again_. I glanced over at him again as Rih began to sing about her ex's sense of style and how he melts her with his smile. Then she looks him in the eyes and she realizes that she's not over him. Ugh. It's like I wrote these lyrics myself.

I guess he noticed my stare and looked over at me. "Good song, huh?" He smirked at me. "Yeah, I can relate." I so didn't mean to say that aloud. I shyly ducked my head and started fidgeting with my hands. Damn him for that.

And then came the laughs. "What's funny?" I questioned no one in particular. "You two are cute. That's all. Sorry." Barbie said nervously. "And I don't need to give you an explanation as to why I'm laughing." Shelly responded. "Whatever, grumpy." I mumbled back. I know she's a little ticked, but she'll get over it.

**Punk's POV**

That was the most stressfully tense car ride, ever.

"Are you coming with us, tonight?" That's Shelly. The shows went great, so therefore, they're headed to a little club to chill. "I don't have anything else to do, so lets hit it." I grabbed her bag from her as we headed to the car.

"Same seating arrangements?" I asked as we loaded the trunk. She chuckled. "Sky's still in bitch mode, so yeah. Sorry." She gave me a sympathetic smile. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. Even though I already know the answer. She's weirded out by me riding with them. I mean, it's not a walk in the park for me, either.

I fucking listened to Rihanna. Can you believe that shit? And even worse, I could comprehend what she was saying. If that isn't weird enough, I could halfway relate to the songs. I'm not even gonna get into The Fray song cause that was self explanatory.

"I think you know. Now if only you two would stop being so stubborn." She mumbled that last part, but I heard it.

"You know that's not gonna work, don't you?" I said as we got into the car. "What's not gonna work? The car?" That was so fake, even I had to laugh. "You suck ass at lying, Shelly." I said to her.

"Maybe I do. But you two both suck ass at trying to convince everyone that you're not dying to be together." She retorted. "I'm not trying to convince anyone of anything. I'm just trying to keep the tension down, like she asked me to." I sighed. Keeping the tension down is a daily struggle.

"Why are you trying to keep tension down? Why is there even tension left? You're both single. In the words of Sebastian the crab, kiss the girl." She did that on purpose. Sebastian, the servant crab of the king in The Little Mermaid, sang that to the Prince. And of course the only reason why I know that at all is because of Skylar. Damn Sky for that. Damn her to the bottom of the sea.

"So what you're saying is that I'm a prince?" I smirked as she frowned at me through the rear view mirror. "You're an asshole. That's what you are." She was trying to keep the frown, but she ended up grinning at me. "Yes. I'm an asshole. But I'm a tattooed asshole, so that's tolerable." I smiled.

"Okay, seriously, though. What's stopping you now?" She asked. Good question. Nothing's really stopping me now. Well, nothing but Sky's stubbornness.

"She just broke up with Hardy. And I told you already, it's up to her, now." I sighed as I spotted Sky and Barbie walking to the car. "That was six months ago. If it was two months ago, it'd be something different. But six months, and the way you two feel about each other is long enough." After she said that, she turned the radio on and cut it up loud.

Good. Now I can get a head start on my exuberant task of staring out of the window and pretending that Skylar isn't sitting beside me. And then when we get to the club, I can pretend that Sky isn't eying me as she vigorously stirs her diet coke. Ah, the life of a wrestler in love.

Shelly cut the music down when the two girls got into the car. Sky was definitely in one of her bitch moods, cause she scowled at me as soon as she sat down. How sweet. "Okay, it's my turn to choose the music." I said to Shelly as I handed her my iPod so she could plug it into the car.

"Anything is better than Barbie's playlist." Shelly chuckled. "Whatever. Don't hate on Britney." Barbie defended. "Ugh, why do you have to be the stereotypical blonde, Barbie? Britney? Really?" Skylar scoffed.

Sky's a natural blonde. I've only seen her full blonde locks in childhood pictures. Cause as soon as she turned thirteen, she dyed that shit.

"Why are you so damn sensitive about blonde stereotypes, Sky? You don't even want to acknowledge the fact that you are a blonde." Barbie shot back. "Brunettes have more fun, Barb. Now turn on the tunes, cause I'm tempted to punch this damn window." She closed her eyes as her leg started to shake.

"Damn. It bothers you that much that I'm sitting here?" I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth. Her little bitch fit was starting to piss me off. She opened her eyes and slowly looked at me. Her scowl was the business, though. I mean, angry Sky is hot shit. I mean, damn.

Before she could say anything, Shelly pressed play on my iPod. _Last Caress _by The Misfits came blaring through the speakers of the car.

Instead of her answering me, she started to sing. "I got something to say. I killed your baby today." And with that, I'm not mad anymore. I love that she listens to great music. And I love that instead of arguing with me, she opted to sing. So instead of mouthing off again, I decided to join her. I like this song, too.

After the song was over, she was grinning at me instead of scowling. "You two scare me." Barbie said. Sky and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. "It's just a song, Doll." Skylar reassured her.

"Song my ass. At least Britney's songs are fun and uplifting." She scoffed. I was gonna comment, but Sky grabbed my hand, which was resting on my leg, and shook her head.

"It's not worth your breath. We will not argue about this shit again." Sky sighed. "Tessa vs. Sky reincarnated?" I grinned at her, reminding Sky of her high school nemesis, Tessa Gould. "Nah. I wanted to beat Tessa's face in. But I actually like Kelly squared." She smiled at me.

"I'm confused." Barbie said to Shelly. "You know they went to high school together, right?" She replied. "I didn't know that. Awww, that's so cute. So you two were high school sweethearts?" Barbie asked.

Sky, who was still looking at me, instantly turned away and tried to let go of my hand. But I intertwined them, so she wasn't getting out of it that easy. That didn't stop her from trying, though.

"We weren't high school sweethearts. I had a major crush on her, though. I was just too shy to say anything about it." I grinned as I stared into her eyes. She was still trying to get me to let her go.

"You, shy? That's really hard to believe, Punk." Kelly chuckled. "Yeah. Everyone was shocked that I didn't say anything. The worse thing about it was that years later, she told me that she knew that I was crushing on her the whole time." That made me laugh. I really wonder how things would be if I would've made a move in high school.

"Skylar, you're so mean. Why didn't you say anything then?" Barbie asked her, thoroughly intrigued with the story. And also making Skylar more nervous by the second.

"Uh, guys are supposed to make the first move." Sky scoffed, looking away from me after she finally realized that she wasn't getting out of my grips anytime soon.

"And when I did make the move…" I said that in a suggestive way that forced her to look at me again. "Remember that day?" I raised my eyebrow at her as her cheeks instantly started to turn pink. "Bride of Chucky." She replied. "What?" Shelly asked, confused.

"We met up after one of the shows when I was in ROH, we went to a little diner, I made my move, and we watched Bride of Chucky. Badassery at its best." That made her smile. "That's so weirdly romantic." Barbie cooed.

"Yeah. I'm very romantic. Aren't I?" I grinned at Sky. "Bite me." She frowned at my blatant teasing.

"Oh, I have. Would you like me to do it again?" And that was the straw that broke the camel's back, or whatever the old folks say. She got pissed.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm moving back to Chicago." That got me to let go of her hand, and it also got my jaw to fall into my lap. "You're what?" Shelly asked. I guess she wasn't expecting to blurt it out like that, cause even she looks confused now.

"I think I'm homesick. So I'm moving back." She collected her cool as she spoke. "So, who are you gonna travel with?" Barbie asked. For some reason, she was in tears. "You guys, silly. I'll just have to plan some shit so we can meet up together. It'll be cool." She reassured her.

"I'm not about to argue with you, Sky. So therefore I won't say anything." Shelly growled. Once I got my jaw back in place, I resumed looking out of the window. Sky gently tapped me on the leg to get my attention. "Yeah?" I asked, surprised that she voluntarily acknowledged me.

"You okay with me moving?" She asked, obviously hurt by her friends negative reactions. Of course, I'm upset about it, too. "You want honesty, right?" I asked her red face. She nodded, already having the facial expression of someone who just got a verbal ass beating.

"Well, honestly. I'm not happy about it. But that's just because I'm selfish. I like having you close by. But I also understand you wanting to move back home. I plan on moving back, soon, too." After I said that, she took a deep breath.

"Okay. Take it back a little. Things are getting tense again." I humorlessly laughed at that bullshit.

"What the hell do you mean, _again_? Things never stopped being tense between us. Only now, I don't even know why things are still tense. I've been single for nine months. And you have been for six. So what the fuck's the problem?"

Me blowing up like that, yeah. That was bound to happen. I've been trying to play nice Punky for too long. Skylar is a fucking lunatic, and the only way to get through to her is to yell at her like I'm a lunatic.

By now, Shelly had pulled into the little club and was parked. But no one moved. We were all waiting for her response.

"The problem is that I'm not ready to do this shit. I'm scared, okay?" She yelled at me.

"That's bullshit. Is this your way of paying me back for that shit I said to you a few months ago?" I asked, referring to the idiotic statement that I didn't actually make, but I insinuated about not wanting to love her. At this point, Shelly and Barbie decided to get out of the car and away from us.

"No, you dumbass. I told you, I love you. Never stopped loving you and never will. But when I fucking say that I'm scared to get back with you, that's what the fuck I mean." She's fuming now.

"Okay, so you expect me to just take that, huh? But you couldn't understand that from my point of view a few months ago? Bullshit. Once again."

"It's not bullshit, Phil. You're a fucking jerk. You know that?" She was so upset with me that she was shaking. Like I said before, angry Skylar is very hot. And since she wouldn't make the move this time, like I wanted her to, I figure that I should. That's right. I'm making a move, cause I'm a boss.

"You know what, Sky. You're right. I am a jerk." I agreed with her. That only made her madder. "Don't fucking patronize me, you ass." She growled.

"I wasn't patronizing you. I was agreeing with you." I said that just to get her even more upset. She was so mad, she didn't even notice that I was inching closer to her in this tiny backseat.

"Why are you agreeing with me anyway? The last time I called you a jerk, you called me a prima donna." She yelled as I unnoticeably inched so that I was right beside her.

"Sky, you _are_ a prima donna." And that's match point.

"Fuck you, Phi-" I cut her off with my _nonexistent_, as she calls them, lips. She grabbed my shirt with both of her hands, but didn't push me away. Instead, she kissed me back with a type of intensity that I never felt before.

I grabbed her left leg to get her to straddle me. I didn't quite know what to expect, but she obliged, eagerly.

Damn, have I missed her lips. Tastes like cherries and cold metal. Love, man. Just love. Her hands ended up in my hair, their usual spot.

"Fuck…you…ass…hole." She murmured into my mouth as my hands crept up her back. She didn't let up with her lips, though.

"We need…to…stop this." She continued her murmurs as she started this sexy grinding movement on my lap. I eased in the tongue to try to shut her up.

At this point, the other head, or dragon, had started to take control. I didn't even care that we were in the parking lot of a club. And I didn't care that Shelly and Barbie were watching us.

Apparently, Sky didn't care either, cause her hands went from my hair to pulling up my shirt in two seconds. Well, this wouldn't be the first time Sky and I fooled around in a car… but that's another story for another day.

Just as the shirt was up to my chest, Shelly opened the backdoor. "You two can finish this at the hotel. People are starting to stare." Shelly smirked. Sky and I stopped and stared at each other for a few seconds. She looked disoriented.

"I so wasn't ready for that." She shook her head as she got off of me to get out of the car. I just grinned at her as I pulled my shirt down.

Once out of the car, I slowly followed behind Sky and Barbie as Shelly eyed me suspiciously. "So, what exactly went on in there?" She asked me as I licked my bottom lip a few times. I swear Sky sucks the circulation out of my lips.

"I did what you said, Shell. I kissed the girl." I smirked. "Sky's right. You are such a cornball." She laughed at me. "That's King Cornball to you, missy." I winked back.


	20. Damn Good Friends

**Heya peeps! Finally, another chapter. Hope you all are doing wonderful.**

**The chapter title is from Elle Varner's song of the same name. It's really great. I think it goes well with Punky & Sky. Especially the high school Punky & Sky. *hint hint* There's a flashback in this chapter! I love those, lol.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and don't be shy to tell me what you think. **

**Special thanks to, anon1, Esha, Menaji, and hyperfaerie : )**

**Ch. 20: Damn Good Friends**

**Sky's POV**

Okay. I'm not gonna overreact. I'm not gonna wonder what the hell is going on. I'm not gonna want to punch Shelly in the face for opening the door. My legs are absolutely not trembling right now. I really don't want to find Phil and jump him in front of everyone in this club.

I'm not in denial.

I'm not in denial.

I'm not in denial.

Fuck it, I'm in denial. And I'm gonna fucking stay that way.

After power walking into the club, I spotted the women's bathroom, and quickly retreated in there. I feel uber privileged that no one's in here.

When I looked in the mirror, my denial shield started to crack. My face is flushed. My eyes are dazed. And my hair doesn't look like I spent twenty whole minutes on it, (yeah, that's not a long time, but whatever, it was cute). I'm starting to feel like I just made out with a hot dude in the back of a car. Dammit.

"Skylar, get a grip." I said to my red face. The shield was cracking even more so now. I turned the water on and splashed my face a few times. Still didn't work. Shield still cracking. Think, think, think. Ugh.

"So, what the hell was that?" Damn, I knew she would follow me in here. "Nothing happened, Shelly. You drove us here, we got out, and I walked into the restroom. That's all." I glared at her through the mirror.

"Denial is not a good look, Skylar." She replied with a smirk. "I know, but it's keeping me sane." I sighed. "I'll let you go back to your denial and I'll even play along if you explain to me what just happened." She's always bribing me. Dang.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't start talking without me." That was Barbie. She hurriedly closed the door and ran to us. "We were arguing and he kissed me. That's all." There, I'm ready for my denial shield to be recharged.

"That is not all. How'd you end up on his lap, missy?" Shelly pried. I glared even harder at her through the mirror. "I don't know, okay. I got caught up in the moment. I was shocked and my body reacted before my brain." Yeah, that's a plausible explanation.

"And if I wouldn't have opened the door, would your brain have reacted at all?" She asked, a knowing smirk on her face. I groaned. "Probably not in that particular moment. But its over now, and I'd really like to get back to my denial." I gave them a fake smile.

"Damn. Just when I get my hopes up, thinking that they're back together, she shields herself with psycho crazy denial." Barbie mumbled. "I know, right? But I agreed to live in denial with her, so whatever."

"Oh, before you do, can I just say that it was clever as hell of him to cut her off in mid argument with a kiss? That was so dreamy." Ugh, Barbie is such a wuss.

"Yeah that was clever. I'm so gonna use that the next time we get into an argument." Shelly chuckled. "Uh, no. I've kissed you before. You use too much tongue." I grinned at her. "Wait a minute. You two kissed each other?" Barbie asked, intrigued.

"Long story short, drunken truth or dare got real sexy that night." I winked at her. Knowing her, she probably thinks that we're secret lovers or something like that. "It was just a kiss, bug eyes." Shelly explained to a wide-eyed Barbie with a smile.

"I kinda figured that, crazy. Now since we're all in pseudo-denial, can we please go dance? No one can see me in the bathroom." Barbie smiled at me.

"You two go ahead. I'll be out in a minute." I grinned at them. "Totally understand. See you in a bit." Shelly gave me a quick hug right before she and K2 left the bathroom.

"Alone at last." I said to myself as I stared at myself in the mirror. The denial thing worked for a little while, but after that little convo, I'm totally screwed. I can't block my thoughts anymore.

I want him. Bad. I really do. But I can't get into this with him. I have to find him tonight and let him know that we can't do this. Yep. I can't. But I want to, so bad. Fuck my life.

Staring into the mirror at my flushed cheeks, I turned on the water and splashed my face a few times more. "Skylar, come on. Chill out." Well, that didn't work. Normally talking myself down helps me when I'm having some type of meltdown. I closed my eyes and breathed a few deep breaths.

And that's when the bathroom door opened again. My eyes shot open and I cut the water off. Whoever walked in went into the first stall and I headed toward the door to leave. The stall door was open, which totally creeped me out. "So, its gonna be that kind of night, huh?" I mumbled to myself as I looked straight ahead and tried to power walk out of there.

Of course, my life wouldn't be complete without more bullshit, so naturally as I passed the open stall, the person grabbed my arm. Now, I have issues with random people touching me, so this set me off. I snatched my hand away and instantly went into a blind rant.

"You disgusting bitch! Why the fuck would you grab me? You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now, or else this six inch stiletto would be in your fucking neck."

"Now that would really hurt." The person said to me with a chuckle. When I heard that voice, I went from defense mode to just plain pissed mode.

"Motherfucker. What the hell are you doing?" I asked Phil with a frown. He grinned at me.

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone." He replied as he eased out of the stall. "Hello, dumb ass. This is a public restroom. Women walk in and out of here. And I've seen you naked, you're not a fucking woman. So why the fuck are you in here?" I closed my eyes and took a few more deep breaths.

"I told you, Sky. I wanted to talk to you. Alone. Calm down." He was standing in front of me and tried to grab my arm again. I pulled away and backed away from him. "Talk then." I sighed, glad that my anger had finally subsided.

"Well, I don't know what the hell I wanted to talk about now. You just threatened to stab me in the neck with your heel. I'm a little traumatized." He grinned that goofy grin. "Whatever." I mumbled as I made my way to the bathroom door.

He grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks. "Come on, Sky. Talk to me. What's going through your head right now?" He asked, giving my hand a little squeeze. I turned to face him.

"Wrenching pain. That's what's going through my head. Confusion, too. That feeling of lightheadedness, a little bit of giddiness. Lustfulness. Oh, and paranoia. But mostly, a whole lot of 'what-the-hell-am-I-doing'. That's about it." I sighed, looking away from him.

"That it, huh? Did I make you feel all of that?" He asked. I could feel the smirk on his face. And it pissed me off. "Yep. You made me feel all of that. And it's torture, alright. It's torturing me, Phil. So stop it." Great. Now my eyes are tearing up, unintentionally.

"Wow. All this because of a kiss?" His little smirk faded as he looked at me.

"Yes. Can you believe it? All of these crazy iridescently beautiful thoughts about you and I. And then, then comes the fear. And the fear engulfs my beautiful thoughts. And it's kicking my fucking ass, Phil. It's kicking my ass." And now the tears start to fall. I'm such a wimp.

"So you're saying that _I _scare you? _That's_ what you're trying to say?" He scoffed, letting go of the grip he had on my hand.

"Not just you, Phil. It's not always about you, ya know. I'm scared of _me_, too. I'm scared of _us_. I'm scared of sobriety. I'm scared of relapsing. I'm scared of moving back to Chicago. I'm scared of my uncle." Now I'm bawling. He's the only one that gets this kind of reaction from me. The only one. Damn him.

"Skylar, I told you that you don't have to be worried about him anymore." He grabbed my hand again. "He called me last month. And now the dreams are back." There. It's out and in the open. It's no longer compressing my brain like a tumor.

It was a relief to tell him about that, but I couldn't even look him in the face afterward. Apparently he didn't mind that awkwardness, cause he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sky, why didn't you tell me this when he called?" He asked, softly. I know he was using that tone with me just to stop me from panicking. His whole body language has changed now. Thank god we're not in Chicago. Cause he'd be ready to find my uncle and do damage.

"Because. I didn't want to worry you with that. You were right. I have enough dysfunction for the both of us. You don't need to deal with my shit. I'm damaged goods, Phil." I was dead serious, but apparently it was funny to him.

"So you're damaged, but I'm not?" His little chuckles turned into full blown laughter. "This isn't about you." I rolled my eyes.

"This is about me _and_ you, Sky. Me and you. I've been dealing with your bullshit for so long that its morphed into my bullshit. And I don't mind it. I welcome your dysfunction. I embrace it. I can _handle_ you, Sky." And for a second, I almost caved.

"Why didn't you say that shit months ago? That night when I left. Before the Jeff shit. Before the Amy shit. Before I turned into a fucking cowardice bitch. Why now?" But my fear came back like a boulder.

"Since we're reminiscing about that night, remember your little statement about you not being scared of your love for me? Yeah. I guess that's changed now. People do change their minds sometimes, Sky." He let me go and took a few steps away from me.

"Uh, no. I'm not scared of my love for you, dumb ass. I'm scared of you changing your mind about me again. But my feelings for you, yeah. That's about the only thing that I'm not scared of right now." I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm not gonna change my mind about you. Even when I stupidly tried to, it didn't work." He smiled back, taking those few steps back toward me. "Uh huh." Those eyes of his were subject to make me melt.

"So, what was that in the car?" He asked, that smile turning into a sly smirk. I frowned. "Six months, Phil. It has been six months since I've had some. But if you're still offering, I'll definitely accept." So I'm having a weak moment. I think I'm allowed a few of those.

He raised his eyebrow at me and pulled me into his chest again. Leaning down so that his lips were not even half of an inch away from mine, he spoke. "Monogamy, babe." He grinned.

"I know, I know. Still doesn't stop me from wanting to pull you into that stall, unzip your pants, and… I'm shutting up now." I sighed as he let me go.

"So, you don't want this?" He asked, eying me in that lust filled way that makes my knees tremble. "I'm damaged, PJ. Give me a little time to heal. Just be my Inky. My cool ass best friend from Chi-town who just so happens to have good taste in music." I gave him a smile. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You're complicated as hell. And if it was anybody else, Sky. I swear I'd be done with you. I swear I would be. But you're Sky. Fucking Sky. So, fine. I'll continue to ride on your emotional rollercoaster. No matter how nauseated I am." He shook his head at me.

"Thank you, Punkin. Now can we please get out of this god awful bathroom?"

* * *

**Punk's POV**

"_So you're really helping the girl move away from you_?" That's my bud Colt. He's referring to me volunteering to help Sky through her little moving phase. "Well, yeah. I thought she wasn't gonna go through with it. But I guess she is." I sighed.

"_Now you know that once that crazy ass chick has her mind set on something, she's gonna follow through with it. But really, bro. You think by you being her personal doormat that she's gonna take you back_?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not being her doormat. She thinks that I'm gonna suddenly fall out of love with her. Helping her with the move is my way of letting her know that I'll always love her. Regardless of how stupid I think she is." I scoffed.

"_Aww. You two are cute. The stupid girl and her loving doormat. Adorable, dude. Just adorable._" He laughed. "Ha ha. Look man. You know if it was anyone else I'd be gone. But it's Sky. And she's going through some shit. I'm content with just being her friend, for now." I sighed. Colt laughed.

"_So, who's gonna fill the bedroom void while you and Sky are being 'just friends'_?" He questioned with a chuckle. "Sex isn't the only thing on my mind, Colt." I replied. "_Riiiight. So we're pretending that Skylar isn't walking sex? Alrighty then._" He teased.

"We're not pretending anything. I know she's walking sex. I'm just saying that I'm not a fiend, dude. I don't need sex 24/7." I explained. Although the more I think about Sky, the more I wish I'd given in to her in that club bathroom a few weeks ago. Dammit. Now thoughts of Sky's beautiful nakedness writhing beneath me are clouding my mind.

"_Punk, did you hear me? I said I'm about to head out now. I'll call you later._" Once I snapped out of my fantasy, I was finally able to comprehend what Colt was saying to me. "Oh, uh. Yeah. Alright. I'm supposed to be meeting Sky at three anyway." I replied, face red and body heated after that damn daydream.

I was glad to get off of the phone, cause I needed a long cold shower before I made my way downstairs to see her.

* * *

When I got to her apartment, I knocked on her door, gingerly. "It's open." She yelled. I let myself in and was greeted by the happy little Rocco Lampone. "Hey, bud." I smiled as I scooped him into my arms, then making my way into the living room.

"Hey Punky Punk." My eyes quickly snapped away from Rocco when she spoke. On the couch, sitting cross legged, she was wearing a form fitting, ratty old Batman tee and a pair of blue jean short shorts. Her yellow and black checkered thigh high socks matched the yellow and black earrings that adorned her ears. Her hair was up in two adorable pigtails, a red bow tied to the one on the left and nothing on the right. She's nearsighted, but wears her glasses whenever she reads. And today, she had on a pair of red ones. This girl is just, wow.

"What'd you do today?" She looked up at me with a smile. I was a bit stunned. I just stared at her for a few seconds. I only snapped out of my stare when her smile turned into a confused frown. "Earth to Phil." She snapped her fingers a few times. "Yeah. What? What'd you say?" I asked with a soft chuckle, amused at my recent distractedness today.

"Boob Magnet. I said, what did you do today?" She grinned at me. My mind wasn't even on her boobs until she said it. But since she did, my eyes gently landed on the topic at hand. I could only think of one word to describe the way they comfortably stretch the cottony fabric of the tight black tee. Hot.

The more I stared at the shirt, the more I racked my brain trying to remember where I knew it from. "I just chilled. What'd you do today?" I asked as I slowly made my way to her neon yellow couch to sit next to her. Eyes still locked on her Bat covered chest.

"Greystones, PJ. I found Greystones." She grinned at me. And now I remember where the shirt came from.

* * *

**Flashback Punk's POV**

_April 1997_

"_Hey, Inky. Doing anything today?_" Her voice brightened my day, even though she sounded a little upset through the phone. "Nothing much. What's wrong?" I asked, concern in my voice.

She sighed. "_The parentals decided that they want to try to reconcile. And as a cruel punishment, I'm being forced to partake in family dinners with them. Hell is apparently my mother and father._" She sounded despondent. "Damn. What do you guys talk about?" I can only imagine how awkward the dinner conversations must be.

"_He studies his case files and she sketches designs for her upcoming fall line. I kill peas in my plate. But today, as soon as we got to the table, my dad's assistant waltzed in and exploded on him about their little fling, upset because he's having dinner with his wife. Apparently, he told her some bullshit about him leaving mom for her. Ugh. And so my mom blew up on both of them. She chased his assistant out of the house and then got into a shouting match with my dad. Because she's holier than thou and she's so not fucking her driver, Mario._" She was ranting, and I wasn't gonna stop her. I just let her continue to release her frustration. She's done it for me plenty.

"_I'm invisible, as usual, so I managed to get away before the dishes started flying. And I'm starving. You wanna go get some pizza?_" She asked sweetly. "I was having the time of my life staring at the ceiling, but I'll tear myself away. At least for a little while." That garnered a soft chuckle from her.

"_Aww. How sweet. Taking time away from your busy schedule to chill with little ole me. I'm flattered, dorkface._" She seemed giddier the more she spoke. It made me feel good to know that I make her happier. Yeah, I'm a sappy loser.

* * *

I knocked on the door with hesitance cause I could hear the yelling all the way down the driveway when I pulled up to her house. I don't know what the hell I'm about to walk into.

Thankfully, I was greeted with the beautiful face of Skylar when the door was answered. "They're on round five. Apparently Daniel knows about Mario. Wanna go say hey?" She grinned at me. "Oh yeah. I totally want to have a plate full of peas get hurled at my head. Lets go." I smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the door. "I'm leaving and I'll be back whenever." She yelled before she closed the door behind her.

We went to a pizzeria called Enzo's. I tried my damnedest to keep her laughing and for the most part, I did. But despite her grins and sarcastic jokes, her eyes remained sad.

After our little pizza date, well not really a date but whatever, we headed back to her house. She was blaring Nirvana's Lithium and singing every word as if her life depended on it. Not a fan of them, but it's tolerable because she loves it. The things I do for Danny.

Once at her house, we quietly got out of my car and silently made our way to the front door. She was gonna sneak me up to her room so I could crash here. It seemed as if the arguing had died down, so that was a pretty good sign. "If I'm lucky, they've knocked each other unconscious." She scoffed as she unlocked the door and turned the knob.

She went in first. And I should've known by the way she squealed, that I shouldn't have walked inside. But I did it anyway. "Oh shit." She squeaked, startling her parents who were in mid-screw on the stairs. "Oh shit!" Her dad gasped, jumping off of his wife and scrambling to pull up his boxers.

"Skylar, I thought you'd be back later on." Her mother breathlessly replied as she grabbed her husband's shirt and put it on. "So, is this how you two get off? You argue, throw shit, and then you fuck on the stairs? Is that it? Cause if it is, you two are more screwed up than I thought." She was angry, nose pinched and face flushed.

"Baby, we're sorry. It just sorta happened." Her dad tried to explain, not in the least bit phased by Sky's vulgarity when talking to he and his wife. "Yeah. After you traumatized me to hell with your damn plate throwing and shit. Why didn't you just screw first? Was the argument meant to fuck with _my _head, or something?" She asked, getting more angrier by the second.

"We can't really explain it, Sky." Her dad tried to smile at her, but she's glaring at him and his attempt at a smile turns into a slight grimace. "Whatever. Come on, PJ. We can stay at your place tonight." She sighed, done with her parent's craziness.

As soon as she said my name, it seemed like they finally realized that I was in the room. "Oh, Phillip. Hi. Sorry you had to see that." Mrs. B. said to me with a smile. She's a creeper. "What is he doing here anyway?" Her dad asked, his embarrassed look turning into a cold scowl.

"He was gonna come up to my room, but since you two are kinda blocking the way…" She scoffed. "Don't you think it's a little too late for him to be going up to your room anyway?" Her dad asked, glaring at me now. "Dad, if I wanted to have sex, I would have done it already. I'm staying at his place tonight. You two can continue to defile the stairs now." She rolled her eyes as she led me out of the house and back to my car.

"Please don't say anything about that. Please." She asked me once we got into the car. Her green orbs bore into mine, begging. I smiled at her. "Where are we going tonight?" She seemed relieved when I said that. Her eyes went from begging to excited in seconds.

"Lincoln Park. There's this Greystone I found one day. A pool in the backyard. And the hippie couple that owns it are never there on the weekends. And no, I wasn't stalking them." She grinned at me. "Whatever you say, stalker chick." I chuckled.

She had me drive to this little neighborhood filled with spaced out early 1900's Greystone houses. She had me park in front of the first one, smiling hugely. We got out of the car and she led me through the gate and we headed to the backyard.

"Trespassing, Skylar Danielle. We are trespassing." I rolled my eyes as she gently pulled me along. "It's worth it, Phillip Jack. It's worth it." She giggled once we were in the backyard. And she was right. I thought the front of the house was pretty. With it's cool beige color and gigantic windows. But this backyard looks like paradise.

There's a huge pool, and a humungous patio circling around it. "This is cool." I grinned at her. "I know. So, are you gonna get in?" She asked, glaring longingly at the pool. "Uh, nah. Taking a dip in some random people's pool is not really my cup of tea." I shook my head at her.

She frowned at me, slipping her sandals off. "Fine. You can be my lookout. And you can hold my clothes." When she said that, her shirt was already being thrown at me. Goddamn, she looks scrumptious in her red bra. Then she unbuttoned her jeans, slowly sliding them off as if she was teasing me or something. Whoa, the panties match. And they're more delicious than the bra.

Once she tossed her jeans to me, she turned her back to me and gracefully dived into the pool. That was a great sight, seeing her in the water. She swam like a pro, wistfully gliding through the water like it was second nature to her. She seemed so joyous and free. By now I had found a comfy lawn chair to rest in as I watched the little brunette beauty swim her worries away. Every once in a while, she'd pop her head out of the water and give me a sweet smile.

After about an hour of this, we were startled by the outside lights cutting on. She quickly jumped out of the pool, dripping and glistening and delicious. And that was just her face. When I got to her chest, a little gasp escaped my lips. The bra is like mesh or some shit. It wasn't exactly see through, but what the cold did to her boobs made my mouth water.

I decided to stop there. Because if I look any lower, I'd end up in pain because of my raging boner. And you really can't run from hippie house owners with a boner, now can you?

"Here, put these on. Hurry." I grinned at her as I shoved her clothes in her hands. She had just pulled her pants up when we heard the sliding backdoor opening. "Come on, come on. Lets go." She laughed, grabbing my hand and bolting back to the front of the yard and out of the gate.

Once we were in the car and out of the neighborhood, she smiled hugely at me. "Tell me that wasn't exhilarating." She was all giddy and bubbly, kinda weird for the normally sarcastic Sky, but I like this side of her. "Yeah. It was." I couldn't even lie. That was kinda fun.

We stayed quiet until we made it to my house. My mom's not home, and my brother's not home, so we got the house to ourselves tonight. We went straight to my room, my head falling peacefully on my pillow. "Got anything I can wear? I'm soaked." She smiled as she slid out of her shirt and jeans again.

The girl of my dreams is half naked and wet in my bedroom and I don't even have the nerve to tell her that I'm crushing on her. How badass am I?

"Uh, I didn't wash clothes yet. So all I have are gym shorts and shirts that I sleep in. Feel free to wet up any of them." I grinned at her. "Uh huh. Thanks." She rolled her eyes at me, grabbing a black t-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts that were on my bed. She put the tee on and it made me smile. It was one of my Batman tees. She looks so awesome wearing that shit. The shorts fit her perfectly, too.

"I wore those last night, Sky." I smirked. Although I love the way she looks wearing my clothes. "That's cool. It still smells like you. You smell good, for a dorkface." She grinned, climbing beside me in my bed. "And you're a weirdo." I teased, even though it made me feel damn good to know that she likes the way I smell.

"Whatever." She trembled as she spoke. So I pulled the covers over us and turned on my side. Taking a chance, I pulled her back into my chest and wrapped my arm around her shivering body. She didn't reject my actions. Instead, she intertwined our hands.

After a few long minutes of silence, she spoke. "Phil?" Her voice was soft, innocent, sleepy. "Yeah." Mine was, too. "Thanks." She said. "For what?" I asked. "For being such a damn… good friend." She said right before she let the sleep overcome her.

**Punk's POV**

I'd been looking for that shirt for years. And she had it the whole time. "That's my shirt." I said to her with a slight grin. "Yeah. Well." She sheepishly looked away, blushing.

"That's so cute." I smiled at her. "Shut. Up." She looked back at me with a mock frown. "Do you know how hot it was to have you in my bed wearing my clothes? Teenage wet dream come true." I chuckled.

"Yeah. I was totally coming on to you that night. Too bad your scary ass didn't notice." She scoffed, taking Rocco Lampone out of my lap and letting him down to the floor. "I almost made a move when we were in the bed. But we're so gonna have to re-create that night, Sky." That brought a huge grin on my face.

"Why didn't you make a move that night?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in wonder. I sighed. "Because I'm such a damn good friend." But we could be a whole lot more. If it wasn't for her stubbornness.

"You are. You really are." She grinned at me. "Now look at this one. Three stories and a basement and attic."


	21. Not Tonight

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! **

**The chapter title is from another of Elle Varner's songs of the same name. This one really goes with the party scene in the chap. **

**A little warning, the last part of this chapter is a bit intense. Oh, and to answer the question I know you're all probably gonna ask after reading this chapter, NO! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and don't be shy to tell me what you think. **

**Special thanks to, anon1 :)**

**Ch. 21: Not Tonight**

**Sky's POV**

So, I have a house. And I'm absolutely in love with it. I, Skylar Danielle Burton, am a home owner. Damn, I feel like an old person.

Whatever. I don't have time to think about that. Today is September 25th. We're in Indianapolis. And I have a housewarming party to plan for the 29th.

Ugh, okay. First off, I didn't even want to have one of those. It was all Shelly's idea. Since getting fired because of that bitch bastard Batista, she's been on this overly-hyper happy party I-love-life, kick. And I love her to death, so I have no other choice but to pretend to love life, too.

So, she decided that I needed to have a housewarming party. Sending out invites the day after I got the keys to the house. And then she got on with TNA. Ugh. No comment on that one.

Anyway, she's so engulfed in her new job, she forgot to plan for the party. And a few hours ago, she reminded me about it. She hired a cute little party planner named Chico to help me out. Now I'm stuck with the annoying task of picking out color schemes and hors d'oeuvres.

"_So, Shelly sent me pics of the house. Neon colors are in. Definitely. So I'm thinking that we're gonna keep with the neon pattern. What do you think?_" That's Chico. I figured I'd get most of the planning shit out of the way since I'm not on the card tonight.

"Uh. Good idea." I murmured, not really paying attention. I'm in the women's locker room, alone. Fine by me. But I'm kinda distracted by the hot piece of ass on the monitor. Why does the cameramen love filming his ass?

"_Great. Now what about decorations?_" Chico cheerily asked. I shook my head, trying to snap out of my 'Punky ass staring' moment. "I really don't know. Party planning isn't my thing. And I'm not into the fancy shit." I sighed, already bored with this.

"_I gotcha. I tell you what, how about we just do what you want? What do you want to do?_" He perked up. I can't even lie, it perked me up, too. "Okay. Lets do this, my way."

* * *

"OMG, get over here!" Shelly squealed as she outstretched her arms to me. I ran into her arms and held her tight, as if she's my long lost lover. "You two are so overdramatic." Barbie laughed at us.

"I haven't seen her since August, Barb." I said to her, letting go of Shelly and leading the two girls into my new home. Shelly ragged on me for moving back to the Chi, but as soon as I did, she moved back to LA. They're both here for my housewarming party tonight.

"So, where's the decorations? Chico said that he was setting shit up earlier." Shelly was looking around the den. "He did. We decided against the fancy bullshit. It's just a housewarming party, Shell." I smiled at her little frown. "Uh, no. Obviously you didn't read the invites. It was a housewarming/birthday party, Sky. I specifically told Chico I wanted birthday party shit." She glared at me.

"I kinda didn't know all that. Sorry." I gave her a sheepish grin, melting her harsh frown. "Don't worry. I was prepared for something like this." Barbie smiled at us both. We gave her confused looks as she grabbed a big yellow bag that was sitting by one of her suitcases.

"What's in there?" I grinned at her. "Party decorations. Cause I knew you probably nixed everything Chico suggested. And I knew that Shelly was gonna get the pouty face. And then you'd start yelling and she'd start yelling. And then your party would be ruined and so would the weekend with my bffs." She gave us both a weak smile.

"Aww, come here." I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. "That was totally genius, Barbie." Shelly smiled, joining in on the hug.

* * *

After decorating the house with annoyingly giddy streamers, and banners and balloons (that we had to blow up ourselves, by the way), my housewarming/birthday party was underway.

As we got dressed, I pestered Shelly until she told me exactly who all she invited over to my house. She didn't invite any crazies, luckily.

As an early birthday present, my mom sent me a few dresses from her upcoming collection. She knows I'm not the fancy type, so they were mostly regular little black dresses. But one of the dresses was heaven to me.

It was a strapless white mini dress with yellow and pink stars. Perfectly my style. Kerri must have had me on her mind when she made this.

"You're so lucky to have a fashion icon as your mom, Sky." Barbie eyed my dress with envy. "Yeah, the clothes are hot, but trust me. Growing up with said fashion icon was hell." I scoffed. Luckily, my mom is not here for the party. Shelly conveniently forgot to mail her an invite.

"So, are we still in denial?" Shelly asked as we headed downstairs to greet the early guests that Luis and Diego let in. For some reason, they're playing the part of house bouncers. "It's my almost birthday. Can we not do this today?" I playfully pushed her once we made it down the stairs. "Only if you dance with him tonight." Always with the bribes, that Shelly. "Maybe." I half caved.

After about an hour, the party got going. Chico and I hired a badass DJ for the night. He knows my preference for Beyonce and Rihanna, so I was really feeling the tunes. The partygoers weren't too interested in my new house, much to my relief. They just wanted to dance some of their stress away. I wanted to do that, too. But being the guest of honor, I had to smile and accept gifts. Even though I specifically asked that no one brought me anything.

I had just finished posing for pics with my childhood friend, Tyanna when I lost my cool completely. He walked in with a small gift wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with a big white bow on the top. After greeting Luis and Diego, he put his gift in the little corner designated for gifts. Then he went over to talk to Shelly and Jug. They were a little closer to me, so I could see him in full.

He was wearing a Ramones t-shirt, kinda baggy jeans, his usual pair of chucks, and that damn dingy cap that he always wears. I want to run my fingers through his goddamn hair. Ugh. "Okay, you two are getting ridiculous." She startled me.

"Amy, hey. Thanks for coming." I smiled at her, a little embarrassed that she caught me staring at Phil. I know she's gonna go and tell him later.

"No problem. Nice house, chick." She grinned, looking around the crowd of people and admiring my kooky style. "Thanks. What'd you get me?" I gave her a cheesy grin. "My gift is outside trying to find a place to park." She winked at me.

"You brought me Brad Dourif?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah. And I brought Robert Englund, too. Complete with ugly sweater vest." That made me laugh. "Okay. Well who'd you bring?" I started to look around, glad that her 'gift' isn't Phil. Cause that would've been an awkward situation.

"Lori's here. I got her out of Texas, and brought her here." She grinned giddily. I have to admit, it was pretty nice. Lori and I haven't seen each other in a while. That whole Benoit situation fucked her up pretty badly. But she's slowly coming around. "Oh, thank you! You really are a cool chick." I smiled at her, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her tight.

After I realized that I had done that, I quickly let her go. "Sorry." I smiled weakly. "No biggie. Oh, look. There she is over there. With your friend, Luis." She pointed over to the front of the room. "Thank you again. Enjoy the party."

Yeah. Amy and I are kinda friends. I don't know how the hell that happened, but it did. I think I was with Lori one day, and she called. And Lori put it on three way and we sorta hit it off. She really is a sweetheart. Ugh, maybe Shelly's happy, I-love-life attitude is rubbing off on me.

"Luis, stop harassing my friend." I had snuck up behind Luis and Lori, who were chatting by the door. "I'm not harassing her. Just saying hey." He cut me one of his make-you-melt smiles. "Uh huh, Lu. She's taken." I rolled my eyes at him, playfully pushing him out of the way so I could greet my girl.

* * *

"Lets dance, mami." That was Luis. Everyone had snacked on the little snacks Chico had picked out and now it was full on house party. Red cups, loud music, and writhing bodies. "Okay." I smiled and took his hand.

He led me over to the middle of the makeshift dance floor. All eyes were on us as Rihanna's Break it Off blared through the DJ's speakers. It was Club Thunder all over again as everyone watched Lu and I move to the beat. Only exception now is that the people watching are mostly my coworkers.

I couldn't help but notice that one of those pairs of eyes was the handsome guy in the Ramones tee and Chuck Taylor's. This time though, he wasn't looking at us like he wanted to break Lu's face in. Maybe their little bromance is not that bad.

"Why don't you go dance with him? You know you want to." Luis whispered into my ear. "That'd be kinda awkward. We're trying to be just friends." I said back. He started to laugh. "Miela, we're just friends, and we're bumpin' and grindin' right now. No awkwardness between us at all." I hate it when he has good points.

"It's cause I don't want your dick, Luis. That's why we can bump and grind freely." To further prove my point, I turned around and began to move my ass into his crotch area. "Okay. I got you." He grabbed hold of my waist and matched my hip movements.

After a little while, the partygoers had started cheering us on and getting into their own groove. Lori and Shelly came over to join us when Don't Stop the Music started. Apparently, everyone loves this one. And of course I know every word.

For some reason, when this song comes on, I start to get my hyped up rave dance on. As we jumped around and swung our hair like maniacs, I couldn't help but sneak a peek at Phil. He was across the room joking around with Jug and Colt. I guess he noticed my stare, cause he instantly looked over at me. I gave him a tiny smile and he winked at me. Now that made my head whirl.

"That's cute. Are you gonna ask him to dance?" I guess Shelly noticed that little exchange. "Nope." I replied as I kept on jumping. This is by far the most fun I've had as a sober citizen.

"Okay. Denial over. Hey Luis, wanna know what your two buddies were up to a few months ago?" She grinned widely as she led Luis away from the crowd of dancing wrestlers, divas, and childhood friends.

"What'd you and your buddy do?" Lori asked, clearly intrigued. "We made out in the backseat of Shelly's rental." I said nonchalantly, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to me. The song, Lemme Get That was playing now and it makes me wanna dance really naughty. And my girl crush is perfect to get naughty with.

"You what?" Her eyes bugged out as I danced around her. "Long story. We sorted it out." I tried to assure her. "I don't believe you." She giggled, moving her hips in ways that I only do behind closed doors.

"And why not?" I smirked, egging her on. "Because he's sexing you with his eyes right now." Now she was smirking. Normally, I'd turn and look, but if what she's saying is true, I don't want to. That lustful look he gives makes me heat up.

"Aww, you're turning red. That's cute." She chuckled. "I hate you." I mumbled, turning my head away from her gaze. "Uh oh. Your friend Luis is up to something." She grinned at me. "Damn." I scoffed.

And that's when Nirvana's Something in the Way started. That kinda became one of me and Phil's songs. And only two other people in this room know that. Phil and Shelly. I looked up at where the DJ booth was set up, and of course, Shelly was up there grinning at me. "Ask him to dance." She mouthed to me.

My cheeks were so red, they started to burn. Then I looked over at him and he smiled and I panicked. I quickly took a seat on the other side of the room. And obviously because I love to torture myself, I looked at him again. He still had that smile.

The more I stared at him, the more I had the urge to ask him to dance. But if I did that, I'd end up spilling my heart out to him, cause I tend to do that shit every time I talk to him. And I really can't afford to do that right now since my heart is bubbling with mushy longing for him. My heart wants to go over to him, so bad. But my brain won't let me. Not tonight.

I'm still scared.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." I smiled at the last of the partygoers as they headed to the door. Relief washed over me when I went back into my den and saw that no damage was done to the 1920's hardwood floors. Actually, red cups, my presents, and decorations were the only remnants of the party that were left.

Luis, Diego, Shelly, Jug, and surprisingly Phil all stayed and helped me clean up. Once the trash was bagged up, the guys brought all my furniture back in the room. Scoffing as I directed the way the table and couches should be angled. When they were done, we all sat down and they helped me open my presents. That's something I've always done. I hate opening presents by myself.

That was fun. I got a shitload of knee high and thigh high socks and random home appliances.

Shelly and Barbie bought me a charm bracelet with yellow stars for me, black skulls for Shelly, and pink hearts for Barbie. It was so sweet. They have matching ones.

Lu gave me a finished sketch of the mermaid tat that I've been working on for over a year.

Diego got me a pair of custom made Chuck's.

Jug's goofy ass got me a Catwoman mask and Harley Quinn's skintight jester suit. Because of course, I'm Catwoman Quinn.

I looked around for PJ's gift, but it had randomly disappeared. "Check your room." He said to me, knowing that I was looking for it. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you up to, Brooks?" I squinted.

"Just go to your room, Burton. Damn." He shook his head at my suspiciousness. I looked around the room at the others to see if they would give anything away, but those traitors just gave me idiotic grins. Ugh.

My curiosity got the best of me, though. So I ended up getting up and going up the stairs to my room. When I turned the light on, Rocco jumped out of his little doggy bed and ran to me. "Hey, my little caporegime." I greeted him, looking around for the yellow gift. "Aha." I grinned when I spotted it on my bed.

I was so eager to see what was in it, I practically ran to my bed to grab it. This gift was definitely not wrapped by him, cause it was perfect. Ha.

When I ripped the pretty paper and bow off, I was shocked into breathlessness. My gift from Phil was a framed picture of he and I in high school. We were outside sitting under my favorite tree. I was staring hopelessly into his eyes like a lovesick puppy and he was making a face at the camera, oblivious to the googly eyes I was giving him.

Seeing that made me laugh, hard. "You know, if I'd seen that picture years ago, I probably would've sucked it up and asked you out." That was Phil. Rocco had already let me know someone was on their way up.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked, now finally realizing that the frame was actually beautifully crafted to resemble an underwater fantasy. Complete with a blonde mermaid. "Old camera." He sighed, taking a seat beside me.

"Thank you, Punkin." I smiled at him, finally tearing my eyes away from the photo. "You're welcome. I thought you'd like it." He smiled back. "I really do."

"Hey Sky?" He said in a soft voice. "Yeah." I gave him a sweet smile. "You want your present now?" He asked, sweetly. A little confused, I just nodded. He stood up and reached for his jeans.

As soon as he did that, I instantly got excited. I'm thinking that this guy's gonna give me the dragon for my birthday and its not even my birthday. WIN! But nah, it was too good to be true. He ended up digging into his pocket and pulling out a little black box.

My excitement quickly turned into panic. "It's not a ring, crazy." He chuckled, noticing my weird stare as he handed me the box. "I knew that, dammit." I snatched it from him and quickly opened it. It was a silver necklace. The pendant was a yellow lightning bolt with little red stars around it.

"Me and you, huh?" I mumbled to myself. Obviously, the lightning bolt represented him and the little stars were representing me. And they're red and yellow. Our favorite colors. Shelly most definitely helped him with this. But it's adorable nonetheless.

"You know, you look really pretty tonight." I made the mistake of looking up at him, completely mesmerized by those lust filled eyes. "Thank you." I murmured, grabbing both of his arms and pulling him on top of me as I claimed his lips.

"You're very…welcome." He breathed into my mouth, as he straddled me. My hands ended up in his hair and his crept up my thighs. We started off with gentle pecks on the lips, but as soon as his hands started creeping under the dress, the kissing got intense.

His hands were at the tip top of the elastic of my panties when he stopped. I guess, finally realizing what he was doing. "You're still scared of us, huh?" He asked, looking down at me. Face red and barely there lips swollen from all of my sucking and nipping. I sighed. "Yeah." I couldn't even look at him. I can't deal with the sad face.

"It's okay." He said as he climbed off of me and headed to the door. "I'm sorry." I heard my voice crack as I tried to hold back those traitor tears that were welling up in my eyes. "Don't apologize. It's cool. Happy early birthday, Sky." He said before he left my room.

I just lay there. Face flushed, lips swollen, and heart aching for the man that just walked away from me. And now the traitor tears decide to fall down my cheeks.

Fucking dammit.

* * *

Happy birthday to me. I'm officially twenty-six. I guess I should feel something, right?

Like good something, huh. Well, I don't. He hasn't talked to me since the party. I'm not used to that. I mean even when he's pissed with me, he'd talk to me. Even if it's just to be sarcastic. But the past few days have been different.

Since Shelly's unceremonious departure, I've been traveling with Barbie, Tommy, and Punky. So yeah, him not saying anything to me was torture. He barely even looked at me.

And today I'm in no mood for happy birthday wishes. I locked my phone in the closet because it was the only thing I could do to get the thoughts of smashing the damn thing into pieces out of my head.

Everyone in the world has been calling me today. I've even gotten a few calls from some of my mom's celebrity friends. Yawn. I only wanted one person to call and he hasn't, yet. For some random reason, I have hope that he will. He won't avoid me like he did in 97. At least I think he won't.

Isn't this pathetic? Today's my birthday, I actually have a day off, I'm in my brand new house in my brand new bed… And I'm moping around because I pissed off the love of my life because I'm paranoid that he's gonna fall out of love with me.

And then I look at that picture he gave me as a present. It was on my nightstand, angled toward my bed so I could stare at it when I laid down. Which is exactly what I've been doing all day.

My phone rang for like the fiftieth time and I realized that in order for me to see if he'd called, I'd have to go get my phone. As soon as I got to my closet door, my doorbell rang. Great. It's probably Shelly, who told me that she probably was gonna be in Orlando. I guess not.

I grabbed my phone and checked my missed calls and texts as Rocco and I headed downstairs. I was starting to lose hope when I spotted his name among the tons of names of people who've texted me today. I instantly opened his.

It read:_ October 3, 2004. The first time I told you I loved you. October 3, 2007. I still love you. Always will. Happy birthday, Danny._

And now I want to cry again. But instead of succumbing to my confused sorrow, I answered the door. "Shelly, I'm so glad you're here. Guess who just sent me-" I was chattering away, still staring at my phone when the person who I thought was Shelly walked into my home. The footsteps were too damn heavy to be her, so my head snapped away from the phone.

I found myself staring into the cold blue eyes of my uncle Terry.

My brain started to function faster than I could comprehend. I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight him, I wanted to run to the kitchen and grab a knife. But I was glued to the spot I was in, speechless. "Skylar, I know I'm the last person you want to see." He started, closing the door behind him as he took the few steps to close the gap between us.

"Get out." I managed to say through clenched teeth. "I know I don't deserve it, but if you could just hear me out for a few minutes, please?" He gave me a weak smile. His sandy blonde hair, big blue eyes, and round childlike face makes him appear almost innocent. Yeah, innocent to those that don't know how completely fucked he is.

"Terry, get out of my house." My voice was calm, but internally I was screaming. "Five minutes, Skylar. That's all." He pleaded. The internal screaming dissolved into red hot anger in a matter of two seconds. "Okay. I'm calling the police." I said to him, remembering that I had my phone in my hand.

As soon as I pressed the number 9, he snatched the phone from my hands, slamming it to the floor. "Sky, we need to talk." This time when he spoke, he wasn't asking me. This time when he spoke, he had a gun pointed at my head.

"O-okay. We'll talk. Okay. We'll talk in the kitchen." I tried to keep my now shaky voice as calm as I could as I slowly backed my way into the kitchen, him following with the gun still pointed at me.

He took a seat at my dining table and I took the one across from him. He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity and I stared back. That dark, seemingly endless hole of the barrel of the gun still positioned at my face.

A few stray tears began to fall down my cheeks as I stared that thing down. And I realized that I had no reason to be scared. I have every reason to be pissed, though. "So, what are you gonna do Terry? Rape me on my birthday and then kill me?" I growled, sick of the silent stare off between us.

I guess I caught him off guard, cause he jumped a bit at the sound of my voice. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I didn't come over here to rape you, Skylar." He gave me a soft smile, placing his gun filled hand on the table. "So you came over here to kill me? Happy fucking birthday, Skylar." I scoffed.

"No. I came to ask for your forgiveness." When he said that, I almost forgot that his psychopathic ass had a gun in his hand. It took all of the restraint that I had to not jump across the table and pummel him. "Well, I don't." I frowned at him.

That obviously wasn't something he wanted to hear. I found myself staring into that black hole of the gun again when he spoke.

"See, my psychiatrist told me that in order to help myself, I have to apologize to everyone that I've hurt. He didn't tell me what I should to if they didn't accept it." He let out a confused sob.

"Well, I'm pretty sure your psychiatrist didn't tell you to ask for forgiveness while pointing a gun at their heads, either." I scoffed. "I knew that you wouldn't have let me in any other way. I don't want to hurt you, Skylar." His voice got louder as he spoke.

"You don't want to hurt me, but you have a fucking gun pointed at me. Smart." I can't help but be snarky. It's kinda like a defense mechanism. Some people find it endearing. But Terry Burton is not one of those people.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! It's not supposed to happen like that." His voice was shaky and he was yelling now.

That shocked me. My tears flowing out like rain water, now. "You actually thought that you could come over here and ask me to forgive you for trying to rape me twice and I'd forgive you with open arms? You're a fucking dumbass!" I yelled back, startling him to the point where he almost dropped the gun from his shaky hand.

"If you let me explain myself… you just won't let me explain myself. It's not supposed to happen like that." He was crying now.

"You could explain yourself a million times, Terry. I'll never forgive you. I hate you. You're a pervert. You're fucked in the head." The anger rolled off of me in droves.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You won't listen! You just won't shut up! Do you want me to shoot you? Is that it? Do you want me to blow your face off and call your wimpy boyfriend over to find you? What's his name again, Phil?" He screamed, gripping the gun tight as he got up and walked around to me.

This whole time I wasn't really scared. I thought that he was a pussy. He didn't have the balls to do it. I didn't get the 'OMG, my life is flashing before my eyes' feeling. I didn't panic over the things that I haven't done yet and probably will never do.

That was until he said his name. At that moment, the only thing I could think about was the way he said my name. The way he kissed my lips. The way he grinned when he told me he loved me. And I missed it. I longed for it. I'm staring down a gun and I realize that I'm not scared of _us_.

He loves _me_. He wants _me_. And I'm ready to embrace it.

"You're right. I'll listen to you. I'll hear you out, Terry. Just put the gun down." I tried to sound calm, but the shakiness in my voice couldn't be hidden.

"Oh, no. See, it's too late, now. I tried, and I failed. You don't forgive me. No one will forgive me. I am fucked in the head. I know what I have to do." He was still pointing the gun at my face, shakily caressing the trigger as he sobbed.

"No, no. You don't have to do it. We can talk." I pleaded with him. "No. I have to end it. I have to end it now." He nodded to himself, suddenly calmer.

This time, my life did flash before my eyes. Memories of Shelly, Barbie, and Luis swam through my brain as the tears flowed freely. Then my brain got to Phil. The first time we met, the first time we kissed, the first time we danced. We had a lot of firsts.

"When you call him, could you let him know that I'm not scared anymore?" I choked out before I closed my eyes and braced myself for the eminent pain I'd be feeling.

Terry didn't respond. The only sound I heard was the gun cocking. "Be a good boy, Rocco." I whispered in the silence.

And then I heard a single gunshot.


	22. Say When

**Happy Holidays loves! Hope you all are doing wonderful. **

**So, my birthday's Sunday, and I'm in a giddy mood. So I'm giving you all this little chapter as a gift :) **

**Keeping with my weird obsession with song title chapters, this one is from The Fray. I absolutely LOVE this song.**

**Oh, yeah. I think everyone's gonna enjoy this one. So tell me what you think : )**

**Special thanks to, anon1 & January Blu : )**

**Ch. 22: Say When**

**Punk's POV **

"Shelly, what the hell happened? Is she okay?" I asked as I made my way into the hospital's waiting room. "She's fine. Physically. But she's out of it. They took her to psych." Her tear stricken face just made me feel worse.

"What happened in there? Did he touch her?" I could barely contain the sadness that was building inside me, but the anger just oozed out of me. Just the thought of that sick bastard looking at Skylar pisses me off. He better be glad he's dead, cause I would've most definitely killed him this time.

"I don't know. She won't say anything. That's partly why they took her to psych. She was mumbling something. I couldn't make out what it was, though." She sighed.

"How'd he get into her house? She couldn't have let him in voluntarily. Fuck. I should've known something wasn't right when she didn't text me back." Now I'm pacing, frustration and anger rolling off of me in droves.

"Calm down, Punk. Don't start blaming yourself for this." She tried to console me, but it didn't work. I just continued pacing.

"Remember the day she told us she was moving back? When I followed her in the bathroom, she told me he had called her. She told me that the dreams were back. And I fucking helped her move closer to him. Fuck." As I ranted, Shelly looked on. Confusedly trying to figure out what I was talking about.

"What dreams? What's the deal with her and her uncle, Phil?" She asked. "Bullshit, Shelly. Just bullshit. I can't talk about it right now." It's not my place to tell Shelly about Sky's trauma. Even though I kinda feel like a dick for leaving her in the dark.

"Oh. I think I know what's going on, now. You wanna go see her?" She asked. "Yeah. I mean, I know she's alright. But I really need to see her. For my own sanity." She gave me a soft smile. "I understand. Psych ward's this way." She led me away from the emergency room's waiting area.

"Did you call Luis? You know he tends to go all raging bull when it involves Sky." She asked as we walked past sickly people and empty rooms. Fuck, I hate hospitals. Makes me feel helpless. "Yeah. I called him. He should be on his way." I called Luis right after I got off of the phone with Sky's dad earlier. He was three hours in on a five hour tattoo and couldn't leave.

"There's Mr. B right there." She pointed over to another waiting area as we made our way into the psychiatric ward. This is weird as hell. I mean, I always call Skylar a psychopath. But I say it jokingly. And now she's really in psychiatric care. My head is whirling, man.

"Hey Phil. Good to see you, son." Mr. B weakly smiled at me, holding his hand out for me to shake. "It's been a while, Mr. B." I smiled back, weakly gripping his hand like I was back in high school again. This is the first time I've seen him in years.

"Yeah. Wish it was on better circumstances, but…" His smile faded. "Yeah. Sorry for your loss." And that's true. I'm sorry Mr. Burton lost his brother. I'm not sorry that that coward killed himself. He's lucky. Cause I would've done worse than shoot him.

Mr. Burton just nodded. I know this whole situation just messes him up. "She didn't tell me what he did to her. I sent him to pick her up a few years ago. I told him where she lived yesterday." He was looking through me, now. Guilt and grief engulfing him. I gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt. But did she say anything to you, Mr. Burton?" Shelly intervened, snapping Mr. B out of his sadness and saving me from an awkward crying situation. "Oh, Shelly. No. She keeps mumbling something." Shelly's hopeful facial expression quickly faded away. "Phil, can you try and talk to her?" Mr. B gave me a pleading look. I nodded.

Shelly gave me the room number and I quickly made my way to her room. I knocked a few times, but of course she didn't say anything. I waited a few seconds and let myself in. Relief washed over me when I saw her. She did look perfectly fine, physically. Then I realized that she was sitting cross-legged in the bed and staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Hey, Sky?" I softly said. She didn't budge. "Sky, it's me Phil." Well, I think that got her attention. She started that mumbling thing they Shelly and Mr. B was talking about. That gave me an incentive to walk over to the bed and take a seat beside her.

"Sky, what are you trying to say?" I asked. She started her mumbling again. So I decided to talk. "I'm so sorry, Sky. I had a feeling that something was wrong when you didn't text me back, but I didn't check." Shit. Now I'm tearing up.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds to compose myself. "Anyway. Little Rocco misses you. He's with Diego now and I don't think he likes him too well." I chuckled. She was still staring at the damn wall. I wondered if Shelly or Mr. B tried to get her to look at them.

"Sky, you're gonna snap out of this. You hear me? This is ridiculous. I feel like I'm talking to myself." I rubbed little circles on her back, trying to get some kind of reaction out of her. But I got nothing. Ugh.

"Alright then. I'm gonna make you look at me." I climbed all the way into her bed and sat cross-legged in front of her. Her eyes were glazed over. It looked like she really wasn't there. Just staring right through me. But I'm stubborn. She's gonna snap out of it.

"You're scared. You're traumatized. I get that, but this is not cool, Sky. Those people think that you've gone crazy." She continued to stare through me. I sighed. "Skylar, come on. I love you too much to let you loose it." Still nothing.

"If you let those people declare you mental, Terry will win. He will have beaten you. And you're stronger than that." When I said that, she rolled her empty eyes at me. That let me know that I was doing something right.

"You quit drinking, smoking, and taking pills cold turkey. You trained and got yourself into the WWE, girl. You're strong. You're a fighter. And you can't let this fuck you up." This time, she sighed loudly. Good sign.

"Oh. You're getting tired of me, huh? Too bad. I'm not shutting up until you talk to me." And then she smiled at me. It was a tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see her smile in my life.

"So I'm amusing you, now. Is that it?" Her smile grew wider. The flutters in my stomach grew more intense. I grabbed one of her hands and intertwined it with mine.

"Sky, I know you think I'm gonna randomly fall out of love with you or something, but that'll never happen. You're freaking delirious and you still manage to give me butterflies, girl. I know you're scared, but I'm telling you, you don't have to be." I gave her hand a soft peck before I rested it back on her lap.

This time she whispered something to me. "What? What'd you say, Sky?" I asked, leaning in closer to her. She quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Tell him I'm not scared anymore." She whispered, still looking through me. "I'll tell him." I smiled at her.

She frowned at me. The glazed look in her eyes fading quickly. After blinking a few times, she started to frantically look around the room. "What the hell? Where am I?" Her voice was hoarse. "Sky, you're in the psych ward of Mid-City." I softly spoke, bringing her attention back to me.

"Phil? You're really here?" She let go of my hand and started to caress my face with both of hers. "I'm here. Are you back? Are you Sky?" I asked hesitantly, refusing to get my hopes up too soon. "Who else would I be, silly?" She smiled at me, still caressing my face.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked, still hesitant. "Terry pointed a gun at me but ended up killing himself in front of me." She murmured, emotionless. Apparently she doesn't remember the events after he shot himself. Whatever, at least she's lucid. "I'm so sorry, Sky." I want so much to just hold her in my arms and rock her back and forth.

"Oh, stop. I should be thanking you." She smiled. "Why?" I'm confused, now. "When I was staring down the barrel of his gun, the only thing I could think about was you. I wasn't scared of him. I wasn't scared of that gun in my face. I wasn't scared of anything anymore. I'm not scared, Phil." She started to laugh.

And I'm dumbfounded. "That's…good?" I said it as a question, cause I don't know what's going on. "He pulled a gun on me. And he shot himself in the head." She continued laughing. "Uh, yeah. Funny." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"He fucking splattered his brains all over my kitchen." She was in hysterics now. And now I have the urge to call the nurse or something. "Sky. That's not funny." I said to her. She dropped her hands from my face, still hysterically laughing.

"Brains, Phil. I stepped in his brain." After she hoarsely mumbled that, her hysterical laughter turned into a heart wrenching cry. That was unexpected. "What did I do to him…to…to make him…want to ….traumatize me like that, Phil?" She sobbed. Her face was the reddest I've ever seen.

"Come here." I couldn't give her an answer, so I held my arms out to her. She got into my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. Her head buried into my neck, I began to rock her back and forth, letting her cry it out.

After about an hour or so, her crying started to dwindle down to soft sobbing. About twenty minutes later, she was silent. I had to look down at her to make sure she wasn't sleep. She wasn't.

"Hey." She muttered. I smiled down at her. "Hi there." She raised her head up and situated herself so that she could look at my face.

"I bet you think I'm fucking batshit now." She chuckled, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I thought you were batshit before all this." I gave her a smirk. "Thank you for staying with me." She gave me a shaky smile.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked. "Because you didn't have to be my shoulder to cry on." She sniffled. "Come on, Sky. Of course I had to. What kind of friend would I be if I left you?" I squeezed her tighter as emphasis. "A real shitty one." She teased. "Exactly."

"So, did they get him out of my kitchen?" She asked, shaking her head as if she's trying to get those images out of her head. "Yeah. I think so." I'm glad that she's seemingly back to normal, but I don't want to trigger another crying fit. That took a lot out of me. I hate feeling helpless, especially when it comes to helping her.

"I don't think I like greystones anymore, Phil." She sighed. "Me neither." I agreed. "Oh shit. How many people know about this? Does Laurinaitis know about this? They're gonna give me time off if they know. Fuck." I knew that that would come up at some point. "They don't. Your mom's PR managed to clean shit up. Although you are gonna have to give a statement to the police." I gave her a soft smile.

"Shit. I hope they don't think that I killed that sick fuck." Her body grew stiff in my arms as she spoke. "No. They don't. Coroner declared it a suicide. And apparently he left a suicide note." I scoffed at that. "So he planned this shit. He wanted me to see him do it. That sick, sick fucking bastard." She shook her head.

"I'm so sorry for that, Sky." I apologized for the fiftieth time. I know I have nothing to apologize for, but I don't have any consoling words for her. And that makes me feel useless. "Stop apologizing. If anything, I should be apologizing to you for putting you through more of my bullshit." I sighed when she said that. She just doesn't get it.

I cupped her face and pulled it closer to mine. "Skylar, how many times do I have to tell you that your bullshit is my bullshit? I welcome your dysfunction." To further prove my point, I gave her a soft peck on her lips. I know it was probably wrong to do, but whatever. I acted on impulse.

"You're still waiting on me, right?" She asked. Those big green eyes full of life again. A complete contrast from how they were two hours ago. "Yep. Just say the word, Sky. And I'm yours." I gave her a goofy grin.

She was about to respond when the room door opened. It was the nurse. "Perfect fucking timing." I mumbled to myself.

"No. This is good. The quicker I pass the psych evaluation, the faster I'll be out of here. Now go. Tell Shelly and everyone else that I'm fine." She gave me a quick peck on the lips before she got off of my lap and out of the bed to stretch her limbs.

"Ah, Miss Burton. You gave us quite a scare. It's nice to see you up and moving around." The nurse was overtly chipper, and Sky gave me a look letting me know that she's not a fan of her. I just shook my head.

"Yep. I'm lucid. And I'm gonna stay that way. So, can you go get the doctor so I can get the hell out of here?" She gave the nurse a fake smile.

Yeah. She's back. Only Sky would snap at someone trying to help her. "Be good, so you can get out of here, Sky." I winked at her as I opened the door to leave. As I walked out, I heard the nurse speak. "You and he must be close. Is he your brother?" I had to stay to hear Sky's response to that.

"Yes. Cause I totally kiss all my relatives on the lips. He's my _man_, if you must know. Now please, no more small talk. Just do what you have to do to get me the hell out of here."

And after hearing that, I walked away from her room with a shit eating grin.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

"B-O-O-T-S. 13 points. There, I'm so beating you."

I'm free! Well, I'm out of the hospital, cause I've been deemed mentally stable. Even though there's a big time gap I can't remember. I have no clue what happened from the time after I called the police and my dad until Phil was sitting in front of me at the hospital. So basically the whole time I was in my little loony state. Dr. Stanley said that I may or may not remember. But whatever.

After talking to the cops, I got discharged. Thankfully, my mom's PR, Alisa, managed to keep this whole situation out of the public's eye. And also out of my job's eyes. Barbie doesn't even know about this. Which is good, cause it was hard enough explaining my issues with my uncle to Shelly.

Speaking of her, she had to head out to Orlando. So she couldn't babysit me like she wanted to. Instead, she got Luis and Jug to do it for her. Jug's somewhere with Phil, though. So it's just me and Luis at my dad's house. Yup. My childhood home. Cause I do not want to go back to that damn Greystone. We're playing Scrabble.

"Alright. S-E-X. 17 points. Who's winning now?" He grinned as he added his e and x to the end of boots. Damn that double letter square.

"You're so perverted, Lu." I rolled my eyes at him. "Sex doesn't just mean copulation. Who's perverted now, little miss 'I want Karate Kid's dick'?" He laughed.

"Oh, okay. I got you, Luis." I grinned as I added an 'a' in front and a 'ual' to his sex. "That was alright." He smiled. "So, who's important enough for you to spend one of your off days inking them up? Outside of your own shop, no less." I asked, wondering about the person he was tatting up while I was having a psychotic break yesterday.

"J's ass. He's been wanting a pirate skull tat for months. So I figured, since I'm already here, why not?" The J he's referring to is none other than Jug. I swear, he has too many nicknames. "Oh. Well how much of my temporary psychosis did you witness?" I asked with a smirk.

"None of it, thankfully. Your ass is crazy enough normally. You had your dad scared as fuck, though." He chuckled.

"Don't remind me of him. He harassed the hell out of me this morning. I literally had to shove him out of the door." I scoffed. My dad's concerned shtick is terrible.

"He's just worried about you. He did just lose his little brother, and found out how much of a sick fuck he was toward you. Cut him some slack, mami." Lu flashed that sweet smile at me. I rolled my eyes, pretending to be unaffected by it, but failing miserably.

"So, what are your friends doing?" I grinned, getting straight to what I want to know. "I knew you were gonna ask that. I was just waiting on it."

"Uh huh. Just gimme info." I poked him in the arm a few times. "I have no clue, kid." He sighed. "Come on, I know you know something. You two are best buds now." I gave him a cheesy grin.

"I wish ya'll would just fuck already. Just take a whole day off and bone. Then maybe you two would quit pestering me about each other." He rolled his eyes at me.

"He asks you about me?" That made my heart flutter. "Forget that I said that. Hey, lets play with your little Chucky dolls. Did Shelly pack any of them for you?" He asked with a grin, knowing that the talk of Chucky would temporarily distract me from hounding him with Punky questions.

And then I remembered that I didn't unpack my box of dolls. They were in the back of my closet. "Fuck. We're gonna have to go back to the house. Those dreams I told you about, they're back. I need those damn dolls." So, I have nightmares. And I sleep with dolls. I know it's childish, but whatever. They help. I don't know why, cause I'm not really superstitious.

"You sure you wanna do that?" He asked, concern spreading all over his face. I sighed. "No. But I couldn't go to sleep last night. Shelly told me that someone had cleaned up the, uh, mess. Come on, I'm fine. Promise." I gave him a soft smile. Yeah, it's a lie. But I'm gonna have to suck it up and come back home sometime. Might as well be now.

* * *

Walking up the steps to my house was fairly easy. So was opening the door, walking through the foyer and into the den, then up the stairs past the bathroom and into my room. It also helped that Luis was right behind me, but whatever.

As soon as I got into my room, I instantly went to pick up the little black box that was sitting on the edge of the bed. It had been thrown there during that little situation between Punky and I the day of my party. Yeah. I didn't touch it for a few days.

I opened the box and smiled at the adorably thoughtful lightning bolt and star pendant. I took it out of the box and put it on.

"Your room looks like someone threw up a neon rainbow in here." Luis scoffed after looking around my room. "Shut up, Lu. Not everyone wants to live in monotone." I rolled my eyes, putting the black box down, walked over to the closet door and stepped into my walk-in closet.

The box was right where I'd left it. Next to my favorite pair of Chuck's, so I'd remember to unpack it soon. Not soon enough, I guess. "You got enough shit in here?" Luis said from behind me.

I scoffed. He really doesn't need to follow me around like I'm a fragile little puppy or something. "I'm a girl, Lu. And my mom has her own fashion line. This is empty compared to what I had before I gave it to charity." I grinned, giddily opening my box and grabbing my Glen doll out.

"Oh, hello baby." I squealed, wrapping him in my arms and hugging him tight. So, I'm a little kooky. Lots of people find it charming. Oh, you don't? Fuck you.

"Aww, look at my weird little miela." Luis grinned at me, leaning into the doorframe. "Shut up, Lu." I had stopped with my cuddling and started rambling through my the rest of the stuff in my box. What I found was quite amusing.

A few old sketches I did when I was bored. A picture I took with Gwen Stefani. A notebook with little limericks and haikus that I had written. Ugh, poetry is not my thing. Then I came across an old photo album. I was giddy, thinking that it was one of the many photo albums I had filled up with candids of PJ, Shelly, and I. But I was pleasantly surprised to find the smiling face of my fifteen year old dad when I opened the book.

He was an adorable teen. So much more carefree, too. His blonde hair cascaded down his forehead in little ringlets. The next picture was of my mom as a teen. She was quirky, even back then. The next pic made me smile, too. It was dad again. Probably about nine or ten. As I silently cooed over how adorable my dad was, I noticed that he wasn't the only one in the photo.

Sitting next to my dad, staring up at the camera innocently was the three or four year old version of my uncle Terry. When I realized that it was him, I started to choke on the air and this closet became too hot for me to be in it. I also got the painful urge to down that whole bottle of disgusting Jack Daniels hidden in the back of one of my kitchen cabinets.

The next thing I remembered was running past Luis and out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Oh shit, I'm in the kitchen.

Images flash inside my head as I stand in front of my counter, Jack Daniels and a shot glass in front of me. Images of red and pink, splattered all over my face and clothes, my walls and the floor. A complete contrast from what it is now. Clean, shiny, and spotless.

I close my eyes and try to force those grim visuals out of my mind. Just willing them away isn't helping and the bottle of Jack is just calling my name. It looks so pretty and inviting and calming just sitting there. "Sky, there you are. What are you doing?" Luis asked, making his way into the kitchen. I didn't answer him. I kept my stare on the whiskey.

"I thought you were doing the sober thing now? Can't blame you though." He continued, not really noticing my weird stare off with the bottle. "Pour me a shot, while you're at it." He was still looking at me. When I didn't respond, I'm guessing he finally noticed that I was being all weird and unresponsive again.

"Awww, shit. I knew we shouldn't have come here. Sky, come on. Snap out of it." He snapped his fingers a few times. If my memory hadn't chosen to come back at that moment, I would've rolled my eyes and cussed him out for snapping at me. But it did. And I remembered everything. Everything that happened at the hospital. Including my dad sobbing and Shelly cracking jokes when I was out of it.

But mostly, I remember _him_ coaxing me out of my delirium in a way that only he can. "_You're strong, girl. You're a fighter._" He said to me. And as I look down at this bottle of Jack Daniels, I don't have the urge to chug it anymore. "Help yourself, Lu." I smiled at him, relief washing over his face when I spoke.

I quickly made my way out of the kitchen and into my den. Taking my phone out, I scrolled down my contacts until I found his number.

"_Hey guuuuuuurl._" He answered, sounding excited that I'd called. I couldn't camouflage my childish giggle at that.

"Hey boyyyy." I replied after I had stopped my kiddie giggling. "_You alright? What's up?_" He asked, concern engulfing his playful voice. "I'm fine. You were kinda on my mind and I got the urge to annoyingly poke you numerous times." Yup. That's my way of subtly asking to see him.

"_You wanna poke me, annoyingly?_" He asked, sounding highly amused. He knows that I want to see him. He wants me to ask. If I didn't love him so much that'd piss me off. "Yes. Yes I do." I replied, sweetly.

"_So, what am I supposed to do about your weird poking sensations?_" He continued his teasing. I could just feel the smirk on his face. "Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil." I moaned. It wasn't a sexual moan, cause he'd have to be the one making me do that. It was a moan that would normally get him to cave.

"_Skyyyyyyyyy._" He moaned back, obviously catching on to my trick and turning it on me. Great. My stomach is fluttering and I'm feeling like a teenager again. "You're gonna make me ask, huh?" I groaned. He chuckled. "_Aww, you know me so well._" Teasing, yet again. Ugh.

"Okay, fine. Where are you? I wanna see you." I said it as a want, but in all honesty, it's a need. "_Jug's place. Come on_." I should've known that one. But nevertheless, I'm excited.

"Cool. I'll see you in a bit." I couldn't help the enormous grin on my face when Luis came out of the kitchen asking if I was alright. "Get Glen and that picture on my nightstand. Meet me in the car, we're going to Jug's." I was already halfway to the front door when I finished speaking.

* * *

**Punk's POV**

"So, what's got you so happy?" Jug asked as he took a seat beside me on his couch. "She's on her way over, man." I couldn't hide my excitement.

"You two are so corny." Jug scoffed. "And you're the one to talk, Mr. Martinez." I laughed at him. "I'm not Mr. Martinez, but I damn sure love that girl." He beamed at the thought of her. I'm the best matchmaker in the world, man.

About thirty minutes later, I got a text from Sky telling me to come outside. I jolted up, startling Jug out of his lazy TV watching stupor. "Be back, bro." I mumbled to him as I practically sprinted my way to the front door.

The cool air slapped me in the face as I made my way out of the door and over to the driveway where Luis's car was parked. He got out first, greeting me with the bro hug and heading to Jug's front door.

And now I'm staring at the passenger's door eagerly. Damn Luis and his tinted windows, I can't see a damn thing. Since she obviously was taking her precious time, I casually walked over to my own car, which was right beside Luis's. I coolly leaned against the side of my car, facing her door.

That got her to crack the door open. Tantalizingly slow, she eased one of her legs out of the door, and then the other, and finally she slid the rest of her body up and out of the car. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

She slowly gave me a once over, sizing me up as if I'm her prey. I can't really talk, cause I'm doing the same to her.

I started at her feet. She's wearing a pair of tan fuzzy boots, as if it's freezing. A pair of form fitting blue jeans hug her legs. Couldn't tell what kind of shirt she had on, on account of her red and black graphic hoodie. A little higher, I noticed a yellow lightning bolt surrounded by red stars twinkling on her chest. That made me smile.

When my eyes got to her face, I almost lost my cool guy façade. She's bare faced. No makeup, whatsoever. Big green eyes, shining. A complete contrast to the dull pupils she was sporting the past few months. And her pouty lips, naturally pink and adorable.

Her blonde bangs have grown out, and her brunette locks are cascading down her back. A few strands gently blowing in her face because of the wind. No wonder they wanted her to be a model. This girl is just gorgeous. I'm pretty sure I'd buy just about anything she'd advertise.

"Hey." She softly spoke. Damn. Keeping my cool guy façade is harder than I thought. "Hey, Danny." I gave her a soft smile as I folded my arms over my chest.

"I went back to my house today." She started. My blood started to boil, cause Luis was supposed to keep her away from the damn house, at least for a week or two. "Chill, dude. I wanted to go." She gave me a grin, knowing that I was thinking of ways to kick Lu's head in.

"You alright?" I asked, calming at the sight of her smiling face. "I found a picture of him from when he was little and it freaked me out. And you know my thought process." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Vodka." I nodded, solemnly. I hope this conversation isn't going the way I think it is.

"Yeah. But when I went into the kitchen, there wasn't any vodka. There was only Jack Daniels." She closed her eyes and turned her head away from me. If she's trying to tell me that she had a little slip up, I'm cool with it. Instead of scolding her, I just want to hug her.

"Sky. It's okay, really." I tried to reassure her. With all that she's been through the past few days, taking a drink is one of the most normal things I'd expect her to do. "Yup. It's okay. It's okay cause while I stared that damn bottle down, my memory came back." She looked up at me with a big grin.

And now I'm confused. I mean, I know she's yet to remember how she got to the hospital and whatnot, but the significance of remembering that is what baffles me. "Oh. Okay." I replied, giving her a wary smile. She rolled her eyes at me again.

"I remember what you said, Phil. At the hospital. I remember it all." Her grin was huge.

And now it's my turn to close my eyes and turn my head away from her gaze. I started to rub the back of my neck. Nervous habit.

"I didn't drink it, PJ." I turned my head to face her and opened my eyes to find her directly in front of me.

"I didn't drink it cause someone reminded me of how strong I was. He told me I was a fighter. And then I got the strange urge to poke said person." She giggled, and that made me giddy. "Annoyingly, right?" I teased.

"Of course." Her little giggle grew into a full blown laugh as she started her poke assault. Whenever she pokes me, I start laughing, cause I'm a big goof. And then I start poking her.

After our poke-off, we were right back where we were. Me, arms folded across my chest, and her, so close to me that I can smell the sweet cherry scent she emanates. "I didn't really come over her to poke you, dude." Her cheeks were turning an adorable shade of pink.

"Oh, for real?" I tried, but failed to hide my grin.

"I love you. So much so that it hurts, sometimes. It's 40° and I'm freaking warm. You make me warm, Phil. I'm not scared of us anymore. Um, I guess I'm asking do you still want me?" She looked up at me expectantly.

"Hell yes. Just tell me that you want me." I know that she does, but I just have to hear it come out of her mouth before I get my hopes up.

She gently ran the back of her hand down my cheek. "I want you." She smiled sweetly.

And with that, my cool guy façade was broken. I unfolded my arms, wrapped them around her, and pulled her into my chest. I think I twirled her around fifty times. By the time I let her down, she was swaying from left to right, and I swear there were three of her standing in front of me.

When my vision finally became clear, she was still swaying. I grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into my chest again, steadying her. She just giggled. "You're a goofball." I smirked at her. "I feel free. I have every right to be a goofball, Punkin." Ah, Punkin. I forgot how much I enjoyed her calling me that.

"I like it when you're a goofball." I gave the tip of her nose a quick peck. "You're mine, right?" She asked, still giggling. "I'm your man, Sky." I gave her a peck on the lips this time.

"And I'm yours?" She smirked, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You most definitely are, girl." I didn't even try to hide my grin this time. "Holy shit, Batman. I think I'm speechless." She started to laugh again. "Actions speak louder than words, anyway." I raised an eyebrow at her.

She caught my suggestion and the smirk was back. Then she leaned in and put her lips to mine.

And now I know what she means. It's 40°, and I'm warm. Completely at ease.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. Sky's always got some type of storm brewing :) Don't forget to tell me what you think, peeps!**


	23. Game On

**Happy New Year peeps! Hope you all are doing awesome. I had a great holiday, no drama just fun. Which is kinda OOC of me, but whatever. I enjoyed it, lol.**

**I like how this chapter turned out. There's a bit of a challenge going on, hence the title, lol. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Special thanks to anon1, (Aww, you don't know how happy that made me to know that Sky's your favorite OC. And yeah, I'm in cute Sky & Punk mode, but you know Sky. Her cute is always gonna be a little strange, lol) : )**

**Ch. 23: Game On**

**Sky's POV**

"It's cold." I grouched as we made our way into the little comic shop. You can guess who I'm with by the choice of store.

"This is nothing compared to what it'll be in December." Phil grinned, softly pushing me further into the store. "I'm a Cali girl, Phil. I'm not used to this." He chuckled, grabbing my hand and leading me toward a rack of comic books.

"Aww, you want me to warm you up?" He raised an eyebrow at me suggestively. The tone in his voice made my insides tingle. "Yes I do." I gave him a big grin. He rolled his eyes at me. "Sky, pick a book." That grin of his grew wider. I narrowed my eyes at him, but went ahead and looked at the vast variety of Fantastic Four comics adorning the racks.

He was telling me about the comics one day, and it tempted me enough to want to buy my own and read it in full. Borrowing his was absolutely out of the question. Stingy dorkface.

Anyway, he's been teasing me the whole three weeks we've been back together. Three whole weeks of monogamy, and no dragon. I can't even count how many times we've been so close, but he'd pull away at the last second. Talk about torture. Nine months. This is beyond torture. This is downright wrong.

"What's with the pouty face, Sky?" He softly asked. Too damn close to my ear. I didn't even notice that he'd snuck up behind me. So close that I could feel the fabric of his jeans gently brushing my leg. He's a tease, I get that. But if he keeps teasing me, I'm gonna tie him up and have my way with him. I turned my head to scowl at him. And then he smirked.

Ding. Motherfucking light bulb!

Now I get why he's holding out on me. He's doing it on purpose. Wants me all worked up and lusting after him. He wants me to jump him. That kinky little…

As fun as that would be, I'd much rather make this a game. "I'm on to you." His little smirk slowly faded as mine formed. "On to what?" He unleashed those adorable innocent eyes on me. I had to stifle a laugh. Amateur.

"Game on, baby. Whoever caves first, loses. And I don't lose, Punkin." Although I doubt the loser in this particular game would mind much. But we're competitive as hell. Bragging rights are very important.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" He asked, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his lips. "Aww, babe. You know I'm always up for a challenge." I batted my eyelashes at him and gave him a sweet smile. He's already shivering.

This is gonna be easy.

* * *

_Louisville, A day later…_

"I fucking hate you." I mumbled, scowling at Phil as he paraded around his apartment in nothing but a pair of blue boxers. "What was that?" He stopped in front of his couch to look at me. That mock innocent look of confusion on his face.

"I said I fucking need something to do." I lied. He grinned and started to stretch. "Oh. Well, if you weren't so busy trying to get into my pants, you could've went to the gym with me." He was referring to this morning.

He wakes up uh, _happy_, most mornings. And I sort of straddled him in his sleep to feel his uh, _happiness_ a little closer. A few open mouthed kisses on his neck later, and he almost caved. But then he woke up fully. And promptly locked himself in the bathroom until I fell back asleep.

So I'm a little tense from not getting my morning workout. Add that to my nine months of horniness, and Skylar's not a happy camper. Ugh.

"Whatever. So, your birthday's tomorrow…" I began. "…Yep. Don't try anything, either." As he said that, he began to stretch. Leaning over to the side, arm over his head, skin all soft and tempting. "What makes you think I'm gonna try something?" I tried not to ogle him. Not working, by the way.

"Cause I know you, Danny." He leaned up. In trying to stop ogling his chest, I ended up landing my little green eyes on his boxers.

Mouthwatering. My mouth is literally watering.

Damn him. "Uh, no. I'm… not up to anything." I have to get a grip. He's so not winning this.

"Good. I'm gonna go shower." He gave me an impish grin before he slowly walked away. And now thoughts of him all soapy and wet are attacking my brain. Dammit. I'm not doing so good with this little challenge.

Since he's resorted to the tactics of nudity, I'm gonna do the same.

As soon as I heard the shower running in the bathroom, I headed to my suitcase in his room. Quickly finding what I wanted, I hurriedly grabbed the little bra and panty set and proceeded to undress and put it on.

It was a yellow and sky blue lace bra and matching cheeky lace panties. They don't leave much to the imagination, but the little bit that it does are the best parts. I was saving this for his birthday, but I'm afraid I'm gonna cave. And that's not gonna happen.

After I had my little sexy girl getup on, I put on my glasses and headed back to the couch in the front to finish reading my comic.

I was on the second to last page when I heard him come out of the bathroom. He went into the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator. "Want any grapes?" He asked, making his way over to me. I chose to ignore him.

"You heard me? I said do you want any grapes?" This time he was directly in front of me. I slowly closed my book and looked up at him. And I almost gasped at the sight before me.

There he was, full body wet and glistening. Popping a green grape in his mouth. With just a black towel covering his lower region. At that moment, a part of me wanted to burn that blasted towel for being in the way, but for the sake of the game, I also wanted to give that towel the royal treatment for shielding my eyes from my ultimate temptation.

"Uh…no thanks, babe." I managed to say before getting up. We were just inches apart. And whoa did he smell like awesomeness. Sexy delicious awesomeness.

"Is that… what in the…why are you wearing that?" Well, that snapped me out of my stare. And it gave me my advantage back. Victoria's Secret is my bff.

"Oh, this old thing? You like?" I gave him a smirk. "I do." His breaths came out slower. Those hazel eyes planting imaginary kisses all over my body as he admired my lack of clothing. "You want me to take it off?" I trailed my index finger down his wet chest, slowly. He shivered, involuntarily.

"Hell yeah." He quickly replied, those eyes of his glued to my cleavage. "Well," I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my chest into his. "If you want me, all you gotta do is say I win." I whispered softly in his ear.

When he cupped both of my ass cheeks, I sincerely thought I had won. But this is Phil I'm talking about. "Nice try, Sky." His lust filled look faded as he eased out of my grips.

"I almost had you, admit it." I grinned at him as he took a few steps away from me. The sudden movement of his towel falling to the floor quickly took my gaze away from his lips.

"I guess I don't have to admit it. You can _see_ for yourself." He cocked his head to the side, that lust filled look back. Of course my eyes weren't on his face. They were fixated on the almost fully _happy_ dragon poking out at me. "So. Whatcha gonna do with that thing?" Great, now my breathing's all funny.

"I was hoping that you'd figure out something." I was so dragon-tized, I didn't even notice him grabbing my hand and pulling it toward him. But when my hand ended up brushing gently along the side of his length, I got my bearings.

"Oh, I definitely have something for it." My smirk was back as I wrapped my hand around him.

"But…" He started to bite his lip as I slowly began to stroke him.

"You're gonna have to declare me the winner, first." The lust that clouded his vision started to fade into game-faced anger. My smirk grew more sinister as I continued my stroking, occasionally squeezing him a little. He loves that shit.

"You're such a…fuck." He closed his eyes and pulled my hand off of him, quickly backing away from me. "I'm a fuck. Nice one." I started to chuckle.

"I call a time out." He mumbled, still backing away as he grabbed his towel. I put my hand on my hip in a seductive way, still giggling.

I was about to burst with laughter when he started to strangely wobble away, until I realized he was wobbling toward the bathroom. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I win if you come back out of that bathroom limp." He groaned loudly, stalking his way back towards me.

"Oh really? So what am I supposed to do about _this_ then?" His voice had become husky as he dropped the towel again. "Until I'm the winner, that's not my problem." I gave him a sweet smile.

It quickly faded when he pushed me onto the couch and climbed on top of me. Now, I'm usually quick with my reflexes, but this caught me completely off guard. And when he grabbed my legs, lifted them, and wrapped them around his waist, I was shocked into complete stiffness.

"You wanna win so bad that you'd turn this down?" As he spoke, he gently rubbed that damn dragon over that thin lacy piece of fabric that was keeping him away from my heat.

I covered my eyes with the palms of my hands. All I would have to do is move the little piece of fabric a few inches and I'd be in heaven. But I'm so not losing this game.

Ugh, why did I have to make sex a game? Next time I want to be competitive, I'm sticking to video games, cause Phil sucks at those.

"Skyyyyyy." He moaned. This particular moan was a sexual one. A sexually frustrated one, but still sexual. It made me shiver, thus snapping me out of my stiffed state. He started to slowly grind into my hips. Now I'm the one biting my lip.

"Come on, baby. Give in for me." He huskily coaxed.

"No." Yeah, my mouth was saying no, but my traitor body decided to grind into him. "That's it. You gonna let me in?" He asked.

"NO." I continued my defiant talking, but my fucking traitorous body continued to melt into him.

"Say I'm the winner. And let me in, Sky." He rasped, the sexual frustration growing more intense for him. He placed one of his hands on the lacy fabric that was keeping his dragon from entering my fire and began to pull it to the side. Fuck it, I'm giving in.

As soon as sensitive skin touched sensitive skin, my phone began to ring. I forgot that damn thing was on the couch with me. I searched around between the cushion and grabbed it.

"You really gonna answer that?" He eyed me curiously, repositioning himself so that his damn dragon wasn't gently brushing against my Lola. Yeah, I named my vajayjay Lola. If he can have a Dragon, then I damn sure can have a Lola.

I looked at the phone with a frown. "It's my mom." I groaned. He grimaced, but didn't move.

"Hello." I answered, as calmly as I could. My racing heart wasn't helping the calm, though, not to mention Phil's lust filled gaze boring into me. "_Hey, darling. Guess where I am?_" She cheerily asked.

"Um, in New York?" I guessed. Phil rolled his eyes. "_Nope. Guess again._" She giggled.

"Paris?" I suggested. "_Uh uh. Try again._" She continued. This time I rolled my eyes.

"Milan." I guessed again. "_No. I'm in the U.S. sweetie._" She laughed.

"This is ridiculous. Wanna know where _I am_, Ms. B?" Phil loudly yelled.

"_Oh, Sky. Is that Phillip? Tell him I said hi._" My mom chipperly responded to his random outburst.

"I'm in the _deep_ _south_, Ms. B…" When he said that, his long ass index finger slid into my Lola. I gasped loudly.

"…and I'm getting deeper." That finger started to move in ways that made me scream out, but I quickly covered my mouth to muffle them.

"Ma, I'm a little…busy. Can we…youuuuu are so wrong for this Phil…mom let me call you later." I managed, ready to hang up this phone and ravage this guy.

"_Sky, I'm outside. Are you two gonna let me in_?"

Fuck.

Dammit.

Shit.

Jolly Green Giant's horse balls.

And any other swear I can't really think of right now.

"You're out_SIDE_?" I yelped a little with the last word on account of that damn Phil sliding in another finger. He stopped his insertion when I said that, though.

"_Yeah. I'm at the door now. Are you gonna let me in?_" His annoyed expression mirrored my own as he removed his fingers and got off of me. "Yeah mom. I'll let you in." I hung up the phone with malice.

"Not only is your mom a creeper, she's the biggest cockblock in the world." He angrily yelled as he swiped the towel off of the floor and stalked into the bathroom.

"The game's still on, PJ." I reminded him as I headed to the front door. "Yeah. You're lucky your cockblock mom interrupted me. The game would've been over if she hadn't." He teased, poking his head out of the bathroom door.

"Oh, yeah. I give you a free pass to put the dragon to sleep. Can't have my mom thinking that you're _that_ happy to see her." I gave him a wink.

"Just that thought alone is enough to kill the boner. Creepy cougar thoughts. Thanks Sky." He shuddered as he pulled his head back into the room and closed the door.

"What do you want, ma?" I asked her with a frown when I opened the door and let her in. She didn't say anything at first. She just stared at me. Fully taking in my appearance. For a second, I forgot that I had on lingerie, but oh well. "You and Phillip were…" Her cheeks turned pink.

"Yep. And you're here because?" I'm not saying that I'm not happy to see her, cause deep down behind all of my sexual frustration and annoyance, I know I am. I'm just tense. "Well, I felt so bad about not being there for you a few weeks ago, and I wanted to surprise you." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Well, I'm surprised." I scoffed. "So, are you gonna let me in?" She asked, pushing me aside and walking into Phil's apartment. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door behind her. "Oh yeah, mom. Come on in." I shook my head as she looked around the small little place. Scrutinizing every little detail, I'm sure.

"And where's Phillip?" She turned around to me, a brow lifted in curiosity. "In the bathroom, mom." I frowned. "Oh. Alright. Well I was hoping that since you two were off today, you could show me around the city." She smiled hopefully at me. I groaned inwardly.

A day with my mom and Punky. Together. My mom's ass kissing and Phil's sarcastic insults. Hell on earth.

"Uh. How about just you and me. I got Punkin some new graphic novels for his birthday tomorrow and he's probably gonna want to read them since he's at home." Well, that's not fully a lie. I mean, I did buy him some novels, but he doesn't know it yet. I guess he does now, though.

"Oh, his birthday's tomorrow? Happy early birthday, Phillip." She said to him as he tried to sneak into the bedroom without her noticing.

"Thanks, Ms. Cockblo-I mean Ms. B." He had on a pair of loose fitting basketball shorts and a plain black tee. That gorgeous hair of his still damp and sticking to his neck. Of course he noticed my mom's creepy stare, so to avoid her, he eyed me.

"Sky. You're really not helping my sleeping dragon problem." He mumbled, blinking rapidly as he stared at me. I looked down and realized that I was standing with my hip jutted out and my leg angled in a way that made it look like I was posing for Maxim or something. "Oh, sorry." I quickly straightened up.

"So you're leaving with your mom?" He asked me curiously, eyes focused intently on my lace covered boobs. "I guess so. You'll be cool here with your new books, right?" I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Oh, Phillip. You can always come with us." My mom interjected. She's done a lot of that today.

"Uh, no. Ms. B. Sky's really outdone herself with her book choices. I'm real eager to read them." He gave her a big fake grin. I had to stifle a laugh. "Aww. Okay. You are the birthday boy." She smiled.

"Come on mom. Help me get dressed." I had three options. Leave mom and Punky in the den together. Yeah, he'd end up cussing my mom out for being a cockblock and I'd rather not have to explain to my mom what a cockblock is.

I could've brought Phil into his room with me, but then I'd most definitely jump him and that'd just give my mom another opportunity to cockblock. So I chose the easiest of the three. I invited my mom into Phil's room. And extra bonus, I asked her to help with my wardrobe choice.

After I was dressed, we walked back into the den to find PJ pacing in front of the TV. "Punkin, I'm about to go." His head snapped over to me and he stopped his pacing. "Hey, can you show me where those books are?" He asked, walking to his room. "Uh, sure. Mom, I'll be back."

"You okay." I asked once I closed and locked the door. "I'm fine. Don't I look fine?" He scowled at me. I chuckled.

"You're so dramatic. Look, just let me get rid of her today. And then when I get home, it's game on." To prove my point, I grabbed hold of his not fully asleep dragon and pulled him close.

"Definitely." He leaned down and gave me a soft peck on the lips before I let him go.

* * *

I didn't come home until one in the morning. My mom wanted to stop and gawk at every freaking tree branch she saw. Ugh.

Phil wasn't asleep, though. He's like a borderline insomniac or something. He was laying on the couch, reading. I wasn't surprised to see that he was on sixth of the set of ten graphic novels I had bought for him.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm adopted." I sighed dramatically as I gingerly climbed on top of him. He let go of one side of his book so I could rest my head on his chest.

"What'd she do?" He asked, throwing one of his legs over mine. "She wants me to be the face of her new collection." I scoffed.

"Oh. Fashion talk. Insert Sky's random rant about how much she hates the fashion world." He grinned. I plucked him in the forehead.

"I'm not gonna rant. But you know how I feel about modeling. And you know that she knows too." I started to softly walk my fingers over his chest. "Uh huh." He was back into the book. "So, what'd you do today?" I asked, knowing he's happy for the change of conversation.

"This." He replied, turning the page.

"Happy birthday, Punkin." I leaned up and gave him a quick peck. "Thank you, Danny. So, what are you up to?" He asked, eying me suspiciously.

"I'm not up to anything. You got your present. Game's still on, though." I quickly got up and headed to the bathroom to shower.

"I don't believe you, Skyyyyy!" He yelled to my retreating back. I just laughed.

Yeah. I'm definitely up to something. He almost had me earlier. And payback's gonna be in the form of his favorite color, red. Today's his birthday, and even though I didn't get any birthday sex, I'll be damned if he doesn't.


	24. I Win

**This chapter was fun :) **

**In this chap, there will be a winner. Well, everybody wins, but still, lol.**

**Special thanks to anon1 and hyperfaerie :)**

**Ch. 24: I Win**

**Sky's POV**

I woke up this morning with a sense of determination. Phil had been the one to wake me up a few minutes ago. He had asked if I wanted to go to the gym with him this morning, but I declined.

Working my charm, I managed to get him to sleep in, since it's his birthday. Ugh, I shouldn't have used his birthday as an excuse. He's one of those, 'my birthday's just another day' types, so I tried to beg him to stay in bed. The begging didn't work, so I kissed him into submission.

Now I'm cuddling him with my head on his chest, the soft thumping of his heart making sweet music in my ear.

"Whatcha gonna do today?" I asked before he succumbed to sleepiness. "Nothing." His voice was almost a whisper. "Good. Cause I want you all to myself." I smiled to myself. "That's nice. Shut up." He mumbled, making me chuckle.

About an hour later, he was completely out. Yes.

I started with soft butterfly kisses across his collarbone. He twitched a few times, but didn't wake up in the slightest. I moved up to his neck, trailing my tongue up until I got to his earlobe. "Punkin." I hotly whispered into his ear before I traced my tongue along the side of his ear.

He let out a soft sigh. Pulling the covers from both of our bodies, I gently climbed on top of his sleeping form. He didn't respond to that, either. Just turned his head to the other side. "To say you're a borderline insomniac, you sleep like a log." I whispered before I started my teasing on the other ear.

Making my way down his neck and to his chest, my reason for doing this made its presence. I softly kissed my way down his bare chest and stomach, stopping at the elastic of his Captain America pajama pants. I cracked my knuckles and cracked my neck before I began to gently slide the stretchy pants and boxers down his hips.

Once I got them down far enough to reveal my prize, I grinned deviously. "Good morning, friend." I peeked up at his face, expecting him to be stirring, at least a little, but there was nothing.

Going back to my destination, I gently wrapped one of my hands around his shaft. That got him to respond with a soft moan. He was still out like a light, though.

Hearing his little moan, I continued my stroking from yesterday's little tease-off, smirking as I squeezed a little. That emitted another moan from him. He was still asleep.

Since I had gotten this far without him waking up, I decided to take the teasing to another level completely. Continuing my strokes, I leaned down and planted a big wet kiss on the tip. His whole body stiffened at that.

Peering up at him, I realized that this dork was still out. I rolled my eyes. "I know how to get your attention." I mumbled to the dragon right before my tongue replaced my hand. Now that got a response from him. He started to thrust his hips up.

Knowing that it wouldn't be too long before he woke up, I quickly covered the whole tip with my mouth. His eyes shot open. Partially sitting up to look at me, but not disturb me from what I'm doing. "I sooooo win." He murmured, sleepy shock clear in his voice.

I raised a brow at him and swished my tongue ring around the dragon's tip. It made him shiver. With that, I pulled him out of my mouth with a pop. The little saddened look on his face made me laugh.

"Can we mutually pause the game for a bit? Consider this another birthday gift." I gave him a sweet smile. "I win, Sky." He started to grin. "Oh well. Guess you don't want your gift." I dramatically sighed as I slowly sat up.

"Wait, wait, wait. Fine. Game paused." He was biting his bottom lip now, no doubt missing the warmth of my lips. "You like it when I make you happy, huh?" I grinned as I leaned back down to face his throbbing dragon.

"Skylar, shut up and gimme my gift." He didn't have to tell me twice.

* * *

After his little dose of happiness this morning, the game was back on. My payback for yesterday starts now.

My little gift put him to sleep for another hour and a half. During that time, his cellphone rang like crazy. He hates talking on the phone, so I have no clue why all of his coo coo friends decided to call instead of text him their birthday wishes. I mean, even his mom texted him. How could they not get the memo? I was beyond tempted to cut the thing off, but he'd have a fit if I did that.

This time the caller was none other than my bff, Shelly. "He's sleep, Shell." I answered. She chuckled. "_Well, good afternoon to you, too, Sky._" Damn I miss this girl being two apartments down from me. "Hey, Shelly." I managed to perk my voice up.

"_So, what's he doing asleep at twelve o'clock?_" The tone in her voice was laced with innuendo. "I made him _happy_ and he took a nap." I confirmed her unasked inquiries. "_Awww, you two are so adorably naughty when you're together._" She giggled.

"We're gonna be even more adorable when he wakes up." That is if everyone stops harassing him with phone calls. "_Okay, gotcha. Well, I'll let you go. Tell king cornball I said happy birthday._"

"I will, later." Although I was ecstatic to talk to Shelly, I was happy as hell to get off of the phone. I want him. And I'm gonna get him. He's had a little taste already, so he's been temporarily sated. But I, on the other hand, I'm freaking losing my mind with lust.

But keeping with our little sex game, I'm gonna tease him until he jumps me.

He woke up a few minutes later. He looked over at me through half lidded eyes and gave me a big grin. "Hi." He said. "Sup." I grinned back. "My phone's still going off?" He asked, holding his hand out so that I could give it to him. Duh, he'd know that I had his phone.

"Twenty missed calls. And Shelly said happy birthday." I yawned, sitting up. "Why can't people just text?" He sighed, scrolling through all of his missed calls. "Because they want to annoy you on your birthday. Now get up. It's twelve and I'm starving."

When I said the time, his eyes bugged out. "It's twelve? Damn, I need to get to the gym." He shot up with urgency. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not going anywhere. When I said that I wanted you all to myself, I meant that shit." I glared at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll stay. I'm just gonna have to work with what I got here." He returned my glare with one of his own. "Good. Now I'm about to cook, so go do whatever it is that you do." I stood up and stretched my stiff muscles. "You're gonna cook?" He tried to stifle a laugh.

Yeah, I used to burn water back in high school. So he really didn't ask me to cook the last two times we dated. I told him I took a few cooking classes, but I never offered to cook for him. I figure I better show him some of my new culinary skills now, since it's a special occasion.

"Shut up." I scoffed. "Don't burn the house down." He was out of the bed and headed toward the door. "Oh yeah, PJ. I almost forgot. Game's back on." I gave him a wink. "After this morning, I'm so gonna win." He laughed as he headed to the bathroom.

As soon as he was gone, I skittered over to the closet and pulled out the little pink bag I had hidden last night.

Pulling out my little ensemble, I grinned. It was so simple. I knew I should've thought of this sooner. It's his biggest weakness when it comes to me. Duh, Sky.

Whatever, I guess it's a good thing I didn't unleash my secret weapon on him yesterday.

About forty-five minutes later, I snuck out of the room and made my way into the kitchen. He's so distracted by his morning routine, he didn't even notice me slip by. Good.

I just hope those pre-workout stretches he's doing now has him loosened up for the day I have planned.

* * *

**Punk's POV**

Fishnet and lace. The girl is wearing fishnet and lace.

It's red. Damn her.

The little bra might as well not even be on. The lacy thing revealed all, but it covered enough to make me want to rip it off. And those damn panties, I think she calls them cheeky, well, they're definitely… cheeky. Then there's this little black bow at the back. No doubt that's Sky's corny way of saying that she's a present.

No matter how corny the little bow may be, the way her toned body looks in that ensemble is breathtaking. And now the guy that she calls Dragon is waking up again. Damn her, again.

"What are you staring at?" She asked as she sashayed past me, a little smirk playing on her lips. I followed her into the den.

"You're wearing… this is… ugh. Can I get a workout before you exact your revenge for yesterday?" I asked, as sweetly as I could. Knowing that it wouldn't work.

"I'm not doing anything for revenge, Punkin. I'm cooking for you. That's all." She gave me another wink right before she bent down directly in front of me to pick up an empty cup that had fallen off of the coffee table. Ass. I like.

She sexily leaned back up and sauntered back into the kitchen. The clacking of her heels snapped me out of the hard stare I had on her ass. That was the first time I noticed that she had on a pair of black stilettos. No wonder she seemed taller, those things look like they're seven or eight inches.

A little while later, we were eating a meal of chicken stir fry, prepared by Skylar Burton. Who would've thought that Sky could actually cook. "This is really good." I gave her a grin. "Told ya I could cook, Punkin." She chuckled at me.

"Since it's my birthday, are you gonna at least give me a hint about what kind of payback you've got planned for me?" I asked, sweetly. Her happy grin morphed into a conniving smirk.

"I gave you a hint at eight this morning, Punky." She slid out of her chair, grabbed both of our empty plates, and sauntered her way into the kitchen.

"So, that's your definition of a hint, huh? Can you give me another?" I grinned at her as we made our way to the den to sit on the couch.

"I made you happy this morning. Do I need to spell it out to you? You're gonna lose, Punky Punk. But you're gonna enjoy it." She sat beside me and rested her soft legs on my lap.

I rolled my eyes at her. This girl is outrageous. I cut on the stereo and grabbed book seven of the set of ten graphic novels Sky bought me and dove in. I know I won't be able to workout with Sky walking around dressed like that.

This game is getting ridiculous. And it's becoming even more apparent the more she gently rubs her legs across my steadily bulging crotch. "I really wish you would've let me go workout." I sighed, feeling the tenseness getting stronger the more she rubbed.

"I wish I would've gone myself. I'm starting to feel a little stiff." She snickered, slowly swinging her legs off of me and getting up. "Is that a jab at me?" I raised a brow at her. She looked back at me with a smirk. "You're stiff? How cute." She grabbed her iPod from the table and went over to the speaker deck to connect it.

I don't even want to know what she's up to right now, although I'm sure I do know. Luckily my phone started to ring from the bedroom. "I'll be back." I smiled hugely at her little pouty face before I sprinted into the room.

* * *

After chatting with Colt, I braced myself for what I was about to walk into.

When I walked back into the den, I was a little disappointed. I mean, Sky's kinky as hell. I was expecting whips or whipped cream or something like that. But nope, there she was, hunched over the counter where the speaker deck sits, searching for songs on her iPod. Still scantily clad in her red lacey fishnet ensemble. The stereo was off, I guess she wasn't in a Sex Pistols mood.

I sighed and claimed the couch, lazily stretching over the whole length of it, and grabbed my book. "That was Colt. He told me to tell you hey." I said to her. "Oh, that's nice. Tell him I said hi." She nonchalantly answered. That was weird. She's been using this really seductive tone all day, and now it's gone.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sick of staring at her hunched form. I was mainly upset that her ass wasn't in the air, but whatever. "Setting up a playlist so I can exercise." She answered, still into the little machine. I sighed. Maybe I have a break for a little while.

But then again, this is Sky I'm talking about. As soon as I got comfortable on the couch and had the book up to start reading, what I thought was a cover of Stevie Nicks's Edge of Seventeen came blaring through the speaker. Then I got confused.

"The hell is this?" I peered over my book to look at Sky. Dammit. Doing that is the beginning of my downfall. She was dancing. She's always been a great dancer, but right now she's not doing the regular party dance. She's gone full on 'gimme a stage, a pole, a chair, and a bucket of water to pour on me' dancing.

"It's Destiny's Child, loser." She replied right before she whipped her hair around, not paying any attention to my ogling. "I thought you were gonna exercise?" She's moving her hips to the beat of the song and it's making me sweat.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" She chuckled, turning around to face me. Those hips of hers moving in a delicious flurry. Wandering hands caressing her body seductively. And here comes that familiar feeling of blood rushing to my appendage.

"Trying to make my penis explode." I mumbled, biting my lip and clenching my fist as her hands caressed her ample breasts. I silently cursed myself for wearing these kinda snug pair of gym shorts. Goddamn erections, they stretch your clothes. Not comfortable, at all.

At this point in the song, they started to yammer '_my body_', thus accentuating Sky's tantalizing self love. "Pow, pow, pow, pow." She sang along with a smirk. Shooting hand guns at me. Stupid irritating gym shorts.

I frowned at her, but I wasn't able to take my eyes off of her. Fucking nymph. "Have fun, then." I grouched, slowly sliding the book in front of my face, blocking her from my vision. It's hard enough trying to ignore her body. It's even harder trying to ignore that insipid music.

The next song that blared through the speaker was no better than the first. It started off with some islander jibber jabbering. He said Beyonce's name, so I'm guessing she'll be attacking my ears by herself now, without her backup singers.

And now Sky's singing along. "Baby boy, you stay on my mind. Fulfill my fantasies." She's not the best singer, but she can hold a note. Add to the fact that it's almost impossible to think with my brain, and she sounds like a beautiful siren.

"I think about you all the time. I see you in my dreams." She continued. I tried vehemently to keep my eyes on the pictures and words in the book.

"Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasy. I think about you all the time, I see you in my dreams." Still not working. My arm involuntarily started to lower the book at the sound of her voice. Those shorts of mine becoming more irritating and constricting by the second.

"Ahh…ohh…My baby's fly. Baby go." And now I'm staring at the seductive dance of this model-mermaid-siren-nymph.

"Yes, no. Hurt me so good baby, oh." As she moaned the last word, she threw her head back, accentuating her long neck. My penis is throbbing, now. Ugh. "I'm so wrapped up in your love, let me go. Let me breathe. Stay out of my fantasies." I don't know how I ended up sitting up. All I do know is that I want her so bad, it's starting to hurt.

Her lithe body movements had me in a trance or something. Why did I agree to this game with her? The next game we're playing is gonna be comic book trivia.

I managed to take my eyes off of her body to look up at her face. She wasn't paying me any attention. Which is good, cause I'm sure my pained expression would put a smirk on her face, thus causing me to lose this mind game horribly.

She stopped singing on account of the jibber jabber the Sean Paul guy was saying. I sighed in relief. Not hearing her breathy voice helps the head upstairs regain some control over the rest of me. She was still doing that damn hip thing, though.

Ugh. How could I forget that she's a Cali girl? How could I forget that she learned to dance from Luis and his family? Goddamn unprofessional belly dancer.

Too busy in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed that the guy had shut up. And Sky was at it again. This time as she sang her siren song, her green eyes landed on me. Still in tune with the beat of the song, she beckoned me to her with her index finger.

No longer thinking with the upper head, I dropped the book and walked over to her gyrating form. She grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she slipped out of her stilettos. She hates it when her heels make her taller than me.

"Picture us dancing real close in a dark, dark corner of a basement party. Every time I close my eyes, it's like everyone left but you and me." She started to move her body on me. I let out a groan of frustration. She's trying to kill me.

"In our own little world. The music is the sun. The dance floor becomes the sea. Feels like true paradise to me." Her hot breath on my chin forced me wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her roughly into me.

She stopped singing, a little startled by my force. I grinned intensely at her as I backed her into the wall. We both were breathing heavily. Me, with a look of lust and aroused pain. And her with a look of passion and amusement.

"Only _you_ could manage to get me _this_ hard in a matter of eight minutes." I meant it as a compliment, but I'm so filled with lust, it came out raspy and aggressive. I took her arms from around my neck and pinned them above her head on the wall.

"So, are you gonna do something about it, this time?" She asked as I invaded her personal space by getting as close as I could to her lips without actually touching them.

"Do you want me to do something this time?" I asked her with a smirk as I slowly grinded into her hips. I think I've managed to turn this game around.

"Ooh. I love this song." She grinned mischievously, looking away from my piercing gaze. I recognized the rapper as Big Boi from Outkast. And then Beyonce came in. And of course, Sky's siren singing started again.

"Are you infatuated with me? I could end your curiosity. If you don't think I'm too rude, here's your chance to make your move." She started to move her hips against me, eliciting an agonizing groan from me.

"I sit and wait for nobody. People say that my…my style is so crazy. I think you like it, baby. Do you want to get nasty? I. Dare. You. To. Undress me." She stopped singing and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sky, you little freak." I smirked. She rolled her eyes, still moving her hips into mine. I did the same, making sure she felt exactly what her teasing has done to me.

"Come on, man. Just do it. Fuck the game." She was trembling, now. And once again, the game's back in my favor.

"Do what? Whatcha want me to do, Sky?" I questioned, her brows furrowing in annoyance. It's painful holding back, but I love it when she tells me exactly what she wants.

"_Touch_ me. _Kiss_ me. _Love_ me. _Fuck_ me." She whispered, hooking one of her legs around mine and grinding into me again. If I wasn't already turned the hell on, that surely would have done the trick. I'm a sucker for dirty talk.

I sharply put my lips to hers. She immediately opened her mouth to me. Nipping, scraping, and sucking my lips as she tried to get her hands free from my restraints. Yeah, I definitely won this.

I let her go and her hands went straight to the hem of my shirt. Pulling eagerly to get it off of me. My lips left hers for about two seconds before she was attacking me again. Shirt being thrown unceremoniously somewhere in the distance.

With the shirt out of the way, she focused on my gym shorts. Quickly separating our lips again, she grabbed the sides of my shorts and pulled them down as if they told her that Chucky was stupid. I was very thankful for the removal of the constricting garment.

When our lips reunited again, I was the one being backed into something. This time, it's the couch. After I sat down, she climbed on top of me, not letting up on her lip assault in the least. Grabbing two fistfuls of my hair, she pushed her chest into mine. That bra is annoying as hell now. So I reached around to her back and proceeded to unhook the red devil.

Letting go of my hair, she helped me slide the little garment from her arms. I had to damn near pry her lips off of me so I could get a good look at her beautiful D cups.

"Like what you see?" She grinned at me, leaning back a little and doing a little shimmy shake. Ugh. Jiggling boobs in my face scatters my brain.

"Love." I responded, eying those scrumptious nipples of hers. "Show me." Well, I was always better at show than tell. Cupping one, I took the other in my mouth and swirled my tongue around. I so missed this.

"Damn, I missed this." She moaned as I switched breasts, kneading her with one hand and slurping and nipping the other with my mouth. That made her moan loudly, hands running idly through my dark hair.

As I continued my teasing, she started to move her hips on me. That almost sent me over the edge. So I stopped teasing her, much to her disappointment, so I could lay her back down on the couch.

"Phillll." She whined as I stood over her.

"Sup." I smirked at her agitated face. Her agitation morphed into a mischievous grin. I didn't have to wonder what that grin meant, on account of her sitting back up. One of her hands cupping her breast and the other gently caressing the lacy fabric that's covering her Lola, as she calls it.

"Come play with me." She teased. I groaned. That turned my brain into mush for a second. "You're a goddamn siren." I mumbled, slinging her hand away, grabbing either side of her panties, and yanking them down her legs and away from her body.

Jack-motherfucking-pot. I just stood there for a few seconds, admiring her naked form. Hotness, that's it. At this point in time, I'm more interested in getting my head into her instead of getting into her head. But my dragon's head is gonna have to take a backseat to my tongue.

Pulling her to the edge of the couch, I kneeled down and began to plant open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs. "Tease." She groaned, grabbing fistfuls of my hair, trying to pull me to her heat.

"Really, little miss swirly hips?" I made sure to speak directly on her sensitive area. My hot breath making her shiver.

"Swirly _this_." She pushed further off of the couch, trying yet again to force me into her heat.

"Ah ah ah. Tell me what you want, Sky." I want nothing more than to take a big bite out of her, but I just have to tease her first. She tried again with my head, still failing.

"Eat me, you dorkface." She growled, now pulling my hair. "What a dirty little mouth you have." I chuckled, still sending shivers through her body as my breath tickled her warmth.

"Shut me up, then." That was her way of saying please.

And not being able to take it anymore, I dived in. I take it she really missed me, cause she was overflowing with her sweetness. She freaking tastes like everything that is great in the world. There's no other way to describe it, man. Dipping into her sea for a bit elicited a few sexy whimpers from her.

I leaned down a little lower so I could dip deeper, that got her to wrap her legs around my neck. Her hands now caressing my scalp as she moved in time with my tongue strokes. As soon as the cold metal of my tongue ring made contact with her little nub, she let out a loud and arousing moan.

After only a few lashes, she had put her legs down and was pulling me back up. I stood up and gave her a mock confused look.

"Please." She purred, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me into her hips. Then she proceeded to grab both sides of my boxers with her toes and yank them down. I find that strangely sexy.

Once they were gone, she hooked her legs around me again, pulling me into her once more.

"Please, Punkin. _Please_." I was eager to get into her, but right now, standing over Sky, who's beyond wet and begging for me, I forgot where I was. How did I go so long without this? Without her?

"You really think I'd forget my pill today PJ? Now please. I need you." The pleading tone almost took me out, but I managed to recover. I guess she thought I was worried about contraceptives. I wasn't, cause Sky's always up on her prevention shit.

Slow and steady, my dragon entered her warm cave. She let out a loud moan at the intrusion. Placing her hands on my shoulders to brace herself.

I eased in deeper, eliciting hisses and soft mumbles of 'shit' from her. She's always been tight, but I guess after nine months of unintentional celibacy, she's gotta get used to it again.

"Want me to stop?" I asked, peering down at her. Eyes clouded with lust, she replied. "Hell no. I want it all. Don't hold back." That's my girl.

Slowly, I eased in and out of her three times to get her reacquainted with me. I closed my eyes to revel in the familiar warmness that I've been missing.

After that, the sweet shit was gone. I rammed into her wildly, making her scream out. She arched her back and threw her head back, eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Giving her all of my dragon, I began my slightly animalistic rhythm of thrusts. She was calling my name within minutes. Grabbing hold to both of her boobs, I managed to get deeper, letting her fire engulf me. She feels like heaven.

Sweat pouring off of both of us, I picked her up. Her arms and legs wrapped around my neck and waist respectively. She jumped and bucked, not daring to let me out of her cave. "Kiss me." I panted, distracting her from her wild bucking.

As she captured my lips with hers, I managed to ease down on the couch, still inside. Accomplishment, yes.

She continued her kissing as she started her hip movements. This is the time I moaned out loud. Actually, I moaned loudly into her mouth, cause she wasn't letting mine go. I vaguely heard something that sounds like jazz blaring through the speakers. Moving her hips to the beat, I feel like I'm in love with this song. I'm so gonna have to ask Sky what it is later.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, Sky started to plant kisses down the side of my neck. Trailing her tongue up and down the sensitive skin. Funny, I had a dream about her doing that this morning. But then again, I did wake up with her mouth around me, so I guess it wasn't a dream.

As she continued her grinding, I started to feel that ball in the pit of my stomach, signaling my climax. But I refuse to come before she does. I mean, I have already today. And I love the way her body writhes under mine when I bring her to her peak. There's nothing like that feeling.

I wrapped my arms around her and laid her on her back. Lifting her legs all the way to her shoulders, the perks of a flexible chick, I started to just pummel her. She told me not to hold back, so fine.

I completely let loose. Her loud swears and moans mixed in with moans and swears of my own as I thrust into her. She's so warm.

I leaned down to kiss her swollen lips, which gave her a newfound passion to get more aggressive. She started to meet my thrusts with thrusts of her own. We were in sync with each other. Every hip movement of mine, she'd make one to match.

Her playlist had ended by the time her thrusts got faster. No worries, though. We were making our own skin music. She was desperately trying to stall her release, probably trying to get me to come before her, but nah.

"Come on. Let go. Gimme my present, Sky." I pushed her legs back even further, making sure I had complete access to her spot. Once I was angled the way I wanted, I went to work, ramming into her with wild abandon.

That made her scream like a banshee. "Come on, baby. Let go." I hoarsely mumbled to her as I continued my rampant thrusts. When she started scratching the hell out of my back and thrusting onto me just as hard as I was ramming into her, I knew she was there.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck." She yelled as she unraveled, nails peeling the skin clean off of my back. It's okay, though. I like the burn.

Feeling the clenching of her insides as her body shook and shivered beneath mine sent me into my own release. I closed my eyes and let out a curdling cry filled with profanity laden goodness. "Fucking, dammit, shit, fuck. Damn."

I slowed my thrusts down, much like my first three gentle strokes an hour or so ago. Breathing heavily, I didn't stop until her body had completely stopped shivering. When she did, I used the last of my strength to flip us over so that she was resting on top of me. I might not be a giant, but I still feel like I could crush her sometimes.

"I saw stars, dude." She sighed, resting her head on my chest so she could listen to my heartbeat. I leaned down to breathe in her hair. We're both sweaty hot messes, but her hair still manages to smell like sweet cherries.

"I saw lightning bolts." I replied, rubbing small circles in her back. We settled in content silence for about forty-five minutes, until my phone started to ring. She burst into laughter.

"That's like the eighth time that thing's rang since Colt." Huh, I didn't even hear the phone ringing earlier.

I gently slid from under her. Once standing, I started to stretch my worn out limbs. "You're really gonna stop our cuddle session for birthday wishes? I was supposed to have you to myself today." Now laying on her back, beautiful sweaty nakedness in full view, she poked her bottom lip out. Now I'm the one laughing.

"Sky, I'm just gonna go and say thanks. That's all. I'll go back to being your personal sex toy in a minute. Now quit with the pouty face." I grinned as I made my way into my room, conveniently dodging one of the graphic novels that she had thrown at my back.

"Take your time. I'll be in the shower." She muttered. And that statement put a lot of thoughts into my head. Thoughts about a wet, soapy, and very hot Skylar standing in my small steamy shower. No doubt that was an invitation. And by the sudden tenseness in my lower region, I guess I've already RSVP'd.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

Thankful that he'd already made his way into his room, I hesitantly got off of the couch. I took another look at his open bedroom door, making sure he was nowhere near it before I started walking.

I always end up walking funny after sex with him, and he always teases me. Not that I mind that. Cause teasing is rule #1 of our foreplay. Hell, it's rule #1 of our relationship. It's sexy.

But right now, my insides are still yearning for him. And I need to get my wobbly legs in check so that they can lure him into the shower with me.

After a few practice steps, my legs were back to normal. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping out of the bathroom, I stealthily made my way into his bedroom to gather my clothes. When I went in, he was standing near his bed, all naked and yummy, phone loosely hovering over his ear. He looks annoyed. That made me chuckle.

His eyes shot over to me and I quickly put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughing. His little annoyed look slowly turned into a look of aroused appreciation as his eyes appraised my naked form.

I turned and went through my open suitcase, grabbing the first tee and pair of panties and jeans I saw. Knowing that he was probably getting a great view that is my ass in the air, I took advantage. Slowly, I arched my way up, almost snakelike. I heard his breath hitch at that.

With a switch in my hips, I sauntered to the door, clothes gingerly tucked under my arm. Before I walked out, I turned my head to him. He still had the phone in his hand, but it was no longer to his ear. Looking down further, I realized that he was once again becoming very _happy_.

Meeting his eyes again, he gave me a smirk. I returned it with one of my own. I gave him a wink as I left his bedroom. Oh yeah, it was that easy.

* * *

I had just stepped under the shower head when I heard him come in. "And what do _you_ want?" I closed my eyes, letting the warm water drench me. "You." He replied, easing into the shower behind me.

"Oh, really. Now you want me." I turned my head to give him a sly smirk. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his chest into my back. "So, how are your legs?" He closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder, letting the water pour over his face and hair.

"Fine. Definitely not wobbly… anymore." I chuckled. "Aww, damn. I missed it." His warm breath mixed in with the warm water is making me tingly.

"Are you gonna talk, or are you gonna make love to me?" I'd normally enjoy his pre-sex banter, but right now with his dragon being pressed into my ass cheek, I just want him.

"Turn around then." He rasped, letting go of me. As soon as I was facing him, he bombarded me with his lips. Soft and sweet, he backed me into a corner of the shower.

His hands wandered all over my body. Gently caressing my wet skin like it was made out of the finest silk ever made. His lips went from my lips to my closed eyelids, nose, and down to the line of my jaw. Then he made his way down to my neck. Planting open-mouthed kisses down the side, being sure to softly nip my trigger area behind my ear.

He kissed his way down to my collarbone. Gently tracing it with his tongue ring. That sent little shivers through me. After that, he went to my breasts. Cupping them both as he began to kiss and lick them.

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips when he started to tug at one of my nipples. He likes tits. That's his thing. So I guess it's convenient of me to have a nice pair.

After he finished exploring my breasts, he continued his kissing. Straight down my stomach, dipping his tongue into my bellybutton as he went.

He was kneeling again when I looked down at him. Lifting one of my legs to hook over his shoulder, he continued his kissing trail all the way to my Lola. I know he's been inching to finish what he had started earlier. I wouldn't let him cause I needed the Dragon, bad. But right now, I want his mouth.

I arched a little, giving him full access as he plunged into me. "Fuck." I was trying to keep it sexy, without the profanity, but I couldn't. whatever. As his tongue got deeper, I came to a conclusion.

If he were to ever lose his dick, I'd be cool with it cause his tongue is a great backup. When he got to my little bundle of nerves, I found myself grinding into his face. That made him chuckle. The vibrations of his voice just added to his gentle teasing.

That tongue of his is like magic. Add that with the hot water of the shower, the gentle sucking and pulling he's doing to my nub, and you can understand why I was quaking and trembling under him after only a good fifteen minutes. "Goodness…"

He placed a hand on my hip to keep me steady as I rode out my orgasm. All the while he lapped up the result of his expert tongue. When I had gained control of my body again, he was still working me.

A few minutes of that, and I was yearning for him again. "Damn, Sky. You really are a fucking siren." He chuckled as he took one last taste before he began to kiss his way back up my body. I guess he noticed how wet I was becoming even after he sucked me dry. What else does he expect with his damn tongue turning flips and shit down there?

"Only for you, though." I shivered as he made his way back up to my clavicle, tracing the bone once again with his tongue ring. "Hey, Danny?" He stopped his kissing to look me in the eyes. Wet Punky is a wonderful sight to see. Hair sticking to his forehead and all.

"Yeah., babe?" I gave him a soft smile. "I love you." He gently caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you, too." I replied, feeling myself blush.

That set the stage for this session. When he put his lips to mine, it wasn't demanding like it was earlier. It was gentle and tender. No nipping and scraping. His tongue softly tickled my bottom lip as he awaited entrance into my mouth. When I let him in, our tongues whirled around each other as if we were doing a synchronized dance.

As soon as I lifted my leg to wrap around his waist, he was grabbing the same leg. Once my leg was in place, I felt his hardness brushing against my opening. I let out a low groan, pleading him to go ahead.

And go ahead he did. Slowly, he pushed into me. That alone sent shivers through my body. Gripping my leg a little tighter with one hand and resting the other on the wall to hold himself steady, he began his gentle strokes.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I began to grind into his thrusts. Within minutes we had abandoned the tender kisses for breathy moans and soft 'I love you's'.

See, this time we were making love. He wasn't fucking me, I wasn't fucking him. We were just two people in love, expressing it in one of its purest forms.

* * *

By the time we left the bathroom, it was about 7:15. After our lovemaking session, we actually showered. Best part about that was that we washed each other's hair. Cause he's kinda obsessed with mine.

"So, I made reservations for us at Bella's." I said to Phil as scooped Rocco Lampone up into my arms. I had just gotten him from our neighbor Angela's apartment. She agreed to puppysit when I told her that today was Punky's birthday.

"Sky, I really don't feel like going out to eat." He said from the couch. His head's once again in that book. "Good. Cause I don't feel like it either." I climbed on top of him for the umpteenth time today. Rocco and I getting comfortable on his chest.

"I can order pizza." He offered. "Ooh, I can go for pizza." I grinned. "Cool." He replied, flipping a page in his book. "So, did you have a good birthday?" I asked with a smirk.

"Bet. You know, you're kinda awesome." He smiled. "Oh, I knew that already. I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday, though."

"Oh yeah, Sky."

"Yeah, babe."

"I so win."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little smutfest :) The songs that Punk didn't recognize were Destiny's Child's Bootylicious, Beyonce's Baby Boy, Beyonce's Hip Hop Star, and Sade's Smooth Operator.**


	25. Bliss

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Long time, huh? Sowwy, real life issues. :(**

**Prepare for fluffy Inky & Pinky goodness. Sorry in advance for the hurl worthy cuteness. But I figure with all that's been going on in the real world and with the fic, we all need a little happiness. :)**

**Ooh, I finally wrote a real summary for this story & I really like it, so yay me. LOL!**

**Special thanks to anon1, xLifeFullOfLaughterx, and January Blu! Love you peeps :)**

**Ch. 25: Red and Yellow Bliss**

**Sky's POV**

"Pinch me, dude." I poked him a few times on the side. We were in the backseat of a rental, headed to some city, I forget, for a house show. I convinced Barbie to drive for a while so I could get in some 'annoying girlfriend' time with my Punkin.

"Really?" He looked over at me with a smirk. "Uh huh. I want you to pinch me so I know this is real." I gave him a goofy grin. We've been going strong for three months now. Absolutely no arguments. That's like monumental in Punk and Sky's life story.

All we've been doing is goofing and screwing. Sometimes our goofing leads to screwing and sometimes our screwing leads to goofing. All in all, this is the most stable relationship I've ever been in. And I'm loving every minute of it.

"How about I do you one better? My lips, your neck, big red hickey. Boom." He replied, that smirk still intact. "Yeah, you just wanna mark me like some kind of animal." I teased.

"No shit. If you saw the way guys ogle you, you'd understand why I want to take a sharpie and write mine, mine, mine all over you." He was still smirking at me, but I could tell he was for real.

I couldn't hold in my laugh. Neither could Barbie. "Mine, mine, mine, huh?" I asked with a raised brow. "What are you up to, Burton?" He returned my look with a raised brow of his own.

"I've been putting off on getting that tat of Ember for a while now. And since we're gonna be in Cali in a few weeks, I think I'm gonna go for it." I explained. "So, what does that little sneaky look mean?" He asked, giving me an amused expression.

"When I go, you're gonna be there to hold my hand. And since we're already gonna be there, we might as well mark each other permanently." I grinned at him.

"Matching tats? So what you're saying is that you wanna write mine, mine, mine, all over me, too." He gave me his crooked smile. I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, you're already mine. And everybody who keeps up with TMZ or whoever should know that. But, just to sate your primal urge to sharpie my body with your terrible handwriting, I figure this is a solution." His smile grew into his little cocky smirk.

"Okaaaay, that and I just really want us to get matching tats." I poked him again. "Awww, I think that's so romantic. Y'know, if I didn't mind needles, I'd probably get a tattoo of my boyfriend's name or something sentimental like that." Barbie mused, making both me and Phil burst into laughter.

"You'd have a sleeve full of names inking up your arm if that was the case." I mumbled under my breath. Phil heard, though, and he burst into another fit of laughter. When he finally stopped, he responded to my little romantic suggestion. "Matching 'mine' tats. I like this idea, Ms. Burton." He grinned, poking me back a few times.

"Why thank you, Mr. Brooks."

* * *

"Wanna see something funny?" I whispered to Phil as we walked up to the front door of Ink'd, Luis's tattoo shop. "What are you up to?" He cut me a grin. "You'll see."

"Bout time the little lovebirds showed up." Luis grinned at Punky and I as we made our way into his South La tattoo shop. "Dude thought he was a chick today. Took him a whole hour to get ready." I giggled at Punky's quick little glare.

"If that's the case, chick decided that she was me today. Stole my shorts and all." He winked. He was referring to the pair of black basketball shorts I pilfered from his hand this morning. "Whatever, I'm getting all tatted up. I need to be comfy." I gave him a little pout.

"You do look cute in them, though." There's that grin I love. "If you two start making out in here, I'm fucking up both of your tattoos." Lu interjected with a playful grin. "And then I'd have to kick your big ass." I gave him a smile as we looked around at his remodeled shop.

"I'm so scared, Miss Wrestler Lady." He teased. "Uh huh, I got you, Lu." I gave Phil a grin and he grinned back at me. Wondering what I had in mind. "I bet you do. So what brought on your sudden urge to get tatted?" Luis asked Punky.

"It was all Sky's idea. You two have been working on that damn mermaid for a year and she decided that we should get matching tats while we were here." He shrugged. "He wanted to write all over me with a permanent marker." I pointed at his grinning face.

"What kind of kinky shit are you into, man?" Luis laughed. "S&M. Definitely S&M, dude. Wanna see? I got some of it on DVD." Punky smirked. "No. And if you were serious, I'd say hell no." Lu rolled his eyes at him, but ended up bursting into laughter with Phil.

"Oh, dude. Guess what I got earlier?" Phil said after they had calmed down. He was holding up a little black bag. "Aww shit. It came out already?" Lu exclaimed.

"Yeah. How is it that I'm the one traveling all over the world and I remember this shit?" He reached into the bag and handed Luis a graphic novel.

"For me? Thanks, man." Luis's face lit up. He was acting as if he had just won the lottery. "No prob. I figured you would've forgotten." Punky gave him a grin. "Yeah. I just finished the last one a few days ago." He grinned back.

"So now you know what I mean when I say that Devon's a dick." Lu nodded. "Yeah man. But you gotta admit that Sydney's a bitch." Lu said. Here we go… "I'd be a bitch too, if my best friend sold me out for money." Punky scoffed.

And from there, they started a debate over why Devon is the douchiest dickhead in the world and why Sydney was the most coked out bitch in existence. Ugh. I tuned them out. I'm used to it. Growing up with Luis and then chilling with Punky and Jughead, I should be. Leave it to me to befriend comic nerds. Don't even ask what comic they're talking about now, cause I have no clue.

They went on with their nerd talk for about ten minutes. They were completely engrossed in their little debate, so when I burst out singing, they didn't notice at first. I got through the whole first verse of Whitney Houston's _I'm Your Baby Tonight _without notice. But when I got to "Whatever you want from me, I'm givin' you everything," I had their full attention.

I had their full attention because Luis had stopped in the middle of his and Punky's debate and started singing with me. "I'm your baby tonight." He crooned in that deep accent of his.

"You've given me ecstasy. You are my fantasy. I'm your baby tonight." We sang together. He had gotten up from his chair and walked over to me, snapping his fingers on the way.

Since I knew I had him, I stood up and turned my attention to a dumbfounded Phil. He's used to me serenading him. But I don't think he was ready for Luis's big ass to start singing along.

As we sang, I grabbed Phil's hands and started to move to the rhythm of the imaginary music in my head. "Whatever I do boy, it's all about you baby. And ain't it the truth boy, I'm helplessly in love with you." Phil couldn't do anything but shake his head at my antics.

When I stopped singing, but continued dancing, and Luis kept singing though, he burst into laughter. "I swear you two are mental." He managed to say in-between laughs. I just gave him a grin as I waved his arms around.

"Whenever you're ready, just call on your lady and I'll be your baby tonight." I joined Luis at the end. He gave me a huge grin. "That shit brought me back to '95. Wildin' up in the kitchen like some fools." Luis chuckled.

"Wait a minute. Hardcore gangsta Luis used to sing that in middle school?" Phil burst into another fit of laughter. "Yeah. He was obsessed with Whitney Houston. Mama Rodriguez had to buy him his own cassette cause he would beg her for hers so much." I chuckled at the remembrance of that.

"Whatever, Whitney is the voice. And at least I know what she was singing about back then." Lu retorted.

"I knew what she was singing about too, Lu. And since you wanna go there, at least I didn't sing _All the Man That I Need_ at the talent show." And that statement sent Phil into hysterics again. Told him I was gonna make him laugh.

"Please tell me someone recorded that shit." He grinned. "Oh yeah. His mom has it." I gave Lu a sweet smile at his frown. "Okay, well at least tell me you switched the words from man to woman." Lu scowled at Phil. "No. I changed it to girl." He grouched.

"Okay. You get your hardcore gangsta rep back. But only because your friend Sky has shit on me that'll put singing Whitney songs to shame." That made Luis perk up. "Oh no. Not telling. This fool's gonna write on me. Permanently." I squeaked the last part on account of Punky pulling me onto his lap.

"Cute. But since you're all open and shit, spilling my childhood memories, how about I tell Karate Kid a little about Scooter?" Lu grinned at me. Now I'm the one frowning. "Who's Scooter?" Phil asked, intrigued.

"Oh, Scooter's Sky's alter ego. See, she wanted to shave her head like Demi Moore, but Mama B wasn't having it. So Sky went full on drag for a month." Luis explained. Obviously that tickled the hell out of Punky's chuckling ass.

"Whatever. As Scooter I got the role of Romeo in the 7th grade play. And I was badass with my 'stache." I grinned at them.

"You put on a mustache?" Phil asked me. "Yeah she did. And not one of those little ones. She went full on pornstache. Big thick and jet black. And this was right before she dyed her hair. So picture a big boobed blonde with a ponytail wearing Diego's baggy clothes. And then there's the big pornstache to finish it." And with that, we all burst into laughter.

"I pulled more girls than you did as Scooter, though." I poked my tongue at him. He nodded. "I can't dispute that. I was going through an awkward phase then." Lu grinned. "But then again, so were you. You know, big head, big boobs, skinny body. We were an odd bunch." Luis is right. We were a total hot mess back in the day. But we had fun.

"Please tell me you have pictures of Sky as Scooter?" Phil grinned at me. "I have a few in one of my photo albums. I wish I would've went to the Winter Formal like that. I had a tux picked out and everything." That would've been epic. "Oh yeah. Mama B put a stop to that shit real quick." He chuckled.

"What'd she do?" Phil asked. "Oh, that was how I got permission to dye my hair brunette. It was either that, or I'd go to the Formal and take pics in a tux and mail them to all of her important celebrity type friends." I explained.

"Oh, that would've broken her heart. You're a mean little thing, Sky." He gave me his crooked grin. "You like it." I smiled sweetly back.

"So what'd ya'll do for Valentine's Day? Or is this is you two's definition of Valentine's Day gifts?" Luis asked, snapping us out of the quick little trip to Punk & Sky's La la land.

"What? When was that?" I asked Lu, completely confused. "So since you two are in romantic bliss, you don't keep track of the dates?" Lu asked with a grin.

"We've been on the road for months, Lu. I forgot it was even February." I said. Lu shook his head as he gestured for us to get up and follow him. Time to get this show on the road.

"Ah, the life of a wrestler, eh? No memory of dates or what cities you're currently in. You're in Los Angeles, by the way." Luis grinned as he led me and Punky into his 'vip' room.

"Oh, really. I thought I was in Orlando." I rolled my eyes at his goofy grin. "Uh huh. But for real though, I think it's cute. It's refreshing to see the mushy happy side of you, mami."

"Yeah, I must be on a mushy happy high to agree to have this idiot's chicken scratch permanently tatted on my skin." I grinned as I watched Luis set up his inks.

I had taken my t-shirt off, revealing a pink spaghetti strapped bikini top I had on underneath. "But first, you gotta sit still for about six hours while that idiot pokes holes in your side." Phil grinned at me and then at Lu.

"Oh, yeah homes. Insult the guy who's about to ink up your girl's side." Lu grinned back. "Hey, bro. Just calling it like I see it. I tell no lies." Phil replied smugly, grabbing a plushy navy chair and plopping down in it while he watched Lu gently and carefully place the transfer paper to my side.

"Well Abe, don't forget that that tall idiot's gonna ink you up, too." I gave him a wink before I settled down on Lu's surprisingly comfy dentist's chair. I had just checked the position of the transfer for the outline. Perfect.

"My pimp hand's strong, Danny. Louie Boy knows how I roll." And that statement had both me and Luis bawling with laughter. "Hey, man. You can't be doing that shit when I start unless you want Sky to kick both our asses. You know how _she_ rolls." Lu grinned.

"I do. And that's why I came prepared to be silent." He held up his black bag filled with new comics he had gotten just an hour earlier. "You can be silent, but you have to hold my hand, dude." I gave him one of my pouty looks.

"I was planning on doing that anyway, Sky. You didn't have to use the doe eyes, damn." He smirked as he scooted his chair up to mine. "You ready?" Lu asked, turning on the needle. "Lets get it on, yo." I sighed, grabbing Phil's outstretched hand.

* * *

_6 hours later…_

**Punk's POV**

"It's so beautiful. Isn't it beautiful? Look at her, Punkin." Sky's overly excited antics are very cute. "It's dope." I gave her a grin. "It's more than dope. It's fucking amazing, Karate Kid. That shit's badass." Luis chimed in.

"Okay fine, it's amazingly awesomely gargantuan-ly and any other bombastic words there are to describe how cool the tat is." Sky managed to yank her head away from the full length mirror to roll her eyes at me.

I grinned bigger. She couldn't help but smile back before she went back to her self-ogling. I can't lie, though. The tattoo is pretty cool.

It's a gorgeous hot pink haired mermaid with her hair flowing in the wind, also flowing conveniently over her boobs. And of course, since it's Sky, the mermaid's tail is an array of blues, pinks, and yellows. The fin is freaking awesome, blending all the colors perfectly. It takes up most of her right side and it goes down onto her hip, coinciding and mixing in with the stars and bubbles already there. Of course the stars were red and yellow.

Sky's favorite thing about her tattoo probably is the fangs. She loves The Little Mermaid and all that, but Sky's more into the real lore of mermaids. The ones that lure you in with the siren songs and kill you. So, the added fangs showing in the slightly opened mouth of her mermaid tat was her little homage.

"I can not wait for this to heal, man." She squealed as Luis snapped a few pics of her side. "Me neither, this is probably my best work." He grinned. "Alright, I'm rested and whatnot, so lets get this new tat done. You first, Punkin. Lets go." She gave me a big grin.

I rolled my eyes at her. Of course she's rested. Her little pain tolerant ass went to sleep when we hit the second hour mark. Seeing as though this was her first big tattoo, I so wasn't expecting her to be so nonchalant and calm the whole time. She's my little badass.

"Gimme your finger, dude." Sky smiled after Luis had cleaned my ring finger. We talked it over and decided on literally getting 'mine' tats. Meaning she's writing the word 'mine' on the inside of my left ring finger and I'm gonna do the same on hers.

"Just because I can't write worth a shit doesn't mean you should scribble on me, Sky." I said to her as she began to write her outline. "Shut up, dorkface. You know my handwriting is beautiful." Well, she's not lying about that. She has some pretty handwriting. She decided on writing it in cursive, too. So I'm really not worried. Just like to tease her.

"Done." She yelled excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. When it was Luis's turn, he gave me a grin. "If you fuck my finger up, I'll kick your ass, for real dude. Bro or no bro." I warned him. "I got you, man." He gave me a grin before he dipped his new needle into the black ink.

* * *

Once he was done, I was grinning like Sky's excited ass. It came out really neat. I like it. Sky's loony self is stuck with me forever. You know, unless my finger gets cut off or something.

"Alright, let the chicken scratch commence into my skin." Sky sighed in mock trepidation as she thrust her ring finger into my face. "You suggested it, Danny." I reminded her. "I know. Just do it." She sighed again, making me and Luis laugh at her dramatics.

Once I was done making my mark, and Luis tatted it on with the black ink, Sky was even more excited than she was before. "This is beautiful. Punkin, when did you learn to write like a human?" She squeaked as she stared at her finger. "Uh, two days ago." I replied. She ignored my sarcasm and continued gushing.

Eventually she managed to tear herself away from the tattoo long enough for her to put our fingers together so Lu could snap pictures of them. A few more random pics of the two of us and the three of us posing together and Sky was back to staring at her tattoos in the mirror.

I love seeing her like that. She's vibrant and happy and full of life. "I love seeing her like that, man." Luis said from beside me, snapping me out of my content stare fest. "I do, too. Glad I can say I had a part in it." I gave him a grin.

"After all of the bullshit she's been through, she deserves it." Lu looked down at me. I could tell that he was about to give me the 'big brother' speech.

"And I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep her happy, bro. She's the world to me." My grin got bigger when she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Watcha smiling about, handsome?" She sassily asked me. "Smiling about you, beautiful." I responded. "Okay, I got it. Your cuteness is nauseating." Luis scoffed before he headed over to his cabinet to get his gauze and tape.

"Yeah, Lu. Tape us up so I can go to dad's house and watch a movie with the guy that my signature's on." Sky skipped, literally skipped, her way over to the dentists chair so Luis could cover her tattoos.

"Oh, so that's what you're gonna call me now?" I smirked at her once Lu was done with her two tattoos. "I'm just gonna call you mine." She stepped up on her tippy toes and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "See, mine."

"Okay, Karate Kid. Get your scrawny ass over here cause ya'll are draining me." Luis grouched, grabbing at my finger.

Once he was done and Sky had put on her t-shirt, we realized that it was 11 at night. "We were supposed to be goin' out to Club Thunder to chill with D. Are you up to it?" Lu asked. Sky looked over at me. "It's up to you, chick." I shrugged.

"Well, in that case, I'd much rather go to my dad's beach house and chill with my man. We're still gonna be here tomorrow. And Diego's gonna be off work. We can go to an actual cool club tomorrow." She gave Luis one of her smolderingly sweet smiles. The pouty face doesn't work on Luis.

"That's cool. No strenuous activity, though. You know, fucking up my masterpiece with actual fucking and shit." He grinned at her. "Cool. See you tomorrow, Lu. And thank you soooooooo much. I really want to pay your ass, though." She smiled as she leaned in to hug him.

"If you suggest payment again, I'm gonna punch Karate Kid in the face. And it'll be all your fault." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Fine. I won't try to pay you." She frowned as she linked our newly tatted up hands. "Thanks, Louie. Catch you tomorrow." I gave him a salute as Sky led us to the door.

"No prob. Later."

Once we were outside and in the car, Sky still had that overly excited energy. "You're a little crazy, you know that?" I asked her grinning face. "I might be. But I don't care. I'm in bliss, dude. Pure bliss." She grinned at me.

I have to agree. We are living in it. Who knew that we could achieve bliss?


End file.
